A Marriage Most Convenient
by AnneM.Oliver
Summary: Hermione lost it all when she divorced. Draco would lose it all by age 30 if he didn't marry. Marriage to each other would be perfect, one would even say it was most convenient. Her daughter even looked like him, although, he wondered why that was.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _All characters and canon situations belong to JK Rowlings and I make no money from the writing or publishing of this story._

* * *

**A Marriage Most Convenient**

By

Anne M. Oliver

* * *

**_Summary:_**_ Hermione Granger already had one bad marriage, and she wasn't looking for another, however, when her husband left her, he also left her with a lot of debt. If she wants to keep her business and her home, she has to come up with some money, fast._

_Playboy Draco Malfoy didn't care if he ever married, however, he was fast approaching his 30th birthday, and along with that approaching birthday was the awful truth staring him in the face…he had to marry, and soon, if he wanted to inherit his family's fortunate and his father's business._

_Therefore, Hermione Granger and __Draco__Malfoy__ decided to enter into a business arrangement, or in other words, a marriage most convenient. She would marry him so he could inherit his fortune. He would marry her so that she could keep her business, her house…and her daughter? Wait? Did __Draco__ know that she had a daughter? And why did she have grey eyes, blond hair, and look an awful lot like him?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Four years and nine months earlier:**

"Pardon me, I didn't know anyone was in here," Draco Malfoy said as he walked into what he had assumed was an empty room in Marcus Flint's home. The room was dark, with the only light coming from the moon shining through the window from the opened drapes, which a woman was holding opened with her hand. She let the drapes drop from her grasp when she heard him speak.

"No, that's alright, I'll leave," she said. She started around the large billiards table when Draco threw himself into an empty chair by the fireplace.

"You can stay. You were here first, but if you don't mind, I'm staying for a while as well." He pulled the black mask off his eyes, and let it drop without ceremony from his hand. He had a drink in his other hand and he took a large swig, and said, "I hate these things, don't you?"

"What, masked balls?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's what I meant," he said. He downed the rest of his drink. He crossed his legs at the ankles and watched as the woman in the white ball gown crossed over toward the other side of the room. She fingered the pool sticks on the wall. "I saw you across the ballroom earlier, you know," he told her.

She shot him a glance over her shoulder and said, "What?"

"I was just saying that I noticed you earlier. You seemed familiar. I told my friend that you seemed familiar." What he really told his friend Marcus Flint was that the woman in the white ball gown, the white mask, and the long, dark, curly hair, was the most beautiful woman in the whole mansion, and he couldn't even see most of her face. He was hoping for a few moments alone with her. When he walked into the billiards room of his friend's mansion, he was merely trying to escape his mother's matchmaking, but he got lucky instead, because the woman in white was waiting for him.

This masked ball was a charade, in many ways. His mother convinced her friend to host this event, inviting all the purest of the purebloods, so that their wonderful single sons, Draco and Marcus, might find brides. He was only 25 years old, but his mother was worried. She kept reminding him that if he didn't marry by the time he was thirty, he would lose his entire inheritance. The Manor, the money, the business, it would all convert over to Draco's dreadful cousin Talbert Malfoy, due to some nasty piece of ancient magic that his dear old, great, great, (how many greats?) grandfather put in his will, so many centuries ago.

It seemed that if Malfoy men didn't marry by age thirty, and produce an heir three years after, they lose everything to their next youngest male cousin. Draco already had his solicitors look into the will, and it seemed it was ironclad, but Draco was nonplussed. He still had plenty of time. He wasn't going to be forced to marry before his time.

That didn't mean he couldn't have some fun, though. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"This is a masked ball," she said, although she didn't say it coyly, or even with a hint of reserved. "Our identities are meant to remain secret, Draco Malfoy."

"See, I'm at a disadvantage," he said. He stood up and walked up to the pool table. He threw one of the balls into one of the pockets. "I took off my mask, so now you know who I am."

"I would have known anyway," she said. "Your hair is very distinctive."

"If I didn't know you were a pureblood, I would say that I know your identity too, because your hair seems distinctive, as well," he said with a slight smile. He had thought, for a brief moment, when he first saw her from behind that it might be his old childhood foe, Hermione Granger. He had never revealed his secret crush for her to anyone while they were in school. There was no reason to believe that she would have been invited here tonight, especially since he knew his mother had only invited purebloods.

She smiled and she stood opposite him, on the other side of the pool table, and she took the cue ball and she tossed it in the air. She said, "Yes, only purebloods are in attendance tonight, right?"

"Right, which means we're all friends here, so tell me your name," he beseeched, walking closer to her. She smelled wonderful.

She smiled and said, "It probably makes us all family as well." He laughed. She still had the cue ball in her hand, but he reached over and took it from her grasp, his fingers slowly skimming her hand. She looked down at his hand, and then up into his grey eyes.

"Tell you what, mystery woman," he began, "if I hit the eight ball with the cue ball, and knock it in that pocket over there," he pointed to the far corner pocket, "you have to take off your mask. I'm no longer content just to know your name."

"If you don't make it, what do I get?" she asked. She stepped closer. He looked down at her body briefly. Her dress was tight across her breasts, pressing them tightly together, so that her cleavage was ample and overflowing with each breath that she took, and he felt mesmerized. He touched her shoulder with one finger, his hand still holding the white cue ball. His finger ran down the length of her arm.

He looked back in her eyes, stepped even closer, and said, "What do you want, Love? Name your price. You already know my name. You already know what I look like. What else is there?"

"How about a kiss?" she said boldly.

He smirked, one side of his mouth higher than the other side, and then he laughed. He said, "Bugger that, love. You win, then." He took the cue ball and threw it over his shoulder where it landed hard on the floor with a thud. "I missed the eight ball. You win. You get your kiss."

Hermione Granger couldn't believe she was being so brazen, and with Draco Malfoy of all people. However, it was apparent he didn't know who she was, and what was the harm of one kiss? She had always wanted to know what it was like to kiss him, and when would she ever get this chance again?

She came here with her friend Kelly, who was indeed every bit a pureblood. She also came because she needed a night away from her husband. She had only been married six months and she was already unhappy, and she didn't know what to do about it. She married a fraud. He claimed so many things to get her to marry him, and she blindly believed every single lie…especially the one where he said that he wanted a house full of kids, just as she did. So for the last four months, they had been trying and trying and trying to get pregnant, and every month when her period came she cried, and he comforted her, bought her a present, and told her they would try again next month.

The lying sack of shite.

She called him at work this morning to tell him that she was ovulating, and that he needed to come home right away so they could work on what she called, 'project baby'. He told her he would be home shortly, for lunch and 'dessert'. She decided to surprise him, by going into his home office, and stripping naked, (something she normally would never do) and so there she was, sitting on his desk, completely naked, and a bit cold, when his mobile phone rang. He must have left it in his desk. She opened the drawer to answer the phone when she saw it. 'It' being a medical bill, from a Muggle doctor's office, for a procedure that he had, had over six months ago, but had yet to pay for...for a vasectomy.

Hermione started to shake with fury, fear, and confusion. She looked at the bill again, looked at the date, and saw that the procedure date was for two weeks before they married. For six months, he had been lying to her, holding her when she cried, telling her that they would have a baby soon, don't worry, don't fear. She crumpled the bill in a ball, threw the still ringing phone against the wall, ran from the room, and went to her friend's house.

Her friend asked her to come with her to this ball, and by all that was holy, she decided she was going to go out and have fun tonight, and let Kevin come home and wonder where she was, and worry, and wait. He had lied to her for six months, so what if she lied to him now.

Hermione turned slightly so that her bum was against the pool table. She pushed herself away from the table with both hands, and circled him, with an almost predatory gleam in her eye. Draco Malfoy was a very handsome man. He had good bone structure, beautiful eyes, he was tall, and he was very smart. He would probably make beautiful babies, and Hermione wondered what her husband would think if she came to him and said, "Darling, guess what, I'm finally pregnant!"

Would he finally admit his deception? She bet not. The only thing that would happen was that she might finally have the child that she so desperately wanted. If she passed up this chance, she might never get it again.

She continued to circle him, and he continued to smile and she said, "Maybe I don't want a kiss now."

"Ah…going back on a bargain, are you? That's not very noble." He reached out and pulled on one of her long curls. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, you have no idea," she said with a deep husky voice. She decided she needed to begin to hide her identity, starting with her voice. It would serve no purpose if he discovered who she was. Now he circled her, as if he was a large jungle cat and she was his prey. The only problem with that analogy was that she was more than willing to be caught.

She took a finger and moved it across his cheek. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, tell me your terms, love."

Her heart was pounding so hard that she was certain he could hear it. She moved them both so that his back was against the table. She bit her bottom lip, about to give it all up, about to run away and hide, when he reached up, rubbed the pad of his thumb on her lip, pulling it from her teeth, and he said, "Well?"

His thumb was still near her mouth, so she brought her hand up to hold his, and she turned their hands slightly, and kissed his thumb with a silent kiss, then in an act that was pure insanity, and which she would never have done if she hadn't had on a mask, she pulled the tip of his thumb into her mouth, and sucked. He closed his eyes. "I want to make love to you," she finally said, dropping his thumb. She reached up, unzipped her dress in the back, and let it fall away. She wore only knickers underneath.

As the silk and lace white creation pooled around her feet, she fought the urge to wrap her arms around her breasts. She was close to screaming, she was so afraid. He loosened his tie, threw it on the ground, stepped up to her and reached for her mask.

She shook her head no. "That's the thing, Draco. You won't ever know my name, or what I look like. Those are my conditions."

His eyes went up and down her body and he said, "I can see what you look like, love, but it seems as if you hold all the cards, figuratively speaking, of course, since there's absolutely no place for you to hold cards right now. Fine, we do this your way. I'm game if you are."

He took out his wand, and locked the door. He placed his wand on the table, and undressed slowly. Like some sensual, erotic dream, when they were both in nothing but their underwear, they stared at each other, for moments that seemed to go on forever.

Finally, he reached for her again. She pulled back. "I only want to kiss you. You can keep your bloody mask on," he said.

She nodded. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her slowly toward him. Her chest moved slowly with each deep breath she took. He longed to part her full lips…he longed to devour them, taste them, command them, possess them. He placed his mouth on hers, and it tasted sweeter than he imagined. His mouth fought hers, in a kiss that wasn't gentle, wasn't harsh, but somewhere in-between.

The tips of her rosy breasts touched his chest, and his other hand came around to cup one of her full breasts, before he pinched her nipple. He kept his right hand in her lush, long, curly hair. He couldn't believe this was real. Things like this didn't happen in real life. Hell, he had just come in here because he was bored, and he wanted to be alone, and now he was getting more than he could ever imagine.

Hermione's pulse was beating harder and harder. Draco's hands were everywhere. She didn't feel like herself. She had never felt this sexy, this erotic, and this self-aware before. It felt wonderful. It felt a bit forbidden, but she wouldn't worry about that.

Before she knew what was happening, they were both naked, and he had lowered her onto the plush velvet of the billiards table. He dragged his hands down her body, starting at her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, lower still. She clenched her legs, and almost told him to stop.

He felt her hesitation and if he was a better man, he would give this mystery woman a chance to back out, but he wasn't a saint. It was too late for that, and if she really said no, he would back off, at least, probably.

As his fingers began to stroke between her legs, his mouth on her breasts, she decided it was too late to turn back, so she reached down and grabbed him with her hand. He was long, full, and thick. She tugged and pulled and he moaned. He lifted his head from her breast and said, "Yes, love, that's nice."

It seemed to her that everything was moving too fast, but then again, this wasn't a bloody date, this wasn't a night with a lover. There wasn't foreplay to be had when two 'supposed' strangers made love on top of a pool table. She pulled on his silky hair with her hands, and kissed his mouth again, harder, with hunger.

He cupped the back of her head with one hand, and plunged his tongue into her mouth harder, exploring every nook and cranny. She tasted so good, so sweet, like chocolate and mint. He lifted his mouth from hers, and let it travel back down her chest. He claimed her breasts again, sucking deeply on one nipple, and she arched her back and moaned.

He looked up at her and begged, "Tell me your name."

She could only shake her head no. He propped a knee between her legs. He began to talk dirty to her. She usually hated that sort of thing, but there was something liberating having Draco Malfoy say 'dirty' crude things to her while they were having sex. Sex. It wasn't love. It wasn't making love. It was having sex, it was primitive, basic, and natural, and if she was lucky, she might get pregnant.

Except, when he said, "Merlin, I don't have protection. Let me get my wand." He reached by her hip for his wand. Hermione panicked, picked up his wand, and threw it across the room.

Then, she took a page out of her husband's book and lied. She said, "It's fine, it's taken care of, nothing will happen." She pushed him to his back, kissed her way down his chest, and then threw one leg over his hip, straddled his body, and engulfed him fully. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and began to move up and down on top of him. She was in control. He arched his entire body underneath her, and he actually groaned in pleasure.

Hermione's head fell back, and then went forward. His hands were on her hips, but they moved to her breasts. She thought she might die from the pleasure of it. She continued to move, twist and turn. She slid forward, to lie against him, her breasts crushing against his chest.

His hands went up and down her back, to her hips, to her legs. She lifted her upper body again, and sat upright, this time, her head fell backwards. His hands went from her breasts, down to her flat stomach. The room was so dark, that he could barely make out her body, but it felt wonderful. It felt beautiful.

She barely made a sound while he continued to moan and make guttural sounds underneath her. He didn't care. Chances were he would never see this woman again…wait; he wanted to see her again. He wanted to 'see' her now.

He opened his eyes. Hers were closed, and she continued to move up and down on him, one hand behind her, and one hand on his stomach. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even with a mask on her face. Her lips parted, her breathing came out in short, little bursts, and she finally made her first sound, and it was one word… "Yes."

Her hips ground against him, moving in a circular pattern, and when her hands went to her own breasts, he bucked underneath her, upwards, out of control. He felt so close. He placed one hand at her juncture, to help her along. He didn't need to, because as soon as he came, she climaxed too.

The force of his climax was so strong that his hips lifted off the table, lifting her. She fell forward, on top of him. When it was over, neither could move. He remained inside her, and she on top of him. Then in an act that was almost unbearably sweet, he reached up, moved his hands up and down her hair, then her back, then he cupped her face, forced her to look at him, and he kissed her lips sweetly.

He moved her so that she was beside him. He held her in his arms. That surprised her. She didn't know what to say, or to do. He finally spoke first. He said, "I'm going to have to buy Flint a new pool table."

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. She sat up, her hand on his stomach, and she laughed. He rubbed his finger down her face and he said, "Let me see what you look like, please."

She nodded and said, "Fine, but let's get cleaned up and dressed first." She moved from the top of the pool table before he did. He was right after. She dressed much quicker than he did, but she had less to put on. She turned away from him, but he came up behind her and zipped up her dress in the back. He kissed her bare shoulder. He reached for her mask, but she turned to face him quickly.

"Not yet, just a moment still," she said. "I think I left my purse and wand by the window, when you first came in. Will you get them for me?"

He nodded. He put on his jacket as he walked over to the window. He pulled back the drapes, but he didn't see a purse, or a wand. He said, "Sorry, love, but I don't see them." He turned back toward the room. He was all alone.

* * *

_*So here's the new story, and I did decide to post here after all, because most everyone is wonderful here! Enjoy, and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Four years and nine months later:**

_"A large income is the best recipe for happiness I ever heard of." – Jane Austen_

"A large income is the only thing a woman wants from a man." – Draco Malfoy

"A large income isn't important in a relationship, but it doesn't hurt." – Hermione Granger.

* * *

"I tell you, you're screwed, Malfoy," Marcus Flint said. "You knew this time would come. You waited and waited and waited, and now you have exactly three months until you turn thirty, and here you are, still single, and your stupid cousin is absolutely frothing at the mouth, waiting to inherit everything that is rightfully yours!"

"I still have time!" Draco complained. Yes, he still had three months to get married. Hell, he knew he was up a creek without a paddle. He didn't need Marcus Flint to tell him that. He said, "Just do me a favour, Flint, and go back to work, or go back to the hotel and get ready for the bloody banquet, tonight. Do something besides standing there and bothering me. One of us should be doing something constructive, don't you think."

"I think that you should seriously consider announcing your engagement tonight, at the banquet, to anyone, just anyone, even if it's a marriage purely of convenience, even if you have to hire someone to marry you. You have to protect yourself, Malfoy," Marcus waned.

"You mean I have to protect my money, and my assets, right?" Draco asked. "Anyway, as insane as it sounds, I want to marry for love."

"I never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy spout off bloody, foolish, romantic rubbish like that!" Marcus barked.

"Why do you think I've waited so long? I'm not a fool, or a bloody romantic, but I'm the best man I know, and I deserve the best, and the best is to marry for love."

Marcus laughed. "You'd better be content to marry someone who'll be happy with your money, because you don't have time to fall in love. What do you plan to do this afternoon?" Marcus asked.

"Isn't it apparent?" Draco asked, holding his arms up in the air. "I'm sitting on a park bench, in the middle of a park, near a hotel, at a resort, while on holiday, so I guess I plan on doing that. And people think I'm the dumb one."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Flint shook his head in disgust and said, "And when your cousin Talbert is the new president of Malfoy Global, and he's the new owner of Malfoy Manor, and he's got all your bloody money, at least you'll have park bench sitting down pat, right?" He walked away, in disgust. He turned around and said, "Good luck finding someone to fall in love with, and marry, while sitting on a park bench, Malfoy, and by tonight!"

"Thanks," Draco said back, sarcastically. He closed his eyes. He knew time was up. He knew his goose was cooked. He knew he could never marry for love now. He had been waiting for that, for so long. There was only one woman he had ever felt a special connection with, whom he ever thought he might like to marry, and hell, he had only spent one night with her, five years ago, and he didn't even know what she looked like, or her name. Flint was right, he was a romantic fool and he was also quite royally screwed.

He felt someone pat his knee. He opened his eyes, as a little girl, no more than four years old, with blond curly hair and grayish/blue eyes, held up a hand holding two flowers. She said, "Sir, you look sad. Do you want a flower?"

"How much are you selling them for?" Draco asked, forever the pessimist.

"You're silly. They're free. Do you want the blue one or the pink one?"

"I'm a boy, so I hardly think I want the blue one, give me the pink," Draco joked. "Where did you get these flowers?"

"I picked them over there," she said. She pointed toward a little patch of wildflowers near a little grove of trees.

Draco frowned and said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick flowers in a public park? If everyone picked the flowers, there wouldn't be any left for anyone to enjoy."

Now the little girl frowned and she said, "But, I only picked two. One for me and one for you. Do you want the pink one, or not?"

"What's your name?" he asked. "And didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers? Where's your mummy?"

"If I don't talk to you I can't tell you my name," she reasoned. She tried to haul herself up on the bench beside him, but she had trouble hoisting herself up. Draco sighed in disgust, looked around for an adult or a parent, and then he helped the little girl up on the bench. "Thank you," she said.

"At least you're a polite one, and you don't have snot coming out of your nose. I hate kids with snot," Draco said.

"I hate grapes," she said. "My name is Alice."

"My name is Draco," Draco said, just as formally. She held the pink flower up to him and he took it.

She smiled and said, "Draco is Latin for dragon, did you know?"

Draco looked bemused, and said, "How the hell would you know that? How old are you?"

"Hell is a bad word," she said. "And I just turned four years old yesterday. I had a party and everything. My daddy didn't come though, but that's okay. He doesn't come see me very often anymore. Mummy and Daddy are divorced."

"Hell isn't really a bad word. It's a place, just south of here, which I will probably one day visit, and I'm sorry he didn't come, and happy belated birthday. How did you know that Draco was Latin for dragon?" he asked.

"My mummy is teaching me Latin," she said.

"Why?" Draco said, totally serious.

"You're funny," she said as her answer.

"Your mum is teaching you Latin, at four, and yet you call me funny. Where is your Latin teaching mother? I think I need to teach her a few things, like how to keep her child from being kidnapped, for goodness sakes. You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone, I'm with you," she said. She hopped off the bench and said, "And I'm with my nanny. She fell asleep again. She does that a lot. She's over there." The little girl pointed to an elderly woman, who was sound asleep, on another bench across the park.

"Well, come on, let's go wake her up," Draco said. He got up and started across the park. The little girl reached up and took his hand. Draco frowned, pulled his hand from hers and said, "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," she articulated.

"Well stop it. Your hand is sticky," Draco said snidely. The little girl looked suddenly sad, which made Draco feel perplexed and perhaps 'bad' for some insane reason. He said, "Which makes you very lucky, because I like sticky hands. Here, hold my hand." He huffed, held out his hand, and she happily took it.

Before he reached the older, sleeping woman, he heard a woman shouting the little girl's name, long before he saw her. He turned his head toward the sound of her voice. The little girl said, "There's my mummy!" Draco looked at the woman who was calling the little girl's name, and running toward them, and his breathing almost stopped. It was Hermione Granger.

Hermione snatched the little girl up in her arms, turned in a circle, and then she said, "What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Finally, she noticed Draco Malfoy, and she felt as if she could barely breathe. "Draco? Oh my. Thank you, Malfoy. I started up the sidewalk from the hotel, and I saw my nanny, but not my daughter, I was so worried! My nanny must have fallen asleep again. I'm so grateful you were the one to find her. Thank you so much for giving me my daughter." She was almost out of breath by the time she finished her sentence, and she meant every single word she said, and almost literally, because he truly had 'given' her daughter to her.

He smiled at her and said, "You're welcome, Hermione." He smiled down at Alice and said, "And you're welcome too, Miss Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sitting on a Bench:**

_"Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance." – Jane Austen_

"_Happiness in marriage is merely a matter of making it happen." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Happiness in marriage is entirely impossible." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

Hermione hugged her little girl and continued to tell her that she shouldn't wander away from her nanny, she shouldn't talk to strangers, and she shouldn't make her mummy worry. Draco wondered what the kid 'should' do.

"So that kid's yours?" Draco asked. Hermione placed her daughter's feet on the ground, and gave Draco a scathing look.

"Yes, Draco, this is my daughter," she said with disdain.

Draco said, "She doesn't look like you."

"So?" she said back.

"I remember seeing your husband once, and she doesn't look like him, either," he said, tactlessly.

She huffed and said, "Sometimes that happens."

"You have brown eyes. She has blue eyes," Draco pointed out.

Alice looked up at Draco and said, "Mummy says my eyes are more grey, than blue, see?" She leaned closer to Draco, opened her eyes widely, and Draco started to lean toward the little girl, but Hermione quickly turned her daughter away from him.

Before Draco could ponder this strange 'eye' fact a moment longer, Hermione's nanny ran over toward them and said, "Oh, Miss Granger, Miss Granger, I only closed my eyes for the briefest of moments! I'm so sorry!" She took the little girl's hand from her mother's hand.

"Ingrid, I told you, you can't close your eyes at all when you're watching Alice," Hermione said steadily. "She's a handful, and it only takes one moment, and something disastrous could happen, like she could run into Draco Malfoy." Hermione turned toward Draco and smiled, so he could tell that she was joking. She turned back toward the nanny and ended, "Take her back to our suite at the hotel, please."

"Goodbye, Draco," Alice said, waving up at Draco. "I hope you feel happier soon."

"Yes, well, thank you, young Alice, and I hope no one kidnaps you while your nanny sleeps and your mummy is off who knows where," Draco said. He could see Hermione frowning out of the corner of his eye, and it amused him to no end.

Hermione took a deep breath, less she hex Malfoy in front of her child, and said, "I'll see you later, sweetheart," She kissed her daughter's cheek and watched as they walked away. She turned back to Draco and said, "Don't say things about kidnapping to children, Malfoy. You might scare her. Try to use the brain that I assume is in your head, won't you?"

"I believe in telling children the absolute truth, Hermione," Draco said with a sly smile, "Unlike you."

"What do you mean by that statement?" she asked, frowning even more.

He wasn't sure what he meant by that statement, but he was sure he meant something. He wanted to laugh at the way she was frowning so openly at him, but instead he asked, "Why did your nanny call you Miss Granger? I thought you married some stupid American a few years back."

"I did, he was Canadian, and now we're divorced. He stayed there, and I'm back…and why am I telling you this? Why did you say that I don't tell the truth, and why did my daughter say that you were sad?"

Draco crossed his legs and patted the bench beside him. She took the hint and sat down. He ignored her first question, and answered her second one, only vaguely. "I'm not sad. I think she might be delusional, or something. She tells me you're teaching her Latin. A bit young, isn't she?" Draco still had the pink flower in his hand.

"I believe a child is never too young to learn, and I'm only teaching her a few words. In addition, she's not delusional, that's a terrible thing to say about a child, although I have my doubts about you. You seem extremely delusional. What are you doing here, at this resort?"

"I'm on holiday," he said. "And you?" He twirled the flower in his fingers and it accidentally dropped to the ground. He started to stand to retrieve it, but she stood quicker.

"I'm here for a banquet and ball, being held by your old friend Marcus Flint," she said. She reached down and picked up the pink flower. Draco leaned his head over to enjoy the view. Nice legs…nice bum…small waist…nice bust…she was still an extremely attractive woman. She didn't even notice that he was noticing her. She handed him the flower, he took it with a smile. She sat back down beside him. "I'm not really invited, but I'm riding in on Harry's coattails. I'm hoping to forge some new business associates, since I'm starting my antique appraisal business from scratch here in England, plus I'll take in some sights before I move back home with the folks."

"You're moving in with your parents?" he said. Then he laughed. "That's funny."

She glared at him.

He stopped laughing.

"Oh, you weren't joking?" he asked. She sighed and stood back up.

"I have to go. It was sort of nice to see you again, Draco." She began to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, get your arse back here, Granger," he demanded. She turned and glared at him. He patted the bench again. She crossed her arms, and gave him a look that definitely relayed her response of 'no way, you stupid prat.' He patted the bench again, for good measure.

She remained standing.

"Why are you moving back with your parents, and starting your business from scratch?" he asked.

She sat back down and decided not to tell him the entire truth. "I haven't found a place to live yet, and it makes sense that since I moved to a different country, I would have to start making new business contacts." He didn't need to know that she didn't have the money for her own place because her husband took all her money, and that he took her business, as well. She didn't care about those things. She had her daughter, and that was all she ever wanted. She relaxed on the bench and looked up at the blue, April sky above her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She meant the day, the sky, the feeling of being alive…he could take his pick. She was just happy to be back in England, and to have her daughter.

"Yes," he responded, taking in a very different view than she, as he stared directly into her beautiful face. She felt a soft brush against her cheek. She looked over at him quickly. He was removing the pink flower away from her cheek as she turned to look at him. Neither commented on the odd action. He didn't know why he did it, and she didn't know why she wished he would do it again.

Hermione felt a funny tickling, down deep, in her toes. She thought she might be blushing. She remembered the last time she saw Draco, at another ball, the night her daughter was conceived. She suddenly asked, "Are you going to Marcus' ball?"

"Unfortunately," he said back. However, if she was going, he might honestly be able to answer in the opposite. It might be a fortunate thing that they both were going tonight.

"Why unfortunately?" she asked.

"I have to announce my engagement tonight, at this little soiree," he said. "I wasn't planning on doing it, but I think it's time."

She felt utterly disappointed that he was engaged, although she knew she had no reason to feel that way. "Does your intended know that the imminent announcement is something that you're dreading?" she asked with a fleeting smile.

"Oh, I have no intended," he said wistfully. He began to move the stem of the pink flower back and forth through his fingers. He stopped, and touched her cheek with the flower again. This time, she brushed it away, with a slight movement of her hand. He stopped, and placed the flower on the seat between them.

"I'm confused," she said, truthfully. She picked up the small flower.

He turned to look at her and said, "I'm sure you are."

When no other comment was forthcoming from the man, she said, "Seriously, Malfoy, I'm surprised you aren't already married, but how are you going to announce an engagement if you don't have a fiancée?"

"It's complicated, but it boils down to the fact that I have to marry before I'm thirty. I would be married by now, but the only woman I ever wanted to marry, I haven't seen for years, and apparently, she didn't want me," he said. She also never wanted to be seen. He wouldn't tell her that he had only met the woman in question once, at another ball, had slept with her, but then she left him before revealing her identity. He didn't want to sound pitiful. He gave her a large frown and said, "Do you feel sorry for me?"

"No," she said, with a laugh, "Nor do I believe you."

He took the flower from her hand, his fingers lightly touching hers as he did so. The slight action made her swallow hard, and it made his groin tighten. They both looked away, but then he touched the end of her nose with the flower. "That's probably smart, on your part. Never believe a man when he tells you to feel sorry for him. He's probably lying."

"You're strange, Draco," she said. She still had a smile on her face.

It suddenly occurred to him that he wanted to kiss her, and that he hadn't wanted to kiss a woman this badly since he found his mystery woman alone in the billiards room, all those years ago. How odd. This was Hermione Granger, and he wanted to kiss her. He continued to stare at her and she stared right back.

He suddenly stood up and said, "I have to go." He didn't have to go, he didn't have to do anything, but he knew if he didn't leave soon, he would have to act on his urge to kiss her. That might be disastrous, after all, he was going to have to find a woman to wed soon, probably tonight, and Hermione Granger had just gotten divorced, she had a child, and she was a Muggle-born, so there was **no way he could marry her**. Moreover, if he kissed her, he had a feeling he would absolutely _have_ to marry her. Although he previously stood to leave, he sat back down and continued to stare at her.

"Draco, you're staring at me," she said.

"Really? I thought you were staring at me," he said softly. He leaned forward again, was going to go ahead and kiss her, when he leaned away as a moment of clarity hit him so hard he thought he might fall off the bench. He said, "Tell your daughter thanks for the flower, because suddenly, I am feeling so much happier." He stood back up to leave. He was going to see Hermione at the ball tonight, and that made him extremely happy.

She stood up, too. "I thought you said you weren't sad before, and that she was delusional."

"That's a terrible thing to say about a child, Granger," he laughed. He placed the pink flower in his pocket. He decided he would keep it as a souvenir of the day. He also decided that Hermione Granger might make a perfect person in which to enter a marriage of convenience, after all. He would wait and see what she thought about it tonight. Knowing her, she would probably tell him that he was delusional again, and perhaps he was, or perhaps he was having the most lucid thought of his entire life.

She gave him another intolerable glare, which he loved. She said, "I stand by my assessment, you, Draco Malfoy, have turned very odd in your old age."

She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The feel of his hand on her arm, even through her blouse and lightweight jumper, made her feel bubbly inside. "And I stand by my assessment, love."

She stood stock-still, shocked, because he called her 'love'. That was what he called her THAT night, so long ago. Surely, he didn't suspect, did he? She nervously asked, "What assessment is that?"

His assessment that she would make him the perfect wife, but of course. He said with a grin, "Wouldn't you like to know." He dropped her arm and she turned back away, quickly, and walked down the sidewalk, turning back twice, to look at him. He continued to stand by the bench, with a stupid smile on his face.

She finally said to herself, "I think he really is delusional."

* * *

_A/N:Thanks for the overwhelming response so far! I haven't had a response to a story like this since "A Very Special Election" so it makes me very happy that I stayed with this site. I can't believe the number of people who have told me that they have followed all of my stories, yet the first time I've heard from them is with this story. I appreciate that people take time to let me know that 'they appreciate' my writing by reviewing! Three more chapters are written. I really, really will try to do four a week. Promise!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hotel Rooms and Lip Service:**

_"Single women have a dreadful propensity for being poor, which is one very strong argument in favor of matrimony." – Jane Austen_

"_Single men have a dreadful propensity for attracting single women who only want them for their money." - Draco Malfoy_

"_Single women should always have money hidden in a secret bank account, because otherwise, they have a dreadful propensity for being taken advantage of, once they marry." – Hermione Granger._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hermione settled into her hotel room and she opened the window to let in some fresh, seaside air. She wasn't even scheduled to come to his event, having just come back into the country a short while ago, but at the last moment, she decided to come. Harry and Ginny were to be here, and they convinced her that it would be a good idea. She decided it might not hurt to reestablish contacts, make new friends, and let people know that she was back in England.

She had been in Canada for three years, but moved back to England after her divorce. It wasn't so much a matter of homesickness that brought her back…no, that wasn't it. It was because of financial woes. She had a successful art dealership in Canada, which dealt with antiquities and rare paintings, and she did quite well for herself. She had a rather large house, two cars, and she sent her daughter, Alice, to a private pre-school where only the best of the best, and richest of the rich, attended. Then the proverbial rug was pulled out from underneath Hermione's feet…in the manner of a Divorce, with a capital **'D'**.

It was no real surprise, her marriage was doomed for failure the day she came home from St. Mungo's years ago and said, "Guess what, Kevin, I'm preggers, and we both know you're not the father." However, their sham of a marriage and a family continued, quite convincingly, for several more years, taking the whole family across the pond over to Canada. When Kevin fell in love with a woman named Lauren and he asked for a Divorce (still a capital 'D'), the 'gig' was finally up.

Hermione thought, sure, why not, they didn't love each other, they had been more like friends, or even distance acquaintances, than lovers or life mates anyway, so she told him no problem. Then, he started to make demands. She made more money than he did so he wanted a larger settlement. She clamped her mouth shut and told her lawyer to do whatever he wanted.

Then he said, 'you know what, your business is more successful than mine, so I want a share of that as well.' Hermione said, fine, take the whole, bloody business. He said, 'I think I want the house.' She loved that house, but she gave it to him. The last straw came when he wanted equal custody of her daughter.

She said NO, with both a capital 'N' and a capital 'O', and he knew bloody well the reason for that. In fact, he used the 'reason' for that to get all his other demands met, although he was never blatant about his demands, she knew he kept that ace up his sleeve, which was: Give me what I want, or I tell the world about your daughter. Yet, he had the nerve to say that he loved her, he raised her from infancy, and though he might not be her biological father, he still loved her as such. What a load of shite. He must have gotten those words right out of a Nicholas Sparks novel.

Therefore, Hermione did something she had never done in her life. She ran away, in a matter of speaking. She gave the loathsome loser all the money she had in the world, her business, and her home, and all he had to do was sign one little piece of paper giving up all rights to 'their' daughter. It was a small price to pay.

She packed up what was left, which wasn't much, and came back to England with her daughter and her daughter's sixty-seven year old nanny. Since she was low on funds, (strike that) since she was _flat broke_, they were living temporarily with her Mum and step dad. She was determined to build up a new business here in London, and coming to this meet and greet banquet and ball at this resort was a good way to do that. Though it was an informal 'ball', held by Draco Malfoy's company, and hosted by Marcus Flint, she knew she might meet many potential business associates this weekend. Besides, the last ball she attended with Draco Malfoy didn't turn out half bad. She turned to her suitcase, took out a picture of her daughter, and placed it on the dresser.

She closed the window to her room and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

Draco was shocked when he saw Hermione Granger earlier that day. The last he had heard, she was in Canada, and very much married. He hardly knew what to think, and she had a little girl, a daughter, only four years old. Four years old. Draco sat on the edge of the bed in his suite at the motel and thought about that. Wasn't it a bit over four years ago when he last saw her? He really couldn't recall. When was the last time he saw her? No matter. He was going to see her tonight, at the banquet and ball.

He wasn't aware she was on the guest list, and maybe she wasn't, but he was somewhat happy that she was here, and divorced as well. Things might work out better than he planned. He acted as if this little banquet and ball was a meet and greet for new and old clients, and business acquaintances, and a way for his company to say thank you to everyone for doing business with them over the last year.

What it really was an open market for Draco Malfoy to try to find a wife. He needed one in three months, or his goose was cooked, to put it lightly. He agreed to let his business associate, Marcus Flint, arrange this last ditch effort for Draco's impending matrimony, so Flint invite every eligible single woman in the known Wizarding World, between the ages of 18 and 38, so that Draco could finally find a wife. He didn't require a wife. He didn't even need a wife. He really didn't even want a wife. But, a wife was required FOR him, if he wanted to maintain his home, his business and his general way of life. He had already narrowed his prospects down to three women, actually, but that was before Hermione Granger came back to London.

She was as pretty as ever. She was still slim, attractive, and somewhat prickly, as evident when he told her that afternoon that she had better keep a better eye on her daughter from now on, and she told him to mind his own business. Draco smiled at the way she gave him a 'so there' stare, grabbed her daughter's sticky little hand, and then woke up her nanny, before she sent the woman and child back to the motel.

She might make a decent wife, and wouldn't his old dead grandfather roll over in his pureblood grave if Draco married the poster child for all Mudbloods. Not that he would do it just for spite, especially as the old man was long dead, and it was not fun to spite a dead man. Still, she was still very, very pretty. She was almost as pretty as his mystery woman was, and she didn't have a mask on her face!

He still had several hours before the ball, so he decided to go find Hermione Granger's room. He wanted to talk to her a bit more, before he announced his engagement to her tonight. He obtained her room number from the front desk, (she had a double room, so he assumed her daughter and the sleeping nanny was in the next room), and while on his way there, he realized he had a smile on his face the entire time.

What would she say if he asked her to marry him tonight? He thought about it clearly. She would probably slap him senseless. She had slapped him one time before, when they were children, and he knew she could pack a wallop. On the other hand, perhaps she would point a finger at him and laugh at him. That might smart a bit, too. Would she dare to say yes? He would feel her out right now. He was standing in front of her door.

He knocked.

The door opened. He looked in the room, saw no one, but then looked down. Goodness, he had knocked on her daughter's door, and the little thing was the one that answered!

"Hello Mr. Draco," she said.

Draco sighed. Why was the little girl opening doors by herself? "Hello Miss Alice. Is your nanny in a coma this time?" he asked.

"A what?" she asked.

"Why are you answering the door, sweetheart?" he asked, leaning down on his hunches so he was level with her.

"Because Ingrid is in the bathroom," she said. She suddenly touched his cheek. The action shocked him. It also endeared her to him more than he could say.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked, standing back up. He touched the place where she had just touched.

"Because I like you and because my mummy told me that you were nice to her once."

"Really? When did your mummy tell you this?" Draco asked, very curious.

"I don't remember," she answered. "Did you want something, Mr. Draco?"

"You don't have to call me Mr. Draco," Draco laughed. "You can just call me Draco."

"Ingrid said I should call all old people Mr. or Mrs." The little girl moved into the room and walked over to a large cardboard box that was on the floor and said, "Will you help me make this box into a playhouse, Mr. Draco?"

Suddenly, the door between the rooms opened. Hermione walked into the room, in nothing but a towel. She said, "Who was at the door?" Then she turned, saw Draco, who had raised his eyebrows, and had smiled. She screamed and ran back into the other room.

Draco laughed and said, "I'll be back to help you later, sweetheart. I promise. I need to help your mummy first." He closed the door to the hallway and said, "Don't answer the door again. Only let an adult do it, okay?"

"Okay," she answered. Her nanny ran out of the other bathroom, her hand on her chest.

Draco looked at the older woman and said, "I would fire you, if it was up to me, even if everyone does have to pee occasionally." He said nothing else on the subject, then he opened the door between the two rooms, and as soon as he crossed the threshold, he saw Hermione quickly putting on a robe. He flashed her a quick smile.

"Hello, Love," he said. "Your daughter shouldn't open the door to strangers."

"And you shouldn't barge into my room without knocking, but there you go," she said derisively. She pointed to the door that would lead to the hall and said, "Get out of here!"

"Why were you in a towel?" he asked. He sat down on her bed. Her unmade bed. Interesting.

"I took a shower, you git," she said. She pointed toward the door again. "OUT!"

Instead, he stood up from the bed and crossed over to the wardrobe. "What are you wearing tonight, to the banquet?" He was trying to change the subject from her shower, because he was having impure thoughts imagining her IN THE SHOWER! He opened the door and started to finger her clothing. She didn't seem to have very much hanging in there. In fact, he only saw one dress, and it was nothing special.

She tried to shut the door, right on his hand, but he pushed her away, and pulled out her dress. "Please, tell me you are not wearing this."

She stood with her mouth agape and said, "Are you mentally ill, Draco? Do I need to call a doctor for you? Have you escaped a mental institute, or something more sinister? Why are you even here in my room, and why are you suddenly interested in my clothes?"

He tried to hide his smile. He held her dress against her. His hand brushed her hair first, and then her shoulder. She openly flinched. He said, "This dress will never do. Where are your other dresses?"

She suddenly seemed very serious. "This is the only one I brought," she answered.

"Well, pop back to your parents' house, grab a different one, and pop back," he suggested.

She felt hot and embarrassed. She took the dress from his hand, slowly, and she threw it over a chair in the corner. She licked her dry lips and said, "I mean it's the only one I brought back to England with me."

"You left some of your clothes in Canada?" Draco was confused.

No, she sold most of her clothes for plane fare home. Lord that seemed so pitiful, even to her. How could she tell him that she was using her last bit of money to pay for these rooms this weekend? She knew she was blushing. She felt hot, embarrassed, and overwhelmed. Plus, she was extremely aware that the quieter she became, and the longer she took to answer, the closer he was walking toward her.

She backed against the doors of the wardrobe. He was right in front of her, so close; she could see silver specks in his grey eyes. They were just like the specks that were in her daughter's eyes. She looked down.

He touched her chin. She shuddered. She looked up. He smiled. "You know what, I think this is a beautiful dress, Hermione, but would you allow me to make a suggestion? I believe you would look lovely in a little thing I saw down in a store by the motel. I'm going to buy it for you."

She was shaking her head no, all the while he was shaking his head yes.

"Why?" she asked, finally.

He waited for the answer, too, but he didn't know what to say to her. He could hardly say, 'because tonight is your engagement party.' She would hex him to oblivion. Suddenly, it dawned on Draco that she might say no tonight. It hadn't dawned on him until that moment that she might say no.

She wouldn't say no, would she?

"No," she said.

What? Why was she saying no now? "What?"

"You can't buy me a dress, Draco. It wouldn't be right," she said.

"Your daughter gave me a flower today. I'm repaying the kindness."

"You don't need to repay a kindness," she said, although she smiled.

"When was I once nice to you, Hermione?" he asked, pondering the very thing her daughter had told him.

"What?" She seemed confused. "What are you asking me?"

"Nothing, never mind. I want to do this for you," he said. He reached for her hair. It was so soft. He let it slip through his fingers. She turned her head slightly, and watched his hand as it fell away from her hair. When she looked back into his face, he was right upon her. His head was lowering, his hands were at her waist, and then, to her shock, his lips were right on her lips. Her lips parted slightly under the pressure of his, the intimacy and warmth of his mouth shocked her to her core, and sent a memory to her soul, and she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to return the kiss.

When suddenly, they both stopped when they heard Alice say, "Ouch."

They turned to face her at the same time. Hermione backed away from Draco, her hand rushing up to her mouth. Draco leaned down to the little girl again and said, "Why did you say, ouch?"

"I bit my finger," she said. She held it up to his eyes, to examine.

"Why?" he asked, smiling.

"Because it was in my mouth," she said, as if he should just know that.

He rose up, took her hand and said, "A word of advice, young Miss Alice, keep your fingers out of your mouth, and don't walk into your mummy's room unless you knock." He walked her back to her room, and ushered her into it, then he closed and locked the door. He turned back toward Hermione, but she was gone. No matter. She couldn't have gotten any farther than the bathroom.

He walked up to the bathroom door. He pressed his hand against it. "Hermione? Can you hear me? Are you in there?"

She pressed her hand against her side of the door. "Yes."

"Well, remember that answer for tonight, okay? I'll have your dress delivered. I'll see you later." He walked out of her room, smiling again. He felt happier than he had felt in a very long time.

She opened the bathroom door quickly and said to the thin air, "Remember what answer? Draco? Where did you go?" She walked back into the bathroom and said, "He's more delusional by the minute."

* * *

_*As promised, four chapters (at the most) a week. I got a late start this week, so they've come out quickly...bang, bang, bang. Thank you to everyone for your lovely responses. I love to read them all, and they are all appreciated. Some make me laugh, some make me smile, some make me think, but each and everyone is read and appreciated. I especially like the ones where people tell me the parts they liked. That way, I know I'm doing something right._

_I have the next four chapters, for next week, done, and to my beta. I am trying to remember what my daughter was like at four, to write Alice. She could already read and write at four. The first words she learned to spell, at the tender age of three, were 'poop' 'pepsi' and 'us navy'. I swear. It made my mother so proud when she spelled poop for her the first time. (I'm joking, my mother was shocked) Of course, my daughter taught herself Russian and German by the time she was 15, no thanks to me. Thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to JKR

**Chapter 5: Dresses and Proposals of Sort:**

_"Surprises are foolish things. The pleasure is not enhanced, and the inconvenience is often considerable." – Jane Austen_

"_I love to surprise people, but I hate surprises." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Some people take pleasure in surprising others, but I would rather get a surprise than give one." – Hermione Granger_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hermione sat on the floor of her daughter's room, and along with Alice, was decorating a large cardboard box, which soon would be a playhouse for the little girl. The box was as big as the little girl was, and it came just that morning, by Owl, to the resort, with a present in it for her birthday from Hermione's ex-husband. It came a day late, since her birthday was yesterday. It was apparent that he didn't pick out the present himself. His new wife must have done it. Hermione knew that to be true, because the box contained a large pink teddy bear, with a polka dot bow on its neck.

Alice hated pink, she didn't like stuffed bears (she preferred stuffed dragons, turtles, snakes and frogs) and she hated polka dots. Well, actually, Alice had no feeling for polka dots one way or the other, but Hermione hated polka dots. Inside the box was a card that had a clown on it, (which Hermione also hated) and it said, '**Happy Birthday to a special little girl**', and it was signed, '_from Your Father, Kevin and Stepmother, Lauren'_. Not Daddy & Lauren, but 'your father, Kevin and stepmother, Lauren' for goodness sakes! That was how Hermione knew he hadn't signed the card. Kevin might be a lazy, immature, insensitive lout, but he was always very kind to Alice, even though he had known from day one that she was not his biological daughter. Hermione actually never questioned the fact that he cared for the little girl. She merely questioned everything else about him.

The ugly pink bear had long been abandoned in the corner of the room, and the box now demanded Alice's full attention. She wanted to make it into a playhouse of sorts, so Hermione and Alice were drawing windows on it, cutting out doors, and they even made a chimney on the side. Hermione had even hung tissue paper curtains on the windows.

She was inside the box, fixing the 'fireplace' when someone knocked on the door. She froze. What if it was Draco? What if he really did buy her a dress? She thought he was joking about that, that it was an idle threat, but what if he wasn't? What would she do? What would she say? What if she couldn't get out of this box before Alice opened the door?

Alice looked in the 'window' of the cardboard playhouse and said, "The door is knocking."

"Really? Is the door knocking, or is someone knocking on the door?" Hermione asked her daughter, amused.

"I'm not sure, but I'll go see," Alice said. Hermione said no, even as the little girl padded over to the door, and opened it. Hermione peeked out the 'window' to see, too.

Draco let out a long-winded sigh when he saw Alice. "Why are you answering the door this time? Is your nanny dead?"

"I don't think so," Alice said. Hermione was attempting to lift the cardboard house off so that she could let Draco know that she was there.

"Well, I can't think of any other reason why you're answering the door, Miss Alice. Is there no adult in your life to teach you these things? Where's your mother?"

Alice looked back at Hermione, as she scrambled out from under the large box. "She's getting out of a box."

Draco looked confused, and he pushed the door open wider. Hermione was coming to a stand as he did. "Do you let your daughter open doors normally, Hermione?"

"Not normally," she said with disgust. She brushed off her jeans and blouse. Draco smiled at her, because it was apparent was she 'ready' for the banquet and ball, but not dressed, because her hair was curled, and slightly up, she had make-up on, and she smelled like a slice of heaven. He held the dress bag behind his back.

"Is that what you decided to wear tonight, instead of that ugly, old dress?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No, but it's still too early to dress, and I'm helping Alice make this box into a playhouse." Hermione reached up to her hair. She patted it into place.

Draco placed the black dress bag on a hook on the door between the two rooms. "Good, because I brought you a dress, as promised."

"You didn't need to do that," she pouted.

Hermione reached over toward the bag and started to pull on the zipper. Draco smacked at her hand, quite hard, and said, "No peeking yet, love." Hermione winced in pain, holding her hurt hand in the other hand. He looked at Alice and said, "Mummy is a bad, bad girl." Then he looked down at the box. "It's an ugly house."

Hermione smacked him upside the head, partly because she was afraid he would hurt Alice's feelings, and partly in retaliation for him hitting her hand. He turned to look at her quickly, his hand on his head, and he said, "Watch the S & M in front of the child, Granger, and it is ugly."

"Why do you think it's ugly?" Alice asked, obviously not offended. She pointed to the bear in the corner and said, "I think that bear is ugly. I hate pink."

"Gads, that bear is horrific looking. Where did you get such a terrible looking bear?" Draco asked her.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "It came from my father, Kevin, and my new stepmother, Lauren, for my birthday, but I like the box better, and my mummy is helping me make it into a house…and Mummy, didn't Mr. Draco tell you not to look in that yet?" Alice asked.

Hermione turned around quickly, her hand on the zipper of the dress bag, to face Draco and Alice, who were both now staring at her. Draco laughed and said, "You were ratted out by your own kid!" She dropped her hand. Draco turned back to the cardboard house and said, "You know, Miss Alice, with a bit magic, we could make this house the best playhouse in all of England."

"Mummy said we should use our imagination, instead of magic. She said that we shouldn't become too reliant on magic," Alice said plainly.

"Can you spell reliant?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm only four," Alice said, slowly, as if Draco was stupid.

"If you can't spell a big word, you shouldn't use it. Anyway, your mummy sounds like an old bore," Draco expounded.

"Hey," Hermione said, "her mummy is standing right here, Malfoy!" Ingrid came into the room at that moment, with a large tray in her hand. Hermione smiled and said, "Look, sweetheart, Ingrid has your bedtime snack! Now you can eat, and then Ingrid will give you a bath, and get you ready for bed, and right before Mummy goes to the ball, I'll come in and tuck you in, okay?" She bent down and kissed her daughter's head.

"Can Mr. Draco tuck me in, too?" she asked, taking a biscuit from the tray.

Hermione looked over at Draco. She thought her heart would burst in two. Seeing her daughter, with her 'real father' brought Hermione 'real' pain. She felt close to crying. Draco bent down again, and said, "I'll come back and see you right after I pick Mummy up for the ball, okay? I'm Mummy's date tonight, did you know?"

"No, I didn't, Mr. Draco," Alice said. She climbed up on the bed and continued to eat her biscuit.

Draco turned his head to look at Hermione. "Did you know that I was your date tonight, Hermione?" He stood up to face her.

Hermione could only shake her head no. If she spoke, she really might bawl. She reached for the dress bag, opened the door between the rooms, and tried to slip in without Draco slipping in as well. She didn't succeed. He followed right behind her.

She kept her back to him, and said, "Am I allowed to look at it now?"

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Stop calling me that," she said softly.

"Are you upset because Alice's father sent her birthday present a day late?" he asked.

She turned, in shock, hand over heart, and said, "How did you know when her birthday was?" He couldn't know about Alice, could he?

"Because she told me earlier that her birthday was yesterday," he reasoned. She felt instant relief, but then she felt just as distressed as before. Draco _should_ know when her birthday was. He was wonderful with Alice. He had every right to know when her birthday was, yet he didn't know anything about her. Hermione turned back around and let out a long, ragged breath.

Draco looked with concern as Hermione fingered the zipper on the dress bag. He said, "What's really wrong, Granger? You know, it's just a bloody dress, and it's just a stupid date. It's an effing ball, for Merlin's sake, I need a date, and you need a date, so we should just go together. You aren't upset because I didn't formally ask you, are you? I didn't think you would care about things like that."

"Oh, I don't care about that, and I don't mind having a date for tonight," she remarked, her back still toward him. He took a step closer. She continued talking, except that the volume of her voice dropped considerably, and he had to strain to listen to her. "I guess I'm just melancholy, thinking about Kevin and his new wife, and all that they have, and all that I left behind, and even more that I'll have to give up." She didn't want to elaborate, but she suddenly found that she couldn't stop talking.

She turned to face him, and then sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I left my home, my business, and everything I held dear in Canada to come back to England, and that's fine. I would gladly give it all up again, because all I need is Alice, but, well, you see, I thought that I at least had a house to come back to here. We had a large, Queen Anne style home here in England too, did you know?"

How would he have known? However, he said, "No, I didn't."

She nodded. She looked down and said, "Yes, along with the bear to Alice was a letter to me reminding me that I needed to sell that house immediately, and split the proceeds with him, or else…" She let her sentence drop. The letter told her to sell the house, send him 'all' of the money, or Kevin would come to England and petition for joint custody of 'their' daughter. Hermione realized that just because he gave up custody in Canada didn't mean that he wouldn't seek custody in England, or at least make things very difficult for her.

Draco sat beside her and he had an overwhelming need to hold her hand, but he didn't. That would have been a crazy thing to do. Instead, he said, "Why do you have to send him more money? Doesn't that lazy bastard have a job?"

Hermione shrugged and then said, "Yes, he works, but I guess I'll still have to sell it. I hate to do that, because it was my house before we married, and I was hoping to use that house as my place of business." She stood back up, just as he finally decided to reach for her hand. He reached for thin air instead.

She turned around and said, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. You don't care. Why would you?" He was wondering the same thing – why would he care, yet he found that he did, and he wasn't sure he liked caring this way.

She went over to the dress bag. Without looking at him she said, "It really is incredibly sweet of you to buy me this dress, but I don't see how I can accept it."

"It's a dress, only a dress, and it's not that important, in the scheme of things. Remember, the only thing that's important is the word 'yes'. All you have to say tonight, to everything and anything I ask is 'yes'," he reminded her. He stepped behind her and he touched the nape of her neck with one finger, softly. Her hair was up, and her neck was long, lean, and begging to be touched. To be kissed. He leaned forward, without touching her elsewhere, and with his slightly opened mouth, he pressed a warm and wet kiss on her sensitive skin.

She froze at the feeling, and then she shivered. He jerked away from her as she swished around to stare at him. He started to lean forward, to kiss her again, but before he could oblige, she reached around, and pulled down the zipper on the dress bag. Fine, if she was going to ignore the kiss, so was he, for now, anyway. Besides, he wanted to see her reaction to the dress.

Hermione reached inside the dress bag and pulled out a sparkling ball gown, a cross between silver and lilac, with crystals and jewels on the bodice, a high neckline, sleeveless, and netting over the full skirt. It was beautiful. She hung it back on the hook, wrapped her arms around her chest, and leaned against the door of the wardrobe.

"Oh, Draco, I can't wear this, it's too much, too pretty. How can I accept this, and from you, of all people?" She envied people like Draco Malfoy. He was so confident, and self-assured. He was so certain everything would go his way. The last time she felt like that was the night she conceived her daughter. Maybe it was time for her to feel that way again.

She felt his arm snake around her waist. She looked down. Why did this feel right, when it should feel wrong? It should feel rushed, or contrived, or forced, but it felt so right. It felt extremely innocent, innocuously so, but it also felt more intimate than anything she had felt in years.

His voice was right beside her ear, his breath on her neck, on her sensitive skin, causing it to pimple and her heart to flutter. "Have I ever told you, Hermione, that I had a massive crush on you in school? I know I acted like a bastard to you most of the time, but that was a cover. I secretly was besotted with you."

She giggled. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Besotted? Can you spell that, because if you can't spell a word, you shouldn't use it?" she mocked him from earlier.

He turned her in his arms and said, "B, E, S," but he got no further. He cupped her jaw with his hands, framing her face, and he leaned forward, and said, "Tell you what, love, if I can spell it, what do I get?"

She pushed against his chest. Why did this all sound so familiar, and why was everything moving so fast, and why was Alice suddenly standing in the doorway, crying?


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to JKR

**Chapter 6: Smirks and Thoughts of Domestic Bliss:**

_"It is always incomprehensible to a man that a woman should ever refuse an offer of marriage." – Jane Austen_

"_Come on people, who would refuse to marry me?" – Draco Malfoy_

"_Why would Draco Malfoy ever ask to marry me? Of course I would say no." – Hermione Granger._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hermione forgot about Draco, forgot about his kisses, and his offer of a familiar sounding wager, and she ran to the doorway that joined the two rooms. She found her daughter, standing in the doorway, her hand on the doorknob, and she was openly crying. Her nanny was standing behind her, a tender look upon her face. Hermione did not ask the little girl what the matter was, nor did she reproach her for coming into the room without knocking or without being announced. Instead, she scooped her into her arms, and sat down on the edge of the bed, rocking the girl in her arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Hermione asked.

Ingrid walked into the room and said, "She was jumping on the bed, even though I told her not to, and she fell off."

"Oh, did you hurt yourself," Hermione asked, as she began to examine her body for injuries, bruises or pain.

Draco walked closer to the bed, concerned for some odd reason. He wasn't sure why. "She doesn't look hurt," he said in his infinite wisdom. He looked at Ingrid and asked, "Do you even know your job? Aren't you required to watch the kid once in a while? Were you asleep again?"

"Sh, Draco," Hermione commanded. "What's wrong, Alice?"

She continued to rock her daughter on her lap, and finally Alice stopped crying. She said, "I landed on my playhouse, and it's so broken, Mummy. It smashed to pieces. We can't fix it. We just c-c-can't." She began to sob again.

Something gripped at Draco's heart while he watched mother and child. Hermione held the blonde little girl in her lap, said soothing words, rocked her back and forth, and he was struck with the oddest thought…That's mine. I deserve that. I will have that. It wasn't a vague feeling, or a fleeting thought that he wanted it someday, with someone unspecific. He wanted it now, and with them.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. He understood that smile perfectly, and he didn't know how he did, but he did. He walked into the other room, walked back one moment later, and said, "Miss Alice, will you join me in your room?"

Alice's head was hidden in her mother's chest. She shook her head no. Hermione stood up, cradled Alice on her hip, and carried her to her bedroom. She pointed to the playhouse and said, "Look, sweetheart, it's like new again. Mr. Draco used magic, and fixed it up just fine."

She stopped crying, and looked toward the house. She placed her head on her mother's shoulder, and seemed suddenly a bit bashful, shy. "What do you say to Draco, Alice?"

"Mummy said we couldn't use magic on the house, Mr. Draco," Alice said softly. Hermione laughed, and Draco found the corners of his mouth drawing upwards into a smile.

"I don't have to listen to a thing she says, because she's not my mummy," Draco retorted, standing closer to mother and daughter. He placed one hand on Hermione's back, and the other on Alice's, and he found that he was rubbing both of them in tandem.

"And I meant that you should say thank you," Hermione cooed.

Ingrid stood back, and took in the scene in front of her and she wasn't sure she liked what she saw. Along with Harry Potter, she was one of only two people who knew who Alice's real father was, and she thought that the fact that he was standing there, comforting both mother and child, could only mean disaster, for everyone. Hermione had been hurt terribly by her divorced, and so had Alice. She didn't want to see them hurt again. She quickly reached between the two adults, took Alice in her arms and said, "I'll just take her on into the bedroom. It's time for her bath."

They left the two adults in Hermione's room. Hermione shut the door and turned toward Draco. "Thank you for fixing her playhouse. Little things like that are important to children, you know."

"And your daughter is very important to you, isn't she," he asked.

"Of course she is," Hermione answered.

He also thought she was extremely pretty and bright, but her light eyes and blond hair baffled him, because Hermione was a brunette and so was her ex-husband. The curls, well, he understood the curls. "She seems like a smart little thing," he said. "I wonder where she gets that from." He smiled. Hermione gave him her best smirk. He walked up to her and said, "If that's a smirk, it's seriously lacking. I should know. Everyone always comments on my smirk. It's even been written about a nauseating number of times." Hermione placed a hand on her hip and tried again. She gave him a smirk, a stare and even raised one eyebrow.

Draco laughed aloud. Hermione pushed on his shoulder and said, "Fine, I can't smirk and I don't care. Leave, Malfoy. I have to get dressed."

"In the gown I bought for you." It was a statement, not a question.

She bit down on one side of her bottom lip, looked at the pretty ball gown again and answered, "Yes. Isn't that supposed to be my answer to your question tonight?"

Now Draco smirked. "Yes, it is, but not to that question. It's an answer to a question I'll pose later, so you remember that. I'll be back in a half an hour. Be dressed and remember your response. Yes, Hermione. Yes. Say it again."

"Yes, and you're so strange," she laughed.

"Yes…I am," he laughed back. He walked out of the room, down the hall, to the lifts. He pushed the button to the top floor and waited. When the doors opened, Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny, the former girl Weasley, walked out. The two former adversaries stared at each other with equal reserve. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry groaned.

"Potter," Draco managed to say with utmost disdain, as he walked past him on the elevator.

"Malfoy," Harry spat back with the greatest of malevolence, before he walked off the elevator. He looked at his wife and asked, "Which room is Hermione's, do you know?"

"Room 27," Draco said. Harry turned to face him so quickly that Draco almost laughed.

"How would you know?" Harry asked. He placed his foot in the door of the lift right before it closed.

Draco wanted to tell Potter that he knew because he was announcing his engagement to the woman tonight, but then he realized he probably should tell Hermione first…oh, but to see the expression on Potter's face, it would be pure joy, extreme bliss, unbridled happiness! Of course, there were other ways to have fun at Potter's expense. Draco leaned against the back wall of the elevator, crossed his arms and said, "I just came from there."

Harry walked back on the elevator, and let the doors close behind him, leaving his wife in the hallway. He used his wand to stop the lift from moving. "Why were you at Hermione's room?"

"I wasn't at her room, I was in her room, on her unmade bed, by the way, and I was helping her to dress," Draco said, embellishing the truth, and loving every minute of it. Potter's face was red. Draco said, "Your face is the exact colour of Hermione's knickers from last night, or was that the colour of the ones she had on today? I don't recall."

"She just arrived today," Harry responded, arms crossed.

"Oh, then it's the colour of the ones she has on today," Draco lied.

Suddenly, Harry turned around, pushed the 'open' button and when the doors opened, he exited the elevator. He left the lift, but turned, holding the doors open as he spoke. "You had me for a moment, Malfoy, although I should have known better. Listen, I'll just say this once, leave her be. You can't begin to understand the things she's been through, alright?" He looked at his wife, who was still in the hall and said, "Did you find her room?"

Ginny looked from Draco to Harry and said, "Ah…yes, it's room 27, just as Draco said."

Harry quickly switched his gaze back to Malfoy before the doors shut. Draco had the largest smile on his face and he said, "That's right, she didn't have any knickers on when I left her room a second ago, only a towel. How careless of me to forget. Have a nice visit with her, Alice and even with that loser of a nanny, Potter." He laughed as the doors closed completely on a very angry looking Harry Potter.

A half an hour later, Draco stood outside Hermione's room, confident and extremely happy. Everything was going to work in his favour, of that he was certain. He already told Flint that he would make the announcement of his engagement tonight. Flint was ecstatic. He asked him whom he was marrying, but all Draco would tell him was that he was marrying someone who would surprise everyone. Draco knew that his mother and father would be there tonight, as well as his aunt Phillipa, and cousin Talbert, and they would all certainly be surprised. Oh, it was going to be a night to remember.

Draco knocked on the door to her room. Good old room 27. He grimaced when he had to knock a second and then a third time. There was no way she would stand him up! Not on the night of their engagement! He was about to bang the bloody door down when she opened the door down the hall, the one to the adjoining room. She poked her head out, but that was all.

He walked toward the door. She said, "What kind of mischief were you trying to cause earlier with Harry?"

Ah, so Potter had tattled on him. He smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "Hello to you too, love. May I see your gown?"

"You mean instead of seeing my black knickers, or was it my red ones, or perhaps it was my towel?" she said, with a vexed tone to her voice.

"Potter's a big baby," Draco decided and said so. "Now, stop hiding in your daughter's room and come out here. We have a ball to go to."

"Alice isn't asleep yet," she said, "and in fact, she seems a bit upset that I'm going out tonight. Can you wait a moment longer?"

He looked at his watch and said, "No. Go to your room. I'll come in there and tell Alice goodnight and then I'll go back to your door, knock on it like a good date would, and you'll bloody well answer the door and then dazzle me with your beauty."

"I will not have a man ever tell me what to do, Malfoy," she said. Then she smiled and said, "And what if I don't dazzle you?"

"Then I'll turn around and walk away." He smiled and pointed his finger toward the left. "Go to your room. Leave this door open, and I'll give you ten seconds." Draco literally counted to ten in his head, and then he opened the door. Hermione was gone, Ingrid was sitting in the corner of the room, knitting, and Alice was sitting up in bed, with a book on one side of her, and a green stuffed dragon on the other side.

Draco walked in and said, "Now that's a better stuffed animal than that bear over there in the corner. What's his name?"

"Donald," she answered.

"What an extremely logical name for a stuffed dragon, don't you think? Donald the Dragon." He sat on the little girl's bed and said, "Did you mummy look pretty tonight?"

The little girl nodded.

"Are you happy that she's going to a fancy ball and that you get to go to bed?" Draco teased.

The little girl shook her head no.

"Why not?" he asked. "In the morning, she'll have so many exciting stories to tell you. Won't that be wonderful? You get to stay here, and have happy dreams, and in the morning, she'll tell you all about how I danced every dance with her, and how we ate too much, and maybe she'll even tell you that I kissed her." He winked at her.

"I don't want another daddy," Alice said pithily. "I didn't want another mummy either, but Daddy still married Lauren. I never see Daddy anymore." She turned on her side, away from Draco and said, "I'm sleepy. Go away, Mr. Draco."

Draco didn't know what to make of this 'new' Alice. He thought they were becoming friends…but of course, she didn't want another father. Hell, his parents had been divorced for ten years, and every time one of them dated, he still hated it, and he was a grown man. What must this little girl think? He leaned down, and touched her shoulder.

"I will never be your daddy, Miss Alice, but I'll always be your friend," he said softly. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a galleon. He knew when he was young and sad, money always made him happy. It still did. He rubbed the coin down her arm, and then placed it in her hand.

She looked at the galleon, and then she looked over her shoulder at him. "If you kiss her tonight, tell her to be sure to tell me about it," Alice said. She clutched the galleon tightly and closed her eyes.

"Certainly," he answered. He walked over to the adjoining door. He looked at Ingrid before he knocked and said, "Now, are you sure you're awake tonight. Not feeling sleepy, are you? You're not going to leave the child alone or anything, are you?"

Ingrid glared at him, huffed, and then raised her knitting needles higher.

He smiled and knocked on that door. Hermione was expecting him at the door that led to the hall, but she opened the adjoining door.

The sight before him astounded him. There was no pretense with her. She was what she was, which was all beauty, goodness and light, and he knew instantly that he didn't deserve her, that he was the exact opposite of her but that he didn't give a damn. He was selfish, bad, and dark, and he wanted her anyway. He realized that asking her to marry him would not be a mistake. It would be perfect, because at that moment, she seemed perfect. She even put his mystery woman to the farthest recesses of his mind for the first time in years. He was afraid if he spoke, he might incriminate himself somehow. She would find out that he wasn't good enough for her, and turn him away. He stepped over the threshold, and closed the door once he was in her room.

He took both her hands, and looked her up and down. She smiled widely and said, "Well?"

"Remember your promise," he said. He let her hands drop to her sides. She turned to the bed to collect her wrap and her purse.

"Yes, I mean, yes I remember," she said with a blush. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he couldn't stop smiling. "However, when are you going to ask me this daunting question, in which I must say yes?"

"Very soon, love, very, very soon. Shall we?" He held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his. He was about to drape it over his arm, when instead, he raised it to his mouth. In a gesture that was more intimate than courtly, he turned it over, holding her hand in his, palm side up, then he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the center of her palm. She blinked several times, and then looked down at the floor.

He urged her toward the door and repeated the sentiment in his head. 'Yes, very, very soon.'

* * *

_A/N: I'm becoming addicted to my Author's Notes...but I have to say, I haven't written any more to this story this week, and I thought I would have by now, so what am I going to do when all the chapters that are beta'd are posted? This has been a HELK of a week at work, dealing with trying to get employee raises for everyone (yes, everyone) and having people call in sick at both stores, and having giant warehouse shipments to prepare for fourth quarter, trying to make up my November schedules (I haven't even thought of doing December's yet) and hiring christmas help and stock people and ugh! I can't wait to have Friday off work. I'll try to write more then. I want to keep my promise of four chapters a week, because everyone has been so awesome with their responses and reviews to this story, and I don't want to let you down. Love to all!_


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to JKR

**Chapter 7: Deep thoughts about Cowards, Insecurities, and Pretending**

_"An engaged woman is always more agreeable than a disengaged. She is satisfied with herself." – Jane Austen_

"_An engaged woman is more agreeable as long as she is satisfied, if you get my meaning, wink, wink." – Draco Malfoy_

"_An engaged woman can never be truly satisfied, because a ring on a finger doesn't mean safety or security. It only means that a man thinks he now owns you." – Hermione Granger._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione felt irrevocably happy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this lighthearted. She glanced over at Draco, and he too had a smile on his face. "What are you thinking, Draco?" she asked, when they headed off the elevator, to walk across the lobby.

"I think I'm the luckiest man in the world tonight, and I also think that I'm glad you're a woman of your word," he said. "Remember, you promised to say yes, love."

"Goodness, what did I commit myself to?" she asked.

He laced his fingers with her, in a ordinary way, and said, "A lifetime of sexual servitude, why?" He laughed, feeling blithe and content for the first time in a long time.

He also felt like a coward.

Draco Malfoy knew he was a coward, thus the reason he felt like one. He never tried to pretend otherwise. The entire way down to the ballroom, with Hermione Granger on his arm, he tried to think of a way to tell her his proposal, but no matter what he came up with in his head, nothing sounded right.

Should he say, "Listen, I'm almost thirty, you're already thirty, so let's grow old together. Marry me."

Should he say, "You need money, I need to keep my money, so the perfect solution is that we marry, and both of us will have plenty of money together."

Perhaps he should say, "I rather fancy you, and no one better has come along all these years"…no best not say that one.

The thing was, she looked so damn beautiful tonight. She kept smiling up at him. She was wearing the dress he bought her. He liked her as a person, and that hardly ever happened. All of those things combined made him feel insecure, and Draco was rarely insecure. A coward, certainly, insecure, bollocks.

Instead, he said nothing. He would wait and see what would happen, even though he knew it was the coward's way out.

They had almost reached the doors to the ballroom when he turned to her and said, "You look beautiful tonight, Hermione. I mean that sincerely."

That must be because beautiful equaled happiness and Hermione felt happy for the first time in a long time. Hermione hadn't been on a date in forever, and here she was, on a date with Draco Malfoy, and she felt blissfully happy. He was being funny and charming and he was so handsome. Did she think she had a future with the man? Certainly not. Did she have regrets about the fact that she took advantage of him almost five years ago? Not really, because she got a daughter out of the deal, however, she had remorse over the fact that he would never know that Alice was his.

Hermione never thought she was a coward, and there was nothing holding her back from telling Draco about his daughter now. She was no longer married; he wasn't married, so why not tell him.

Why not, indeed. She couldn't tell him, because he might not forgive her, or worse case scenario, the vengeful, hateful Draco Malfoy from their past would reappear, and he might try to take Alice from her, in an act of spite, because she kept her from him all these years.

Hence, for tonight, she would dance with him, have fun, laugh at his jokes, have a drink or two, kiss him goodnight, and then in the light of day, she would go back to the real world. And she would say 'yes' to whatever question he asked, per his prior request. It was the least she could do, seeing that he gave her a beautiful little girl.

No, she wasn't be a coward. No one would ever call Hermione Granger a coward. Insecure, perhaps, but not a coward.

Together they entered the ballroom, and it seemed as if they were the last to arrive. Hermione felt that everyone was watching her. It could have been her imagination, or it could have been the fact that when she walked into the ballroom on the arm of Draco Malfoy, every single person turned their heads and looked at them. She clenched her jaw, and her fingertips dug into his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, love," Draco hissed under his breath. "I don't mind claw marks when they're made in the act of love, but watch the nails before sex."

She turned and gave him a hateful glare. "Draco," she whispered, "why is absolutely everyone staring at us?"

"Because this little ball is being held in my honour," he said. He smiled at a few people, nodded his head, said hello to a few others. He removed her hand from his arm, (mainly because her nails were still digging into his flesh) and grasped her hand tightly with his.

"Why is this ball being held in your honour?" she asked, as they made their way through the crowd. "I thought it was Marcus Flint's ball"

He turned toward her slightly, laughed, and said, "Right, Marcus Flint is hosting the ball, but it's in my honour. Hello…Miss Granger's brain, are you in there? I already told you earlier today that tonight is the night I'm announcing my engagement."

Hermione pulled her hand from his. "To whom? Why am I here? Draco, this isn't some elaborate plot to embarrass me, is it?"

Before he could answer, Marcus Flint walked up to Draco, shook his hand and said, "Your stupid cousin is over there, Malfoy, with his insipid mother. I can't wait to see their faces when you announce that you're finally getting married."

Hermione began to back out of the room. Marcus looked at her and said, "Well, hello there, Granger. My, you're a beautiful sight for sore eyes. I heard you were back in England. Divorced, aren't you?"

"Not for long," Draco murmured under his breath.

Hermione looked at Draco, then back at Marcus, then back to Draco. "Draco Malfoy, what is going on here?"

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Flint, old man, meet my fiancée, Hermione Granger." Draco took Hermione's hand and placed it in Marcus' hand. Then he took a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it in one drink.

"WHAT?" they said in unison, still holding hands.

"It's the perfect solution to my problem," Draco said, acting nonchalantly. Then he grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her back out of the ballroom. Once out in the hallway, he realized none of this was working out right. It was time to get serious. It was time to do what he did best…LIE.

"Listen, Hermione, remember when you promised that you would say yes to whatever I had to ask this evening," he started.

"Yes, but," she began. He placed a finger on her mouth. She felt like biting it off, but she closed her mouth, set her hands on her hips, and glared at him.

"How would you like to pretend, _just pretend,_ to be my fiancée for the evening, or perhaps, for a week or two? Remember, you promised to say yes, so you really have no choice." He gave her his best, impish grin, but she continued to glare at him, almost hatefully.

"Pretend?" she clarified.

He hated lying to her, he really did, but if he had to pretend to PRETEND, he would do it. He had every intention of really marrying Hermione Granger, but for tonight, and perhaps until he could at least make her fall in love with him, (or in 'like and lust', which was all he could claim at this time) he would lead her to believe it was all pretend.

He pulled her farther away from the door and said, "Here's my proposal: There's a nasty requirement to coming into my heritance which states I lose everything, my claim to my father's company, my part of the Malfoy money, even Malfoy Manor someday, if I don't marry by age thirty. If I fail to meet these requirements stated in the will, which I don't, if I'm not married by thirty, then not only do I lose everything, but all of my part of the inheritance goes to my next youngest male cousin, whom I hate. His name is Talbert, and he's a ponce and a prick, if you can imagine. I have no prospects for a real fiancée, so just for tonight, and maybe for the next few days, to take the pressure off of me, and until I can find a real wife, could you pretend that we're engaged?"

"Just pretend?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes, you know, to take the pressure off me, as I stated. My parents are both here tonight, and it's been ages since they've even been in the same room together, but they came together tonight to try to convince me to announce my engagement. Everyone is bothering me about this." He was telling her the truth with this statement. He sat down on a puffy chair in the lobby.

She walked over to him, looked down, and thought that she owed him, and it was only one night, or perhaps a weekend, a week at the most, so she placed her hand on his cheek, causing his face to lift up to hers. "Are your parents divorced?" she inquired.

Her hand felt so soft and warm on his cheek. It felt more than right, better than right, whatever that meant. He nodded. "They divorced when my father went to prison, all those years ago."

"My parents are divorced, too. My mother remarried three years ago. My father is dating a woman half his age." She made a funny face, as if something tasted bad. He wanted to hold her tight. Why did she make him want to be romantic, nice, and a better man than he was?

"Everyone's divorced nowadays, hence my reluctance to marry, except, I would like you to marry me, Hermione, on an imaginary bases, naturally." Her hand had not moved from his face, and neither seemed inclined to move it anytime soon.

She was quiet, and then said, "Yes, Draco, I'll be happy to enter into an imaginary betrothal with you. It might be fun. I've always wanted to see you father have a heart attack."

"And I've always wanted to see Harry Potter keel over dead, so neither of us should be disappointed if we go in there and tell everyone the fake happy news," he responded. Hermione laughed. Draco laughed back. He also took her hand, which was still on his cheek, and moved it to his mouth. He kissed her hand again. "You won't regret it."

"One thing," she said, "I'll do this, for tonight, or even a few days, if you need me to keep the ruse up, but we can't tell Alice. I don't want to upset her, okay?"

He nodded. He remembered what the little girl said about not wanting another father. He didn't want to hurt her. He would have to tread lightly with her. He wouldn't think about that tonight. He was already getting in over his head, with the lies, and with the way in which he was really beginning to feel for Hermione. To her, it would be pretend. To him, it would be real. He still had three months to make it real for her. That was plenty of time. That should be enough time to win over a little girl, too. How hard could it be to make a four year old like him?

He stood up and said, "Shall we go back in there, and announce our engagement?"

"Of course, but Draco," she said, her hand coming to rest on his chest. He looked down at her hand, and then up into beautiful eyes. "What are you going to do when your thirtieth birthday comes around, and you're not married yet?"

"Let me worry about that, love." He wasn't worried one bit.

* * *

_A/N: My new avatar is a picture I made of Hermione, Draco and Alice. I will also post a link on my Author's page for the story poster. There is already a link there for the banner to this story. Thanks again for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lies are Just Truths that Haven't yet come True:**

_"To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love." – Jane Austen_

_"I think I fell in love with her the first time we danced." – Draco Malfoy_

_"One might say that to fall in love is akin to dancing, you start slow, build up to a crescendo, and then end in a bow." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

Draco knew if he announced his engagement to this woman whom he hadn't seen in years, and had barely had any contact with when he had last seen her, that members of his family (Good old Mum and Dad) would see him as mad. He didn't care. He knew that certain people in the room (Stupid Scarhead, aka Potter) might want to hex him into oblivion, because that faction wouldn't think he was good enough for her. He didn't care. He knew that some wouldn't believe it was true (everyone else), because there was no way Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would even date, let alone marry. He didn't care.

He knew at least one person would think it was all pretend (Hermione), and he could hardly care about that either. He only cared about what he wanted. He only cared that he thought it was right. He had been waiting for a phantom, a mystery woman, to reappear and save him from this blight for years. Now he no longer had to wait, because someone else was saving him, and it was even better, because at least he knew Hermione, and she was here beside him in flesh and blood and in all her glory. He already had a history with her, perhaps a jaded history, but even a demented history was better than no history at all, and at least marriage to her would seem somewhat plausible to everyone in the room…not that a thing like that mattered to him in the least.

Therefore, he smiled, and said, "Make the announcement, old man," to Flint.

Marcus shook his head and said, "Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent certain?" He looked over to Hermione. "Granger, this is Malfoy. Have you taken leave of your senses? You've only just come back to the country. Believe me; he's not changed while you were gone."

"Dammit man, stop singing my praises and make the bloody announcement, already," Draco said sarcastically. He gripped Hermione's hand tightly in his. He looked over at her and she looked pale. He saw her swallow hard, and she was shaking slightly. He said, "Buck up, Granger, he's not leading us to the gallows, after all."

"Right you are, Draco," she returned. "Besides, it's just a ruse, right? I'm just helping you out in a tight spot. I can do this. I'm nobody's coward." She squared her shoulders and smiled.

Draco let out a maniacal little laugh because he WAS a coward and it wasn't fake. He said, "Do it, Flint, now." He wanted to hurry before Hermione came to her senses, and realized that Draco was playing her for a fool.

Everyone was already staring at them, and as they mingled around, a low hum of conversation swarmed around the room. Marcus held up his hands and said, "Everyone, as we all know, this ball and banquet is being held for a very specific reason, although we've kept that reason from most of you until now. Draco Malfoy has asked me to ask all of you to share in some good news with him. He wants everyone to join in his happiness at the announcement of his betrothal to Hermione Granger. Everyone grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and help me salute the happy couple."

Marcus took two flutes of champagne from a waiter, passed one to Hermione, and kept the other for him self. He clinked his glass to hers. She nodded and took a small drink, then looked out at the throng of people. No one was drinking. No one. Everyone had shared looks of horror and shock. To say that their reactions were unexpected would have been a lie. She thought a few people would be shocked, but not a whole room full of people.

Apparently, Draco didn't expect it either. He took another glass from a waiter, smiled at Hermione, although inside he was seething. Didn't he deserve happiness? Why was everyone frowning? Why could no one believe this announcement? Where was all the support? Where were the words of congratulations and best wishes? Wasn't that the norm when someone announced his or her engagement?

Draco turned to Hermione and could see that she was visibly upset. He said, loudly, "It's not you, love, it's me. You're too good for me, and they all know it."

"I don't think that's it, Draco," she said softly. She held her glass in her hand, turned to him and said softly, "Perhaps you should tell them all it's not true. No one seems to appreciate the joke. They've expected a real announcement, and they know this isn't real. I'm sure that's it. Tell them."

Draco was now frowning, too. He felt a twinge of anger at her. He held up his glass and said, "Hold up your glass, Hermione." She did. He twined his arm through hers and said, "Drink up, to your health, and to our long and happy marriage." He leaned forward and awkwardly took a drink. She did as well.

He took her glass from her shaking hands and said, "Maestro, music please. I'd like a waltz to be the first dance I dance with my intended."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd of still frowning faces. However, a buzz was now present in the hall. Everyone was beginning to make comments. None of the comments was loud enough for either to hear. The only thing either could hear was the music, their entwined breathing, and the simpatico beating of their hearts.

One hand on her back, on bare skin, which was warm and soft, the other holding her hand possessively, against his chest, he looked down at her and said, "Well, that went well, don't you think?"

She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Draco, this was a huge mistake on your part. Everyone is merely staring at us. No one believes this anyway. At the end of the dance, you should tell them it's bogus."

"No," he said, holding her closer. "You don't understand. I was expected to make this type of announcement tonight. I told you that. I made it. Now I can relax and enjoy myself."

She turned her head to the right as he turned her to the left. She scanned the crowd. No one was dancing. All eyes were still on them. Some people looked angry. "How can you enjoy yourself?" Hermione looked directly at Draco's mother, and then quickly looked away. "Draco, I would think this would only make things harder for you when you have to make the real announcement, because you'll have to explain why you lied tonight. After the dance, just tell everyone it was a joke. They don't have to know that you meant it as a lie, to save yourself some time."

Again, he repeated, "No." He was frowning harder. He held her so tightly she almost winced. Why couldn't she see that he wanted this to be real? He looked down at her and then he knew…why would she? This was a madcap idea, but that didn't mean he didn't want it. He would have to convince her to want it somehow, too.

"Enjoy the dance, love, and relax. Will you do that for me? Remember your answer for tonight."

She closed her eyes slowly, gave in to the sound of the orchestra playing, the feel of his hand on her back, her other hand captured in his. She placed her cheek against his shoulder. She gave in to the feel of his chest rising and falling, and of his breath fanning against her cheek. She wondered something…why couldn't this be real? He needed to marry by the time he was thirty. That was only three months away. She needed the protection that his marriage could offer her. She would have no more money woes, she would no longer have to worry about Kevin telling the world that Alice wasn't his, (because that was his threat all along), and Alice would be with her real father.

Maybe she should go along with this, keep up the ruse, and in the end, convince him that a marriage to her would be convenient for both of them. She finally opened her eyes when the song ended, and when it did, she realized that she could no longer deny her heart. She had denied it too long, so she said, "Yes."

"I didn't ask you anything this time," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh," she said, embarrassed. He took her hand as he walked off the dance floor. To her amazement, the crowd applauded as they walked off the dance floor. People began to pat Draco's back, shake his hand, and offer their felicitations. People Hermione knew smiled at her and did the same. A few people still stood back in shock, but for the most part, they were greeted with warm enthusiasm.

People were finally beginning to mingle around, and the low buzz of conversation was now a loud drone. Music started again, and more and more people filed upon the dance floor. However, the two of them headed straight toward a woman with black hair, piled high up on her head, and a small man, with a pinched nose, and greasy blond hair.

As they made their way to them, Hermione said, "That went better than I thought."

"It did, love, it did. Let's see how well the rest of the evening goes, before you make your final judgment," he whispered in her ear. His hand was still holding hers. She liked that more than she should have. It felt right and she found that she wanted it that way.

"Hermione, may I introduce my Aunt Phillipa and my cousin, Talbert Malfoy. Phillipa was married to my father's youngest brother, who died long ago. Aunt, Talbert, this is my intended, Hermione Granger." Draco stared at the two in a challenging way, before he took a step back to watch their reactions.

The woman smiled at her, but Hermione could see her contempt. She held out her hand. Hermione grasped it, and it felt like a limp fish. She turned her gaze to Draco and said, "How convenient that you finally made your announcement, nephew. I knew you were a smart boy. Your mother and father were beginning to wonder if you would do the right thing, but of course, you didn't really do the right thing, did you? Marriage to a Mudblood isn't exactly right, but I suppose it still fulfills the requirements of the will."

Hermione ignored the sounds swelling around her…the crowd, the music, the people, and focused her attention on the odious woman in front of her. Before she could defend herself, Draco, in his most contemptuous voice, stated, "And how positively appropriate that you, Aunt dear, show everyone your true colours. I shall not sink to your level by calling you a name in return, but I will point out the fact that if you call my lovely fiancée a "Mudblood" one more time, I will have you tossed out on your ear."

He turned to Talbert and said, "How have you been, Talbert old chap?"

The other man merely smiled, elicited a nervous laugh, and said, "Famous news, Draco. Capital, really, congratulations." He shook Draco's hand and then told Hermione, "I'll expect a dance later."

"Her dances are all taken for the rest of her life, Talbert, but how kind of you to offer," Draco said back.

Next, the pair headed toward his mother and father. Hermione was aware from what he had told her that they were no longer married, but they appeared as a united front as they waited for Draco and her to come forward. Hermione stood taller, and painted on a mask of defiance. She wasn't afraid of these people, or what they might say to her. If his father called her a Mudblood, as his aunt had just done, she might pull her wand out of the fold in her dress where she'd hidden it, and hex him across the room.

Imagine her surprise when they approached the pair and his mother leaned forward, grasped Hermione's shoulders, and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. "Oh my dear, this is such wonderful news. Draco promised he was going to make the announcement tonight, and I am so glad that he did. This is perfect, isn't it Lucius."

Somehow, Hermione imagined Lucius would disagree, so again, she was completely shocked when the older man said, "I didn't think he was ever going to do it. I was certain he would let his entire heritage go to that tosser Talbert someday. I was bound to die, never knowing if my home and fortune was going to go to nephew, merely because he was married, and because my own son was not. Now I have no reason to worry. Well done, son." He shook Draco's hand and then turned his attention to Hermione.

Hermione quickly looked at Draco who shrugged. He was surprised by their apparent support as well. Lucius held out his hand. Hermione tentatively placed her hand within the larger hand. He pumped it up and down three times, then before he dropped it, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You will make my son a wonderful wife, Miss Granger."

Draco thanked his parents and then took Hermione's elbow, and led her away.

"Draco, that was beyond odd," she said.

"I concur, but I'm happy about it. I think they're just pleased that I'm finally taking the plunge, and that they won't have to support a thirty year old man someday. They evidently don't care who I marry, no offense."

"None taken, I guess, but what are you going to tell them later? Are we going to act as if we had a big blow up, when we break the engagement?" she asked.

"Here comes Potter, it's your turn to say something nice about me to him," Draco said amused, all the while ignoring her question.

Hermione looked up at him and said quickly, "You didn't answer my question, nor did you say anything nice about me to anyone…oh, Harry, hello."

Harry had taken her hand and was pulling her away from Draco, who still had her elbow in his hand. He slid his hand down her arm, to take the other hand. It sent shivers down her spine. She ignored Harry's grasp on her right hand, to look at Draco holding her left.

Harry demanded her attention again when he hissed, "What the hell is happening here?"

She said, "It's fake, Harry. Draco had to make this announcement tonight, because that was the purpose of the ball, but he didn't have a woman to whom he was engaged, so he asked me to play along."

Draco said, "But now we might just really get married, because it would be advantageous to both of us, so put that in your scar and smoke it."

Hermione laughed, turned to Draco and said, "I repeat, you are so odd sometimes."

Draco laughed and said, "But that's my appeal, right love?"

Harry shook his head and said, "You are both certifiable! This is a lark! Is that what you're saying? It's not real? Because, I have to tell you, Hermione, if it is real, it's the biggest mistake of your life, well, maybe the second biggest mistake."

Hermione dropped both men's hands and stared daggers at Harry. "What do you mean by THAT statement?"

"I think you know precisely what I mean, and it involved this git as well," Harry said, while pointing toward Draco.

Hermione's eyes became wide and she rushed closer to Harry, poked her finger in his chest, and said, "How dare you ever say that was a mistake!" He was referring to Alice, and no one said something about her daughter like that and got away with it. "Take that statement back or I'll never forgive you!"

Draco was utterly confused, but he was also pleased that Hermione was giving the wonder boy his due.

"I stand by my statement," Harry said. He turned around and walked away from her. She turned around and rushed from the ballroom. Draco stood there, and wondered whom he should follow. Should he follow Potter and ask him to explain that statement to him, or should he follow Hermione and comfort her for a slight in which he was clueless?

He followed Hermione.

She was standing in a small hallway near the bathrooms. Her back was facing him, and she appeared to be crying.

He touched her shoulder and said, "Don't let Potter upset you. He's not worth it."

"He's my best friend," she defended. She turned to face him. She wiped away a single tear that went down her cheek with a swipe of her hand. For some reason, he wished he had wiped it away.

Draco laughed and said, "We should really twist his knickers in a knot and marry for real. That would show them all."

She smiled and made a small sound that resembled a laugh. "Yes, yes it would."

"I mean, it would be simple, and solve all of our problems," he said nervously, hoping she would think he was merely joking. He reached toward her and ran a single finger down her shoulder. She expelled the small breath that she had been holding.

Again, she said, "Yes, it would."

"My mother is probably in there planning our wedding as we speak," he replied, apprehensively. Could it really be this easy, or was she merely playing along with his suggestions because she was upset?

His finger went back up her arm, over her shoulder, to her collarbone. The dress was high in the front, with a halter style, so he couldn't see cleavage, but her breasts swelled against the tight-jeweled fabric of the bodice, and his groin swelled against the confines of his trousers when he looked at them.

He let his roaming finger move from her collarbone, to her neck. He placed his whole hand on her neck, his fingers spread wide across the smooth skin there, touching, holding, his fingers moving to the back of her neck, to feel the wisps of hair there. His thumb remained on her pulse, which was rapid and strong. Everything about her seemed familiar and it filled him with want. Even her scent was familiar. He leaned in, and placed his nose along her jaw. She moved her head to the side, to allow his pursuit, and then she sighed.

He kissed her pulse point and said, "You smell so nice. What's that scent?"

"Just something I've worn since I was a young woman. My mother had it made especially for me for my twentieth birthday. It has cherry blossoms in it." She could barely speak, as his lips kissed across her neck, and then her shoulder. His hand moved to her bare back, his other hand resting on the wall. The hand on her back moved down the column of her spine, sending shivers back up it.

She placed both hands on his shoulders. He raised his head to say, "What we should do, is leave here tomorrow and go to my estate near here, by the sea. It's called Whitehall, and my mother and aunt are staying there temporarily. It wouldn't be well done of us if we didn't show up there. Don't you agree?" He hoped he wasn't pressing his hand. He resumed his kissing, this time, kissing her jaw and cheek, but avoiding her mouth at all cost. He would be doomed if he kissed her mouth. He wouldn't make it back to the ballroom.

When she didn't answer, he continued, "You should show them all, and make me really marry you. That would be a triumph, wouldn't you say?"

He decided not to let her answer. Instead, he wanted her to think about things. He stared deeply in her eyes, placed his hands on either side of her face, and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Her eyes were slightly closed, he assumed with desire, because he knew he was filled with that emotion and more.

Why oh why did this seem so real to him? Why did he really want to marry her? Why did it feel like he had been waiting for her?

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to kiss her mouth. His head lowered, lips touched hers softly, firmly, enticing her to open to him. She parted her lips; her hands went from his shoulders to his waist. For the moment, his hands stayed on her face. His tongue curled in her mouth, stroked the roof of it, the sides, even her teeth, before twirling around hers. Suddenly, they were clutching each other tightly, as the kiss deepened and continued.

His hands were now lightly roaming her body. Hers were clutching his jacket. She was clinging for life, feeling as if she were drowning in a sea, and he alone could rescue her. A raw, real passion passed through him to her, just as it did that night almost five years ago, and it left her feeling a sad remorse, instead of happiness. She could have had this all along, if she had only shown him her face that night at that ball, almost five years ago.

Well, this ball would turn out differently. He ended the kiss, and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "At least that was quite real, and very, very nice, if I do say so myself."

She would have to agree. She had made an erroneous error in judgment five years ago, but she wouldn't make it again. She wasn't sure if Draco was joking earlier when he said that they should make it a real engagement, but she would leave nothing to chance. She pushed away from him, to make sure she could stand on her own, since she felt her knees buckle while they kissed.

He didn't let her go far. He kept his hands on her bare forearms. She kept her hands on his chest. She said, "Yes, that was very nice. If you were earnest with the offer to travel to your estate, I would love to extend my holiday, and I think Alice would love it. Draco, don't you think that perhaps, we could continue this charade while we're there?" Inside, she was chanting, 'say yes, say yes, just say yes!'

"Now you want my answer to be 'yes'?" he asked. She nodded. He could turn this charade of an engagement into a real one given time, and she just offered him the time he needed to do so! He would have her and Alice and his fortune, and all would be perfect. Hell, he would even keep the narcoleptic nanny! Given time, she would want this as much as he did. He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. "I think it would be a good idea to keep up the charade for a while longer. Hermione Granger, will you pretend to marry me?"

Pretend. She could pretend for now, and make him want it to be genuine later. She answered the way he instructed her to, she said, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**_All characters belong to JKR_**

**Chapter 9: Some people are Smart, Some Stupid, and some don't Matter at All:**

_"A woman, especially, if she has the misfortune of knowing anything, should conceal it as well as she can." – Jane Austen_

"_A Smart woman is a turn on." - Draco Malfoy_

"_No man wants a woman who is smarter than they are, so the key is to pretend that you don't realize how stupid he is." - Hermione Granger_

* * *

Slipping off her shoes and placing her aching, bare feet upon a straw basket in the corner of the veranda, Hermione hiked up her dress and said, "Oh, my feet hurt so much." She thought she was all alone, until she saw the doors from the ballroom were open, and a woman was standing in the doorway.

"Well done, Miss Granger, it is Granger again, isn't it?" Draco's aunt asked.

Hermione realized she was barefoot, and she felt slightly disheveled. She remained sitting, but took her feet off the basket. "Yes, I actually never took my ex-husband's name, even when we married."

"Will you take Draco's name?" she asked in her best haughty voice.

"I doubt it," Hermione answered honestly.

The older woman laughed a laugh that dripped with contempt, and commented, "Won't Lucius love that."

"I don't care what Lucius Malfoy loves or doesn't love," Hermione again answered honestly, knowing that she was being challenged somehow. She never backed down from a challenge.

The older woman circled her, like a vulture circling its next meal, and she said, "You're not right for my nephew. You're divorced, you're a Mudblood, and you only have adequate looks. You have nothing to offer him. He, however, has everything to offer you, correct? Yes, you simply won't do for him, not at all."

"Of course you would think that, because if Draco marries, your son won't inherit everything, isn't that right?" Hermione asked. She stood up, bare feet be damned.

"Is that why you're marrying him?" Phillipa asked. "For money? Because I have to say, I'll offer a sizable amount if you leave him alone."

Hermione could barely believe the gall of this woman. "Do you take me for a stupid fool?"

"No, actually, I don't," she answered. "I take you for a very smart woman. My nephew is the stupid one. I also take you for a money grubbing whore, who realizes if she marries my nephew, she will have more money than I could offer, yet I shall offer it all the same. I'll make you're life miserable, if you go along with this marriage."

Hermione wasn't scared in the least. She laughed and said, "Lady, I've faced Voldemort, and Death Eaters, and even school professors who were scarier than you are."

The older woman knew she was facing a worthy opponent. She walked back to the door and said, "Did you know that there is a rumor out there that Draco fathered an illegitimate child a few years back? Apparently, a man came to his father, wanting money, making such a claim. Cissy told me that Lucius paid the man to keep him quiet, but if this news should ever prove true, and this child is proved to be Draco's child, legitimate or not, it would inherit everything someday, not your future children with him. Think about that."

And with a swish of her long skirts, the woman left the veranda.

Hermione stood there in complete and utter shock. Could she be referring to Alice? "Oh, Kevin, what did you do?" Hermione said aloud. When she had Alice, in a fit of utter madness, she told Kevin who the father was. Little did she know he would someday use that piece of information as a sword over her head, for the rest of her life.

Had he really gone to Lucius with the information? It was apparent that he must not have told Lucius anything solid, but did the older Malfoy know that the man in question was her ex-husband? Was that why he seemed so accepting of the engagement?

Damn Kevin to hell! How could she be such a poor judge of character? She had once loved that man. He had once loved her. Yes, they had both built their marriage on lies, so it was bound to crumble, and she was happy to be out from under it. Now she was willing to enter into another marriage built on lies and deceptions. What should she do?

Kevin had always been kind so Alice. Always. He wasn't a terribly attentive father figure in the sense that he traveled all the time, but he would take her places, play with her in the garden, buy her things. How could he be kind to her on one hand, and hold blood money regarding her birth in the other? Wasn't it bad enough that when they divorced, he took every sickle, knut and galleon that Hermione had to keep that information quiet? Had he really gone to Lucius Malfoy years ago?

Hermione sat back down on the loveseat and hung her head. Perhaps she wasn't smart after all. She felt very, very stupid at that moment. She had a lot to consider.

Draco looked everywhere for Hermione. He saw Phillipa walking back in that ballroom from outside. He wondered if that was where she might be as well. He started outside when he was stopped by his father's hand on his arm.

"Draco," he said curtly.

"Father, not now. I have to find Hermione." He removed his arm from the other man's hold, but Lucius reached for it again.

"She's outside. I saw her walk out, so she'll be there when I'm done speaking." Draco knew when his father took that tone with him, it was better just to let him have at it, and when he was done with his mini lecture, he would join Hermione on the veranda.

"What is it, Father?" he answered. As soon as the words 'Father' came out of his mouth, he thought of something. If he ever had children, they would never, ever call him that. It would be 'Daddy' when they were little and 'Dad' when they grew up, but never Father. Father was a title of awe and respect. He didn't want their respect. He only wanted their love.

"I have something important to tell you," Lucius muttered lowly. He drew Draco to the corner of the large ballroom, away from the orchestra, the crowd, and the doors. "I should have told you this years ago, but I didn't. I meant to protect you, but now that you've finally announced your engagement, it can't wait, not even until tomorrow, because you have a right to know."

Draco was slightly worried. At first, he thought this little conversation was going to be Lucius telling Draco his true thoughts on his impending nuptials to Hermione. Instead, it seemed to be something so much more. The old man actually seems pensive, anxious.

"Father, you're not ill or anything are you?" Draco asked.

The old man made a snorting noise and said, "Your concern for my health and wellbeing overwhelms me, boy. No, this has nothing to do with me. Almost four years ago, a man came to me with some information. He kept his identity a secret. However, he told me a story, about another ball you attended, years ago."

Draco stood with his eyes wide and mouth agape. "Go on."

"He said that you had a liaison with a woman there, and that it resulted in the birth of a child. This man claimed it was your child," Lucius said.

Draco felt as if his world was crashing down around him. Lucius had to be talking about his masked beauty. Had she conceived a child that night and never told him? His child? His thoughts immediately went to Alice for some reason. Could he have a little boy, or a little girl, like her, and not even know it?

Draco's voice rose in anger as he asked, "Father, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

Several people nearby turned to look at father and son. Lucius turned Draco around so no one could see the anguished look on his face. "I didn't tell you because I thought it a lie. The man only had a picture to show me, and it was of a baby, who was bald, and looked like every other baby I've ever seen. He wouldn't tell me the name of the mother, nor even if the child was male or female. He could offer no other proof at that time. I figured he was lying, but I also knew his lies might cause you trouble, so I paid him off, and told him if he ever contacted you that I would kill him."

"Son, I only tell you this now because if this news should be true, or if this woman who had this child should challenge your engagement, then it might prove difficult for you and Miss Granger. I should have told you before, but to be truthful, I hardly expected you to really make such an outlandish announcement tonight, when I know for a fact you haven't been dating anyone."

"How would you know?" Draco quizzed. "You never see me."

"Perhaps not, but I know everything about you, just the same. Draco, I don't care if you marry Hermione Granger. She'll probably make you an adequate wife. There will be some advantages to marrying her, number one being that you shall keep your inheritance."

Draco only heard one word in that sentence. "Adequate?" Draco spat.

"Yes, that's the word I meant to say," his father said in return. "However, you still need to be prepared. Wizarding laws state that even illegitimate children can inherit, if their parentage can be proven. Also, this child would be a pureblood, because it's my understanding that the ball in which she was conceived was a pureblood only ball."

"And that makes a difference, how?" Draco said. He felt dizzy with all the thoughts going on in his head.

"It makes no difference, well, perhaps it does to me, but your future children with Miss Granger may have their inheritance challenged someday, that's all I wanted to say. As I said before, I should have told you this years ago, but I wanted to protect you. You aren't a child any longer, but you're still my child, and that's what parents do. They protect their children. Someday, when and if you have children, you'll understand. We'll talk more of this when we all go to Whitehall tomorrow."

Draco inquired, "You're going too, Sir?"

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't go and become better acquainted with your future wife and her child? Yes, I know she has a child, and that she's divorced. There's very little I don't know."

Draco wasn't sure about that, because he was certain his father didn't know what was in his own son's heart, because if he knew him better, he wouldn't have kept this news from him for years. Years…for years he had mooned over this woman, and now to think that she might have had a child, his child. He was confused and anxious. He also felt incredibly stupid for some reason. He should have searched for the woman when he could have, and now it was too late. He had to see Hermione. He turned to go, without a word to his father, but then he rushed back quickly.

"Father, do you still have the picture of the baby the man claimed was mine?"

His father nodded. "It's at the Manor, but I'll have it Owled to Whitehall."

Draco nodded in return, took a deep breath, and walked out to the veranda.

And there she was.

That's what he thought when he saw Hermione sitting on a small wicker loveseat…there she was. The mystery woman couldn't hold a candle to Hermione, but if she had his child, well, that might be a different story. He would have to search for her, not for her, but for the sake of the possible child – his child.

Yet, there she was. He wanted this woman. He knew it to be true. He may be a stupid man, but he was smart when it came to his own heart. He had waited years and years to marry, almost until it was too late, the whole time convinced he was waiting for a masked woman, when he was really waiting for HER, Hermione.

Yes, there was she was.

Draco loosened his tie and plopped down on the loveseat next to her. They were the only two people on the veranda, and it had been a long and tiring night. He, for one, was happy it was almost over. From the look on her face, so was she. He pushed the conversation with his father out of his mind and said, "I'm sorry about letting you out of my sights for a moment. I hadn't anticipated Talbert swooping in and claiming that dance from you."

Hermione smiled, deciding to forget about the comments of Draco's dreadful aunt. "Oh, he is a smarmy little man," she said with a look of utter distaste. Draco laughed. "I think he purposefully stepped on my toes."

Draco laughed again and said, "At least you didn't have to contend with Mrs. Potter. She's a shrill after her own mother's heart. I had to hear her not only tell me what not to do with you, but what I WAS to do with you, too. Then, when her little speech was over, she said, 'If you think Harry's scary, you've not seen anything, Blondie.' I mean, seriously, as if I would be scared of Harry."

Hermione nodded and said, "But you should be afraid of Ginny."

"Oh yeah," he agreed, "She scares my balls off." They laughed together. Draco had to admit, if only to himself, that he had enjoyed one of the nicest nights of his life. It ranked up there in the top three nights, if he didn't take that last little conversation with his father into the equation. He scooted to the edge of the loveseat, clasped his hands between his legs, and while looking at the slate floor he said, "I have to admit, I had a nice time being engaged to you tonight."

"Me too," she answered. "And you're mother invited me to come to Whitehall with you, tomorrow morning, just as you assumed she would."

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. He continued to look at his hands and said, "I thought she might. So, what do you say to an extended engagement, fake though it might be? Do you have plans for the next week or so?"

"No, no plans at all," she answered softly. She brought one of her feet up to her hands and rubbed it. Draco looked over at her, watching her with interest. She let her foot drop and she reached for her shoes. He leaned over and reached for them first.

Holding her shoes in his hand, he said, "Did you tell my mother about Alice?"

Hermione's heart leaped in her chest. She switched her gaze to him suddenly and said, "What do you mean? Tell her what?" Did he know somehow? Did he suspect? Was that the reason for all of this?

"Did you tell her you had a daughter?" he asked. He knelt in front of her and slipped the first shoe on her foot. It felt erotic, and sensual, with one hand on her calf, and the other on her shoe. Hermione forgot to breathe for a moment, so she certainly couldn't answer. He slipped the other shoe on the other foot, placed his hand on her knee, and stood. "Well, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Will that matter, I mean, since we aren't really engaged, should we even bring that up?" she asked. She stood up, and was directly in front of him. He hadn't moved, so they were very close.

He smirked and said, "What do you plan on doing with Alice while we're at Whitehall? Are you going to leave her in your suitcase?"

Hermione smiled and then expelled a small laugh. "Right, that would never do, even if I put in air holes. You already think I'm a bad parent."

He cupped her face with his hand and said, "I think you're a wonderful mother. I think your nanny is a mess."

She placed her fingers around his wrists, bringing his hand down from her face. "The thing is, Draco, your mother tells me Whitehall is in Wales. That's a long way away."

"Apparation is a wonderful feat of magic, Granger, love," he mocked. "So are portkeys."

"And Alice is too young to apparate, and she vomits every time I take her on side-along apparation, and in my opinion, she's too young to use a portkey. We had to fly here, and it was a hell of a plane ride. If you've never ridden in a plane with a four year old and her sixty-seven year old nanny, then count yourself lucky. I can't subject her to that again. I think she should go back to London with Harry and Ginny, and they'll take her on to my mum and step dad's house."

Draco didn't like that suggestion, not one bit, and he couldn't articulate why, not even well enough to satisfy himself. He sighed and said, "Listen, you're a package deal, right? My parents are bound to know that you're divorced and have a daughter, (he wouldn't tell her that his father already knew, which meant so did his mother.) They've probably already asked everyone in that ballroom about you tonight. They have to come with us, even if it is a hoax. Besides, I'd like to show Alice the sea and the cliffs. I spent many summers at that estate. She'll like it there."

"But Draco, the only way we might do it is by train," she whined.

"We'll arrange that," he said, pleased. He took her hand and began to lead her back inside. "You and I will apparate, and the sleeping nanny and Miss Alice will come along on the train."

Hermione frowned. She wondered how much that would cost. As if sensing the expression on her face, Draco said, "Of course, it would be at my expense, since you're doing all of this to benefit me."

Was she doing it to benefit him? Was she doing it to trap him? To trick him into really marrying her? Was she merely doing it for his money, as his horrible aunt suggested? It would be the smart thing to do. She placed her hand to her forehead and said, "I feel tired. I wasn't even going to tell Alice about this in the beginning, and if we go to Wales and continue to pretend, that means I'll have to lie to my daughter. I don't want to lie to her. I don't know what to do. Can I think about it and let you know, tomorrow?"

"But we have to leave in the morning," he explained. "You're doing me the biggest favour. Alice will be fine. We'll find a way to keep it from her. I know you're anxious to start your new life back in London, but I think a small holiday in Wales is in order, don't you?" He had to convince her somehow, someway, to come with him.

She didn't know how to answer that question, and she found that she didn't have to do so, because at the very moment she was about to tell him that she couldn't possibly come with him, his aunt, mother, cousin and father all descended upon them. Hermione stood quickly, her hand going immediately to Draco's. If he was a man who was prone to showing his outward emotions, he might have smiled at that.

They turned to the four in people in question, and Draco said, "Well, is everyone as excited about going to Whitehall as Hermione and I are?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Business and Love Means Nothing to a Four Year Old:**

_"Business, you know, may bring you money, but friendship hardly ever does." – Jane Austen_

"_Business brings you money, and money buys you friends, and sometimes friends can become lovers." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Business and love shouldn't mix." – Hermione Granger_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Draco's parents continued to act cordial to Hermione, which secretly disturbed her on so many levels. His aunt continued to act aloof and snooty, which secretly pleased her to no end. His cousin continued to act as if he hadn't two brain cells to spare, which Hermione gave no particular thought. By midnight, Hermione's emotions were all over the place, and she was happy that the ball was almost over and the lies could soon stop.

Although they couldn't stop, because she committed to going to Draco's estate in Wales. What a woefully, terrible mess she was in, and it was all of her own making. Draco was standing by the lifts, telling most of the guests goodnight or farewell, depending on whether they were staying at the hotel or going home. Hermione tried to slip past him, but he noticed her. He reached out, grabbed the back of her skirt before she could pass him, and pulled her back to him. As he talked to a man and his wife, telling them he appreciated the fact that they had come, he let his arm go around her waist, and then his hand came to rest flat on her stomach. To her benign interest, she relaxed into his embrace, comforted by this strength and support…and all of this was to her extreme annoyance. She didn't want to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. She might want to marry him, but love? No way.

Nonetheless, that simple touch anchored her, and gave her strength to think that she could continue with her plan, and perhaps he would even appreciate entering into a marriage with her, as a business deal, or whatever. She would have to see how things played out. She looked over at him, but the only way he acknowledged her was by tightening his hold on her waist.

That was enough.

Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny walked out of the ballroom. She gave Ginny a weak, sad smile. Ginny walked up to her, looked at Draco's hand around her waist, and said, "Fake, huh?"

Before Hermione could chastise Ginny, the younger woman leaned forward, kissed her friend's cheek and said, "You two don't fool anyone. This is real. I know it, even if you don't." She gave Hermione's hand a squeeze.

Draco turned his attention to Marcus, but he continued to try to listen to the two women as well. "Are you staying here?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're apparating home tonight, the kids, you know," Ginny explained.

"Alice was so looking forward to seeing more of Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin," Hermione stated.

Harry walked up and took his wife's hand. "Ready to go?" He wouldn't look at Hermione. Draco paused from his conversation with Marcus when he felt Hermione stiffen in his arm.

Hermione pushed Draco's hand away and said, "No kiss goodbye for your oldest friend, Harry, or aren't I your friend any longer?"

"I don't know, answer this question? Are you sure this is just a ploy to fool his parents and kin?" Harry asked. He looked at Draco as he said it.

"Does my answer influence your answer, Harry?" she asked sadly. At that, Hermione glanced at Draco and then back at Harry. "I'm not completely sure of anything, Harry. If you had asked me if I was certain of one thing, just this morning, I would have said that I was certain that Harry Potter was my oldest, dearest, best of all friends, and that he would love me forever. Now, I'm not sure of anything."

Draco looked at her face, etched with pain, and for the very first time in his life he felt empathy for another human being. Hell, he had never felt that little emotion before. He wasn't even aware he knew how to spell it, let alone how to recognize it, but he saw her pain, and what was more, he felt her pain, and then he felt growing anger toward Harry Potter for causing that pain.

He watched Potter to see what he would say. He said nothing. He hated Harry Potter. Always had, always would, and probably nothing would change that, but Hermione Granger loved him, and she was in pain right now because of that prat. He stepped in front of Hermione and said, "Goodnight, Potter. Glad you could make it. Say hello to Weaselbee when you see him. If Hermione, Alice and I never see you again, it will be too soon." He took Hermione's hand and started down the corridor.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

Not only Draco turned, but also Hermione, and several others. Harry stepped closer. "Don't you ever hurt her. I can't pretend to know what all of this is about, but I swear, if she comes out with the short end of the stick, and her and little Alice are harmed, or made fools of, you really will have to answer to me. Say what you will about not fearing me, but if you don't heed my advice, you will be the one that is so very sorry."

Harry never raised his voice after the initial calling of 'Malfoy!' He took Hermione's hand and said, "I apologize, Hermione. If I ever hurt you this badly again, then that complete wanker over there, yes, I'm referring to you, Malfoy," he looked at Draco, then back to Hermione, "has my permission to do the same to me as I just threatened to do to him."

Draco rubbed his hands together and said, "Oh, so many possibilities."

Hermione pushed Draco's chest slightly with her elbow, and hugged Harry tightly. She whispered in his ear, "I think this is right. You told me a long time ago that he had a right to know everything regarding Alice, and I think this might help me tell him the truth, finally. It might get me out from under Kevin's thumb, and it's the right thing to do, for Alice." She kissed his cheek and watched as the Potters left.

"What was all that whispering about, love?" Draco asked her.

"I told Harry that you secretly love him, that's all," she joked, and then she yawned.

She rubbed her eyes and when Draco said, "Ready to go to my room?" she stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him sharply. He laughed and said, "I merely wanted to see if you were paying attention. I meant to ask if you were ready to go to your room. I don't mind staying there tonight, love."

She laughed, too. "Right, about that, the answer would be no." She pushed the button for the elevator and said, "Don't be angry, but you're going to your room, I'm going to mine, and I don't even want you to walk me to my room, okay?"

"And then how would I get my obligatory kiss goodnight?" he asked.

Hermione walked on the elevator, followed by Malfoy, pushed her floor button and as the doors closed she said, "I don't recall anywhere in our verbal contract the mention of a kiss goodnight. You did mention a possible kiss, and we kissed, twice actually. That's enough."

He frowned, folded his arms in front of him and said, "Enough for whom?"

The doors opened on her floor. Without answering his question, she pushed on his chest as he tried to push away from the wall. "Don't follow me. This is too perfect as it is. Anyway, I have some things to think about, and I don't need a kiss from you to cloud my mind and judgment. However," she stopped to use her hip to stop the door from closing, "I'm probably going to ask you a question tomorrow, regarding a little business arrangement, and I want you to really, really consider it before you give me your answer, alright?"

"Ask now, why wait?" he commanded. He pulled her back on the elevator, and pushed the stop button. "In fact, just command me to say 'yes' as I did to you. I would do it, blindly, without qualms."

"Really?" she smiled.

"But of course," he answered.

She had already taken advantage of him once, without his knowledge, so she couldn't do it again. Nevertheless, come morning, she was going to ask him if he wanted to enter into a real marriage of convenience with her, and she would leave the option of whether it was a business arrangement, meaning he could plan a divorce whenever he wanted, or if he wanted it to be real, up to him.

"Would you do that?" she asked, still not believing him.

"Yes," he stated, "Because, for some odd reason, I think I know what you want to ask, and I think it's what I want, too, and who knows why? You said earlier that I was delusional. Perhaps it's catching." He pulled on her arm, brought her to his chest, and kissed her briefly on the lips. He kept her in his arms, her brown eyes staring up at him, beseeching, staring. "I've been known to be wrong before. Perhaps you wanted to ask me to give you a kidney or something."

"Nope, I have two, and they're doing just fine," she said. She placed her head on his chest. "What am I to tell Alice? Poor Alice."

Draco hadn't thought about how hard that would be. The little girl didn't want another Daddy, yet he wanted nothing more than to marry her mummy, and make it real, make them both his. He rubbed her back and said, "If I had words of wisdom for you, I'd quote them, but I'm at a loss. I know nothing about children. My emotional maturity level is about the same as a five year old, so again, can't really help."

"It's fine, I'll think of something, you only need to keep an open mind for my question tomorrow, okay?" She turned back around, pushed the 'open' button and left the lifts.

As the door closed, Draco said, "Yes. The answer's yes."

The next morning, Hermione found Draco sitting on the loveseat, on the same veranda, where they had met the night before. He looked up at her, expectantly. He patted the space beside her. Instead, Alice, who was hiding behind her mother's skirt, came to sit beside him. Hermione remained standing.

"Hello Miss Alice. Hello, Hermione. How are you both this morning?" he asked. He picked up the little girl's hand and shook it.

"I'm fine, Mr. Draco. We just had breakfast." The little girl had a battered looking book in her hand. Draco smiled. Seeing the child with a worn-out book made her seem even more like her mother. She began to leaf through the pages. Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a small nod. He didn't know what that meant, but he decided to keep talking to her.

"Did your mummy tell you about the ball last night?" he asked.

The little girl nodded without looking at him. Instead, she continued to turn the pages of her book.

"Did she tell you that your holiday is going to be extended?" he asked.

Again, a small nod.

"Do you like train rides, Alice?" he asked.

"Do you like Peter Rabbit?" Alice asked back, instead of answering. She held up her book.

"I fail to see the connection, but yes, I suppose I do," Draco laughed. Hermione grinned as well. The little girl handed her book to him. "Do you want me to read this to you or something?"

"Only if you want to," Alice consented.

"I could read it to you on the train today. You and Mummy, and Draco and that sleeping nanny of yours, are all taking a train to a little country called Wales. It's not too awfully far, and I got a train car just for you and Ingrid, and another one for Mummy and I. Does that sound amendable?"

"Doesn't that sound what?" she asked back, confused.

Hermione knelt before her daughter and said, "Sweetie, I told you, we're going to a big house by the sea, on a giant cliff, called Whitehall. Mr. Draco owns it, and he asked us to go on holiday with him there, remember?" She looked at Draco and asked, "Did you truly book two train cars? I thought you and I were apparating?"

"I knew you would rather go with Alice, and I would rather go with you," he answered truthfully.

Alice slipped off the bench, took her book from Draco and said, "No thank you. I don't want to go. I want to go to my Granny and Bob's house. Bob is her husband, not my Gramps. My Gramps name is Gramps."

Draco tried to hold back a laugh at that little comment. He said, "You really don't want to go to the seaside, and see the giant cliffs, and the big house? It'll be a lot of fun. I really want you to go, and I'll miss you terribly if you don't come."

Alice took her mother's hand and looked up at her. "Do you really want to go, Mummy?"

"I do, Alice."

The little girl looked down at the ground for a moment, then back to Draco. "Did you kiss my mummy last night?"

He wasn't sure how that was pertinent information to the conversation at hand, but again, the mind of a child was foreign to him. "I told you to ask your mummy that question, remember?" He winked at Hermione.

"I asked her this morning and she said to ask you," Alice answered.

Draco smiled and said, "Well, can you keep a secret?" The little girl nodded. Draco pulled her closer, pushed back her hair and whispered, "Yes, Miss Alice, I kissed your Mummy last night and I hope I get to kiss her again today."

She smiled at Draco, walked up to her mother, took her hand, and asked, "What time does our train leave?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Alice is her Grandfather's granddaughter**

_"There certainly are not so many men of large fortune in the world as there are of pretty woman to deserve them." – Jane Austen_

"_I'm so pretty and rich, that surely no one deserves love and good fortune more than me, right?" - Draco Malfoy_

"_Draco said what? That's funny." – Hermione Granger._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Walking away from her daughter's train car, Hermione was in her own little world. Alice had been misbehaving, running around the train, refusing to sit still, refusing to eat her lunch, in short being an average four-year-old child. So, Hermione had spent the last hour in her car with her, instead of spending any time at all with Draco. She hadn't been able to spend five seconds with him since they left the station, let alone broach the subject of the 'marriage of convenience' business with him. Finally, Hermione got Alice, as well as Ingrid, to both take naps, so she decided it was time to find Draco. Perhaps he was misbehaving as well, although the thought of that made her smile. She looked down in her purse as she walked along the narrow corridor of the train, the familiar jostling and jolting movements reminding her of happier (and sometimes sadder) times of when they were in school.

She was still looking in her purse, trying to find her date book, and she finally had it, when she ran into someone. She looked up, didn't make eye contract, dropped her date book, apologized profusely, "Excuse me, Sir," and then nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy say, "No problem, Miss Granger."

Dare she look up? She picked up her belongings, remained on her knees, her head coming up slowly. Oh..my..stars…Lucius Malfoy was on the train, right in front of her! She stood up and said, "Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise. I knew you were coming to Whitehall, but I had no clue you were taking the train."

"Where my son goes, I often follow," he said.

Hermione didn't even want to know what that meant. "Yes, well, I could say the same about my daughter; of course, she's only four, not on the eve of thirty." Hermione said it somewhat sarcastically, but Lucius smiled.

"May I have a word with you?" He gestured toward an empty car behind her. All the blinds were pulled, the door closed. Should she really go into an empty train car with a former Death Eater, especially as no one knew where she was? She squared her shoulders and decided, 'why not?' She wasn't scared of the man any longer.

She opened the door and stepped inside. "Is this your car?" she asked.

"Heavens, no, my car is in first class. This is the car of the Muggle who was persuaded to trade cars with me, in first class," he joked with a smile.

"Let's make this quick, Lucius. I imagine you want to ask me my intentions, or warn me off Draco, or tell me I'm a lowly Mudblood, not good enough to lick the dirt off your son's shoes, let alone marry him. Well, have at it. It's almost time for lunch." She looked down at her watch, then back up at him.

He laughed again and remarked, "I'm sure you're good enough to lick the dirt off his shoes." While she glared at him, he sat down. "Oh, now, laugh. That was funny, even you have to admit it, and you started it," he began.

Hermione sat opposite him. "Well?"

"What are your intentions?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'll be truthful," she decided. "I plan to offer your son a marriage proposal for real today. His announcement last night was all for show, because that blasted ball was being held in his honour. He didn't yet have a fiancée, so he asked me to go along with the ruse. I consented. Now that I've had time to consider things, I want to offer him a business arrangement. I know he needs to marry, and quickly, and I think I'll make him a good wife."

"And with this so called business arrangement, you would have the advantage of having his money," Lucius said, looking at her squarely.

Again…honesty, she decided. "In a sense, although money has never been that important to me. As I said, it is a business arrangement that I'm going to offer him, so we can sign a prenuptial agreement. I plan to open my appraisal business in England, so I'll have my own money to spend. I expect nothing from him except the safety marriage can offer."

"Safety?" he asked.

Hermione realized she couldn't take that one word back and that it was a bit too truthful. She decided to gloss over it and said, "I was truthful with you, now please offer me the same. Tell me why you think this will never work. Warn me away from your only son. Tell me that he must marry a pureblood. Go on, I'm waiting."

He crossed his legs and said, "You always were an infuriating little chit, even when you were a little girl. You know, it's dawned on me, your daughter looks nothing like you did as a child."

"You didn't know me as a four year old," Hermione replied, "and when did you see my daughter?"

Lucius nodded, and although Hermione didn't know what that nod meant, she didn't like the conversation to center around Alice. However, it seemed she had no choice as the older man said, "I saw her when you and Draco checked in at the station. She sat up on Draco's shoulders. Your daughter is a beautiful little blonde, with amazing grey eyes. Almost the same colour as mine. Exactly the same as Draco's."

Instantly, Hermione knew that he knew. She lowered her head on her hand and shook it. What was she going to do? She looked back up at him and said, "You know, don't you? Is that why you're agreeable to this marriage?"

"Yes, I know. I haven't always known. I was made aware that he might have a child out there, somewhere, when a man tried to blackmail me almost four years ago. I only made the connection when I saw her with him this morning. It's a wonder that he hasn't made the same connection. You know, my son should have been told that he had a daughter a long time ago, don't you think?" was his answer.

Hermione thought, 'Oh, Kevin, what did you do?' She took her time answering. She finally came back with, "Yes, yes I do think I should have told him a long time ago, but I was married, although in a loveless, terrible marriage, to a liar, a cheater, and someone who eventually took all my money. Kevin could never have children, but he neglected to tell me that, even though he knew that was the only reason I wanted to marry. What happened that night with Draco, at a ball, almost five years ago, was a deliberate act on my part. Draco may never be able to forgive me, but I'll never regret a day of it, because it gave me Alice. I will protect my daughter with everything that I am, and Lucius, marriage to Draco will help me to do that."

He leaned forward at that. "There's a threat against her."

Hermione was saying all the wrong things to this man. She stood up, unwilling to comment on his question again, and she asked, "Did you never try to find out for sure, when my ex-husband tried to blackmail you?"

"I wish I had, but I thought it was surely a lie, so I paid the man off, and told him to never grace my doorstep again, and I warned him never to contact my son, or I would find him and kill him. I have to warn you, Draco knows about this blackmail attempt. He is bound to suspect something eventually. I should have suspected a long time ago." The older man took a deep breath. "My heart nearly stopped when I saw her this morning. Then I knew." He stood up as well.

"Are you going to tell Draco?" she asked.

"That's for you to do. First, you have to make his fake engagement into a real marriage proposal. I don't care if it's a business arrangement, it has to be real, for the sake of the child. I assume he's so besotted with you, that you won't have any trouble with that," he said amusedly.

Hermione's mind was whirling, but the only thing she seemed to notice was the word 'besotted' and the connection to when Draco used the word. She said, "Can you spell besotted?" He looked at her confused. It was reminiscent of the conversation with Draco, and she knew he wouldn't understand her humour, but at that moment, she felt giddy and light. She raised her brows in wonder. Was it going to be that easy? Was Lucius Malfoy going to stand behind this and support the marriage?

"I assure you I can spell many words. Do you want me to start with Grandfather?" He smiled. "The question is, can you keep my son in that state long enough to make this marriage real?"

"I hope so," she answered. "I've never failed at anything in my life thus far."

"No, I don't suppose you have." He opened the door for her and she started out. She turned back. He said, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I kept your granddaughter from you. There really were extenuating circumstances. My ex-husband was informed in the beginning who the baby's father was, and I wanted to leave him several times, and I even planned on telling Draco many times that he had a child, but Kevin always came up with something dastardly to stop me. That's all in the past, but I know in many ways, I've failed my child, and everyone else, but I'm trying to set it all right."

She left the car. He was behind her. He turned her around with his hand on her arm. "First, you haven't failed anyone. I've done more things in my life that I've regretted than ten men. Of that, you are aware. We can only try to fix our mistakes, and go on from there. At least I will know my grandchild from this time forward. Yes, Draco may be angry when he first finds out about Alice. Don't tell him right away. I know my son, and I know that's for the best. Marry him first. As for your ex-husband, well, things have a way of coming back to people. He'll get his comeuppance in the end. Can you spell comeuppance?"

Hermione expelled a small, nervous laugh that she didn't even know she was holding. She spelled out, "R –E- T- R –I –B – U- T – I – O – N." Lucius smiled a knowing smile and nodded.

Hermione returned a curt nod to the older man and practically ran down to the car she was sharing with Draco. Lucius went back to his car, and sat down to think. To think, he had her ex-husband practically in the palm of his hand all those years ago, and he let the bastard go with a few thousand galleons and a warning. Yes, that man would get his comeuppance, or in the words of Hermione Granger, his 'retribution', if Lucius had anything to do with it.

Lucius was still staring out the open door of his train car when he saw a small child with blonde hair walk past. "Excuse me, child, where are you going?" he asked.

The little girl turned to Lucius. She had been crying. The sight caused the older man's heart to flutter slightly. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't find my Mummy. Are you Mr. Draco's father?" she asked. "He told me his father had long blond hair, just like mine."

"You must be Alice," Lucius answered. To see her up close, in person, made his heart beat in his throat. "Now, I asked you, where are you going and why are you crying, again? It's not safe for a little girl to walk around a big train by herself. You need to go back to your car."

"My nanny is asleep, and I woke up and my mummy wasn't there, and I was scared," Alice said. Her tears were almost gone as she walked into Lucius' car and climbed up on the seat beside him.

"You're a forward little thing, aren't you?" Lucius said. "Did I invite you in? Did I say you could sit?"

Alice looked dismayed. She got back down off the seat and turned toward the door to leave. "Alice?" Lucius said.

She turned to look at him. "You may come in my car, and you may have a seat, but you and I need to have a talk about the dangers of talking with strangers."

Alice's eyes brightened and she skipped back inside the car. Lucius lifted her onto the seat beside him. "Oh, Mummy's already had that talk with me."

"But did you listen?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I used my ears," Alice said. She didn't say it to be smart or sassy. She answered him honestly, which made Lucius laugh.

This was his grandchild. His only son's only child. The little girl he had never had, but always wanted, and someone needed to help Hermione Granger protect her from her ex-husband. He decided right then and there it would be him.

"How old are you?" he asked her

"Four. I had a birthday three days ago," Alice said.

Lucius asked, "What did you get for your birthday?"

All tears completely gone, Alice injected, "I got a terrible pink bunny from my father Kevin and my stepmother Lauren. I got a music box with little glass animals inside it, from my mummy, and my Granny and Bob sent me a jumper and a new book. Gramps sent me a fishing pole, but I don't know how to fish. Nanny got me a stuffed squirrel. Draco said when we get to Wales he's going to give me a playhouse, because I had to leave my cardboard box one at the hotel."

"That was a lot of presents," Lucius said with some humor. He actually thought it sounded like a pitiful amount of presents. He remembered when Draco was her age, and how they used to lavish presents on him, and this little girl got a couple of stuffed animals, a music box, a jumper, a book and a fishing pole, yet she seemed pleased. He would have to give her something special when they got to Whitehall.

As he was thinking, he noticed the little girl's hand move up to touch a silver, serpent pin he had stuck to the lapel of his Muggle suit. "I like snakes," she commented.

"Of course you do," Lucius said, a grin coming to his face. It was only right that she would…since she was a Malfoy. "What's your last name?" he suddenly asked. If she had that man's last name, he would scream bloody foul.

"The same as my mummy's. My daddy has a different last name. His is McKenzie."

Lucius liked that. Hermione Granger was smart; making sure the little girl had her last name, instead of her wanker ex-husband. He continued to stare down at the little girl, who was reaching up with her hand to touch Lucius' hair.

"Your hair is pretty and long," Alice said. "Can I brush it?"

"No," Lucius replied, harsher than he meant to do. "But thank you for the compliment. Your hair is pretty and long, too. It's the same colour as mine, did you notice."

"Yes. It's the same as Mr. Draco's, too," Alice said. Without warning, she climbed up on Lucius' lap. She pulled the serpent pin from the lapel, then she accidentally stuck her finger with it, and she began to cry again.

Lucius took the pin from her immediately. He wanted to tell her that was what she got for being so forward as to climb up on his lap. That was her reward for taking something that wasn't hers, for he may be her grandfather, but she didn't know that. As far as she knew, he was a stranger to her, and she shouldn't just take things, even if she wants them, although that was very Malfoy of her.

Nonetheless, seeing the little girl holding her finger to her chest, with a drop of blood on the end, and seeing her tears, caused the older man to pause. He took out his wand, healed the very small wound, and then hugged her tightly. He said, "Now, now, little Alice. It will be all right. Don't you ever worry about anything. I'll take care of you."

Moreover, he would.

He placed the pin on her little cardigan jumper as her tears began to dry. He said, "Happy belated birthday, Little Alice. You may keep this pin. Let's get you back to your train car." He lifted her into his arms and walked down to her car. Once outside it, he pounded on the window to wake up the nanny. The older woman looked beyond shocked to see the former Death Eater, with her charge in his arms. "Do you ever stay awake? My son told me that all you do is sleep!"

Ingrid tried to take Alice from Lucius, but he set her down on one of the seats. He leaned down and said, "Now, Alice, I insist you stay in this car, unless you are with Draco, Mummy, this woman here, or me. Do you understand? No one else."

"Okay," she simply responded. She seemed more interested in her new pin.

Lucius looked at the serpent pin and said, "Keep this safe for me, won't you?"

"Thank you, Draco's father," Alice said.

The older man turned in the doorway and said, "Please, call me Grandfather."

She was silent for a moment while she considered his request, but then she amended, "Thank you, Grandfather."

Lucius looked at Ingrid, who looked as if she might faint, and then back toward Alice, who wasn't paying him any attention. She was sticking the serpent pin in a tie that was around the neck of a green, stuffed dragon. He smiled as he walked away.

* * *

_A/N: I've always loved writing Lucius Malfoy! He's delicious, don't you think?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Will you Marry me and Many Other Questions?**

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." – Jane Austen_

"_I am a single man, with a good fortune, and I want a good wife. Is that so wrong?" – Draco Malfoy_

"_I am a single woman, with want of a good fortune, and I'll make him a good wife, so nothing is wrong." – Hermione Granger_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Merlin, there you are. It's been forever!" Draco pouted. He practically pulled Hermione inside the train car. She sat down, wearily, and he could immediately see that she seemed upset. "What is it?"

"You didn't tell me your father was on the train," she commented.

Draco looked worried. "Did he say something to you? I'm sorry, I should have told you, I know."

"That's fine," she sighed.

"You've not been with him this whole time, have you?" Draco asked, appalled.

"Goodness, no." Hermione gave him a harried look. "I've been with Alice. I told you she wasn't a good traveler." Hermione sat her purse upon the floor and went over to the window. She opened it from the top, letting the top pane slip downward so that the wind blew her hair. She let her arms drop to her sides, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.

Draco thought she looked beautiful standing there. He was aghast! Was he truly falling for her after only two days? The sun shone through the glass, bounced around the small train car, and played with the golden hues in her hair. Somehow, just the fact that he noticed that she had gold in her hair made him realize that he was in deep, deep trouble.

He was smitten. In his own words: besotted. Love? Maybe not yet, but pretty damn close. He loved kissing her, and he wanted to do that again. He loved spending time with her. He thought highly enough of her that he was willing to enter into a real marriage with her. That had to mean something. Most importantly, she had made him completely forget about his mystery woman.

He hadn't been anticipating any of this when he suggested that she pretend to be his fiancée yesterday, but sometimes nice things happened to bad people when said person least expected them. He wondered if she was a good lover. Was she passionate, wild, and uninhibited? Would he compare her to his masked lover? He compared everyone to her. He didn't want to compare Hermione to her, though. He wanted to want Hermione more than he wanted the masked woman. Would that be possible?

She was staring at him now, the sun behind her head, the wind from the open window blowing her long hair forward. He held out his hand, and as if they were really lovers, comfortable with unspoken commands, she took it without hesitation. She sat next to him.

"Didn't you have a question, or a business proposition to offer me today, love?" He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly. He placed their entwined hands on the seat between them.

Where was all her famed courage when she needed it most? She hardly knew where to start. "Draco, what is to happen after our holiday at Whitehall is over? After Alice and I leave to go back to London?"

He frowned. "In what sense?"

"What is to happen to you? Will you tell your parents that we parted as friends? That we fought and ended our engagement? That it was pretend the entire time. Then what will you do? Start all over? Time is running out for you, you know."

He frowned deeper and let go of her hand. "Yes, I know and I hardly need you to remind me. What did my father say to you? Did he upset you?" Gads! Had his father told her that he might have a child out there? Was she thinking he was the type of man who wouldn't take care of his own child? Was she comparing him to that wanker ex-husband of hers? "Listen, Hermione, just tell me what's on your mind."

"Tell me first what you're going to do when our holiday is through," she insisted. She stood up again, but then the train jarred and she stumbled. He pulled her back beside him.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself," he said tersely, angry with her and with himself suddenly. Why was she asking all of these questions? Couldn't she just continue to play along until he could convince her to make it real?

She begged, "Please answer me."

"I don't know, frankly. I've not thought that far ahead," he answered truthfully, and with a bit of a childish pout.

"But you don't want Talbert to inherit your money, surely," she gasped.

"Of course I don't! Don't be a ninny!" Now he stood up. He reached for the window and threw up the sash. He sat in the seat opposite her. "Spill it, Granger! What are you trying to say?" He was thoroughly confused, and somewhat vexed.

"Your father knows," she revealed, then hesitated.

"What does he know?" he asked slowly.

She wanted to blurt out everything, but she said, "He knows this isn't a real engagement, and that's why he went blindly along with it." She was only partly lying. Partly wasn't so wrong, was it?

"How does he know that?" Draco stood up again, aghast!

"He confronted me about some things," she began, (he didn't need to know what things), "and I blurted it out, but I also told him that I wanted to rectify that matter, by offering you a business proposition."

"SAY IT!" he all but screamed, sitting back down.

"I think, since time is running out, and you have no other prospects, and you clearly don't want Talbert to inherit, and we get along so well now that we're not children any longer, and Alice likes you, and I like you, and I think you like me, and you kiss really, really well…" He stood up and placed his hand over her mouth.

"How much longer is this proposition?" he asked, pleased with what he had heard so far. "Because I told you last night, my answer was already yes." He sat next to her, hand still on her mouth.

She placed her hand around his wrist, brought his hand away from her mouth and said, "You think we should enter a marriage of convenience, too?"

"Whatever you want to call it, yes, I'll marry you, Hermione, if you'll marry me," he said, smiling.

"It would be real," she warned. "I mean, a real business arrangement, yet also a real marriage, with affection, and shared responsibilities."

"Of course it would be real. A marriage with all the trappings," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She playfully hit his chest as she stood back up. "I mean a real business arrangement, too. I would sign a prenuptial agreement, and we can look at this as exclusively a business deal, if you want, but for Alice's sake, I want it to seem real. I think we have affection for each other, which is more than I held for Kevin the last few years."

He said, "Come here, love." This time he patted his lap.

"Wait, there's more."

He rolled his eyes. "You're Hermione Granger, so of course, there's more. You want to go over every bloody point. I want to kiss. What shall we do?" Instead of his lap, he patted the seat beside him, which was becoming a familiar action.

"I really need to say this one, and get your agreement, and if you don't agree, then I can't marry you, no matter what. I'm serious." She sat opposite him, instead of beside him.

He looked at her seriously and leaned forward. "I'm listening."

She bit her lip for a moment and said, "I want more children. I won't waver on this. If you don't agree to this, it's goodbye, right now. I want your solemn word on this." After what happened with Kevin, it was highly important that she find out Draco's feelings on children. He might have a way with Alice, a nice rapport, but that didn't mean he wanted children. She wouldn't be duped again.

"Let me show you my answer in a graphic manner," he snickered. He leaned forward, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to his lap. He took out his wand, and in two seconds flat the blinds were drawn and the door closed tight. He kissed her neck, his hands holding her tightly around her waist. "You little minx, you can't keep your hands off me, can you?" he joked.

He was still kissing her neck and jaw, his hands traveling around her body, when she said, "Does that mean we're engaged? Have you accepted my business proposition?"

He felt like telling her no, he didn't accept her bloody business proposition, but he was going to marry her for real in every sense, but he would take baby steps. Yesterday it was a pretend engagement; last night it was a pretend engagement that was going to last throughout an extended holiday, now it was a 'marriage of convenience' or a business arrangement. With his luck, they would be madly in love by the time they hit Whitehall! He would call it 'a marriage _most_ convenient', since he wanted to marry her very, very much, which was very, very convenient.

"I accept, love." He held her to him, her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands in her hair, and his mouth slanted over hers. It all fit perfectly. THEY fit perfectly. He began to move his lips against hers when she had to ruin everything.

She pushed away from his chest and said, "I have something else to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" he pleaded. He urged her back toward him and kissed her neck.

Hermione tilted her head to one side to give him more room. His tongue and lips were wicked, that was all there was to it. She gained her senses and said, "Really, Draco, this is important, and it might change your mind. I have a terrible secret."

"Do you have a deformity?" he asked, his mouth heading up toward her ear. He pulled on the lobe with his teeth.

"Oh, yes," she said. He pulled away from her and looked at her, shocked. "No, I mean, no deformity, yes, that felt nice."

He chuckled and began to kiss her again, but she pushed away. "Draco, really, I have to tell you what else your father and I discussed. It's important, it's something I've kept from you for a long time, and I'm afraid it's something that will anger you. Your father thinks I should wait to tell you until after we wed, but I think I need to tell you now."

He closed his eyes for a moment, to mull over how to tell her to just shut up and kiss him already. "Hermione, please, if you let me kiss you right now, I promise not to become angry with you ever, and frankly, my father usually knows best, so if he says to wait, you should wait."

"I don't think I should wait, and I know you will become angry," she argued.

"I know I am now, because you won't let me kiss you," he pouted.

"You are like a five-year-old," she spat.

"Exactly, so give me what I want or I'm liable to throw a fit," he promised. "I already promised to marry you, you promised to marry me, so believe me when I promise you that nothing you can say will make me angry, except for right now."

"This will," she said, seriously.

He considered her words, she watched him as he did, and a sudden, awkward, silent moment wavered between them, with her still on his lap. They stared at each other, her contemplating how to tell him about Alice, him trying to figure out what kind of dark secret she could have that would be so bad that he could possibly be upset with her.

He spoke first. "I don't care about a dark secret. You could never have done half of the terrible things that I've done, and that's the truth. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter, I don't care, and I already forgive you, you have my solemn vow. I don't plan to tell you all of my dark secrets, so you don't have to tell me all of yours. In fact, I insist that you don't."

If only it was that easy. Hermione knew if she didn't tell him now, she would still have to tell him later. This was one secret she couldn't avoid telling him, and no matter what he said, he WOULD become angry, as was his right. Still, she would give in for now. Her response to him sounded like an aching, empty plea, etched forever as one word..."Draco," she exhaled, as she closed her eyes.

He placed a hand on her neck. Her pulse was rapid. He let it travel down to her shoulder, her forearm, to her hand. He grasped her hand. He was in true awe of her. Hermione Granger was here in front of him…on him actually, and he was in awe of her. His groin grew tight just looking at her. His pulse quickened to match hers, but his was from want. He kept one hand on her back, and he let go of her hand with his other and cupped her face. His thumb rubbed her cheek, then her nose, then her full lower lip, back and forth. He rested his forehead on hers, and closed his eyes as well.

"What are you doing to me, Granger?" he asked.

"Haven't a clue," she said with a small laugh, "but I know it's catching, because you're doing it to me, too."

He looked at her again, really, truly looked at her, and then he lowered his head, and kissed her. Her mouth was warm, so warm and soft and supple. It was special. His tongue went inside her mouth and touched hers, before rubbing the bottom lip again. She moaned and he gasped. He placed her on the seat beside him, and maneuvered them both so they were reclined, uncomfortably so, on the narrow seat, him up against the back, her on the edge.

He lifted his head and said, "I could worship you all day long. Being with you is almost a holy experience, so worship is the only word I can use to express how I feel. I would start here, at your mouth." He kissed her mouth again, pulling her bottom lip lightly with his teeth, "and then I would go to your beautiful long neck, and I would bite you lightly." He showed her how.

She shivered, and he pulled her closer. His hand went up and down her side, to the side of her breast. "You have a beautiful body, love. You really do. I would show reverence to your beautiful breasts first, and I wouldn't play favourites. I would give them both the attention and adoration they deserve."

Hermione laughed, placed a hand on his shoulder to hold on tightly, as his head went to her breasts. He kissed the exposed area of her chest, where her blouse was unbuttoned at the top. He licked a long line up from the line of cleavage, to her neck, as his hand cupped the weight of her left breast. He placed a line of kisses on the outside of her breast, over her blouse, avoiding the center.

She arched upwards. She felt a lingering want. She felt a need and a desire that had been dormant for so long, and in which he had finally awoken. She needed him to touch her breasts, and as if he could read her mind, he placed his thumb on the center of the left one, rubbed back and forth, and she closed her eyes again. He kept his open. He didn't want to miss a moment of this. He hadn't felt this sort of desire for a woman in ages. He kissed her mouth briefly, before his hand went down to her stomach.

"After I worshipped, with divine intervention I might add, your beautiful breasts, I would pay homage to your stomach and hips." His hand went to her hips, on the outside of her grey, no nonsense skirt. He kissed her neck and jaw as his hand came back up her hip, to her stomach, and he pulled her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt.

"Why are you dressed like you're going to a business meeting instead of a holiday?" he suddenly remarked.

She laughed again, looked up at his face, and said, "I had a business meeting today, with you, remember?"

"Oh yes, with me. Next time we have a business meeting, I want you in red knickers, bra and garters, and nothing else. Understand?" His hand was now on the bare skin of her stomach. He placed his hand flat on her stomach, with only his index finger moving back and forth, dangerously near the bottom of her breasts.

"Draco, we have to stop, this is a train, and someone might enter the car," she said, through shallow breaths.

He smiled an almost wicked smile and said, "If they come in, I'll say I'm in the middle of my morning prayers. I'm worshipping my deity, Hermione Granger."

Hermione laughed again. She felt so light and happy. Everything seemed perfect and idyllic. Dare she even consider the fact that she might be falling in love? She certainly felt loved, by Draco Malfoy. She remembered how sweet he was after they made love at the ball five years ago. How he held her, and how kind and gentle he had been. Who would have thought that a man who was such a callous, spoiled, mean-spirited boy would turn into such a giving, sweet lover, who still had a hint of a wicked streak, if that look in his eye was any indication?

She couldn't help herself, she had to close her eyes once more, and he took that as his invitation to continue. His hand went over her bra-covered left breast, and he played with the center using his thumb and forefinger, as his mouth went back to hers. He kissed her hard and long as he pinched her nipple through the satin of her bra. He kissed her with a fierce desire that had tugged away at his soul for so long, that he was afraid it would never find a release.

He moved so that he was partially on top of her, not an easy feat on such a small space, his hands unbuttoning her blouse, one knee pushing up her skirt, mouth still on her mouth, when he felt, rather than heard, the door to their compartment open.

Hermione and Draco both froze. He lifted his head from hers, but kept his hand on her breast, under her partially open shirt. He remained on top of her, her under him, her hands on his head, in his hair. Only their gazes went to the door, at the exact same time, to the person who had entered.

Lucius Malfoy laughed. "And to think, you had me convinced, Miss Granger, that this was a mere marriage of convenience. A simple business arrangement, aye?" He turned around and walked out, still laughing.

Hermione placed her hands on her face and cringed. Draco stayed on top of her, looked down at her and laughed. "That will teach me to lock the door when I want privacy during my morning worship service."

She hit his arm, hard, and moved out from under him. They both attempted to right their clothes. "I'm mortified!" she hissed.

"I'm pleased. Look at it this way, love, at least we've convinced the old man that its real, and that will be half of the battle." He reached over and helped her to button her blouse. She leaned against the back of the seat, and let him. She looked out the window and continued to shake her head in shame.

When all her buttons were buttoned, and he had smoothed down her hair as well, he took her hand again, brought it to his mouth in a reassuring, familiar way, kissed her palm, set both their hands on his thigh, and he looked over at her and thought, 'now I have to convince _her_ that it's real.'

Her mouth was so dry she could barely speak above a whisper. She continued to look out the window, not at him. He was still holding her hand, his thumb moving lightly over her skin. She finally spoke. "Okay, here's the thing." Draco strained to hear what she was trying to say. "Perhaps, it shouldn't be pretend, or a business arrangement, or even a marriage of convenience. Perhaps your father is right. Perhaps it is real." She dare not look at him. Not yet.

He began to smile. "Perhaps?" He liked how this was going.

"Perhaps we should really marry, just go for it," she continued.

"Perhaps we should."

"So, what do you think?" she ended.

He grabbed her to him and held her; she turned to look at him. He smiled and said, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: To be or not to be, Confused, Afraid, or Married**

_"Every man is surrounded by a neighborhood of voluntary spies." – Jane Austen_

"_Every man is surrounded by women who want to know their business, rule their lives, and ruin their existence." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Behind every good man is a better woman." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

Hermione Granger was not often afraid of many things. She was not often given to episodes of terror or fright. When she was little, she wasn't afraid of spiders, nighttime, or thunderstorms. She wasn't afraid of the monsters in the closet or boogie men under her bed. Later, when she was still a little girl, but a bit older, she found out that there was plenty of real things of horror…and plenty of things to be afraid of, yet she was still not often given to fits of terror.

So why did the sight of seeing her daughter sitting next to Lucius Malfoy in the car while they were on their way from the train station to Whitehall cause chills to run down her spine?

Alice certainly didn't seem afraid. That was one trait she was glad that she had passed down to her daughter. They were riding in a large Rolls Royce, up and around a windy road, with Nanny in the front seat with the driver, Draco and Hermione in the seat facing the rear, and opposite them sat little Alice, secure in a seatbelt, sitting next to Lucius Malfoy. And her daughter was showing no fear whatsoever as she talked nonstop to the older man. She was showing him her book, telling him about her birthday party, showing him her latest bruise, and she even asked him if he would get her some her some ice cream when they got to Whitehall.

Draco Malfoy felt incredible confusion. He wasn't usually confused. He was usually sure of the path before him, and his intentions. However, watching his father dote on the little girl beside him, he felt slightly confused, and he didn't understand why. He knew he wanted to marry the little girl's mother. No confusion there. He looked over at Hermione, who for some reason looked slightly worried.

He knew he wanted to try to be a good stepfather to Alice. Why then did he find the sight before him unsettling? Why did he have a nagging sense of 'bewilderment' in the deep recesses of his brain, regarding the pair in front of him, and why did he feel like it had something to do with the secret Hermione wanted to tell him? Was he letting his giddy feelings for Hermione cloud his usual reasonable thoughts? He was under the influence of a woman, his father was under the influence of a little girl, and it seemed neither had the power to stop. He picked up Hermione's hand and held it tightly in his own. He needed to feel her beside him, to help muck through the uncertainty, which he couldn't even articulate. He knew one thing. The fact that his father was so willing to accept Hermione's little girl made him happy, so his confusion could be damned.

Hermione looked over at Draco, who was smiling, pleased. Draco looked back at Hermione, and was about to wink at her, when Alice said, "Are there horses at Whitehall, Grandfather?"

That one word caused fear to emerge from Hermione again, and that fear went from her straight to Draco, who stared at Hermione with more confusion than ever! Hermione's mouth flew open, and she whipped her head around to her daughter.

Before Lucius could answer, Hermione said, "Alice, you should call Draco's father Mr. Malfoy." Hermione felt as if she might vomit. Had Lucius told her daughter that she was his grandchild? Surely he wouldn't do that to a child, after he had told her NOT to tell Draco yet!

"Why should I call him that?" she inquired to her mother.

"Because it's the proper thing to do, as it's his name," Hermione scolded. "It's called showing respect, Alice. You don't take it upon yourself to call someone Grandfather."

Alice looked bewildered and said, "But he told me I could call him Grandfather."

Lucius gave Hermione a 'so there' glare. Now Hermione frowned, no longer afraid, because she was sudden seething with anger. She turned her head to look out the window, lest she say something inappropriate with her daughter in the car.

Draco intervened by saying, "Father, that's not your decision to make. We haven't even told Alice about our upcoming nuptials yet."

"What are nut jewels?" Alice asked. She asked Lucius. Draco couldn't help but laugh. Hermione turned to Draco. He thought she looked more afraid than ever.

"Your mummy and Draco are getting married," Lucius stated plainly.

"Father!" Draco scolded at the exact same time that Hermione said, "Mr. Malfoy!"

Alice looked lost for a moment. "Mummy isn't married to Daddy any longer." That was all she said for a moment. She turned to look out the window.

"Sweetheart?" Hermione said, though she didn't know what else to say.

Alice turned toward Draco and said, "I don't want you to be my daddy. I told you that."

"That's just too bad," Lucius spat.

"Father, you're not helping," Draco spat right back. He unbuckled his seatbelt and knelt on the floorboard of the car, in front of the little girl. He took her hand. "Alice, I promise, I'll only ever be your friend, and the best stepfather a girl can have. Just like Bob is Mummy's stepfather, I'll be yours."

Lucius almost protested, but Hermione gave him a death glare, her fear again waylaid to anger, and he closed his mouth. Lucius thought, 'It seems the Granger women are ruling all of the Malfoy men!'

Alice pouted for a few more moments and then said, "I'll think about it, but I don't think it will work, and I'm not sure I'll like it."

Draco laughed and said, "It might work and you probably will like it. Just give it a chance."

Alice's lower lip came out in a deep pout as her answer. Draco laughed, Hermione continued to fret and worry and Lucius knew one thing…little Alice wasn't going to be easy to convince that this marriage was a good thing.

No more was said on that or any other matter as they drove the rest of the way to Whitehall in silence. Alice began to fidget in her seat, and when Hermione reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt, to pull her to her lap, Lucius did the very same thing, preempting her. Lucius sat the little girl in his lap just as they turned into a driveway that was guarded by a large, stone gateway.

He pointed out the window and said, "That, sweet Alice, is Whitehall."

To say that the house was impressive would have been an understatement. The house was three stories high, and was a true white house, made of white stone. It sat high on a hill. The driveway circled upwards toward the house, which had pillars from the flagstone porch all the way up to the gabled roof.

"It's a beautiful home, Draco," Hermione said as they pulled up to the house.

"It belonged to my grandfather's youngest brother, and he left it to me when I became of age," he said with a smile. "I used to spend my summers here, when I was a boy about Alice's age. What do you think, Miss Alice?"

"It's big," she remarked, looking all around. "Mummy, can we take a walk?"

"After we rest, Alice," Nanny said from the front seat.

"Of course, _you_ would want to rest," Lucius retorted.

They exited the car, and the driver went around to the boot to help with the luggage. Lucius began to instruct other servants where to take the luggage, when he turned to Draco. "You and your intended won't be sharing a room with the child in the house, will you?" He looked from Hermione to Draco.

"No," Hermione answered for Draco. She was tired of Lucius Malfoy already. She marched to the back of the large car to retrieve their suitcases.

Draco followed her. "Don't let him goad you, love." He grabbed Hermione's suitcase, and a large pink stuffed elephant from the boot. He gave the elephant a strange look and said, "Where did this come from?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "Ingrid, where did this elephant come from?"

Before Ingrid could answer, Alice skipped to the back of the car and said, "That's my present from Daddy. I changed it into a bunny at first, but then I didn't like the bunny either, so I thought I might like it better as an elephant."

Hermione fell to her knees in front of her four-year-old child, held her arms and said, "Sweetheart, what do you mean? You didn't change this. You can't do magic yet. I know you pretend sometimes, but you can't do real magic. Now tell me the truth, who changed it for you?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at Draco, worried.

"I changed it," she repeated, firmly.

"Alice, you will not lie to Mummy," Hermione stated firmly. "Who changed it?"

Alice looked hurt and she said, "I really did do it!"

Hermione looked up at Draco, beseechingly. He leaned down, placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder and asked, "Who changed it for you, Alice?"

Ingrid came back into view and said, "I changed it for her. I'm sorry. She asked me to do it."

"There you go," Draco smiled, pleased.

Alice was not smiling, and neither was Hermione.

"Well, I don't, I mean, I don't really like that," Hermione stammered. Now she was confused. She knew Ingrid DIDN'T change the stuffed animal, because Ingrid was a squib, so why had she just lied? Who changed it? It couldn't have been Alice. Alice was smart, and gifted, but Hermione knew that her four-year-old child could not yet perform magic! Why would Ingrid lie? She would know that Hermione would know it was a lie! Hermione didn't want to bring any more attention to the fact in front of Draco or his father.

Lucius walked to the back of the car and said, "Why are we all standing around the back of the car, like common people?" He held out his hand to Alice and said, "Sweet Alice, would you like to meet Draco's mother?"

"Yes, Grandfather. Will you carry the pink elephant that I got for my birthday?"

"No, I won't," he answered, "and I thought you said it was a pink bunny."

"I changed it from a bear to a bunny and then to an elephant," she repeated.

Hermione threw down her suitcase, pulled her daughter's hand from Lucius' hand, and said, "Alice, I forbid you to lie! You know that's wrong! It's okay to pretend sometimes, to use your imagination, or to play jokes on people if it doesn't hurt them, but when Mummy tells you not to lie, you are not to lie! You did not change that horrible pink bear into a bunny or an elephant!"

Alice stomped her foot, dropped her book and said, "I did! I did change it!"

"Does it matter?" Lucius drawled. "I want to take the child inside and introduce her to Draco's mother now."

"I don't bloody well care what you want," Hermione seethed to the older man. "This is my child and she's not going anywhere. You will not interfere!"

Lucius set his mouth in a firm line, narrowed his gaze and said, "Oh really? And whose child did you say she was?"

"Listen here, Malfoy, I won't submit to anyone else's blackmail, do you understand! Blackmail of every form is over and done, with this marriage!" She pointed at the older man as she screamed the words into his face. Draco was utterly confused now, but he knew something was amiss. Why was Hermione mentioning blackmail? Something dreadful was brewing between Hermione and his father, and he had to intervene.

He stated, "Father, Hermione's right. Alice is her responsibility and it's up to her to hand out her punishment when necessary, and if she wants to punish her for lying about the stuffed animal, she can do so." That was all he could say, since he wasn't certain what blackmail and marriage had to do with anything.

"I didn't lie!" Alice shouted, standing in the middle of all the adults. Ingrid tried to take the little girl's hand, to pull her away from the fray, but Hermione took it first.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I think I need to take Alice straight upstairs to take another nap. May we meet your mother later?" Hermione didn't wait for a response. She scooped her daughter into her arms and said, "Can someone show us to our room?"

Draco asked one of the footmen to show Hermione and Alice to the nursery. Ingrid followed closely behind.

Lucius asked his son, "What was that display? That was embarrassing, to say the least! I won't be bellowed at by the likes of that woman in my own home!"

"That woman is my future wife, and this is my home," Draco pointed out. He ran his hands through his hair. Perhaps he bit off more than he could chew with those two. He asked, "Father, you don't think a four-year-old child did magic, do you?"

"No, Son, I don't care how smart she is, or how special she might be, or who her parents are, I mean, her mother is, I don't think she performed transfiguration at four." Lucius picked up the offending pink elephant and studied it closer. Then, he frowned. He grabbed it by the polka-dot tie and dragged it in the house.

"What?" Draco called after him, utterly perplexed. He was left at the end of the car all alone, standing amongst all the luggage. He instructed the servants to take it inside, and as he started to the door, he saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong with Lucius?" Narcissa asked her son before she kissed his cheek, "And where are Hermione and her daughter? I had hoped to greet them when they arrived. They did come with you, didn't they?"

Draco held his mother's hand and said, "Yes, they came, but Hermione needed to take Alice up for a nap, straightaway. As for father, I don't know what's gotten into him, at this point, I don't know if I know my own name, however, I do know one thing. Congratulate me, Mother. I'm an engaged man."

"Yes, Son, I was at the ball last night, remember?" his mother said, leading him inside.

"No, that was a fake engagement. I'm really engaged now." He smiled.

"Well, then, congratulations," Narcissa said happily. "I think you made a wise choice. When will I get to meet her daughter?"

"Oh, about that, Mother, I have to confide something to you that father told me last night at the ball," Draco said. "But after dinner, okay? I want to go find Father, and then Hermione and Alice."

"Fine, but concerning dinner, I was forced to invited Phillipa, Talbert, and his wife Constance," Mrs. Malfoy belated.

Now it was Draco's turn to stomp his foot in a fit, à la Alice. "Why, Mother?"

"Because they invited themselves to come here for the weekend, so I had no choice, and it's only one weekend."

Draco snarled, and then ran up the stairs and into the house to find his father, wishing he could transfigure Talbert into a pink elephant.

* * *

_A/N: I slightly beta'd the first three chapters of this very promising story called "A Change of Prospects" by smarzie. Give it a look when you can. It took me forever to get back with her, for which I apologize, so that is the reason I'm mentioning her refreshing story here in my notes!_

_On another note, I'm so bad…I haven't written anything in days. Work is terrible! I haven't a free moment. I really think four chapters a week is a bit too much to hope for this time of year. I'm sorry. I will try, though, but please don't hate me if I lag behind. I don't want this to turn stressful for me. I want it to be enjoyable, and if I'm stressed about it, I don't enjoy it, understand? Love to all!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lies and Accusations of Sweetness Abound**

_"For what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbors and laugh at them in our turn?" – Jane Austen_

"_It's always great fun to laugh at others, as long as they aren't laughing at you in return." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." – Hermione Granger (with help from the Bible)_

"_Didn't my quote say the exact same thing as Hermione's quote?" – Revised quote, Draco Malfoy _

* * *

Rocking back and forth in a wicker rocker in the corner of the nursery, on the third floor, in the great house, Whitehall, Hermione felt torn. She looked over at her daughter, her child, her precious little girl, and her heart ached. Alice insisted and insisted that no adult transfigured the bear for her, that she did it all on her own, that she wouldn't lie to her mummy and why wouldn't her mummy believe her. The little girl even cried.

Hermione felt like a monster. She finally asked her daughter for forgiveness and then rocked her in the rocking chair until Alice stopped crying, reminiscent of how she used to put her to sleep almost every night when she was a baby. When Alice was finally sleeping, Hermione placed her on the large canopy bed in the middle of the room that adjoined Ingrid's room, closed the door between the two rooms, and then she sat in the rocking chair all alone.

She took her wand, closed the curtains on the canopy bed, placed a silencing charm around the curtains after she closed them, and then she cried.

That was when Draco found her.

Draco had climbed the backstairs to the third floor two at a time after speaking with his father first, and then his mother. His conversation with his father was enlightening, and it shed a lot of light on the bear/bunny/elephant fiasco. His conversation with his mother was a bit more distressing. He told his mother his father's revelation that he might have a child out there somewhere, and that they were waiting for a picture to come by Owl, and his mother admitted that she already knew about it, since Lucius and she were still married when the blackmail occurred. More distressing still, his mother told him that she had told her sister-in-law Phillipa. What if Phillipa told Hermione? She would probably no longer want to marry him.

Narcissa told Draco not to worry…because everything would work out in the end. If the child were really his, surely he would have heard from the mother by now. Since the supposed blackmailer lacked information such as the child's gender, date of birth, the mother's name, etc, Draco's mother was sure it was a hoax. She told him NOT to tell Hermione, agreeing that it might change her mind about marriage to him.

What if the blackmailer did know the gender, the date of birth, and the mother's name, and he merely failed to give the pertinent information to Lucius at the time of the blackmail. Curse his father, anyway. He should have told him. Now he really should tell Hermione, but he really didn't want to do it. Apparently, they both had secrets to tell the other person, but Draco decided to heed his parents' advice and wait until after the wedding to tell Hermione his secret. He hoped Hermione would wait to tell him hers, too.

He walked as fast as he could down the long passageway on the top floor, arrived outside the door to the nursery, heard crying, and knew immediately that it wasn't Alice crying. It was Hermione.

He slipped inside.

The afternoon light was fading fast, and the room was fast becoming dark. The curtains around the bed were all down, so Draco could only assume Alice was in the bed. Hermione was in the rocking chair, her head on her knees, her knees hugged upwards toward her chest, her hair fanned out everywhere, masking most of her face. His heart leapt in his chest seeing her like that, for she seemed so damn sad, and the only other word he could think of was 'familiar'. Why did the sight before him cause him such anguish? He refused to think he was falling in love. He wasn't falling in love, not yet, maybe not ever. He couldn't fall in love this quickly, not again. He fell in love even quicker five years ago. One night, after a masked ball, he went into a billiard's room, met a masked woman, made love, and immediately afterwards he fell in love. What did that get him but five years of loneliness and solitude.

Yet…he might be falling in love with the woman in front of him. He was falling in love with the woman he was going to marry. Would wonders never cease?

He placed his hand on her shoulder at the same time that he lifted the blinds on the windows with his wand. She seemed startled by his presence and by the light coming into the dark room. "Oh, Draco," she said, while wiping the tears off her cheeks with both hands. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Why are you crying? You might wake Alice. I take it she's asleep in there, somewhere." He pointed toward the bed and smiled. Then he pulled on her arm, lifted her from the chair, and sat down in her place, with her on his lap.

"I put a silencing charm around the bed so she wouldn't hear me," she clarified.

"That didn't answer the question of why you're crying," he complained. He noticed that she had changed clothes. She was in a pair of jeans and a lightweight jumper and he thought she looked lovely. He pulled on an unraveled piece of yarn on the hem of her jumper and said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm a horrible mother," she answered.

"Tell me something that's true now," he scolded, "because I'm not buying that statement."

"I accused my daughter of lying." She covered her face again and tried to get off his lap, but he placed his arms around her tightly. He kissed her shoulder. She continued, "I called her a liar, but I'm the liar! Not her! She's never lied to me before, and yet I accused her of lying in front of everyone! I embarrassed her, I embarrassed myself, and you and your father, and I did it all because of my own guilty conscience. I hurt my little girl's feelings, Draco. How could I do a thing like that? She's a small child! She might never forget this!" She sobbed harder.

He really had no words of comfort, so instead, he continued to hold her, and he even began to rock the chair back and forth, his long legs firmly in front of him, his feet planted firmly on the floor. Hermione turned in his lap so that her head was angled on his shoulder, her shoulder next to his chest. He could hardly breathe. His heart felt as if it was restricted inside his ribs. He loosened his hold on her slightly, and he finally asked, "What was your lie?"

She cried even harder.

The whole thing broke his heart – a heart he wasn't even sure he had before this weekend begun. A little girl gave him a pink flower, he held her sticky hand, he became reacquainted with an old foe, and now he felt love, and along with that love, came heartbreak at the thought of either one of these precious females feeling pain. Life was so odd sometimes. He rocked the chair back and forth, steadily, trying hard to reign in his own emotions, the fingers of his right hand skimming lightly up and down her back. Finally, her tears became gentle sniffs and hiccups.

Finally, he said, "She didn't transfigure the bear, Hermione."

She kept her head tucked in the crook of his neck and said, "If she said she did, she did. She said she didn't lie, and I won't ever doubt her again."

He lifted her head with one finger under her chin. Once they were staring at each other, he said, "She didn't lie. She caused the thing to change, but not from transfiguration. My father took the blasted thing into my study to examine it, and he discovered that it had been charmed to change at command. After he told me that, I commanded that it change into a snake, and low and behold, a pink snake with a polka dot tie appeared."

Hermione stopped crying and she placed a hand on his chest. "I don't understand. Who would have charmed it? I mean, could Alice have…"

Before she could finish her thought, he smiled and shook his head before interrupting with, "Love, if she didn't transfigure it, I hardly think she charmed it, either. It came from your ex, right? Would he have done it?"

"Why would he have done it?" Hermione asked, "Unless he wanted to do it merely to upset me somehow. He was constantly doing things to undermine me and my authority with Alice when we were married, just to goad me, and to exert power over her. Oh, I can't stand that man! An ocean apart and he's still too close!"

"You know, he's her father, and he'll be in her life forever, so perhaps we should all learn to get along," he suggested.

Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy and said, "Seriously, who the hell are you? Draco Malfoy did not just suggest that I hold hands with my bloody ex-husband and learn to get along with him!"

"It was hard to get those words out, I admit it," he laughed. "I actually wanted to suggest that we hex his balls off from across the ocean." His hand began to play with a long strand of her hair. She liked that. It reminded her of when he did the same thing after they made love that time after the ball.

She placed her head on his chest again and said, "We shouldn't even have to worry about him. He's supposed to be out of my life. I gave him everything, everything that he asked for, and he's not upholding his end of the bargain! I knew it was too good to be true. He only sent that present to her as a warning to me, anyway. He sent that note with it, demanding that I sell my house. Charming the bear was just icing on the cake, his last little means to torment me, his warning that if I don't do what he wants, he'll never get out of our lives, and he'll always interfere and meddle. When he finds out that I'm marrying you, who knows what he'll expect from us. We have to figure out a way to keep him away from Alice forever."

"But you don't really mean to keep him from his own daughter do you? I mean, even if he is a wanker and a right bastard, that's not right. A man has a right to his own child," Draco preached seriously, thinking that if he did have a child out there, perhaps that was the reason its mother kept it from him, because she thought he wasn't good enough to be a father.

She suddenly stood from his lap. He reached for her. She walked over to the window and spat, "I know that, Draco. I don't need you to remind me of that, okay?" If he thought that about Kevin, she wondered what his reaction would be when he found out that she had kept him from his daughter for four years! She sighed and said, "Can we please not talk about it right now? Where is the stupid animal anyway?"

"I left my father in the study," Draco joked, to lighten the mood, since he had upset her, even though he knew she mean the stuffed animal.

She grinned and said, "And did you leave the stuffed animal with him?"

"My father destroyed it, I believe," he answered seriously. "He'll make it up to Alice. On a darker note, my aunt, cousin and my cousin's whiney, little wifey are coming to dinner tonight, to make sure this engagement is legit, according to my mother. Isn't that pleasant?"

Hermione sighed a second time, turned to the wall and banged her head on it. Draco laughed. He rushed to her and placed his hand on her forehead before she could bang it a second time. With his hand on her forehead, his front flush against her back, he whispered in her ear, "I'm coming to like that pretty head of yours, so don't hurt it, love."

She turned. His hands went to either side of her, flat against the wall. She reached up and touched his face with her index finger, temple to jaw. "I'm starting to like your head, too."

"We sound like a couple of lovesick fools," he joked, "liking each other's heads and all." He pressed closer, placed a kiss on the center of her forehead, pulled back to look at her and said, "But it is a lovely head, love."

With her hands on his shoulders, she said, "Why do you call me 'love'?" Had she already asked him that? Had he answered? "Is it something you call all your lovers, or all women, or what?"

"Welllll," he said slowly, his lips moving again, against her cheek, "we aren't lovers, yet." She could beg to differ, but she wouldn't. She pushed him away and gave him a scolding look, so he tried to answer. What could he say? No, it wasn't a form of endearment he usually used with women. In fact, he hated pet names and the usual forms of endearment such as _sweetheart_, _love_, and _darling_, but calling her love, from the first time it left his mouth when he sat on that park bench two days ago, sounded right.

He told her so, "It feels right to call you that and I want to call you it, so I do. I don't usually call the women I like anything but Mudblood." He looked serious. She hit his chest and laughed. "Oh, that was just you. Seriously, I don't know. You look like a 'love'. My love. I don't know. Don't embarrass me." He pushed away from her.

"But do you call everyone that?" she pondered.

"I don't think I've ever called anyone else that," he said.

Once again, she wanted to beg to differ, because he had called her that on the night that they conceived Alice, but perhaps he couldn't remember that. If he didn't recall it, perhaps it didn't signify, and perhaps he really didn't overuse the term, or better yet, maybe he did recall, but he couldn't hardly tell her that he only used it one other time or a one-night stand five years ago, and that was only because he didn't know her name.

She decided not to press the matter. Besides, she liked it. He started back to the rocker, but she pulled on his sleeve. "Draco, I'm sorry. I like it. It's sweet. You're sweet."

"I am not sweet, Hermione Granger," he rebuked.

"Whatever, but I still like it. No one has ever called me anything like that before. The only man I've ever loved has only called me Mudblood." Draco gave her an odd look before he smiled. She grinned and gushed, "Oh, that's right, you're the only one that ever called me that."

Well, that was a lie, wasn't it? That reminded her… "Listen, after dinner tonight, I absolutely have to talk with you. I have to tell you something important that I'm keeping from you, you know, the thing I referred to on the train and it can't wait. Do we have a date?"

"Since we're getting married and we've only gone out once, yes, it's a date. Speaking of dinner, do you want to go get ready? I'll wait up here until Alice wakes. I don't trust the sleeping nanny with her. It's a big house, and Alice might wake up and go to look for you and get lost."

"See, sweet. No matter how you roll it, you're sweet." She started out of the room.

"Take that back, Granger!" he barked.

"Sh, you're wake the child, you sweet man." She walked out the door without a backwards glance.

"Sweet? Me? She's a loon." He said it aloud, but he smiled. He walked over to the canopy bed, lifted the silencing charm, and pulled back one of the drapes. He looked down at the small, sleeping child, so restful, so beautiful (as beautiful as her mother was) and said, "Now she's sweet." She was clutching a stuffed green dragon in her arms. It had a green serpent pin on it that looked surprisingly like one that belonged to his father.

He sat on the side of the bed and said, "The old man's gone soft. I might call him sweet, but he would probably hex me to next week." He stroked blond hair from her face. Was it strange that he thought he was beginning to love this little girl as much as he was beginning to love her mother?

Alice opened her eyes slowly. She sat up in the bed and said, "Where's Mummy?"

"She went to get ready for dinner. We have a few hours until you need to get ready. Would you like to go downstairs and meet my mother?"

"Is she nice?" Alice scrambled out from under the covers, placing the stuffed dragon to the side.

She was on her knees beside him in a second. Her hand came to rest on his thigh. She looked up at him. He answered. "Yes, she's wonderful, one might even call her sweet, but not to her face. She's a wonderful mother, almost as nice as your Mummy." He reached for the hand on her thigh and held it in his hand. "Alice, you know, you didn't really change that bear today. Do you know what a charm is?" He expected her to say no, and he wasn't sure he was up to educating a four-year-old.

She sat beside him and said, "Yes, I do."

"Your bear was charmed to change into whatever you asked it to change into. That's how it changed, so you did change it, as you thought, so you were right, but Mummy was right, too, because you didn't really do it with magic. It was done for you. Does that make sense?" Draco reached over and smoothed down her hair.

"Yes." She reached up and touched his hair, too. "I have to go potty."

Oh no. Draco wasn't sure what that meant. "You can do that on your own, right? You don't require adult supervision, do you?"

"What?" she asked. She started to get off the high bed.

Draco lifted her as he stood, and held her on his hip. He walked to the bathroom off the bedroom. He pointed to the commode and said, "That's the commode. You can handle the rest, right?"

"Yes, but can you help me with my buttons?" Even as she asked, he noticed that she had on a pair of corded jeans in dark blue, with a light blue jumper. He set her on the floor and knelt down in front of her.

"Is that all I will have to do?" He was slightly afraid. He didn't know anything about bathroom rituals and little girls, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"That's all." She pulled up her jumper and blouse and showed him the top button of her pants. Draco reached over and undid the button. He pushed her toward the toilet and hurried from the room.

When she walked out of the bathroom she said, "Can you help me button it up?"

"Are you helpless?" he joked. He went down to his knees and buttoned it. "Did you wash your hands?"

"I couldn't reach the sink," she explained.

"That's disgusting," he remarked, "no wonder your hands were sticky that first day I met you." He lifted her by the waist, with both hands, holding her out from him as if she had a disease, or dust all over her, and then he went to the sink. He sat her on top, turned on the water, handed her the soap and said, "Go at it."

She lathered the soap, washed and rinsed her hands and then ended by asking, "Where's the towel?"

"How would I know?" he answered. She ended up drying them on his shirt.

He was flummoxed, as well as highly amused, so he laughed hard. He helped her down and took her now clean hand. He said, "I'm glad your hand is clean, and not sticky today."

"I don't have snot today either. I remember that you said you don't like snot."

He thought she was almost as charming as her mother was. He also thought that he was going to protect her from every evil there was out there and on that, everyone could count. "Shall we meet my mother now?"

"She's not married to Grandfather, is she?" Alice asked when they were walking down the hall, toward the steps.

"No, not any longer, but I wager she won't mind if you call her Grandmother. I'm certain she'll insist," Draco explained.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, and stood in the hallway on the second floor, Alice said, "If I call your father Grandfather, and your mother Grandmother, I think I should now call you father, if you and Mummy are having nut jewels, which means you're getting married. What do you think?"

He thought that even if he wasn't willing to admit that he loved Hermione yet, (even though he knew that he did) he WAS sure that he loved this little girl. "Miss Alice, nothing would make me happier." He walked with her toward his mother's room, hand-in-hand, and a smile on his face and he thought, 'Goodness, Granger's right, I am sweet. What's gotten into me?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Relatives from Heaven and some from Hell and Back**

_"I do not want people to be very agreeable, as it saves me the trouble of liking them a great deal." – Jane Austen_

"_I'm glad people view me as a smarmy bastard. That way, they aren't terribly surprised when I hate their guts." – Draco Malfoy_

"_When people are hateful to me, I merely ignore them. It's easier to do that, than to hex them and find yourself in Azkaban." - Hermione Granger._

"_Mummy says it's wrong to hate people, but Draco said it's a requirement. What's a requirement?" – Alice Granger (really Malfoy)_

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

Draco knocked on his mother's bedroom door and opened it before she could answer. "Mother, I brought you a visitor." His mother was sitting on a silk loveseat, reading a book, by a large bay window. Alice hid behind Draco's legs. She peeked around them even as the beautiful older woman placed her book on the table beside her.

"Who is it, Son?" she asked, smiling, trying to pretend that she didn't see the small hand clutching at Draco's trouser leg.

Draco pulled Alice to the front of him and said, "Miss Alice, this is my mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy. Mother, this is Alice Granger, soon to be my stepdaughter."

Narcissa held out her long, manicured hand toward the little girl. A smile graced her features. Alice looked up at Draco and then walked forward and placed her small hand in the woman's hand. Narcissa looked up at Draco and smiled before she looked back at the little girl. "How nice to meet you, Alice. How was your train ride today?"

"Long and boring," she answered honestly. Mrs. Malfoy pulled her closer and placed her arm around her shoulders. "What are you reading?" Alice asked, pointing toward the book.

Narcissa smiled again and said, "A romantic love story. Do you like books?"

"I like books about bugs and dinosaurs. I love books about dragons. Draco is Latin for dragon. Did you know that?"

Narcissa picked the little girl up, which surprised Draco, and placed her on the seat beside her. "Yes, I knew, and it's also the name of a constellation. Do you know what a constellation is?"

"No, is it a type of dragon?" she asked back. She stroked the woman's royal blue, silk gown. "This is pretty. You're pretty and this is a pretty colour. You're nice, too. Draco said you're sweet, but that your face wasn't sweet."

Draco laughed as his mother gave him a scornful look and he leaned against the back of a chair and said, "Don't get me in trouble with my mother, Alice. I said she was sweet, but that no one would SAY THAT TO HER FACE."

"Go, Draco. You may leave Alice here with me." His mother was all but dismissing him. He was happy that his mother and father were being so kind and accepting of Alice.

He started toward the door, but Alice said, "I want to go with Mr. Draco."

"I thought we could get to know each other for a few moments. Draco will come back and get you in a moment, if you'd like," the older woman said to placate the little girl.

Alice looked up at Draco and then said, "Come back for me in ten minutes."

Draco wanted to laugh again, but instead, he looked at his watch and said, "Ten minutes exactly, Miss Alice, and I shall return for you." He left his mother with the little girl and went to find his future wife.

Alice looked around the beautiful bedchamber, went over to the side table, picked up the book the older woman placed there earlier, placed it back, then walked back toward the older woman, and said, "Mummy's reading me Alice in Wonderland. I'm named after the little girl from that book. I like to read, too, but I'm not very good at it yet. I'm only four years old."

"I know," she smiled back. "You just had a birthday, I understand." Alice nodded. "May I give you a present?" She nodded again.

Narcissa stood and walked over to her dresser. She opened a box, took out something, and then walked back to the loveseat. She placed a heart pendant over the little girls head. Alice picked the heart off her chest and stared at it. "Do you like it?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, very much. It's very pretty. It's green." Alice fingered the heart some more before she placed it back on her chest.

"It's an emerald. It was given to me when I was twelve. I know you're a bit younger than that, but I want you to have it. Do you think perhaps I could read some of your book to you tonight?"

"If Mummy wants you to, okay," Alice said climbing back up on the loveseat. She still seemed more interested in the green heart around her neck.

Narcissa took the little girl's hand to gain her attention and said, "Draco's father tells me you call him Grandfather, is that right, Alice?"

Alice nodded and said, "He has pretty hair, just like yours. He won't let me brush it, though. Mummy lets me brush her hair, sometimes."

"You can brush my hair sometime," Narcissa promised. She kept the little girl's hand and said, "Darling, what do you think you would like to call me? It's up to you, but I would be honoured and happy if you would call me Grandmother."

"Alright then." Apparently it was all decided. "Can I look around your room?"

"Look away." Narcissa moved her hand to the side with a gesture that denoted her agreement, and then smiled again. She actually felt like crying. Alice slipped off the loveseat and started to walk around the large room. She stopped before a curio cabinet, and began to look at the contents.

Just then, Lucius walked into the room from an adjoining room. He sat beside his ex-wife and reached for her hand. She was silently crying. She dabbed at her face with her hand. He handed her a handkerchief. She whispered, "Lucius, you were right. That's our granddaughter."

"I told you so," he said with a sigh. He had been waiting for Draco to bring Alice to Narcissa's room, and was listening from the adjacent room. He had already told her everything that Hermione had told him.

She glared at him and said, "The moment that man came to you, claiming that Draco had a child, you should have track her down! And to think, we had a chance to know her all along and you ruined it for us! "

"No, I would say Ms. Granger being married to another man when she slept with our son, then not telling him that she was pregnant with his child, and then moving to another continent ruined it for us, but I for one shall not lay blame with her. Who am I to do so? We all do things we regret, besides, there's more to that story than what meets the eyes. I'm beginning to think that the bastard of an ex-husband has a tenuous hold on her still."

"Of which you will break, of course," Narcissa stated. "Now that we found her, we won't let her go, agreed?"

"Draco is going to marry her mother, and be a real father to her, if it's the last thing I do, which by the way, I'm sure it won't be the last thing I do," he said with a smile. He turned to his ex and said, "Alice was right. You do look very pretty today. Blue suits you, my dear."

"And she was right about you, too. You do have pretty hair," Narcissa answered, while trying hard not to smile. She stood, walked over to where Alice sat on the floor playing with two little china figurines. She gave her a cautionary look and said, "Alice, those are nineteenth century antiques, not toys. They are very valuable, and one of a kind. Do you know what that means?"

Alice was busy making the two little figurines bounce up and down on her leg. She looked up at the older woman and said, "Does that mean that you want me to put them back, Grandmother?"

The sound of the word 'Grandmother' coming out of the little girl's mouth melted the older woman's resolve. Draco stood in the doorway, saw the look on his mother's face, and said, "No, I think that means you can take them up to your room and play with them while your Nanny gets you bathed." He reached down to help her up. As she stood, she picked up the two little figurines, a little shepherd boy and a little girl with a milking pail, and she handed them to Narcissa.

"No, Draco was right, you may have them, Alice," Narcissa agreed. Alice smiled and skipped out of the room, the two figurines tightly in her grasp. Draco looked at his mother and shook his head. She said, "What? It's the least I could do. Lucius destroyed her stuffed animal today."

"Right mother." Draco leaned over, kissed her cheek and said, "I should go follow her. She could be halfway to Ireland by now." He rushed out of the room.

Narcissa looked back at Lucius and said, "No matter what, Lucius, promise me, you'll protect both Alice and Hermione, for the sake of our only son."

"Of course, I'll do anything for you, Cissy." He walked out of the room with a large smile on his face.

* * *

_Meanwhile…on the road to Whitehall:_

"Talbert, for this to work perfectly, you have to let me do the talking, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," the man said from his corner of the large car. He leaned over and looked out the window and added, "It looks like we'll be there soon."

"Someday, when you inherit everything, I think I'll take Whitehall as my home," Phillipa said with a grin.

Talbert's wife, a thin, homely woman with mousey brown hair said, "You can have it dear mother-in-law."

The older woman sat back in her seat and smiled. She had not waited this long for her son to inherit everything to have it all taken away at the last moment! Her nephew couldn't just decide two months before his thirtieth birthday to suddenly marry! She wouldn't stand for it. Especially not marriage to a Mudblood.

She touched her son's arm to gain his attention and said, "I still think the key is to use the information that Malfoy may have a child out there somewhere. If he thinks he has a child, he might hold off marriage to this woman. I told the Mudblood about it, but I don't know if she told him. I'm certain Lucius and Cissy have never told him. I might accidentally have to tell him. If that doesn't work, we might have to find the Mudblood's ex-husband, and try that angle. For a price, he might help us stop the marriage. A custody dispute might work nicely."

Her son giggled like a little girl at that remark.

She had an evil grin on her face as she calculated her next move. "Yes, we'll wait and see what happens." She turned back to her daughter-in-law and added, "Constance, are you sure that Marcus Flint said that he thinks Draco had a liaison back at that masked ball years ago?"

"Yes, dear mother-in-law," she answered. "As you requested, I gave Flint tea with Veritaserum before we left the resort this morning. I asked him if Draco had any girlfriends over the last five years and he said no one of consequence that he knew of. Then I asked if there was anyone special over the last few years, anyone who stood out among all the one-night stands and many dates, and he said there was only one. He said that Draco told him there was a sexual encounter with a woman at that masked ball for purebloods five years ago."

The younger woman turned to her husband and said, "You know the one, Talbert. The one Aunt Cissy and Marcus' mother threw and the one we attended." She turned back to her husband's mother and said, "And he said that Malfoy slept with a woman that night, in the billiard's room of all places, but that he never got her name, or saw her face."

The older woman squirmed in her seat in delight. "Yes, yes, this is going to work to our advantage!"

"But how mother?" Talbert asked as they pulled into the drive.

"I told you to let me worry about this," she scolded. "Don't either of you say a word. Act charming and nonchalant. We're here."

* * *

Draco stood outside Hermione's bedroom door and held up his hand to knock. Before he could, she opened it immediately. "Were you waiting on the other side?" he asked, surprised.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she grinned. "My, you look handsome."

"I do cut a dashing figure. All the women say so," he countered. He looked at her closely. He started at her hair, which she had long and soft. She had on a dress of deep burgundy. She was lovelier than she had a right to be, and he was at a loss for words to tell her how he felt. Instead, he took one hand, leaned forward, and kissed her cheek, lightly. "That's how I feel about how you look."

"Thank-you," she said. "Alice will be eating upstairs with Ingrid. I didn't want to subject her to your family tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"I prefer it," he said. "I don't want to subject myself to my family," he continued, leaning lightly against the open door, "but I doubt my mother would allow me to eat up in the nursery. She probably doesn't love me as much as you love Alice."

She reached out and brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his jacket. She really just wanted to touch him. "Alice loved your mother. She said, and I quote, 'She's so beautiful, Mummy, that she looks like a painting,' end of quote." They both laughed.

He placed a hand on her waist and gently gathered the material of her dress in his fingers, bringing her closer as he did so. He placed his cheek against hers and said, "You're so beautiful that it hurts to look at you. I have to close my eyes, or I'm blinded by the beauty."

Hermione wanted to laugh at the silliness of his words, but actually, no one had ever said anything so romantic to her before, so instead of laughing she found that she felt suddenly shy. She bit the corner of her lip, and when he lifted his head, he placed his thumb on her lip and said, "You shouldn't bite anyone but me." Then he kissed that corner of her lip, and after he kissed it, he bit it gently. She placed her hands on his shoulders. One of his arms was against the doorframe, and the other was still resting lightly at her waist.

Hermione kissed his neck and said, "I don't usually bite, but for you, I'll make an exception." She was surprised at her own brazenness, but it felt right. It was reminiscent of the night they shared at the masked ball, five years ago, when she took the initiative. She continued to kiss his neck, and then she bit his earlobe lightly. When she did that, both his arms went around her waist.

"Merlin, what's going on with us?" he asked her. She looked up at him and shrugged. When she shrugged he said, "If you don't know, then how could I possibly know?"

"Draco," she said seriously, "we do have to have our talk tonight. Promise me."

"I promise. I will promise you anything." He let her go and said, "We should go down. The relatives from hell have arrived, and dinner will be ready in about an hour. Give me your hand."

"You want to hold my hand?" she asked, smiling.

"No," he stated plainly. He took her hand, reached into his pocket with his other hand, and pulled out a beautiful ring. It was a square cut diamond, surrounded by emeralds. He placed it on her finger. "We are engaged, so I thought you should have a ring."

She looked at her finger and she felt overwhelmed with emotion. "It's lovely. It's too much, though. It's too expensive, Draco." She wanted to cry. "No one has ever given me anything nicer."

He kept her hand in his the entire time. He brought it to his face, kissed the ring, then the top of her hand, her palm, and then her wrist. He placed her arm around his neck, pulled her flush against his body and kissed her mouth softly, but firmly. After the kiss he said, "Hermione, if no one ever gave you anything nicer, then that's a shame. I intend to rectify that matter. From now on, only nice things will be bestowed upon you. I promise that, too."

He took her hand again, the feel of her ring against his palm bringing him joy, and they walked down the hallway toward the stairs, to meet his family, together.

* * *

_A/N: Thousands and thousands of hugs and kisses to everyone as a way to say thank you for the support of this story! I know I said that it would slow down some (the updates) and it may yet as my work continues to increase , but when everyone shows me such great kindness, I don't have the heart to slow down. I have to continue posting as a thank you for all the reviews and the PM's everyone's sending me! It's appreciated more than you know, more than you I can show, and more than it is possible for me to say with mere words. Just...thank you._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dinner's Served with a side of False Pride**

"_A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves; vanity, to what we would have others think of us." – Jane Austen_

"_Of course I care what other people think of me, but can I help it if I happen to think I'm pretty damn wonderful, and I often wonder about the sanity of those who think otherwise. Is that vanity, pride or insanity?" - Draco Malfoy_

"_My biggest fault is probably my pride. Pride goes before the fall, and I have a feeling the when I fall, it will hurt very, very much." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful, Narcissa," Phillipa said, leaning forward and patting Narcissa's hand. A footman took her plate and placed another plate in front of her, this one the cheese course, right before pudding. She looked up at the man, turned to Draco and said, "Draco, where are all the house elves? If I recall, Whitehall had five or six house elves, didn't it?"

"Yes, Aunt, but I let them all go free a few years back. I employ only witches and wizards now," he answered.

Hermione grinned. He glared at her from across the table and raised an eyebrow. She kicked him under the table. Talbert said, "Why? You have to pay people, Draco, and house elves cost nary a knut."

"Exactly, Talbert," Draco answered. "There was a girl from school who once had a campaign about house elf welfare, and it made an impression on me. I always thought it was a solid argument, so when I was able, I freed the elves that wanted freedom." He gave Hermione a lopsided grin, to show that he was joking.

"She sounds like a nutter," Talbert answered.

Hermione gave Talbert a nasty look. Draco took a long sip of wine and laughed before he said, "Yes, she was a bit deranged, still is I understand, but she made some valid points. I think her campaign was called SPLAT or something. It was an anagram, although what it stood for, I haven't a clue."

"It was SPEW, Malfoy, and you know it," Hermione said, though she had to smile. He smiled back. Phillipa didn't like the smile that passed between them. She decided it was time to act.

"Miss Granger, I hear you have a daughter."

"Yes, a four year old, named Alice," Hermione answered, though she knew the other woman knew that already.

"Children are a wonderful gift, isn't that right, Narcissa?" She looked at her sister-in-law and continued. "I don't know what I would have done all these years without my Talbert, and I know that Draco was always the light of his mother's eyes."

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding as she began to eat her dessert, "children are precious. My daughter is the most precious person in my whole world."

"My fondest hope was always that dear Draco would marry and have children of his own someday, just as my Talbert did. I know that Cissy would like nothing more than to have grandchildren, too. I have two grandchildren, a six year old boy and a five year old girl, Davison and Kristina."

"Congratulations," Hermione said toward Constance. The other woman gave her a snide smile.

"By the way, Aunt," Draco said, "I still have time to have children, and as you know, I intend to marry Hermione next month, so your wish may yet come true."

"Yes, I suppose so. You will marry this woman and be a _stepfather_ to her daughter," she said grimly. She turned back to Hermione, who sat next to her, and said, "Is your husband aware that you're planning to marry Draco, my dear?"

"He's not my husband, but my ex-husband, and no, he isn't. What I do or don't do is of no concern to him," she said sharply. Narcissa looked at Lucius across the table, about to intervene, but he gave his head a little shake to warn her to wait.

Phillipa laughed and snorted, "Of course it's of a concern to him! I understand he lives in Canada. Well, you already took his only child across an ocean from him, now you plan to give her a new father, and you don't plan to consult him at all? That seems rather unfair. He has a right to know what's happening to his child, doesn't he?"

"Damn unjust," Talbert agreed, lifting his wine glass. "I met your ex before. Jolly nice chap. Doesn't deserve that type of treatment, I say. Someone should tell him, even if you don't plan to do so."

Phillipa smiled at her son's ad lib. He usually wasn't good at thinking quickly. She said, "How right you are son. How would you feel if someone kept your son or daughter from you, and married someone else, and never told you?"

"I would probably become so angry that I would sue for custody, or something," Talbert said.

Phillipa turned to Hermione and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if something like that didn't happen, dear."

Through narrowed eyes Hermione replied, "I can assure you that will not happen."

Draco looked directly at his aunt and was about to tell her his thoughts on the whole matter, and none too nicely, when his cousin's wife placed her hand on his sleeve. "That reminds me," Constance said, leaning across Talbert to reach over to Draco. "This came for you as we were driving up and I took it from the Owl. I hope you don't mind, but curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. Odd thing, it's a baby picture, Draco. Whose baby is it? There's no letter or anything."

Draco took the large envelope from his cousin's wife and looked over at his father. It was the picture that he had asked his father to send for, which the blackmailer gave Lucius four years ago. His father gave Draco another small shake of his head, just as he had given his ex-wife. He wouldn't give these people the satisfaction of playing their games.

"Oh, I love baby pictures! Let Hermione and I see it!" Phillipa exclaimed. She reached over for the picture.

Lucius knew that Hermione would recognize her own daughter right away. He took the envelope with the picture from Draco, tucked it inside his robe, and said in his haughtiest tone, "It was addressed to Draco, Phillipa. He'll look at it later."

"But a baby picture, how odd," she snorted. She gasped, with great theatrical flare, and looked at Constance and said, "My oh my, you don't suppose the old rumors we heard were true, do you, daughter-in-law dear?"

"Mother-in-law, they must be! The mother must have heard that Draco was getting married and she decided to go ahead and contact him! Perhaps there was a letter attached and it fell out of the envelope," she said back with an evil grin.

Hermione was frowning, tired of these games. Narcissa was fanning herself, suddenly overwhelmed with the vapors. Draco was baffled, as usual, trying to decipher what was going on, and Lucius looked angry enough to spit nails.

Then Talbert said, "Draco, so it is true? Do you possibly have a child out there that none of us knows about? We always heard that was true!"

Hermione stood up, so shocked she knocked over her water goblet.

"How the hell would you have heard that?" Draco asked, also standing, but avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Well, your father told Aunt Cissy, who told mother, that some man tried to blackmail him with information that you had a child about four years ago, of course," his cousin responded. He took a large bite of pie and smiled.

Talbert leaned across the table, and as if he was speaking first to his mother he added, "What if, no….it couldn't have been her." He turned to Draco and asked, "Draco, old man, didn't you sleep with a woman at the pureblood ball five years ago, did you? Perhaps this child is from that encounter." There was another fake gasp from Draco's aunt.

Draco felt hot and slightly dizzy. He was afraid to look over at Hermione. No one should have ever heard that, since only he, the woman, and Marcus Flint, knew about it. "Again!" he shouted with true bravado, "I must ask how the hell you would know all of this?"

"As far as sleeping with the woman at the ball, several people saw you entering and leaving the billiard's room at the ball, and Marcus Flint told everyone that you slept with a woman in there that night. I just assumed the two things might be connected," Talbert lied, his mouth coming up on one side in a mocked smile. "Then, well, there have been other rumors as well."

"We all thought it wasn't true, that it was either a hoax or a rumor, but last month a woman came to us, didn't she son?" Phillipa also lied, thinking off the cuff, but continuing the charade. "She told us that she had your child, Draco. We thought it was a lie, I mean, it had to be, but she said she slept with you at a masked ball, in a billiard's room, no less, and that she got pregnant from that single encounter. She never married, because she entertained some romantic notion that you and she would marry someday."

"She thought you would find her, after she had that man contact your father right after the baby was born, but you never did, because your father paid the man off. She claims he was never there for money, he was only there to tell him about your child, but your father, being who he is, gave him money and told her in no uncertain terms that she was never to contact you." The woman smiled, pleased with her lies. She looked at Hermione and said, "I told you about Draco's child at the hotel, dear. Remember? My Talbert, out of the goodness of his heart, gave her some money, right after she contacted us," she continued to lie. "You did get her name and address, didn't you son?"

Talbert looked a bit befuddled, not knowing how his mother wanted him to answer, so his wife said, "Only an address in which we could contact her, mother-in-law, dear, as she didn't want to give her name, but I really think that if Draco has a son or daughter out there, someone should contact her now, before he marries." She turned to look at Narcissa and said, "You must want to know your only grandchild, Aunt Cissy. I mean, even if it takes months and months to find her and the child, and Draco goes past his thirtieth birthday, surely that won't matter to you."

Phillipa looked up at Hermione, who was still standing, stock-still, in total shock, beyond bewildered. Draco looked over at her for the first time. Phillipa stood up as well and said, "My dear, you must see that a marriage between you and my nephew can't go on at this point. He must have the chance to find his child, and his child's mother. He once told his friend, Marcus Flint, that he loved this woman. You don't want to marry a man who loves another, do you?"

"You loved this woman?" Hermione questioned, her eyes flying to Draco. "A woman you spent only an hour or so with? A woman you barely knew. A woman with whom you only ever had sex with once? How could that be possible?"

"He barely spent but a weekend with you, and yet he's marrying you," Talbert said, stuffing his face with more pie.

"Shut up!" Hermione bellowed. "Draco, do you love her?"

"I…I thought I might, at that time, but I don't think I ever told anyone that, not even Marcus." He felt the world spinning around him. He fell back into his chair.

Lucius said, "Son, say no more right now. There are so many things you don't know."

"Let me see that picture, Lucius!" Hermione snapped, holding out her hand.

Lucius turned and said, "Why, we both know who it is."

Draco didn't know what that statement meant, but he held out his hand as well and begged, "Father, may I see the picture?"

"No one sees anything right now," Narcissa shouted, standing suddenly, her chair falling behind her as she stood. "Let's all go in the grand parlor for drinks and a discussion. I know I need a tall glass of gin right now!" She walked away from the table and began to lead the way. Phillipa followed, proud of herself and with a smile on her face, because she thought she had won. Constance linked her hand in Talbert's arm and followed behind the older woman.

Lucius offered his arm to Hermione. She refused the offer, glared at Draco and said, "Draco, I have to talk to you right now."

"Let's clear all of this up first, Hermione. Please. I'm so confused right now. I don't know how Phillipa and Talbert know these things, but only I, the woman in question and one other person knows about the masked ball and the billiard's room, and I find it hard to believe Marcus told so many people that the rumor came out, so it has to be true. If I do have a child out there, I'm not saying that it means I won't marry you, but for Merlin's sake, I have to know for sure!"

"Because you still love this woman," Hermione said softly.

Lucius ordered, "Let's go in the other room, now!"

Hermione's hands went to her face and she quietly began to cry. She looked over at Lucius and said, "How could he love someone he only made love to once? If I only knew. It would have changed so many things, Lucius. It would have saved us all so much heartache." Draco frowned, because he didn't know what that statement meant, nor did he want to know. He only wanted to clear this mess up and for Hermione to stop crying.

The older man smiled at her and took her hand. He tucked it in his arm and led her toward the parlor. Draco walked behind them, feeling like a fool, a coward, and the worse person on earth. He loved Hermione now, but he had to know if he had a child. He had to.

They started in the other room, but Narcissa stood outside the doorway and grabbed Lucius' arm. Hermione walked on ahead without him, still in tears. Draco started to walk in the room behind her, but he spied little Alice walking down the large staircase, dragging her stuffed dragon behind her. He looked inside the parlor, saw Hermione head for the bar, thought that she would be okay for a moment alone with his relatives, and he headed for Alice.

"Lucius?" Narcissa hissed from outside the grand parlor. He swirled a drink in his hand, bid his excuse from their company as everyone else went into the grand parlor, and met his ex-wife in the hallway.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"First, don't call me that," she said, slapping his chest hard. He winced in pain. "Second, what in the world do you think you're doing, encouraging that woman and her lies? We both know she's lying! She's openly trying to provoke Miss Granger!"

"I don't think so, my love," he said. She hit his chest again, hard. "Cissy, please, stop hitting me. I'm older now and I tend to bruise easily. If you finally want to try some S&M, of which I had wanted you to try back when we were married, we can do so later." She hit him even harder.

He almost cried out, but instead he said, "Phillipa apparently knows nothing. This only works to our advantage. She's pretending to know the identity of Draco's liaison from five years ago. She has absolutely no clue it's Miss Granger, and of course she has no clue that we know."

"But Draco doesn't know that!" Narcissa seethed. "She's trying to cast doubt in his mind! She's trying to make him believe that there's a child out there, so that he'll give up on Hermione and Alice, in favour of this possible love child, when his child is safely under this roof at this very moment!" She hit his chest with her right hand, and then her left. He made a painful face with each slap.

He placed his drink on a table in the hall (most of it had already spilled on the carpet anyway with each hit) and took her hands in his. "So? Even if she waltzes in an imposter, with a child, we'll be able to prove that they're not who she claims they are! We still hold all the cards, Cissy. We know! We know the truth and she does not. It's perfect. Let her be caught in her web of lies. The only thing this might do is to force Hermione to tell Draco before the wedding, of which I was hoping to avoid."

She pulled her hands away. "And if he reacts badly? If he acts sullen and spoiled and runs away, as is his way, and he takes off without marrying her? What then, Lucius? Worse, what if he tries to take little Alice away from Hermione out of spite? A child without a wife will not keep our son with his inheritance, or make him happy in the end!"

Lucius was quiet for a moment. Narcissa slapped his chest again first with one hand, then the other, the then the first hand again, the whole time barking, "You…didn't…think…of…that…did…you!" She hit him one last time, very hard, and then said, "Or what if Hermione runs away and takes Alice and we never see them again? Phillipa made all those comments at dinner about her ex-husband and how he must miss little Alice! That's bound to scare Hermione away!"

Lucius took Narcissa's shoulders in his grasp and said, "No one takes my granddaughter from me, and my son WILL marry Hermione Granger, and he WILL inherit everything he is meant to inherit! Once in the Malfoy family history, someone will have a bloody happy ending and I swear if you hit me one more time I just may hit you back!" He pushed her away and went back into the parlor, with Narcissa hot on his heels.

They arrived just in time to see Hermione running out of the room, yelling to Phillipa, "Fine then, I won't marry Draco!"

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter…find out what happens with Draco and Alice, and what happened with Hermione and Phillipa while Narcissa was beating up Lucius in the hallway._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Happiness Comes with A Terrible Price:**

_"Why not seize pleasure at once? How often is happiness destroyed by preparation, foolish preparation?" – Jane Austen_

"_Happiness is not a reward. It's something a person has to work for very, very hard, and even then, it seldom occurs; at least that's my experience." – Draco Malfoy_

"_No matter how hard we try to be happy, we are only truly happy when we give up trying, and only then does it come naturally." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

Draco started to walk in the grand parlor behind his father and Hermione, but his mother pulled Lucius to the side to speak to him in the hallway. The rest of the family went in before them. Draco was about to enter as well, but he saw little Alice walking down the large staircase, dragging her stuffed dragon behind her. He quickly looked inside the parlor, saw Hermione head for the bar, thought that she would be okay for a moment alone with his relatives, and he headed for little Alice. He bypassed his parents, who seemed to be arguing, as his mother was hitting his father, very hard, on the chest.

Walking up several steps, and taking her hand, Draco asked, "Miss Alice, why are you awake?" Better yet, he wanted to ask her why she was constantly roaming around by herself.

"I saw Mummy head in that room. Was she crying?" Alice asked. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"A little bit." Draco didn't want to lie to the little girl. He didn't believe in lying to children. He had a creed about it. He believed lies should be saved for adults and adults only.

"Why is she crying?" Alice asked with a pout to her bottom lip. "Should I go make her happy?"

Maybe he _should_ have lied to her. "No, I'll make her happy. She'll be fine." Draco walked up to meet her on the stairs.

"Daddy used to make Mummy cry all the time," Alice offered.

Draco didn't like hearing that. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else he should say.

Alice nodded, sat on the stairs, and added, "Sometimes they would yell at each other, then he would go on another trip and Mummy would go to the bathroom or her bedroom and cry, but she never cried in front of me, but sometimes I still heard her. Once I heard her at nighttime crying, and I thought she was having a nightmare."

Draco hated hearing this. He hated to think that Hermione was that sad, but he also hated to know that Alice was a party to it. Alice wasn't done with her story, as she said, "I went into her room and slipped my stuffed turtle in bed with Mummy at night, to take away her nightmares. His name is Thomas. He has a music box in him. He plays a lullaby." She patted the stairs beside her, and Draco smiled. It was something he had done with Hermione that first day, when he wanted her to sit with him. It was funny how similar Alice and he were.

"I'll be around to protect Mummy and you from nightmares from now on, so don't fear," Draco said, coming to sit on the stairs beside her. He picked up her dragon and said, "What's his name?"

"I change it a lot. Right now it's Dragon."

"Original," Draco joked. He straightened the tie on the stuffed dragon and placed it on the girl's lap. "Alice, tell me about your Daddy."

"His name is Kevin and he lives in Canada, and he's married to a woman named Lauren, but he's only my pretend daddy," she said with a yawn.

"Why do you say that?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Because the last day I saw him, when we were leaving Canada, Mummy told him that he wasn't getting another red cent from her, and besides, he not my real daddy anyway, so he must be my pretend daddy. I don't really know what that means."

Draco was beginning to wonder what it meant, too. "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes. He was gone a lot." Alice reached up and pulled on Draco's tie. He smiled, then he saw that she was touching his tiepin. It was also a serpent.

"Did he work a lot? Go on business trips?" Draco asked Alice.

She stood up, when she did the stuffed dragon slipped off her lap and rolled down several steps, and she started down the stairs. "No. He didn't have a job."

"Alice, come back here, please," Draco commanded. Alice reached down for the dragon but did as she was told. She walked back up the three steps to sit back next to Draco. He placed a arm around her shoulders. "If he didn't work, why was he gone all the time?"

"I don't know," she answered with a slight shrug of one shoulder. She reached for his tie again. "I like this silver snake. It's like the one Grandfather gave me."

"It's just like it, only smaller," Draco remarked.

Alice looked up with her large grey eyes and said, "Maybe if you give this one to Mummy it will make her happy again. The one Grandfather gave me made me happy. Will you go do it now? I don't want her to be unhappy."

Draco couldn't take much more heartache tonight, and the empathy that this little girl felt for her mother was breaking the last shred of heart he had in his chest. He tried to smile, (it was that, or perhaps cry) and he promised her, "I'll go in there and make her happy, I promise. Everything will be okay." He lifted her up and hugged her tightly. He couldn't imagine loving a child as much as he loved this little girl. He knew that he didn't love his masked woman from his past as much as he loved Hermione. Nevertheless, if he did have his own little boy or girl out there, then nothing would keep him from it, not hell or high water.

He stood up, with Alice in his arms, and walked to the bottom of the third floor stairs and sat on the bottom step. He wasn't quite ready to give her up yet, or put her to bed. He placed her beside him and said, "I like those pajamas."

She looked down at her nightclothes…they were green with dragons and she shrugged, and in a very adult move she said, "You know how much I like dragons."

He laughed and hugged her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "Alice, tell me more about your father. Tell me again, honestly, do you miss him?"

"Sometimes," she said. She began to play with the ivory buttons on Draco's jacket. He placed a finger under her chin to force her to look at him.

"Have you seen him any since your Mummy and he divorced?" he inquired.

"Mummy said I won't see him too much anymore."

"Why is that?" Draco asked.

Alice stood and started to walk up the stairs. He pulled on the back of her shirt and said, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about this," Alice revealed.

Draco frowned. What type of things was a four-year-old little girl supposed to keep secret? "You can tell me, I promise I won't become angry, and neither will Mummy."

Alice took several steps up, and then back down and then back up, before she sat back down several steps further up than him. Draco turned slightly on the narrow stairs leading to the third floor to look at her, and instead he saw Ingrid hurrying down.

"Mr. Malfoy, I swear, I wasn't asleep this time, but I thought Alice was!" the older woman claimed.

"It's fine, Ingrid, but please, take her up to the nursery and don't let her come back down at all. There are things going on tonight that aren't fit for a little girl to hear, understand?" He passed Alice to her nanny.

The older woman nodded and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"It will be."

He ran back down the stairs, saw his parents arguing in the hall, and bypassed them just as Phillipa was saying, "He'll probably come to England and sue you for custody and no one could blame him! You're trying to steal his only child from him just as surely as this woman stole Draco's child from him! Your ex-husband deserves that child more than you do, you dirty Mudblood!"

Hermione balled up her fists and screamed, "For your information, I paid that bastard off! He took all the money I had! I gave him every galleon, in exchange for him never having anything more to do with my daughter! For that's what she is – she's my daughter! He left me flat broke, but it was worth it, because I have my daughter, I have my dignity, and no one and nothing is taking either of them away from me!"

"If you care for your daughter so much, you should put her welfare before your own!" Phillipa bellowed, and then adding salt to the wound, she said, "And if you truly had any dignity at all, you would certainly never marry a man who doesn't love you and especially not one who is only marrying you so that he can get his inheritance!"

Draco was about to protested, adamantly, and finally, but with that last sentence said, Hermione started toward the doors that led outside, but first she turned back and said, "Fine then, I won't marry Draco!" and she ran from the room just as Draco entered it.

"Well, Draco, my boy," Phillipa said as she looked at Draco from her perch on the sofa, "I guess that's your answer. That's your proof. She's only marrying you for your money. She's not pretty enough for you, good enough for you, or dare I say, pure enough for you. Let Talbert help you find your child, Draco. Don't you want your own child to love, not some wayward little stepchild? Who knows? The mother might not even be married. You could marry her, have your child, and have a happy conclusion to this sordid mess. I admit that the woman from the masquerade ball might not be your child's mother. I'm just putting two and two together, and coming up with four, because I know both stories, so you need to take time and sort all of this out, and find out what's true!"

Draco glared indignantly at the woman, at a total loss for words.

"True, it might not happen in two months, in time for you to inherit everything, but your father and mother have plenty of money. I'm sure they wouldn't see their only son destitute, and your father will get to live in Malfoy Manor until his death, so it's not as if he will be without his home. It only means a different Malfoy might inherit it when he dies, instead of his son. Why does that matter? You have your own house in London. You don't need Malfoy Manor, or Whitehall even. You never have, and you never will." Phillipa's argument was ending, and she was incredibly pleased with how the evening had progressed.

She finished with, "Think about it Draco. This Mudblood and her dirty, half blood, little brat isn't good enough to wear the name of Malfoy, let alone be in the company of Malfoys." Phillipa stood up in triumphant, and smiled with glee.

Draco glared at the pinched faced woman and before he could tell her where she could go, what she could do, and what he thought of her, Narcissa walked up to her, pulled back her arm, and slapped her across the face. She said, "That's because I can't hit Lucius again because he might hit me back! Now, leave this house immediately, Phillipa and take your whimpering son and your cow of a daughter-in-law with you and if you ever say anything against Hermione and Alice again I will personally hex you into next week!"

Draco smiled at his mother and ran out the doors to go look for Hermione.

Draco was appalled at the behaviour of his family, though he expected everything to be even worse than it was. He was sorry that Hermione had to be caught in the crossfire. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself, she had proved that during most of their lives, but he felt it was now his time to take care of her, and he had failed miserably.

Failure was an emotion of which he was well acquainted, unfortunately. The sight of her at the end…her raised chin, her fingers curled into the palms of her hands, her hand balled into fists at her sides, her clenched jaw, would forever be etched into his brain. He knew his aunt was lying! Why couldn't Hermione see that? Then the moment she said, right before she ran out of the house, "Fine then, I won't marry Draco," shocked him to his core.

He should have stayed by her side every single moment. He could feel the tension in the room, and in her body, from the moment that he walked into the door of the parlor! Despite her fake smiles and her calm demeanor during the attack at dinner, Draco knew she was upset. He had known her for most of their lives, and he had seen that look of despair on her face before. Growing up, he was usually the cause of it. Hell, if he wanted to be truthful, he was the cause of it tonight.

It was his idea that they fake an engagement; it was his plan to come to Whitehall. It was his plan all along that it would become a real marriage, even though she thought the marriage of convenience was hers. It was his fault that his father had a younger brother who married a bitch who had a stupid son! Okay, that last one wasn't his fault, but his grandfather's fault.

Draco wandered around the cliffs and across the hills looking for Hermione for over an hour (with the help of the four-point spell) and he was worried. What if she took Alice and left? What if she fell off one of the cliffs? What if, the moment he found her, she slapped his face as she had when they were in third year at school? That hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the pain he would feel if she left. He should have stopped his aunt's attack during dinner, but he didn't, and for that he would always feel regret.

He finally saw her in the distance. She was sitting on the ground next to an old lean-to, which was propped up against the side of a cliff, and used to keep boating supplies.

The night was so dark that he almost wouldn't have seen her if she hadn't started a small fire in a rock circle beside her. He approached her, going over what he might say in his head, but before he could contemplate the correct words, she looked up and said, "What do you want?"

He sat beside her, his long legs stretched out to the side of the small fire and he said, "I'll tell you what I want. I want to marry you, Hermione. I really do. Nothing else matters to me."

She pointed toward a small building and said, "What's over there?"

Draco was confounded. Were they going to discuss what had happened during and after dinner, or was he going to take her on a midnight tour of the grounds? He said, "That little building is the boathouse. The docks are beside it, see?" He pointed as well.

She stood up, took his hand, helped him up and said, "Come on." They walked in the dark toward the small enclosure. He hurried and turned around to put out the fire they left behind, with his wand, before they got too far away.

"Are you kidnapping me?" he asked.

She gave no response. She walked faster, still towing him by his hand toward the small boathouse.

"Are you going to take me in there and murder me so no one up at the house can hear me scream, because I have to tell you, I scream really loud and like a little girl," he joked.

She turned and glared at him then turned back around.

There was a small dingy and a large rowboat tied to the dock. They stepped up to the grey-weathered, wooden structure and Hermione tried the door handle. It was locked. She flicked her wand, said a simple word: "Alohamora," and the door opened. It was darker inside than out, but there was a single candle on a low table by the door, so Draco lit it. They both stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

"Well, you brought me here, what do you intend to do with me?" he asked, seriously.

"Do you really still mean to marry me, even after everything that horrible woman said, even after that Owl you received, even after it all?" she asked, wearily. "Even though I've lied to you. I have, you know. I have a terrible secret. I've lied to you for years about something, and you'll never forgive me."

"Yes, love, I want to marry you, I know I'll forgive you anything, and for some insane reason," he said, looking around the dark room, "I'm not afraid that you're going to murder me any longer." The small light on the table exaggerated all the shadows in the room, elongating some, and shortening others. He turned back to look at her. The candle offered only partial light upon her face. Half her face, the upper half, was in shadow, and the lower half was illuminated in soft, flickering light, almost as if _she wore a mask_.

Then he knew.


	18. Chapter 18

**all characters belong to JKR**

**Chapter 18: The Truth, The Whole Truth, But Not If Draco Has His Way:**

_"Where an opinion is general, it is usually correct." – Jane Austen_

"_If I believe something is true, than it is, whether anyone else believes it or not. The opinions of others mean very little to me. If I don't believe something is true, than by golly it isn't, so there." – Draco Malfoy._

"_Draco you sound like a five year old." – Hermione Granger._

"_Just tell everyone your damn quote and leave your opinion to yourself." – Draco Malfoy._

"_Didn't you read Jane Austen's quote? If an opinion is general, it is usually correct. It is generally believed by everyone reading this story that you are acting like an immature child." – Hermione Granger._

"_You can believe what everyone else believes, or you can believe what you see with your own eyes. Those are your only choices in life." – Draco Malfoy, again._

* * *

God, he knew her secret. In his heart of hearts, if he was honest, he knew the moment he saw her with Alice that day in the park, but he had been in denial until now. At this instant, he knew without a doubt what her secret was and he didn't care.

He reached for her, but she backed away. Her chest was heaving up and down, and he could tell she was fighting off tears. He reached again, this time grabbing her arm, which was so cold. She wrenched it from his hold and backed into a corner, so that she was in total darkness.

"No, don't touch me. I have to tell you something and it's easier to tell you if you don't touch me. I told you I had to tell you my secret. Let me tell you now and after I do, you might not want to marry me, Draco. It doesn't even matter what your aunt's done. I want you to know one thing, though. After everything that's happened tonight, after everything your aunt's said, you might change your mind about marrying me, and if you do, I understand. However, one thing that happened tonight, one thing that was told to you, was a total and unmitigated lie, and what I'm about to tell you will dispute that lie. It will probably also make you hate me forever. I can't help that. I had my reasons for everything."

He ran toward her and shook her hard, so hard her teeth rattled. She was shocked by his immature and irrational behaviour. If he acted like this before she told him, what would he do after she TOLD him?

"Shut up!" he barked. "I don't want to hear another bloody word come out of your mouth. I don't want to hear your effing secret! Keep it to yourself! Just tell me if you love me and if you still want to marry me!"

"Do you love me?" she asked. "We've barely reconnected. How can we talk of love? Besides, I know you well, Draco. I've known you since you were a little boy. Sometimes I think I know you better than I know myself, and you'll hate me when I tell you this secret."

"Then don't tell me!" Inside his head, he was screaming: 'I KNOW THE SODDING SECRET AND I DON'T CARE!' but he couldn't get those words to leave his brain and come out his mouth. There was only one thing he could do. He still held her arms with his hands, so he pulled her roughly to him, and then wrapped his arms tightly around her so that hers were pinned to her sides. She fought and tried to escape, but he was much stronger.

"Let me go! This is ridiculous! I have to tell you this!"

"NO! I don't want to know!"

"Draco, we have to talk! We can't avoid this. I have to tell you my secret! You have to know it!"

"NO!" It seemed like the only word he knew. He screamed it repeatedly. "No, no, no, no!" He wasn't even aware that between each 'NO' he was kissing her. He screamed and then kissed her, screamed and then kissed her, to shut her up, and it finally worked. His hold relaxed and his hands went to her back and hair. Her arms went around his neck.

His mouth pressed hard on hers, moved, plunged, covered, and sucked and without forethought or thought of consequence, they stumbled until they fell on a pallet of old canvases and sails on the floor. He threw off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, and pressed his body down on hers and said, "I don't want to hear anything from your mouth but moans of pleasure while we make love."

Before they knew it, their hands were all over each other. She helped him out of his shirt; he pulled her dress off her shoulders. She unbuckled his pants. He tore off her bra. How he wished for more light. He wanted to see her again. See if she was as beautiful as he remembered. He fumbled on the floor for his pants, found his wand, and pointed it toward the candle, sending the light higher, the flame flickered brighter with the help of magic.

She was beside him on the makeshift bed of white canvas, and he was in awe. He sat upright, his hands tracing her shoulders, down her arms, around her breasts, up her ribcage, down her flat stomach, stopping at the top of her knickers. She placed her hands on his forearms for support.

"I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss the middle of her stomach.

"Draco, please, before we continue may I tell you my secret first?" she asked, stroking his hair as his mouth made his way up the middle of her chest. "I want you as much as you want me, but I want to tell you this, too."

When he had made his way back up to her mouth, he placed a lingering there before he reprimanded her by saying, "Hermione, the correct response when a bloke says I love you is to say it back. Listen, I've had a terrible night, and so have you. Don't ruin it more by telling me a fucking secret, especially if you think it will upset me. I don't like being upset."

If she told him her secret, (a secret he already knew) they would have to TALK about it, and the talk would last forever, and frankly, he didn't want to talk. He wanted to make love to his woman again…his mystery woman, his masked beauty, the mother of his child.

Alice was his child, and he didn't care the circumstances behind it, he only cared that it was true, and that they were both his now. It didn't matter how he found it, it only mattered that it was true.

With slow admiration, he continued to trace a pathway across her skin, which glowed in the soft light of the candle. His thumbs rubbed both nipples until they stood erect. His thoughts should have been on nothing but the woman beside him, but instead it was on the incredible loneliness that he had felt for so long, and on the fact that it would now be ebbed away each day that he spent with his new family. It was all he ever wanted, and he was so glad that he was selfish enough to wait for it.

His strong hands caressed her breasts fully. She moaned and closed her eyes. His eyes were dark and full of want and when she opened her eyes and looked up into his she saw that familiar desire, the want, the need, the thirst that she had seen one time before. His hands slid up to the curve of her neck, to frame her face.

She watched his eyes intently; the small building still too dark to see his pupils dilate, but she could see true purpose in his eyes. His warm breath fanned her cheek as he lowered his head, and his hot mouth closed over hers, his hands on her face tilting it upwards until their mouths fit perfectly. This was more than want or yearning. This was familiar and real and something that she wanted to claim everyday of her life.

And to do so she had to be honest with him, whether he wanted her to be or not.

Now he moaned as his tongue thrust into her mouth, plunging deeper, tasting the roof of her mouth, her teeth, the tender flesh of the sides. Everything felt so memorable and real.

Hermione pushed on his neck, his bare chest lifting from her breasts, and she stopped kissing his mouth and said, "Let me tell you this, please."

"I swear, if you say another word I'll throttle you," he promised, his head coming up from a kiss long enough to threaten her. He brought his mouth back to hers, as his body continued to press down on top of her.

They were a study of contrast…light versus dark, hard versus soft. Draco even had a flickering thought that they were good versus bad, but he wasn't sure which of them was good and which of them was bad. She had lied to him for so many years. She had kept his child from him. All the same, knowing Hermione Granger as he did, and knowing that she was generally a woman of great principle, he knew that she must have her reasons, and whatever those reasons were, he didn't want to know them yet. He wanted her to keep her secret a while longer. He wasn't even sure why.

Perhaps he was afraid if she told him her secret everything might go away.

His hard erection pressed against his shorts, pushed against the apex of her thighs, hard against her clit and she rocked her hips and he rubbed back and forth, and he knew he wanted her more than he wanted life itself. He also already knew, from experience, that sex with her was explosive. He removed his shorts, she removed her last barrier, and soon they were a mass of tangled limbs and hot mouths, tumbling around on the floor. He finally rolled on top of her, pulled one of her legs over his hip, and he pushed inside. He placed his hands under her hips to tilt her upward. Her hands went to his hips and then his buttocks, pressing him harder into her.

He needed no such encouragement, but he appreciated it even so.

She needed to feel him harder and harder. She needed to feel him, everywhere, inside, outside, everywhere. He thrust into her, still kissing her mouth, with kisses that deepened as each thrust deepened. He placed a hand back on her breast, pinching hard, and somehow she felt that sensation from her nipple right between her thighs and she cried out as he was still kissing her.

She screamed out her release, and he finally tore his mouth from hers, lowered his mouth to her shoulder, and screamed his release into her shoulder and then he slumped unceremoniously on top of her.

He was heavy, and she felt as if she could barely breathe. She said, "I love you but you simply must get off."

"No, I don't want you escaping this time," he said. If she had been in her right mind, she would have caught his slip, and understood his meaning behind the words 'this time', but she didn't understand their meaning, and she was in the haze of the aftermath of sex, so she didn't pay heed to the meaning of his words. He finally slipped to her side, reached around for his wand, and with a simple, "Accio," a soft, worn blanket, which was folded on a shelf on the wall, came to cover them.

She remained on her back and he propped up on his side. He traced her lips with his index finger then kissed her quickly. He could tell that she was itching to tell her secret still. She had that pensive, "Hermione Granger" look about her.

So to keep her quiet he said, "I thought dinner was nice, didn't you? The dinner conversation was absolutely riveting!"

She turned to look at him and she laughed. She laughed hard. Her knees came up, her hands covered her face, and she even snorted. She laughed and laughed, he joined her, and when he finally removed her hands from her face he saw that she was no longer laughing, but was now crying.

"Ah, gee, love, most women don't cry after I make love to them the first time," he said. He knew it wasn't their first time, but he added that because he was determined that she not know that he knew. He still couldn't pinpoint why that was important to him, but it was. Just for now, he didn't want her to know that he knew, and he didn't want her to tell him.

She wiped her eyes when he pulled her to his side, against his body. Did he mean to cuddle with her? They started to cuddle after sex on the pool table, almost five years ago, and she ruined it by leaving and never revealing to him who she was. She placed her hand over his heart. "Do you mean to find your child and this woman whom you slept with at that ball?" she quizzed.

"Hermione, can we not talk about that right now?" He placed an arm over his eyes. She looked up at his face.

"Draco, not talking about unpleasant things won't make them go away."

"Really, are you sure, because I beg to differ?" he teased. He turned his head to look at her and said, "We haven't talked once about that bitch Phillipa or that troll Talbert and I'm pretty sure they went away. My mother slapped her in the face, right after you went running out of the room, crying by the way, screaming nonsense about not marrying me, and then Mother told her to take her worthless son and her stupid daughter-in-law and to get the hell out of Whitehall. She told her never to say another disparaging remark about you or Alice or she would see the battle end of Mother's wand."

"Really? Narcissa slapped her?" Hermione smiled. "She's a woman after my own heart."

"Yes you always did like slapping people, didn't you? Mother was even beating Father up a bit in the hallway before we went into the parlor. I think he was a bit shocked, too. By the way, did you mean what you said?" Draco asked.

"That she's a woman after my own heart?" Hermione sat up, reached for her dress, and began to dress.

Draco sat up and reached for his clothing, throwing her knickers to her in the process, and as he too began to dress, said, "No, did you mean what you said when you ran like a coward out of the room shouting that you weren't going to marry me."

"Coward?" Hermione had one shoe in her hand and she actually hit Draco's arm with it, very hard, before she slipped it on her foot. "That woman was questioning my dignity."

"Who cares about dignity?" Draco stood up, rubbing his arm before he struggled into his trousers. "I've lived close to thirty years without a shred of dignity and I'm fine."

"You're barking mad," Hermione decided. She turned her back to Draco and said, "Zip my dress, please."

He remembered zipping her dress after they made love at the ball. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, as he did that night, and he slowly zipped her dress. She turned around and buttoned his shirt for him. When she was done, she looked up at his face and he was smiling. "May we talk now?" she inquired.

"About the weather, about what a wonderful lover I am, about the wedding plans, about our picnic tomorrow, take your pick. Those are the only subjects in which we may converse." Draco reached down for his tie. He took the tiepin off the tie, stuck it on his lapel, and then stuffed the tie in his jacket pocket.

Hermione sighed. "Why won't you let me tell you this? It's important and it has everything to do with what your aunt was telling you."

He placed his hand over her mouth and said, "Hermione, you may tell me, but not tonight. Please, not tonight. Maybe I'm in denial, or naïve, or even a spoiled brat down deep in my bones, from so many years of practice, but I really, really, truly, want to have my way about this. Please, not tonight." Please, he said again, in his head.

She took his hand from her mouth, gripped it in her own, and started to pull him toward the door. She leaned over, blew out the candle, and opened the door. They walked back toward the house in silence. "Fine, you may have your way tonight, but avoiding things really don't make them go away."

They quietly walked toward the house, the clouds in the sky parting somewhat to reveal a bright moon. When they were almost to the patio, Hermione stopped walking, which forced him to stop. "We didn't use protection, you know, back there at the boathouse."

"Right," he said. "So what?"

"I just thought I'd mention it," she replied, walking across the patio, his hand still in hers.

He knocked on her head and said, "Knock on wood; I've never gotten a woman pregnant so far, so you should be safe." Of course, THAT was a lie, wasn't it?

That statement made her stop in her tracks. He turned, knew he shouldn't have said it, because now she wanted to tell him her secret even more. Damn, he could see the words forming in her brain before they left her mouth. Hermione said, "Draco, I can't help what you want, I have to tell you this."

And at that, Draco ran away from her, right into the house, as fast as he could. Hermione watched him go, shocked beyond belief. "He is either certifiable or he really is a spoiled brat, but damn, I think I'm really in love."

_*Thanks for all the feedback everyone!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Short Chapter before the Holidays **

_"Let other pens dwell on guilt and misery." – Jane Austen_

"_I know I can't avoid unpleasant things by running away, but I can pretend, can't I?" – Draco Malfoy_

"_The truth will set you free from guilt and misery." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

Draco ran all the way to his room, locked the door with magic, then went one-step farther and barred it with a heavy dresser in front, just in case Hermione followed him up here. Let her try to tell him her secret now!

He sighed and walked over to his bed. On the pillow was the envelope with the picture of his child, along with a note from his father. He stooped over, picked it up and read the note.

* * *

"_**Draco – Inside this envelope is the picture of your child. I regret that I never told you about this four years ago. I regret that I never pursued the man who tried to blackmail me. However, one thing I will never regret is trying to protect you. You are my son and I love you, and someday, you'll understand this. I would like to offer my protection a bit longer with one piece of advice. Do not open this until after your marriage to Miss Granger. Do not seek out this child or her mother until after your marriage, and lastly, do not ask Miss Granger to tell you her secret until after your marriage. It will serve no purpose. Believe me on this. I love you son, and I always will. Your Father."**_

* * *

Draco balled the note with his fist, started to throw it on the floor, thought differently, pressed it against his thigh to press out the wrinkles, and placed it inside his bedside table's drawer. He sat on the bed, opened the envelope, and pulled out the picture. It was a picture of very bald, very beautiful, newborn baby. His baby. Alice.

Tears stung the backs of his eyes. He swallowed the large knot that had formed in his throat, made a sort of strangled moaning sound, then placed the picture back in the envelope, and placed both in the drawer with the note from his father.

Alice was his daughter, his little girl and he didn't know what to think about that.

He walked over to his bathroom, peeling off his clothing as he went. The whole time he thought of nothing but Alice. That beautiful, bright, beguiling little girl was really his. She looked like him. He noticed that the moment he set eyes on her, with her blonde hair, grey eyes, and sticky hands.

The warm water of the shower cascaded over his tired muscles, his face lifted toward the spray, and he closed his eyes. Hermione Granger really was his mystery woman. He often wondered if that was the case. He had long suspected that it was. After all, he went to school with the woman for six years. He had known her most his life – eighteen, almost nineteen years, to be exact. Even with her face hidden behind a mask, and her voice a mere whisper that night, deep down in the recesses of his soul he always knew that she was the one.

At least he had always hoped it was true.

Draco Malfoy had spent his entire life avoiding unpleasant things. He dried his body with a towel and as he stood in front of the fogged up mirror he lifted his hand and spelled out the word on the mirror. A – V – O – I – D. What a funny little word. He hated to confront unpleasant things, always had and always would.

The proof was in the pudding, as the saying goes. He had known since he was a young lad that he had to marry by the time he was thirty to inherit his birthright, yet he waited until two months before his thirtieth birthday to act upon that edict, and it was simply because he was avoiding it as long as he could.

Avoid. He erased most of the word from the mirror with his hand, leaving only the letter 'A'. Then vertically he wrote his daughter's name. A – L – I – C – E. He towel dried his hair, combed it, went to his room, put on a pair of lounge pants and a tight black t-shirt, a pair of slippers, and after removing the locking spells and the dresser, he walked out of his bedroom door. It was time to stop avoiding things. Heaven help him, it was time to be a man now that he was a father.

He crept past Hermione's room. He told himself that he wasn't avoiding her. He merely didn't want to disturb her. She was probably sleeping. Even if she wasn't sleeping, he didn't want to risk seeing her. If that was avoidance, then so be it.

He walked up to the third floor, down the long hallway, to the door of the nursery. He opened the door quietly and peered inside. Little Alice was upon that massive bed, sound asleep, her stuffed dragon and her stuffed turtle beside her. There was a book pushed partially under her pillow. He walked closer. She looked like a little angel. She looked younger when she was sleeping. She looked different when her mouth wasn't moving, which wasn't very often. He smiled with that thought, because he had often thought of her mother in the same way.

He thought about the baby picture hidden in his bedside drawer, and he became a bit angry and remorseful when he began to wonder what Alice had been like as a baby. What was her first word? When did she learn to walk? When did she get hair, because apparently, like most Malfoys, she was bald when she was a baby? He leaned over and touched her long hair. He suddenly felt as if he wanted to cry.

He had missed so much. Kevin McKenzie had the memories of her childhood, the stupid bastard, not Draco and that wasn't fair, and whose fault was it? He wanted to blame Hermione, but somehow, he just couldn't. He knew she probably had her reasons. She probably had very good reasons for pretending that another man was her daughter's father.

Except, that man wasn't her father, Draco was, even though this little girl said she didn't want another daddy. Too bad. Draco was her father, her real father, and he wanted nothing more than to be a 'Daddy' to her. He sank to the floor, to his knees, beside the bed, took her little hand in his and he wept silently.

Hermione Granger sat in the corner of the room, in the dark, unseen by Draco, and she too began to cry.

Because then she knew that he knew.

* * *

_A/N: I know, barely worth your time to read, right? I know it was very short, but I wanted to give everyone something. This week is so busy for those of us in the States, and especially for those who are in retail, like me, (can anyone say 'Black Friday' also known as the day from hell?) so I won't be updating much this week. I wanted to give everyone at least this small chapter now, and another small one that I wrote_ _(which my beta has already returned) later this week. For my readers from the United States…Happy Thanksgiving, and for everyone else, Happy reading!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Picnic in the Rain beats one in the Shade, but Nothing Beats a Pony**

_"Nobody minds having what is too good for them." – Jane Austen (Writer of Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Persuation, and Emma, among others)_

"_I never thought I would live to see the day when I would feel unworthy of anything, but the day that little girl called me Daddy I felt I was just a bit unworthy, and perhaps, a bit too happy." – Draco Malfoy_

"_We are always happy when things are going good, and right now, I have to admit, I'm not sure if things are good or not, so I'm not sure if I'm happy." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione woke up in the same chair where she had fallen asleep. Draco had left Alice's room shortly after he arrived, so she stayed put, and after a while, she had fallen asleep. Before she slept, she merely rocked back and forth and thought. She had a lot to consider. She had rehearsed what she would say to him carefully in her head. She knew he would be angry with her this morning, and he had every right to be, especially since he appeared to be in so much pain last night, but she would make him somehow see that she was truly sorry for all her lies and deceit, and that they could still go on from there. She wished she knew how he knew. When was the moment that he discovered the truth? Did he only discover the truth last night, on his own, or had he known for a long time? Had his father told him, or had he deduced the truth from the evidence at hand?

From the moment that she made love to him five years ago, and conceived Alice, she knew this day would come. When she entered into this 'marriage of convenience' scheme with him, she knew she would have to tell him the truth, and she always knew he would probably take it badly.

She never thought he would cry. That broke her heart.

He probably no longer wanted to marry her. Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa were probably already contacting the best magical solicitors in London, and as soon as she showed her face this morning, they would probably serve her with custody papers. She was probably in for the battle of her life. She had faced bigger battles and won, so she wasn't afraid of losing. No one could take Alice from her. Nonetheless, she was a bit afraid of losing the little bit of happiness she had just found with Draco.

Hermione bathed and dressed Alice. Her little girl was in a bright and happy mood that morning. Apparently her 'grandfather' had promised her a ride on the ponies. Hermione smiled at everything her daughter said, although inside she was worried. Alice seemed so happy again, and Hermione didn't want anything to ruin her daughter's happiness. The little girl deserved happiness. Hermione once thought she deserved happiness, too, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she had forfeited her own happiness for the sake of others. Maybe she had given up all hopes of happiness as repentance for her sins. It didn't matter…it had been so long since Hermione had any real happiness she wasn't certain she would recognize it anyway. The most she could hope for was contentment, and even that seemed out of reach this morning.

She dressed and bathed herself, and then hand-in-hand, mother and daughter walked down the stairs. Hermione contemplated leaving Alice upstairs in case things got nasty, but if she had Alice with her, at least things could remain civil.

They walked to the dining room and Narcissa and Lucius were already at opposite ends of the table. Alice removed her hand from her mother's hand and skipped up to Lucius and said, "Good morning, Grandfather. You said if it doesn't rain today, you would take me to the cliffs on one of the ponies. It's not raining. Did you see?"

Lucius smiled down at the girl, but before he could answer, Narcissa said, "Alice, sit down and have some breakfast, and no one is taking ponies to the cliffs. You may ride them out in the garden." She pointed to the chair next to her. Alice ran over to Narcissa, pulled out the big chair, and sat down.

Lucius looked at the doorway, and said, "Do you intend to stare at us from the doorway all morning, Miss Granger, or will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Hermione figured that Draco had yet to tell his parents that he knew, so she cautiously walked into the dining room and sat beside Alice. She helped her daughter with her porridge, the whole while Alice jabbered to Narcissa and Lucius. However, Hermione remained quiet. She also did not fill her own plate, nor did she take coffee or tea when the maid offered it to her. She was too nervous to eat.

"Is it a Muggle-born tradition to fast in the morning?" Lucius asked, eyeing her empty plate.

"Mummy is a Muggle-born," Alice stated, stuffing a piece of sausage in her mouth. "And that's not a bad thing, you know."

Lucius raised his eyebrows and said, "I can see she's been well trained."

"Now see here, she's not a dog to be trained," Hermione began, but she stopped talking when Draco walked into the room. Oddly, he had a smile on his face.

He walked around the table, kissed his mother's cheek, responded, "Good morning, Mother." He walked around to Alice, kissed the top of her head and said, "And good day to you as well, Miss Alice." Then he stopped beside Hermione's chair. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. He cupped her cheek, leaned over, kissed her other cheek and said, "And an especially good morning to you, love."

He knelt between Hermione and Alice's chairs and took Hermione's hands between both of his. She was weary and confused. Was he going to drop the bomb now? He said, "I thought we could go on a picnic today, you, me, Alice and the sleeping nanny. It looks like it might rain, but if it does, we'll come right back. Is that okay?" Then he surprised her even more when brought one of her hands to his mouth, gently, to place a kiss on its fingertips.

Hermione wanted to know what in the hell was going on, but instead of asking that question, she nodded. He smiled again and stood.

"Good morning, Son," Lucius said from behind his paper. "I figured you were never getting around to me, so I thought I would say it to you." He folded his papers and placed it beside his plate.

"Father," Draco acknowledged.

What in the blazes was going on? Hermione looked from one Malfoy to the next and she felt as if she was in a surreal, dreamlike state, and she really, really wanted to wake up.

"Did you hear me, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Mummy, Grandmother asked you a question." Alice pulled on Hermione's sleeve.

"What?" she asked Alice, only to move her gaze up to Narcissa as she repeated the query. "What?"

"I said I hope you don't mind if I start to plan the wedding, since we don't have much time. I thought we could hold the wedding here at Whitehall in a month. I have a wedding planner coming to meet me today. We have so much to do, don't we?" Narcissa repeated.

Hermione merely stared at the woman, dumbfounded.

"I don't think Hermione minds, do you, Hermione?" Draco asked her.

Hermione stood up and said, "What is going on here? How can we all speak so calmly of weddings after everything that's happened? Excuse me, please." She walked slowly out of the room, down the hall, out the foyer, and then she stepped out of the front doors and sat down on the large stone porch steps. Was it really going to be that simple, that easy? What about Phillipa and Talbert? And where was Draco's anger? It was expected, and when it didn't come, she didn't know what to do.

"If she wants to plan it herself, I understand," Narcissa said to Draco, back in the dining room. "Perhaps I should go find her and explain to her that I only meant to help, not take over the whole thing. I know she had a bad experience with Phillipa last night, but she must know that meant nothing to us. I want her to know that I only mean to help." The older woman stood from her chair. "I'll go find her and apologize, yes?"

"Don't you dare try to coddle and mollify her," Lucius retorted, picking up his paper and snapping it hard on the wood of the table. "I think last night took a greater toll on her than we suspected, but she's made of sterner stuff than we know, and if you run to her and make a big deal out of last night, you'll only serve to embarrass her. Give her some time." He took his folded his paper in hand and stood. He held out his other hand and said, "Alice, come with Grandfather. We'll spend some time together before your picnic. We can go find the ponies if you want. Draco will come find you later."

Alice pushed away from the table and took Lucius' hand. She looked up at him and said, "What does mollify mean, and why do you not want to do that to my mummy? What happened to her last night? Does it have anything to do with why she was crying when I came down the stairs last night?"

Draco snorted and when Lucius gave Draco a stern look Draco said, "Little pitchers have big ears, Father. You must realize that by now. Go on; explain to her what you meant. Tell her what mollify means, if you even know yourself."

Lucius narrowed his gaze, picked his paper back up from the table, and hit his son on the back of the head with it, as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Draco barked.

"I won't apologize to you, because I don't wish to mollify you, Son," Lucius spat. Alice giggled and Lucius picked her up and said, "Instead of answering your question, how about I just give you a pony? Would you like a pony of your very own?"

They left the room and Narcissa said, "That little girl is going to be so spoiled."

"I used to be the spoiled one," Draco said, still rubbing the back of his head, "and now I'm the abused one instead. I do wonder what's wrong with Hermione, though."

"Your father's right, Son, it was a rough night last night," his mother replied. "By the way, did you and your intended ever get around to having that talk? Did she tell you that secret she wanted you to know?"

Draco didn't know if his mother knew Hermione's secret. He felt certain his father did somehow, but he didn't know if his mother did, therefore, he didn't know if her line of questioning was a fishing expedition or mere concern. He decided to be partially truthful and he explained, "No, we decided to wait. Moreover, I told her I didn't want to hear it right now. Listen, I don't care what her secret is anyway, because I'll still want to marry her, alright?"

"And what about your child?" she asked carefully.

"Everything has a way of falling into place, and happening when it's supposed to happen, Mother, and that's all I have to say about that." He took a large drink of juice, another piece of toast, and headed toward the door. He needed to find his future wife. He needed to let her know everything was all right, without letting her know that he knew. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about that, but he would, somehow. Somehow, he would 'mollify' her. Yes, that was a good word to describe it.

Hermione was leaning against one of the large white pillars when Draco walked out the front door. Her legs were trembling and she looked quickly over her shoulder at him as he approached. She had to tell him that she knew that he knew.

She faced him, held up a hand to halt him and said, "Draco, don't say a word to me." Then she lowered her hand slowly. "I will have my say today, and if you want to run away again, then you can. It doesn't matter now anyway. I already know that you know."

"What do you know that I know?" he asked lightly, his eyes dancing, though his mouth was cocked to the side in a firm line.

A strange sound came out of her mouth, that in no way resembled a word, and she shouted, "I saw you enter Alice's room last night! I was there, in the corner, in the rocking chair! Draco, I know that you know she's your daughter."

"You were? Do I? Is she? You do?" He walked around her as these short questions popped out of his mouth. She turned to continue to face him. "Don't be foolish, Granger. I know very little, and apparently, so do you. I thought we weren't going to discuss all of this right now. We have a picnic to worry about, and then later, a wedding to plan." He held his hand out past the porch, palm side up, and observed, "No rain yet, so everything's good."

She frowned with her whole face, grabbed his shirt, to keep him anchored in one place, and shouted, "Stop talking nonsense! You must have questions for me! You must! You must be angry! You must have all sorts of things to say to me!"

"Just because you want to get something off your chest, doesn't mean I want to hear it right now, love," he said, completely serious.

"We have to talk about this before we get married, Malfoy!" She pushed away from him.

He laughed softly, shaking his head. He leaned his back against another pillar, crossed his arms, and said, "No, we have to get married before we talk about it, because that's what people usually do when they have a child together. They get married." She made a pained face, and he held up a hand and said, "No, correction, they usually get married and then have a child, but you and I have never been traditionalists, have we?"

"Is this the part where you become cruel, and say cruel things, to punish me, without listening to my reasons first? Because frankly, I've had a lifetime of a cruel Draco Malfoy, and I'm not a fan of his. I've also made a solemn vow never to marry another man who isn't nice to me. Nice may sound mundane, but it's important to me." She pushed away from the pillar and started into the house.

He pushed away from his, grabbed her arm, and said, "No, don't leave me."

"Then don't be mean, and listen to me," she pleaded.

"I wasn't being mean, so I'm sorry it came off that way, and I can't listen to you. Not yet and I don't know why. Let me deal with this the best way I can. Let me deal with this in my own manner. I'll ask questions when I have them, and when I want to know something, I'll let you know, 'right? This is what I need, love. I need you, I need Alice, and I need to do this my way, because otherwise, it's too much for me. I'm used to running away when things are unpleasant. I've done that my whole life. I've avoided unpleasant things. I'm trying hard not to do that this time. I've never been a father before, much less a 'Daddy'. Let me come to grips with it, please."

He pulled her to him and bundled her into his embrace. He whispered in her ear, "Can you do that for me? Can you try? Can you promise to still marry me, make me happy, and let us be the family I want us to be, the family we were meant to be? I don't know how it happened so fast and hard, but I love you, Granger." His lips moved across her cheek. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Will you still marry me?"

She didn't know why he felt so strongly opposed to knowing the whole truth, but she would respect his strange request. She wanted to marry him. She loved him, and she probably had for a long time. She was afraid of her heart breaking again, but everyone who took a second chance at love feared that, did they not? She leaned her whole body against his, in an act of surrender, and with a hand on his cheek she said, "I'd marry you today, if you wanted me to, Malfoy."

At the end of the porch, out of eyesight of the pair near the front door, Lucius held Alice in his arms. He pointed toward Hermione and Draco and he said, "See, little Alice, I told you that your mummy would be fine. I told you that Draco would see to it and that you needn't worry. Now, may we go pick out that pony?"

Alice looked thoughtfully across the large porch at her mother and at Draco. She placed a hand on Lucius' chest, over his heart, and she said, "I don't want a pony now, Grandfather. I think I'd rather go on that picnic with Mummy and Mr. Draco."

"Alice, will you do me a favour?" Lucius asked his granddaughter.

She smiled at him and said, "Maybe."

He laughed and said, "Good answer. Never commit to something until you hear what it is. The favour is would you consider calling Draco 'Father'? I think it's important to him. I think it would make him happy, too."

Alice looked over at Draco and Hermione again. She made a funny face in which Lucius couldn't read. She looked back to the older man and said, "Will you come to the picnic with us?"

Lucius smiled, knowing that the little girl was _avoiding_ the question, but he said, "A picnic? You want me to go on a picnic?" He laughed, placed the little girl on the ground and said, "I rather think not, but go to your parents right now, and tell them that you're ready to go."

She nodded at him, ran across the stone slabs, calling out their names as she ran. "Mummy!" Hermione lifted her head from Draco's chest and turned to watch her little girl run toward them. When she was almost to them, she yelled out, "Daddy!" with her arms outstretched.

Draco looked quickly at Hermione, then sunk to his knees, held open his arms, and captured his little girl tightly within them. Hermione watched them, hands over her mouth, reveling in the fact that happiness was finally at reach for them all.

Upstairs, Ingrid was picking up Alice's room when she spied a sealed letter, addressed to Alice, oddly enough. Ingrid tore open the seal and began to read it. It was from Kevin, and it was dated that morning. She frowned. All it said was, _**"I miss you Alice and I'll see you soon, I promise. I heard just this morning that Mummy was getting married again. Don't worry. It won't change a thing. You will still always be my little girl. Don't tell Mummy that I wrote to you again, okay? Love, your one and only Daddy."**_

Ingrid felt so angry! First, Alice could barely read beyond a few words, so Kevin meant for Hermione to find this note, just as he meant for her to find the other three letters addressed to Alice that had arrived by Owl since they had arrived back in England. Luckily, Ingrid intercepted all of those so far, and Hermione hadn't seen any of them. Ingrid didn't know how this one got up to Alice's bedroom. After it arrived this morning, one of the servants must have carried it up here. Ingrid had already carefully explained to Alice that Kevin wasn't her real father, but that she wasn't to tell anyone yet. Kevin was going to ruin everything if he continued writing her letters telling her otherwise!

She decided she would write to him and tell him to stop interfering. Tell him to stop right now! He had caused enough problems for Hermione and for Alice. She wouldn't have him cause any more. She took the letter to her room, sat at the desk, put quill to parchment, and began the letter… _"Dear Son, you must stop writing Alice…" _the letter began.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! This little story is already my most reviewed on Granger Enchanted and my third most reviewed on this site, and all the thanks go to all of you. Happy Holidays! I won't be updating again until next week! Love to you all. How do you like that cliffhanger? I always did say that I was the queen of cliffhangers._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Everyone Has an Agenda except for Alice and her Dragon:**

_"To sit in the shade on a fine day and look upon verdure is the most perfect refreshment." – Jane Austen_

"_A perfect day for me would have a dash of sunshine, a dash of romance and a dash of hope for good measure." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Nothing cures ails better than fresh air, sunshine, exercise, and cleansing of the soul, by being completely and utterly truthful with oneself and others." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

They waited several hours to go on their picnic. After all, they had just eaten breakfast, and Alice still had to take her ride on the ponies. Draco had to take time to compose himself, anyway. Alice had called him 'Daddy'. Not even 'Father', which is what he always called his own Father, from the cradle he assumed. The little girl who just two days before said she didn't want another daddy, called him, her true father, 'Daddy' and it was the most heartrending, gut wrenching, agonizing thing he had ever experienced.

He went for a walk, on his own, but when he returned, Alice, Ingrid and Hermione were all waiting for him in the back garden. Ingrid had a large picnic basket in her hand. Alice had a small basket in one of hers, and her dragon in the other. Hermione had two blankets drape over one arm. He had planned this picnic, but left it to the others to implement it, and it seemed they had done a good show of it. He smiled as he approached Hermione. She held her free arm out toward him, hand open, ready to take his.

Yes, his life was good. It was finally good. He was finally happy. He hoped it would not be short lived.

They started their walk, Alice and Ingrid coming up the rear, and the seriousness of the present situation hit him like a ton of bricks. It was time he married, almost past time, and everything was falling into place. He was marrying a woman he loved, who had his child, and it was all he had ever wanted, yet he felt weary and guarded. He was afraid something was yet to happen to ruin it. He held Hermione's hand, perhaps a bit too hard, as they walked along the trail, passing rhododendron bushes, and tall maple and pine trees. He wasn't going to let her go, figuratively, or literally.

The path led upwards slightly, and Draco continued to look back to make sure Ingrid and Alice were all right. While still holding Hermione's hand, he offered to carry Alice a couple of times, but the little girl was fiercely independent. He knew she got that from her mother, who at least let Draco hold her hand. When they reached the top of the hill, their personal summit, Hermione left his grasp and ran forward. She stood perched on the top of the hill, wind blowing her hair wildly around her, arms outstretched, face up to the sky, and a smile on face.

He approached her slowly, and she opened her eyes, stared at him and said, "I can't believe how happy I feel. Am I allowed to feel this happy?"

That sentence caught him off guard. What did she mean by the word, "allowed"? Before he could begin to formulate an answer, Alice ran up to her mother. Hermione caught the little girl, picked her up, and pointed to the valley below. "Look at that view, Alice. Isn't this the most beautiful place in the world?"

"Are we going to live here always, Mummy?" she asked.

"No, not always, but we'll come here often, I'm sure," Hermione said.

"I want to live here always," Alice decided. She wiggled until Hermione set her down. Hermione warned her to stay away from the edge and then for good measure, Hermione said a simple spell to keep Alice from the edge of the hill. Ingrid took the blankets from where Hermione had dropped them before she reached the top and began to lay out their things.

Alice began to pick wildflowers.

Ingrid followed Alice closely.

Hermione continued to stand on the top of the hill, gazing at the sky, with a smile.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger.

Completely, madly, passionately in love with her, and finally, he wanted to know why she got pregnant, and why it was with him. "Hermione?"

She turned.

"Ingrid and Alice are off picking flowers, so they won't hear. Will you talk to me? Tell me why you conceived Alice the way that you did? I'm ready for some answers."

Hermione blinked slowly, looked back out at the scenery before her once, then back at his face. She gave him a sad sort of smile, and then nodded. She sat on the ground. He sat directly in front of her. He took her hand, for courage.

Then she began.

"I got married right out of University. Kevin was a pureblood, but his mother was a squib, unbelievably, so he didn't have any pureblood notions. He didn't mind that I was a Muggle-born."

"Wait, I don't mind that, not anymore," he interrupted, squeezing her hand.

"I know, let me finish," she chastised. "Anyway, as I was saying, he was actually living pretty much in the Muggle world. I didn't even know he was a Wizard at first. I went to a Muggle University, and when we met, he assumed I was a Muggle and I assumed he was."

"Come on," Draco said, making a disbelieving face, "Everyone in the Wizarding world knows who you are, because of your association with Potter, and you know it."

She shook her head and said, "No, he really didn't."

Draco didn't believe that for a second, but if she wanted to be naïve, nay, stupid, let her be. He made a motion with his hand for her to continue, and then he took her hands in his again.

"Anyway, we dated for months and months before I admitted what I was and he told me about himself. He was from North America. Canadian, actually, but he came to England for school. We talked a bit about marriage, and frankly, I never really saw myself married, but I yearned for something else. I yearned for a child. I wanted a child more than I wanted anything. I can't even explain my desire to you. I don't understand it myself."

"You don't have to explain. I think I understand." And he did. He understood. He had felt the same hunger, the same longing, the same desire and yearning for his mystery woman, for her, for so long and he was never able to articulate the WHY. He only knew it was a fact.

She persisted with her story. "I told Kevin the only reason I would ever marry was to have children. He agreed. He said he wanted children as well. We tried to have a child every month. I would tell him when I was ovulating, and we would have sex, but nothing ever happened. I began to despair. I thought something was wrong with me."

"Maybe something was wrong with him," Draco interjected with a frown.

She released his hands and stood up suddenly. "Yes, there was! The bastard had a vasectomy right before we wed! He did it even though he knew that having children was the only reason I wanted marriage!"

Draco stood up as well, shocked and appalled. "Why would he do that?"

"Oh, the day I confronted him, he went on and on about how he was afraid his child would be a squib because his mother was one, but I didn't buy that. I still don't know his real reason."

"When did you find out about it?" Draco asked. His head was spinning. Did she seduce him before or after she found out his infertility?

"The night of the ball. I called him and told him I was ovulating. He was rushing right home. I knew for sure that night was going to be the night. I felt it in my bones." She began to pace in front of him. He was watching the cliff side, to be certain she didn't get too close.

"You see, each month when my menstrual cycle began, and I knew I wasn't pregnant, I would feel so much anguish, and he would be so sweet and kind and buy me presents, and spend the day with me, and promise me we would try again, knowing the whole time that I would never become pregnant!"

"That lying sod!" Draco practically shouted.

"Exactly!" Hermione said, with a slight grin. "So, I was waiting in his office, at our house, for him to come home, completely naked, mind you, and his phone rang…"

He interrupted. "You were completely naked?"

"Yes, and his mobile phone was in the desk…"

"Nothing on at all?" he asked.

"Nothing on at all," she confirmed. "So I opened the desk drawer to answer his phone…"

"How were you sitting? Or were you standing? Can you show me the pose? Did you have any props?" he asked.

"PROPS?" she asked with a laugh. "Draco Malfoy, get the image of a naked Hermione Granger out of your head right now and let me finish my story!"

He smiled, closed his eyes and with them still closed he said, "Sorry, she's still in there, and in my head she's sitting on the desk, her chest out, her legs bent slightly, and she has a can of whipped crème in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. Oh wait, now she's starting to dance."

She pushed him and he opened his eyes. "You're a sick prat, you know that, don't you?" she harped.

"You were the one that was naked on your husband's desk with whipped crème and handcuffs, and you call me sick?" he asked and then he pushed her back. She almost tumbled, and he pulled her slightly away from the edge. He kept her hand this time.

"There wasn't whipped crème, or handcuffs, and I was sitting on the top of the desk, in a normal pose."

"Show me," he smiled.

"May I finish this story? It is rather important, and I'm at a pivotal part, and you're acting like a loon." She yanked her hand from his and walked over to the blanket that was on the ground. He followed, but when she sat, he remained standing.

"Okay, eggs at the ready, naked on a desk, phone ringing, you open the desk drawer, what then?" he recapped.

She stared at him for a moment, astonished, before she continued. "Inside the top drawer, where the phone was, was a bill from a Muggle doctor for the vasectomy. That's how I found out, and I was furious. I started blasting things with my wand. I destroyed most of his office."

"Did you do all of this naked?" he asked with a grin. "Did you use your wand or the can of whipped crème?"

She ignored his stupid question and added, "I called my friend Kelly, told her I was leaving him, but she told me to calm down and think about things first. She said she couldn't talk to me long, because she was going to some pureblood masquerade ball. She asked me if I wanted to come?"

"And you did," he snapped.

"Yes, I did. I had a terrible time though. So, I found what I thought was a secluded room, to sort of hide away, and then you walked in, in all your beautiful glory," she stated.

"Beautiful? Ha!" He walked around her. She leaned on the blanket, on her arms, to watch him, her head turning as he continued around her other side. "You were the beautiful one," he proposed, "I thought so the moment I saw you at the ball. When I discovered you in the billiards room with me, I couldn't believe my luck."

She got to her feet and stood in front of him. "Truly, Draco, did you never guess it was me?"

"Ask me that at a later date," he commanded. "I don't want to reveal my story yet. This is your time, your story, your confessional."

"Do I need to say, 'Bless me Father, for I have sinned'? Because Draco, I don't feel like I have. It was a calculated risk. I knew I was ovulating. I knew you were a handsome and intelligent man. I was hurt at that moment, and I needed comfort and companionship more than anything," she explained, "but if a child resulted from my seduction, all the better."

"You used me. I feel used," he said, although he said it lightly. The funny thing was, he did feel slightly used.

"I did use you, you're right. I was so nervous. I had never acted so brazen in my life, and here I was, acting like that with you of all people. Someone I've known forever, but someone whom I'd never really liked, who had never liked me. I didn't think beyond the moment. I'm sorry, Draco."

"Okay, apology accepted," he said sincerely. He reached for her arm. His hand traveled from her shoulder, slowly down her elbow, to her wrist, then to her hand. He placed her hand around his neck, and then drew her to him.

He said, "That's enough of the story for now. Later you can tell me more, like when you told Kevin, the wanker, and so forth. I can't take it all in right now."

"But you're sure you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure I do." He pressed her closer. She smelled like sunshine, apples, and grass after the rain. Her body was soft and pliant and it fit against his as if it belonged there. Just holding her in his arms made his groin tighten with want. It made his heart burst with a feeling unknown and his brain explode into a million little stars. He probably wasn't worthy of her, but he wanted her anyway, and being the spoiled person that he was, he always got what he wanted.

What was there to forgive? In the end, he got what he wanted, and that's all that mattered.

He looked into her eyes, and he could tell she wasn't convinced. "Love, I forgive you everything." He held her tightly against his chest, his chin on the top of her head, and he couldn't see her expression, but he could tell that she had relaxed into his embrace. He looked out at the scenery where she had looked moments before and exclaimed, "Everything really is perfect, here."

Off in a distant meadow, Alice picked yellow and white daisies. Some were small, since it was early in the season, but she didn't care. She liked the smaller ones the best. Ingrid kept a close eye on her as she wandered across an open field not far from her parents.

She walked up to the little girl and she said, "Who are the flowers for, Alice?"

Alice sat on the ground and began to separate the flowers into piles. Then she pointed at them and said, "The big yellow ones are for Grandfather. The big white ones are for Grandmother. The small pile that has both yellow and white are mummy's flowers. The other pile is for Daddy."

Ingrid frowned. "Daddy?" Did she mean Kevin?

Without missing a beat, or even looking up from her toil, Alice said, "I've decided to call Mr. Draco, Daddy. I don't think my pretend Daddy will mind, do you?" She looked up at Ingrid and smiled.

Ingrid tried to smile back. She said, "I think it's nice that you call Mr. Draco Daddy, but sweetheart, remember, you aren't suppose to tell anyone what I told you about Kevin. Not yet. Don't call him your pretend daddy anymore, okay?"

"Oh, I don't call him my pretend daddy because of what you told me," Alice reasoned. She got up on her knees, pulled out her shirt, and deposited all the flowers inside it to carry them. Once she was standing she said, "I heard Mummy and pretend Daddy fighting before we left Canada and Mummy told him that he wasn't my real daddy, so that must mean he's my pretend daddy."

Ingrid wasn't aware of that. She leaned down, patted the child's shoulder and said, "I know it's very confusing, sweetie, but you'll understand soon. If Kevin happens to send you anything, like a letter, a card, or a present, will you be sure to give it to me first? I'll make sure to give it back to you."

"Yes," Alice agreed. She reached up her hand and Ingrid took it. They started back toward the picnic area. Alice looked up at Ingrid and said, "Maybe Draco would like a pink flower better than the white daisies I picked. Remember that first day in the park when you told me to go up to him and give him that pink flower? He really liked it."

"Did he?" Ingrid asked. "I'm glad. I'm glad that everything has all worked out for us."

"Me, too," Alice agreed. "That was the day you said Daddy wasn't my real daddy, and that the man with the hair the same colour as mine, who was sitting on the bench, was my real daddy, and I was to go talk to him and maybe give him a flower, but I wasn't to tell a soul." She looked back up at Ingrid and said, "And I haven't, Nanny. I haven't told anyone that Mr. Draco is my real daddy. Does he know it yet?"

The pair was close enough to see Hermione and Draco embracing. She said, "Yes, Alice, I believe he knows, but remember, don't tell anyone else that you know yet, okay? It's all working out perfectly, and soon, you'll be a family with Mr. Draco, just like you're meant to be."

Alice smiled up at Ingrid. Ingrid bent down, hugged her shoulders, and then said, "Go give them the flowers now, sweetie. I want to take a little walk by myself." Alice nodded and ran up to her parents. She let the flowers drop on the blanket, then she wrapped her arms around each of their legs as they stood there, embracing.

Ingrid watched for only a moment, smiled, and then turned around and walked away. She wished her job were done. If only it was that simple. Now she had to figure out a way to make Kevin go away forever.

At the train station, a wizard was asking for directions to Whitehall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Why Does Everyone Hate Kevin Before They've Even Met him? Oh, That's Right, Because He's A Bastard**

_"Human nature is so well disposed toward those who are in interesting situations, that a young person, who either marries or dies, is sure of being kindly spoken of." – Jane Austen_

"_Either a person is interesting and worth knowing or they're not. There's no middle ground. Why waste your time befriending someone who everyone else believes is a total, unmitigated, wanker. My father taught me that." – Draco Malfoy_

"_People shouldn't judge people by what others have to say about them. They should always take time to formulate their own opinion. Remember, judge not, less ye be judged, and that includes you, Lucius Malfoy." – Hermione Granger_

"_She's quoting the Holy Bible for goodness sakes! I always knew she was a saint, but this is ridiculous." – Lucius Malfoy_

"_I had no clue Lucius Malfoy even knew what the Holy Bible was." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

After eating lunch and taking another long walk with Draco and Alice, Hermione was ready to rest. A vigorous game of hide and seek with Draco had caused Alice to fall fast asleep. Now mother and daughter hid from the bright afternoon sun under a tree on top of the hill, Alice sleeping on her side, Hermione absentmindedly stroking her hair even though she had long been asleep. Ingrid was feeling ill from the heat of the sun and from the previous climb, so Draco disapparated her back to Whitehall.

Taking one of her daughter's long curls in her fingers, Hermione twined it around and around, careful not to wake the girl, the strand of hair gently falling back to her lap when she was done. Hermione was deep in thought. She was thinking once again of Draco. She wondered when he would want to know more of her story. She wanted to get everything out in the open before the wedding. She still had to tell Alice the truth as well, and that thought scared Hermione more than anything else did. Alice moved slightly, her 'sticky' hand coming to rest on Hermione's thigh. Hermione silently laughed at the grape jam stains on her daughter's shorts; the grass stains on her knees, and her very sticky hands, which Draco said had first endeared her to him.

Draco popped back up to the hill and approached the pair slowly, from a distance. Looking at them, he felt he was fortunate, but then another thought crossed his mind just as quickly. As fortunate as he was to have found them, they were equally fortunate to have him in their lives. He was often grim and somber, and oh so very lonely, but things must have been hard for them as well. They had been in another country for so long, without Hermione's friends nearby, and she in what he could only assume was a hateful, loveless marriage. No wonder she was so close to her daughter. All they had was each other for so very long. Well, now they had him. Hermione even had the audacity to tell Draco that she didn't think she deserved happiness and that she hadn't been happy for a long time. That was shameful. Someone as special as Hermione should have a lifetime of happiness, instead of a lifetime of sorrow. Draco knew that Hermione's life had often held hard, cold, sad times, long before she even married, but he would make it his life mission to see that the rest of her time on earth was happier. It was the least he could do, since he had been the cause of at least some of her unhappiness as a child.

"Still sleeping?" he asked as he approached. She nodded, her fingers still threading through the little girl's blond hair. He sat beside her and said, "I think Ingrid went right to sleep when she got back, too. This is the longest I've ever seen her awake."

Hermione smiled.

"How long has Ingrid been with you and Alice?" he asked. He couldn't stand the jam stain on the little girl's clothing one second longer. He took his wand and removed it before Hermione had a chance to answer.

Hermione had been waiting for these types of questions. She removed Alice's head from her lap and placed it on the blanket and motioned that Draco should follow her. They walked a short distance from the child, to a large boulder that overlooked the valley below, and sat down at the same time. Hermione sighed before she answered. Draco thought that was a sign that he wasn't going to like the response, although he thought his question was straightforward and an easy one to answer.

"She's been with us since the day Alice was born," Hermione answered.

"That long?" Hermione nodded twice. Draco observed, "She loves her, aye?" This time Hermione nodded only once. Draco asked, "Excuse me for asking, since in a way it's not my business, but how can you afford her, since you said Kevin took all your money, or have you not been able to pay her for a while?" If she hadn't paid the nanny for a while, then Draco would offer the woman her former salary, and then perhaps suggest to her that she should retire. He would even give her a pension. Anyway, he wasn't sure they needed a nanny. He had no plans to work for a while. He wanted to raise his child himself, and he was sure his parents wanted to spend as much time as they could with her.

Again, Hermione didn't answer right away. She turned on the rock so that she was gazing out at the valley. She pointed and said, "Isn't that Whitehall?"

"Yes."

"It's so big. I haven't had the grand tour yet. Maybe when we get back, you can show me around the inside and the outside. It's seems like it's a beautiful house."

"I think so. We can live here, if you'd like. My father still lives at the Manor, and I have a flat in London, near my mother's house. It's big, but not really suitable for a child," Draco remarked. He realized a moment later that Hermione had effectively changed the subject. She was sly. That was almost Slytherin of her.

She finally spoke. "I hope to keep my house in London, if I can keep from selling it, but I'd use it for my business, I think. Yes, I'd like to live here, and Alice loves it here. She's a child that loves to be outside." Hermione pulled her knees up to her, and tucked her face into her knees, turning her head to the side, her long hair fanning across her legs, and hiding her from his view. He moved so that he was sitting behind her. He sensed that she was hiding something more from him, perhaps more of her earlier story, and since he had said he didn't want to hear any more of it yet, maybe she didn't know how to answer the Ingrid question without doing just that. He pulled her back against his chest, his legs on each side of hers. She rested her head on his shoulder, looked up at him, but then gave him perhaps the saddest smile he'd ever seen.

She began, "Ingrid loves Alice as if she's her own granddaughter. She's been one of the few people who's been there for the two of us, when things weren't very good between Kevin and me. I told you she's been with us since Alice was born, and I mean that literally. You see, she's Kevin's mother."

Draco stiffened. Hermione turned her head to look back out over the valley. He didn't ask any questions, instead he waited for more explanations.

None came.

"How can you trust her?" Draco finally asked.

Hermione turned quickly in his arms, looked at him, and said, "Oh, I trust her implicitly, Draco. She's known the truth about Alice, and her parentage, since the day I told Kevin, and she's never turned her back on me."

"She has to go," Draco said, rather harshly. "I won't have her here."

Hermione scooted from in front of him to sit beside him and she said, "No, I won't send her away. She has nowhere else to go. She's a squib, she loves Alice, Alice loves her, and she would never, ever betray me. Trust me on this one."

"Why should I, you've yet to give me a reason to trust you on anything?" Draco spat. Damn, why did he say that? That one flippant remark to her looked as if it stabbed her in her heart. She flinched, and then her face almost collapsed in anguish and pain.

"I understand your feelings," Hermione said steadily, standing on the boulder, the wind flipping her hair around so much that she had to hold it away from her face. "You've been very understanding, and you have the right to have anger, but I won't waver on this. I won't. She stays, or we go." Hermione stepped down off the rock, but not back toward the tree. She stepped down the cliff side, a few steps only, toward another rock, which jetted out from the face of the cliff. She sat down and turned her face away from Draco.

Draco felt extreme frustration with the whole Ingrid situation! He had so many questions, but he didn't want to ask them, yet he was the one that opened this can of worms, and he had to close it. He looked back at Alice, determined that she was still sleeping, and quite safe, and he jumped down to the rock next to Hermione.

She jumped slightly. "Watch out, be careful," she warned, bringing her hands up to his legs.

"Oh, I won't fall. I used to scale these rocks. This side is easy to climb up, though granted, climbing down is somewhat harder."

Hermione laughed and said, "Falling would be harder still."

"I imagine it would," he agreed. He sat next to her, his legs dangling off the rock. He took her hand. "When did you tell your stupid husband that Alice wasn't his, I mean, he must have known, since he knew he had a vasectomy, but when did you let him know that you knew. Was it after she was born?"

She shook her head even before the words formed. "No, I told him the day I found out I was pregnant. I also told him that day that you were her real father, too."

Draco dropped her hand. "Well now, that's a shocker. What did he say to that?"

"He wasn't too thrilled, to be sure," she said with a smile. "We had a good old fight. Lots of name calling, threats to hex balls off, since I figured he didn't need them anyway, and he threatened to do similar things to me. In the end, we decided to go on as we were. I can't even remember why. Back then, we were still friends at least. I know, I know, it's odd to say that we were friends, because we should have been so much more."

"Yes, you should have been more, since you were married, yet I'm marrying you and I'm your friend," he said, and then he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You used to be my enemy. Kevin and I were more like good acquaintances, then friends, in all actuality. Also, I wasn't prepared to uproot my life. I didn't know how I would ever tell you the truth, I didn't know how my family and friends would take the news, and besides, I liked my life in Canada. It's a beautiful country, I had some privacy there that I had never had here, I had my business, and so I decided to stay. After Alice was born, Kevin was very good with her. I never doubted that he cared for her. He's not an evil person. He's misguided, he became somewhat lazy and dependent on me, and well, I don't know."

"What?"

"I know I should, but I don't really hate him. I loved him enough to marry him. I loved him enough at one time to want to have children with him. I was married to him, and he was good to Alice, and although toward the end of our marriage we fought a lot, and he ended up having financial problems, and abusing that part of our marriage, I don't hate him."

"I do," Draco said, adamantly. "He got five years with my daughter that I didn't get. I didn't get to see her crawl, or sit up, or get her first tooth, or take her first step. What was her first word? I don't even know that. He also got five years with you that I didn't get. I didn't get to see you preggers. I bet you got big and fat."

She smiled, hit his arm, and said, "I barely gained a stone, I'll have you know!"

"Right, right," he laughed.

"I did," she laughed back. "And her first word was poop." Hermione began to laugh hard. Draco stared at her, disbelieving, and she crossed her heart with her fingers and said, "Cross my heart, it was. Her very first word was poop."

"Sounds delightful and I missed it," Draco said with a smile. "I can't wait to tell my parents her first word. See, that's the thing. I have to get to know you both, and he already does, and he doesn't deserve it, so yeah, I hate him without knowing him, and I think you should hate him, too."

"It's not that simple. Things aren't black and white. People aren't all bad or all good. I can't hate a person because you tell me to hate him. I may not like him, and I don't love him anymore, but I don't hate him, and in a way, he's been a good father to Alice."

That statement made Draco angry. He stood up on the small precipice and said, "Yes, well, those days are over. He's never setting eyes on her again. I'm her father, you're her mother, and that's why Ingrid has to go, because she's nothing, just like that bastard is nothing!" He turned to climb back up the rock.

"No," Hermione said softly.

Draco turned back around, pointing his finger at her, angry. "Hermione, I hate to do this, but I will have my way with this."

Hermione stood on the small rock as well, staggering a bit at first. Draco reached out to steady her. He kept his hand on her arm. "Draco, did you know that Alice has always had trouble sleeping? It started when she was a tiny baby. I would have to rock her in the rocking chair every single night to get her to sleep. Sometimes, even then, she wouldn't go to sleep. And she never slept through the night. She still doesn't. Ingrid used to be the only person, besides me, who could get her to sleep. I know one night, I had the flu, I felt horrible, and Alice was only two years old at the time. Kevin was off on one of his many trips, so Ingrid came to take care of us both that night. I crawled from my bed around two in the morning, to check on Alice, and I saw Ingrid standing by Alice's crib, stroking her hair, and singing to her."

"Stroking her hair was one of the ways we could get her to go back to sleep, and she loved to be sung to. Ingrid wasn't in the best health herself, she still isn't, and she was tired, and had been up all night, and instead of waking me to take care of my toddler, she stroked her hair, and sang to her. Draco, I can tell you a hundred stories, all the same. Ingrid loves both Alice and me, and she won't betray us. Believe me."

Draco would never know these things about his daughter. He would never know that she was a light sleeper (like him) and that she loved to have her hair stroked, (as he did when he was a child) or that she loved to be sung to, though that one wasn't from him. Perhaps his anger about Ingrid was the fact that she did know all of these things, and he didn't. It didn't matter. Ingrid was the mother of the man who had stolen Alice from him, at least in his mind, and that meant she had to go.

Draco insisted, "I don't care what you say, or if you threaten me. Ingrid will leave here by tonight. Let's go back down to the house, and we'll discuss this later. I won't fight up here. Alice might hear us, and I don't want to fight in front of her. I fear she's had enough of that."

"Fine, but I won't change my mind." Hermione tried to hoist herself up to next rock on the cliff, but she faltered. Draco tried to assist her, but she turned and said, "I can do it on my own."

"You probably can do everything on your own!" Draco hissed. "Too bad you couldn't save us all some heartache and get pregnant on your own!"

Hermione turned on the small rock and faced him, mouth open. "What a hateful, hurtful thing to say! Do you regret that Alice is your daughter? Do you regret knowing it, Malfoy? Do you regret this whole marriage of convenience now, because it's not too late! I'll take Alice, and Ingrid, and we'll leave tonight."

"You and Alice aren't going anywhere," Draco said steadily. He closed his eyes a moment and said, "And to think, only a few moments ago, I thought that I wanted nothing more than to make you happy, and I regretted all the terrible things I had done to you during our youth, and here I am, being hateful and mean again. I'm sorry, Hermione, but to ask me to accept Kevin's mother into my home is akin to asking me to invite the man here himself. You have to see that!"

Before she could respond, Alice shouted, "Mummy!"

"Coming Alice! I'm right here, sweetheart," Hermione shouted back. "We'll discuss this later, Malfoy." She started to climb back up the rocks, toward her daughter's voice. Draco took the lead, and held Hermione's hand to help her climb up the stony slope. He was looking back at her, but she was looking forward, where they had left Alice. Suddenly, Hermione said, "Draco, Alice isn't there!"

Draco rushed past Hermione, took her hand, and pulled her the rest of the way up. Under the tree was the blanket, but the only thing on it was Alice's dragon. Alice was inexplicably gone.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know…dun, dun, dun. You will get another chapter Friday. Don't worry, Alice will be okay until then._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: This chapter is more of a 'back story' chapter, to fill everyone in on Kevin and Hermione's history. I promise the next one will be lighter and have more Dramione! Thanks!_

all characters belong to JKR

* * *

**Chapter 23: No, Please**

_"One does not love a place the less for having suffered in it, unless it has been all suffering, nothing but suffering." – __Jane __Austen_

_"I thought I knew what fear was, but I was wrong. Fear used to be the unknown. Fear used to be the thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life. Now I know that fear is having something given to you, the greatest gift of all, and then having it taken away. That is fear." – __Draco __Malfoy__._

_"Would things have been different if we had never come to this place? If we had never taken a chance at happiness, would we now not know suffering? I would happily go back to the way things were before, give up all present happiness, for peace of mind." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

"ALICE!" Hermione screamed. She picked up Alice's dragon and began to run around the top of the hillside, frantically calling her daughter's name. "ALICE! Where are you? ALICE! Come to Mummy right now!"

Draco was gripped with a fear he had never known. Jaw clenched, wand in hand, he sent up a four-point spell to locate the little girl. Nothing happened.

Hermione ran back to Draco, grabbed his shirt, and said, "We have to find her!"

"Stay here!" he commanded. He apparated back to Whitehall.

He ran through the house, feeling every bit a child himself, instead of a twenty-nine year old man. The reason for the feeling was that he needed his mother and father. He needed them as much as Alice probably needed Hermione and him. He called out to them, yelling as loudly for them as Hermione had yelled earlier for Alice. "MOTHER! FATHER! Come here! Please! Where are you?"

Lucius came out of the library and said, "Goodness boy, stop yelling like a banshee! What's wrong?" Narcissa began to walk down the stairs.

"Alice is gone! She's missing! One moment she was sleeping on the blanket by a tree, and the next moment she called for Hermione and then she was gone!"

Narcissa gasped and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Lucius rushed to his son and said, "Where were you and Hermione when she went missing?"

"We were talking, just a short distance from her!" Draco explained.

"Was she out of your sight?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, but we weren't far from her," Draco confessed. Suddenly, everything became clear. It was his fault. He was meant to protect Hermione and Alice, and he had failed. Failure was something he was familiar with, as was fear. He sat on the bottom step, hung his head and said, "What do we do?"

"You go find her!" Narcissa snapped.

Lucius pulled on his son's arm and said, "You're a man now, Son, so act like one. Take me to the place where she was when she became missing! Cissy, you stay here, round up the servants, send most of them up to the hillside, send some to the village. Everyone is to search for her! Everyone!"

Draco took his father's hand to apparate with him to the hill. Before they left, he felt his father give his hand a squeeze. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it scared him even more.

Back up on the hillside, Hermione was in tears. She had said every locating spell she knew and nothing helped. She ran through the nearby woods, across the little pasture to the left of the woods, and even started back down the path, but she couldn't find her daughter anywhere. Crippling fear took a hold of her heart, and squeezed, and squeezed, and squeezed, until she almost couldn't breath. There was no other emotion present but dread! Time stopped. She was only in that moment and she knew nothing but terror, fear and horror. She began to think of all kinds of things…a wild animal took her daughter, she fell off a cliff, or someone bad took her and at this moment was doing unthinkable things to her.

Was Alice scared? Was she crying for her mother? Did she wonder why her mother didn't come for her? Hermione couldn't contain her sorrow any longer and she fell to the ground and cried out once more: "ALICE!"

Draco rushed up to Hermione, and picked her up, literally, as if she was a child. Lucius barked orders to the other witches and wizards who began to arrive. Draco walked over to the blanket, placed Hermione on the ground, and sat beside her.

"We'll find her," he promised.

"What if we don't?" she asked, in tears. "Draco," she began, "I've never felt helpless a day in my life. I've always been someone who's taken charge in the face of danger and fear. But this is different. This is my baby. My baby. And for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. Help me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

And he cried with her.

In the village, at a candy store, a man held the hand of a little girl. He bent down and pointed into the glass display case and said, "Those look good, Alice. Would you like some of them? You've always liked those."

The little girl placed her hand on the glass of the display case, where hundreds of little children over the years had place their hands and fingers, and she turned to the man and said, "I don't want any candy, Daddy. I want my Mummy. I want to go home. Will you take me back to Mummy?"

The man smiled at her, stood, and took her hand. He said to the woman behind the counter, "Thanks, but I guess we aren't getting anything today." He walked with the little girl outside. He looked up the street and then down the street. He didn't know what to do.

The little girl said, "Daddy?" He looked down at her. "Please, will you take me back to Mummy and Daddy Draco?"

Hearing her call Draco Malfoy 'Daddy' caused a lump to form in his throat. Nothing was working out as he had planned. He knew his mother was probably manipulating things in the background, as usual. She probably even planned the initial meeting between Malfoy and Hermione at that hotel last weekend. That seemed like something she would do. She was the one that convinced Hermione to come back to England. His mother was the one that told Hermione to take a holiday by the sea before moving back to London. He wouldn't be surprised if his mother hadn't known that Malfoy was going to be at the motel that weekend. If Malfoy's aunt hadn't contacted him, he would never have known a thing about it or the upcoming marriage of Hermione and Draco.

He started walking, Alice in tow. She was walking slowly, so he picked her up and carried her on his hip. She placed her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm tired."

"You can take a nap when we get back," he said.

"Back to Whitehall?" she asked.

Again, his jaw clenched. He walked a bit farther and sat down on a bench, Alice on his lap. "Alice, did you get any of the Owls I've been sending you?"

"No, and I like getting Owls. I like letters and packages," she said. "Daddy, did you know that Draco is my daddy, too? He's my real Daddy and you're my pretend Daddy. That's what Nanny told me. I don't know what that means. What does it mean?"

"It doesn't mean a thing, and yes, I knew all about it," he answered. He hugged the little girl tightly. He had missed her, he truly had. No one knew what it was like to walk in his shoes. True, he married Hermione under false pretenses, and the last year or so of their marriage was terrible, but one thing was constant: he loved this little girl as if she was his own. He never wanted children in the beginning, but that didn't mean he didn't care for Alice.

He looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. He stood up and began walking again. He was unsure as to what he was going to do now. He came to Whitehall to try to stop Hermione's marriage to Malfoy. Malfoy's aunt offered him a lot of money to do that very thing. Taking Alice as he did was a last minute decision. If he was honest with himself, it was an act of vengeance. Not toward Hermione. He held her no grudge. She had suffered enough under his hand. No, his vengeance was against Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had everything that Kevin McKenzie had always wanted. He was a respected pureblood, even though his father was a former Death Eater. He had money, fame, and everyone always gave him everything that he ever wanted, whether he deserved it or not. More than that, he was marrying Hermione Granger because she loved him and he loved her, and he was Alice's 'real' father.

When Kevin met Hermione, he wanted to marry her right away. He didn't love her, though he played the artful lover. He was attentive, sweet, caring, loving, but he never loved her, not as a lover should. He wanted to marry her because of WHO she was. He knew that he didn't have the money, the name, or the pureblood background to get the things he wanted in life, so he thought he could obtain these things through marriage with someone famous like her.

Little did he know that Hermione didn't want any of that? She downplayed her part in the war; she wouldn't even introduce Kevin to Harry Potter while they were first dating, even though he asked her to do so all the time in the beginning. She was awarded all sorts of money and titles and privileges by the Ministry of Magic for her part in the downfall of Voldemort, yet she rejected them all.

She just wanted to be normal, she said. How stupid. He pretended that was what he wanted as well. He manipulated her into marrying him, told her he would give her a houseful of children, promised her he would take her to his native Canada to get away from the notoriety, and that they could live a nice, quiet life there.

Then he had a vasectomy before their wedding to ensure that they would never have children. Having children was the last thing he wanted. What if they were squibs, like his stupid cow of a mother? He expected that they would have a big wedding, with tons of press, important people in attendance, so that alone was worth marrying her. She disappointed him again when she said that she wanted to get married in the registrar's office of the Ministry, with only their parents in attendance.

Things moved along for a while. He kept her in London, using all kinds of excuses as to why they couldn't move on to Canada. Then, (imagine his surprise) she became pregnant. Imagine his bigger surprise when she told him that she knew about his vasectomy, and that the father was none other than Draco Malfoy!

He should have demanded a divorce right there, but by that time, he really did care for her, to some degree, and she was the only one working. He liked not having to work. He liked having his freedom, and her money. When she insisted that they move to Canada finally, lest Malfoy find out about her and their baby, he agreed.

Two months after the baby was born he went to Malfoy senior, intending to blackmail the man for years and years to come, but the former Death Eater scared the shite out of Kevin, and when he offered Kevin five thousand galleons and told him to never grace his doorstep again, he took it.

The years went by, Hermione continued to be the breadwinner, his mother came to help take care of Alice, and Kevin became complacent. He liked having freedom to travel, money to gamble with, and he had many girlfriends on the side. He and Hermione even had a decent relationship…they were on friendly enough terms.

Moreover, he became close to this little girl in his arms. He came to love her as his own. He might be a lazy bastard, a sodding son-of-a-bitch, but his one redeeming quality was his love for Alice. Who wouldn't love Alice?

Fine, he gave away his rights to her for money…that much was true. Hermione wouldn't even put his name on the birth certificate when she was born, wouldn't even give her his name, but that didn't matter. During the divorce, his lawyer told him that under magical law, the fact that they were married when the child was conceived meant that he had a legal claim to her.

And he used that legal claim to squeeze every last knut and sickle from Hermione when she finally divorced him. He had to! He wasn't working, and he had a fiancée who wanted the finer things in life. His only leverage was Alice, so he used her to get all of Hermione's money. He didn't count on Hermione making him sign papers saying that he would give up all legal rights to her.

Nevertheless, that wasn't enough. He needed more money. At first, he thought if he began to contact Alice, with presents and letters, Hermione would become worried that he was trying to come back into Alice's life. He thought she would give him the money from the sale of her house here in England to stop him. If he had known that Hermione's fortunes was about to change with her upcoming marriage to Malfoy, he would have hatched a better scheme. That was a different kettle of fish. Why should Kevin be satisfied with a few thousand galleons from the sale of a house, when Malfoy had millions?

Millions of galleons that Malfoy was on the verge of losing if he didn't marry by June. If Kevin could stir things up enough to keep things unsettled for a few months, he could get money from Malfoy's aunt (for she would think he was working with her) AND he could get money from Malfoy, to make Kevin go away so that Draco could marry Hermione and finally have Alice as his daughter.

Yes, taking Alice today never figured into his plans, and now he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should contact Malfoy and ask for money for her return. He touched her little cheek and cringed at the thought of doing that. When she woke up, she would ask for Hermione again. She might even start to cry. She had already asked for her several times. Kevin couldn't keep Alice away from her mother for long, because he didn't want the little girl to be afraid. He didn't want her to hate him. He didn't want her to forget that for the first four years of her life, he was her father.

He turned around and started walking back up the lane that led to Whitehall. He would figure out what he was going to do on the way there.

_Coming up next: A lighter chapter, if you please._


	24. Chapter 24

**All characters belong to JKR**

**Chapter 24: A Lighter Chapter, if You Please, with Kevin and Retribution**

"_It was, perhaps, one of those cases in which advice is good or bad only as the event decides." – Jane Austen_

"_If I kill someone for the greater good, is it really wrong? I don't believe so, but I'll let you all decide." – Draco Malfoy_

"_In the end, the decisions we make, be them right or wrong, will shape the human beings that we become. This means we will be judged as either a good person or a bad person. It's up to us." – Hermione Granger _

* * *

Harry Potter walked into the large, strange home, through the floo in a dark room he assumed was a library. He dusted off his shirt and trousers and then asked the wizard who met him, "Where are they?"

"This way, Mr. Potter."

Harry was shown into a very large, formal parlor. He felt the tension in the air the moment he stepped into the room. On one sofa, in the middle of the room, was Hermione with a sleeping Alice on her lap. On the sofa across from her sat Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione's nanny, Ingrid. He was about to ask Hermione where Malfoy was when he looked at a chair in the corner of the room. In the large, crimson, wingback chair sat Hermione's ex-husband, Kevin McKenzie, with Draco Malfoy on one side, and Lucius Malfoy on the other.

Both Malfoy men had their wands out, Draco twirling his like a baton, as if he had no care in the world. The only thing that relayed his true emotions was that his face seemed set in stone.

On the other side of the chair, Lucius Malfoy held his wand tightly in his hand. The wand was pointed toward the floor, but it was shaking slightly, as if it was 'itching' to be used in some dastardly way.

"Okay, I'm here, can someone please explain to me why I'm here?" Harry asked. He looked from Malfoy to Hermione.

"That depends on who you ask," Draco said steadily.

"It's whom, Son," Lucius corrected.

"So sorry, Father. Potter, it depends upon whom you ask," Draco spat. "If you asked me, I would tell you one thing. If you asked Hermione, she would say that you were asked here to prevent a murder."

"Who's going to be murdered?" Harry asked, suddenly very serious.

"This bastard right here," Draco said, his wand no longer twirling. He pointed his wand to the man in the chair.

"Might I interject?" Kevin asked.

Draco took his wand and hit the man hard on the head with it before he said, "Did I give you permission to speak? I don't think so, so be quiet." Kevin moaned, and held his head with his hands.

Harry sighed and said, "And I suppose you're the murderer?" He looked at Draco.

"Oh no, not particularly," Draco said, somewhat lightly. "Really, my father, my mother and I are all angling for that prestigious honour."

Harry turned his head toward the sofas and Narcissa held up her wand and smiled to show that she was ready and able. He looked at Hermione and quizzed, "Are you up for the position as well?"

"No, I don't want to murder anyone Harry," she said lightly. "I want to merely castrate him."

Harry pulled off his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and pushed them back into place. He turned back to Draco and said, "You said that Hermione wanted me called to prevent a murder. Why did you want me called?"

"I wanted you called because I thought once I killed the man, he would be little more than rubbish, and who better to take out the rubbish than Harry Potter?" Draco smiled at Harry and then looked down at Kevin and pointed out, "That would make you the rubbish, McKenzie. The dead rubbish."

Harry groaned and let out a breath. "Did anyone else have a better reason for calling me?"

This time Ingrid held up her hand. Harry turned to the older woman and said, "Yes, Mrs. McKenzie, why did you want me called?"

"Well, I wanted to call you before any of the rest of them wanted to call you, because I wanted to report a kidnapping, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked over to the sofa, sat on the arm, and looked down at the older lady. "Who was kidnapped?"

"It's 'whom' Potter!" Draco barked from the corner. He looked at his father and said, "Seriously, you can take the man out of the cupboard, but you can't take the cupboard out of the man."

"It is 'who' in this case, Draco," Hermione interrupted, "and your statement about the cupboard made no sense."

"Are we going to argue again, because I'd really rather not," Draco said. "We already argued on whether or not to kill this bastard here."

Kevin raised his hand again and said, "Mr. Potter, would you mind taking me out of here, alive, even if you have to arrest me first? This whole group is barking mad."

This time Lucius smacked his wand against the man's shins and as he moaned in pain Lucius snapped, "I thought my son told you to be quiet."

"WHO WAS KIDNAPPED?" Harry bellowed, as he stood from the arm of the sofa.

Little Alice rubbed her eyes as she woke from her nap on her mother's lap. Hermione gave Harry a reproachful look, but Alice looked happy to see him. She held up her arms and said, "Uncle Harry!"

Harry walked over to her and picked her up. "Hello, sweetie."

"Is Auntie Ginny, James and baby Hugo with you?" she asked.

He put her on his hip, carried her to the French doors that looked out of the patio and said, "Not this time. Alice, can you tell me what your Daddy is doing here?"

"Which Daddy?" she asked.

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. She gave him a 'don't go there' glare back. Harry put Alice on the ground, got down on his knees and said, "What have you been doing today, Alice?"

"I went on the ponies with Grandfather, and then I went on a picnic with Ingrid, Mummy and my real Daddy, Draco. We picked daisies. I could probably give you one, but I would have to take one from someone else to do that. Do you really want a flower, Uncle Harry?"

"No, that's okay," he said, smiling. "What did you do then?"

"I don't know," she said, frowning. "I think my tummy hurt, and I took a nap, and when I woke up, Mummy and Daddy Draco were gone, and then Daddy Kevin was there, and I hadn't seen him for a long time, and he took my hand, and he apparated with me to the village, and that made my stomach hurt more, and I vomited."

She looked at Hermione and said, "I don't like to apparate, do I, Mummy?" Hermione smiled and shook her head. Alice said, "Then Daddy took me to a candy store, and then I asked him to take me home, but instead we started walking and I missed Mummy and I cried a little bit, but not because I was scared."

Harry pulled on her hair and then laughed and said, "Of course not. You're just like your mummy. She was never scared of anything, either." He stood up and said to Ingrid, "Ingrid, do you mind taking Alice upstairs? She looks like she could use a bath." Ingrid stood up and took Alice's hand. Harry leaned down, kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you for telling me everything, Alice. I doubt I would have gotten the full story from this lot here." He pointed his thumb toward the adults in the room.

"Yes, they confuse me sometimes, too," Alice said. Harry laughed loudly at that insightful bit of wisdom.

"From the mouths of babes," he said as she left the room with Ingrid. He walked over to the chair and looked down at Kevin. "You kidnapped Alice?"

"The better thing for you to ask is whether or not I'm being held here against my will, Potter!" Kevin spouted.

Draco flipped his finger hard on the man's forehead and said, "I must insist that you stop being rude to my company, even if it is Potter! Now, answer his question!"

"Well?" Harry said.

"How can you kidnap your own child?" he asked back.

Draco pointed his wand at the man and hissed, "Whose child is she?"

Harry pulled his wand out quickly and pointed it at Draco. "No, Malfoy! Go sit down before I arrest you!" Draco stormed over to sit next to Hermione on the couch.

He crossed his legs and arms and said to Hermione, "I just took up for your git of a best friend and he pointed a wand at me!"

Hermione patted his arm and smiled sweetly. "I know, Draco, I know."

Lucius stayed by Kevin's side, his wand still pointed at the younger man. Harry was very aware of that fact. He looked toward the man in the chair and said, "Hermione is her mother, and as you've always known, and as I now suspect everyone here knows, she's Malfoy's child. Hermione already told me that you signed away all rights to her, so if you took her without their consent today, that is kidnapping, and by God, I will arrest you."

"She was all by herself when I saw her on the hillside, Potter," Kevin said, leaning forward in his chair. "Who in the hell knows where Hermione and the pureblood prince were. I merely took her into town, because I wasn't even sure where her mother was staying. I had no idea she was staying here with Malfoy, until Alice told me."

"BOLLOCKS!" Draco shouted from his place on the sofa.

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "How long was Alice missing?"

"The worst two hours of my life," she said. "And before you ask why we didn't call you and the Aurors right away, it's because after the first twenty minutes, we were fairly certain it was Kevin who took her. One of the servants found out that a man matching Kevin's description was asking how to get to Whitehall from the train station. In addition, Ingrid told us that he's been sending Alice Owls and he sent her this strange birthday present that changed forms, and he did it all to extract more money from me."

"You still should have called me," Harry said.

"Why, Potter?" Draco asked, standing from the sofa. "Just because you saved the world, doesn't mean I need you to save my daughter. After we figured it was this lowlife here, we knew he would contact us with either ransom demands or some other form of extortion, so we decided to wait. We didn't have to wait long. He ended up walking up our drive, and knocking on the bloody front door."

Kevin stood from his chair and said, "EXACTLY! Does that sound like the actions of a kidnapper? I spent a couple of hours with my daughter, and I was returning her, case closed! You can't kidnap your own child!""

Narcissa stood up and sent a sting hex toward the man, right between his legs. He screamed like a little girl and fell back in his chair, holding his hands between his legs. The other three men in the room winced in empathy. Lucius said, "I think that's my ex-wife's way of telling you to be quiet."

"Don't speak for me, Lucius!" Narcissa huffed. "It was my way of telling this lower life form that he was never to refer to my granddaughter as his daughter, or I will make sure he will never appreciate the finer art of making love to a woman ever again."

"Well done, Mother," Draco said, applauding.

Hermione smiled at Draco and said, "Really, that was a good one. I was this close to doing that to him myself." She leaned toward him and smiled.

"How close?" Draco asked, with a smirk. He leaned over toward her and smiled back.

"This close," she said, leaning closer still and then kissing his lips.

"PLEASE!" Harry said.

"My sentiments exactly," Kevin said, standing again. "They make me sick, too, Potter!"

"I don't give a shite what you think, McKenzie, so sit back down before I knock you down." Harry pointed his wand at Kevin and 'zapped' him a quick stinging hex, too. Kevin fell back into the chair.

"HA!" Draco barked from the couch. "The Boy Who Lived just threatened to kick your arse, McKenzie!"

"You shut up, too, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Better watch yelling at him, Harry," Hermione smiled. "His mother might hex your balls."

"I'm through with all of this!" Harry said, raising his hands in the air. He looked at Hermione. "What do you want me to do? Do you want to press charges?"

"He probably won't ever leave us alone, Harry," she said, standing. She walked up to Harry and took his hand. "I don't know what to do. I just want some peace and happiness. Don't I deserve that? Don't I deserve a happy life and a good marriage?"

"NO!" Kevin shouted from his chair in the corner. "You don't deserve anything, Hermione! You have this 'poor pitiful me' act down pat, but what about me? You took everything from me! You took my daughter and my only source of income! I don't care if you're ever happy! The only thing you deserve is the pain and unhappiness that will come with your marriage to this pureblood bastard over there!"

Draco growled and stormed off the sofa where he sat, practically flew over the back of the sofa where his mother sat, and pounced on the man in the corner. Hermione and Narcissa both screamed. Lucius stood back, his hands in the air. Harry grabbed Draco around the waist, even as he began to pummel the other man with his bare fists.

Harry threw Draco to the ground and said, "Seriously, Malfoy! You're a wizard, and you're acting like a common Muggle. You should do something like this." Harry turned back to Kevin and hexed him until he was unconscious. The man slipped to the floor.

Lucius prodded the man on the floor with the toe of his shoe and said, "Must you leave your trash on our floor, Potter?"

"No, I'll take this trash with me, Lucius, just as Draco first suggested!" Harry shook his head, walked over to Hermione, kissed her cheek, then grabbed the unconscious man's arm, and said, "Will your wards allow me to disapparate from inside?"

"No," Draco said, standing up and brushing off his slacks.

"Then help me drag this arse outside so I can get the hell out of here," Harry insisted. Draco took the man's other arm and Harry and Draco pulled Kevin across the room, and outside the French doors to the patio beyond, banging his head on every piece of furniture that they could find on the way.

When they had him outside, Hermione leaned out the doors and said, "Harry, Draco and I are getting married in two weeks. Are you coming to the wedding?"

"I don't think I would miss it for the world," Harry said, incredulously. Draco dropped Kevin's right arm as Harry dropped the left. The man's head bounced on the stone ground of the patio. No one noticed. Harry walked over to the doorway, kissed Hermione's cheek and said, "If you have any other trouble, call me. Don't try to handle it on your own."

Hermione kissed his cheek in return and said, "I don't anticipate anymore trouble."

Harry walked back over to Kevin, picked up his arm again, and said, "Maybe you should, after all, someone had to have told this wanker where to find you, and that you were getting married to that other wanker standing beside you, because he knew somehow. Words to think about, Hermione."

He disapparated away, Kevin in his grasp. Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Harry's right. Who do you suppose told Kevin that you and I were marrying, and where he could find us?"

Draco pulled Hermione into the room, slammed the door hard, looked at his parents who stood side by side, and then all three Malfoy's said at the same time, "Phillipa."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Fear is a Four-Letter Word **

"_Man is more robust than woman, but he is not longer lived; which exactly explains my view of the nature of their attachments." – Jane Austen_

"_Men and women are naturally different. Men are stronger physically, have a mind for details, are less likely to give into emotions, are less likely to gossip, are more likely to use fisticuffs to solve their problems and overall are less afraid of the unknown, and they think that they are better than women. However, women don't think they're better than men are. They __**know**__ that they are, but they let men continue to think otherwise, and that it where the true differences lie." – Draco Malfoy_

"_I have nothing to prove. As a woman, I am no better and no worse than any man is, and no man is better or worse than I am. We are equal in our shortcomings as well as in our strengths." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

The next two days went by in a whirl, and Hermione barely knew what to think. The day Harry left for London with Kevin, Draco convinced her to follow, to file charges against him. She left a few hours after Harry left, leaving Alice with Draco at Whitehall. Before she left, Draco also reminded Hermione that she needed to tell her parents that she was getting married in two weeks. Therefore, while in London, she spent the night with her mother and stepfather, and then the next day visited her father and his fiancée. She told them everything. They were less than thrilled. After two long days in London, she was ready to come back to Whitehall.

Hermione found that her absence was not greatly noticed by most of the occupants at the big house on the cliffs. Narcissa and the wedding planner, whose name was Bentley, had made a nice headway in planning her wedding, all without her. They had planned the food, sent out the invitations, picked out the flowers, the music, and had even gotten her dress. It seemed the only thing that was required of her was to show up the day of the ceremony.

She found that Alice had spent most of the two days with Lucius while she was gone, and she didn't seem to miss her at all. She barely said hello to her when she returned.

When Hermione tried to find Draco, she couldn't locate him anywhere. She was beginning to wonder if this was a precursor of what her life would be like after her marriage to a Malfoy. She was afraid that she would be as lonely and alone in her marriage to Draco as she had been married to Kevin. Was she even needed in this marriage of convenience, or was she merely the most convenient person for him to marry, so that was why she was needed?

She decided to ponder these things quietly by herself out on the cliffs, even though she was hungry and tired from her trip, and even though she wanted desperately to spend time with both Alice and Draco, although apparently neither cared to spend time with her. She changed into jeans and a blouse, and went off to explore the cliffs by herself. She needed time to think. She needed to be alone. She needed time to examine her fears.

Thus, she found herself meandering near the cliffs, an hour after she had returned from London, around two in the afternoon, and as she searched the horizon for things unknown, trying to figure out her place in this fable, she heard someone call her name in the distance.

"HERMIONE?" Draco called her name from across a field of wildflowers. She turned her head and waved her hand. He motioned for her to remain where she was. He jogged to her in no time. He leaned forward, grabbed her hand, and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek and said, "Why didn't you find me when you returned?"

"I tried to find you, but couldn't. I only got back two hours ago. I wanted to spend some time with Alice, but your father was taking her into the village, and I since I couldn't find you, I didn't want to stay at the house. Your mother wanted to tell me about our wedding," she said wistfully, "and I wasn't inclined to listen." She turned away from him, while still in his arms. He placed his arms around her middle and she leaned against him.

"How did things go in London?"

She merely shrugged before answering. "Harry said that things should be fine with Kevin. Things didn't go as well with my parents, but I'll tell you about that later. I can tell things went well here. I feel as if everything moved along fine without me, or maybe in spite of me."

He didn't know what that meant, and even without looking at her face, he could tell something was wrong from the timbre of her voice.

She moved away from him and continued to walk down a rocky slope, toward the sea. He followed. He remained behind her, still unable to see her face, still unable to gauge her expression. "Tell me now about what happened when you told your parents about the wedding."

She stopped, turned to look at him, and said, "My mother said I was going from one mistake to another, from one bad marriage to another bad marriage, from one lie to another, bigger lie. She said that everything I had ever told her about Draco Malfoy made her wonder why I would want to marry the man."

Draco folded his arms in front of him and frowned. "Your mum sounds awful."

Hermione grinned but nodded in agreement. She turned to take several more steps. She stopped at an overlook, a large rock that leaned away from the path, over the cliff. She sat on the side near the path, her feet firmly on the solid ground. He stood over her.

"My mum just has reservations, and I can't blame her. She knows Kevin and I had some bad times, and that we had a lot of deceit in our marriage. I also told everyone at home about Alice's true parentage. They were shocked, to say the least." She started to pick at a scab on her knee. He pulled her hand away from her knee and held her hand in his.

"What did your father have to say?"

Hermione answered, "He said that he was shocked that I would have cheated on my husband, especially with a man who caused me so much trouble and pain when I was young. This coming from a man who was never faithful to my mother. He said that just because you were Alice's father was no reason we had to marry."

"Then I take it you didn't tell them about my need to marry before I reach the age of thirty," he said, resigned.

"Heavens, no!" She threw back her head and laughed. "They would think I was prostituting myself if I told them that juicy little tidbit." She was suddenly solemn and somber. "Everyone is going to think that. Everyone who knows that I've come back to England without two knuts to rub together will think that I'm only marrying you for your money."

"Yes, when we both know you're only doing it for my sexy body," he said with a sly smile.

She pulled her hand from his. "This is serious! Ron's family asked me to dinner while I was there, but I told them I had to get back, but I did tell Harry to tell them all about the wedding. Seriously, what will everyone really think? Most of Ron's family has never liked you much anyway." She stood up.

"I don't care, so why do you care?" he asked.

"Oh, Draco," she answered. She started walking back down the path.

"That's not an answer," he complained. He climbed on the large rock where she had just sat, to the edge, and grabbed a hold of a small tree branch that loomed over the boulder. He called out to her, "Potter said that Alice was just like you, fearless, but he was wrong!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks on the path, and turned to face him. "What do mean by _that_ statement?"

"You're scared of what other people will think about you, not what they'll think about me!" he accused. "Fearless…ha! Fearful is more accurate. The woman who helped Potter defeat the Dark Lord, from a little girl on, is scared of what a few people will think of her! She's afraid of being called a few silly names!"

"Okay, right you are, Malfoy. I don't want people to think badly of me, and that's wrong how?" she asked, walking back toward him. "Please come down from there."

"Why should I?" he asked, leaning over the drop-off side. She backed closer to the cliff side, to the edge of the path.

"Because you might fall," she said soberly.

"I told you the other day that I'm not scared of heights, and that I used to scale these rocks, and the ones on the hill where we picnicked, all the time. Don't push your fear of heights off on me, Granger. It sounds like you're trying to push all of your other fears off on me as well! This isn't about me, it's about you and your fears!"

"I'm not afraid," she said, less than convincingly.

He smiled, wobbled on one foot and said, "So you don't care if I do this?"

"STOP IT AND GET DOWN!" she screeched.

"No," he shrieked, "Because I'm not afraid of everything like you are!"

She moaned and said, "Fine, I'm sorry if care if people think badly that I cheated with you while married to another man! I'm sorry if I don't want people to think of my child as a bastard. I'm sorry if I don't want people to assume I'm marrying you for money, which by the way, was my motivating factor in the beginning! I'm sorry if I don't want people to talk about me, or call me names! I'm sorry if I don't want people to think that I'm a harlot, a manipulator, and a prostitute!"

She threw her hands in the air and said, "That's what most people will think, and I can't help it if I don't want people to think badly of me, Draco! You're used to people not liking you and thinking badly of you, so perhaps to you it's not a big deal, but I'm not used to it, and it scares me."

"HEY!" he shouted. "I'm not exactly pleased when people hate me and think badly of me, and I'm not exactly 'used to it', in your words!"

She started to laugh. He didn't find that statement funny. Okay, he did, in the 'irony' sort of way. "Granger, be brave, throw all caution to the wind, just like you did the night Alice was conceived. Don't give a shite what other's think of you. Do what you think is best for you and for your child. Do you want to marry me? Do you want us to be a family? Those are the only things you have to consider. Everything else is rubbish. Stop being afraid. Conquer your fear!"

"But I'm scared to conquer my fear," she said in hushed tones. Now he laughed at the lunacy of that statement, although once again, he didn't find that declaration remotely funny.

She continued, "And you're right, I'm not usually scared of things, but lately I feel afraid of everything, and I don't like it. I do want to conquer these fears, but how? It feels like I've been afraid for so long. I was afraid of not providing for Alice, I was afraid of divorcing Kevin, I was afraid of losing everything, I was afraid of coming back here and of someday having to confront you, and I did all of those things, so why can't I do this? Why can't I throw all caution to the wind and marry you without a care?"

Before he could comment, she added, "None of those things were half as scary as the two hours Alice was gone with Kevin, which was fear personified! I've been a jumbled mass of fear for years!"

"Okay, let's examine these fears you've just mentioned," he began. He remained on the high rock, and he stepped closer to the side facing the valley below. He looked down, his back to her. She reached for him, but stayed on the path. With his back to her, gazing down to the valley below, he said, "The way I see it, and as you just stated, you've already conquered some of your fears." He looked over his shoulder at her and added, "You left the wanker, you left Canada, you told me about Alice, you told Alice about me, and you told your family about both of us. What else is there? Marriage is the easy part!" He spun around fast, and for a moment, he acted as if he was about to fall. He looked shocked, his arms spun in the air, and he gasped.

She rushed up on the large rock and grabbed his hands. He smiled and said, "Were you _afraid_ I was going to fall?"

She hit his chest and said, "And to what purpose did that prove? You, Draco, are an arse. Get me down from here." She took his hand and turned toward the path.

He held her hand tightly and explained, "The only way you're getting off this rock, Granger, is by the hard way."

"What, by pushing you, you grabbing me, and we both plummeting to our deaths?" she asked, grabbing his other hand, and peering over the edge.

"No, that would not be pleasant. It's by conquering one fear you have control over, and that my dear, is your fear of heights. Conquer it, and the rest is easy. We're climbing down, love, to the very bottom. Come on, it's easy." He removed his hands from her iron grips and actually jumped down to the next lower rock. She gasped, closed her eyes, and clenched her fists tightly together.

Hermione had been afraid of heights as long as she could remember. She never climbed trees, she wasn't a very good flyer, and she hated to be on top of the towers when they were at school. Things weren't as bad when she was on solid ground, such as the other day, on top of the mountain, peering down at the valley. She didn't mind that. She couldn't really FALL into an unknown abyss on solid land. This was quite different.

This was terrifying, but she began to follow him down, without another word passing between them. Draco led the way and she followed. He reached for her hand when necessary, and told her where to place her foot occasionally, but on the most part, they didn't speak. She couldn't speak if she had wanted to, because she was too terrified. She held onto a small branch, maneuvered over a slippery slope to another rock, but then she made the mistake of looking down to the great vastness below.

Hermione Granger realized was terrified. She was aware that it was a smart thing to be afraid at such a thing. This was sheer madness. Draco was barking mad to insist that she do this, yet she did it anyway. She didn't do it for him. She did it for herself, and to prove a point.

No…the point wasn't that she was fearless. No one was truly fearless. If someone claimed to be fearless, they were lying. Hermione had another point to prove. She had to prove that she was in charge of her own destiny. That she made her own decisions and that she could do anything that she set her mind to do, even if that thing was a crazy thing like a marriage of convenience to Draco Malfoy.

He was several meters below her. She looked down at him. The breeze ruffled his blonde hair, and he looked so happy and carefree. He smiled up at her. She tried to concentrate of that smile, instead of the terror welling inside of her.

She perched on a particularly narrow span of dirt between two rocks. She couldn't decide where to place her foot, and where to place her hand. She turned so that her back was toward the open air, looked down once again, and found that Draco was almost halfway to the bottom. She hated that he was better at this than she was. She stood as close to the rocks as she could and found that she could no longer move. She was virtually a statue.

And that was when she began to think. WHY WAS SHE MARRYING DRACO? They hadn't yet shared many close moments, she and Draco. They had only made love once (twice if you counted five years ago), they had kissed only a hand full of times, they hadn't spent many moments alone, or had any real meaningful conversations, yet she thought she loved him, and in two weeks she was going to marry him.

If she didn't fall to her death first.

She just realized she had more important things to be afraid of than heights. When she hadn't moved for a very long time, Draco looked up at her. He called up, "Love, are you alright?"

"Mmmmm," she hummed a low sounding, deep-throated moan, finding that coherent words could no longer form in her throat. She clung to a vine and closed her eyes.

"Granger?" he inquired.

"Ah…ah, help," she said with a small voice.

He started to climb back up toward her. "If you want, Granger, I'll come up and get you. Just stay there."

"Seriously, Malfoy, where do you think I'm going?" she said with sarcasm.

"Well you do have your wand," he laughed, climbing closer.

"Yes, and to get my wand I would have to let go of the only thing keeping me from falling to my untimely death," she explained, one hand holding the small vine, the other clutching the side of a rock.

"Oh, I see," he said, amused. He was almost to her now.

For the briefest of moments, she thought she might die. They were too high, and the rocks below them too pointy, and when she looked over her shoulder to see if he was almost to her, she imagined falling and screaming and…"HURRY, MALFOY!" she shouted. She closed her eyes again. She couldn't even watch him.

He climbed up only to stop right below her. "Hermione, open your eyes, and step down here to me. This rock I'm on is right below you and is big enough to hold us both."

"Just come up and get me, please!" she begged.

"I don't think so. I think this is something you have to do," he lectured.

"Are you bloody kidding me? Am I getting a lesson on values and morals and life lessons and doing things for myself from Draco Malfoy of all people!" she cried out.

"My feelings are close to being hurt, love," he said, though they weren't really. He stopped below her, pulled out his wand, just in case, and said, "Now, there's a nice size rock to the right of your right foot. Place your foot there, hold onto that branch that's coming out between the rocks, and step down. After that, you can practically jump down here with me."

"JUMP? Please, come get me," she pleaded, real tears forming in her eyes.

He almost did. He wanted to, but he wanted her to do this on her own even more, and he wasn't sure why. He reached up, his hand just touching the bottom of her leg. "I'm really close, Hermione. I can reach out and touch you. Just step to the right, a bit lower, and then jump down here with me. We'll go down to the bottom together, and once there, we'll make love by the sea. Have you ever made love on the sand before? You get sand in every place imaginable, but it's ever so much fun."

"I don't want to make love anywhere," she almost cried. "I want to hex your balls off, just like Narcissa did to Kevin."

"Ouch, is what I say to that," he laughed. "We won't have a very happy honeymoon if you do, and I can guarantee my promise of more children will go unfulfilled." He kept the contact of his hand on her ankle. "Please come to me, Hermione. I need you. See, that's my fear. My fear is that you won't really come to me, and that I need you more than you need me. My fear is that you won't want to marry me, and not because I won't get my bloody fortune, but because I won't get you and Alice. I fear that you don't really need me, but that you might not really want me."

He laid his fears out in the open to her. They were real, raw, and blowing in the breeze. "More than anything, I fear I want and need you more than you want and need me."

"All I need is for you to get me down from here," she cried, having ignored his heartfelt words. Real tears fell down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and turned her face slightly to peer down at him. His heart almost broke seeing her sad again. Was it his destiny to continually break her heart and make her sad? It seemed he had been doing that his whole life, and he was tired of it.

He was resigned to the fact that he needed to apparated to the narrow space beside her, grab her into his arms, and take her back up to the top, or perhaps down to the bottom. He didn't have it in him to continue to torment her any longer. She was his responsibility now, although she would never see it that way, but he did, and he had to love, honour, and protect her, not mock, torment and tease her into doing something she feared.

The wind was beginning to blow hard, but it was no hindrance to their task. Although these particular cliffs were steep, they were not dangerous, and there were plenty of places to place hands and feet for climbing, but if she was too paralyzed by her fear to move, who was he to question her?

She stayed where she was, quietly paralyzed, perhaps pondering her fate and he remained an anchor for her, his hand on her leg, unyielding, unmoving, a constant source of comfort, at least that was his wish. He began to coo soft words to her, "I'll right here," and "I'm right below you now." When he climbed to the rock to her right, the one he wanted her to step onto, he said, "I'm almost there, now, love. Don't be afraid. I'll never let anything hurt you again." He wanted to keep that promise more than he had ever wanted anything.

She glanced at him again. He always seemed so sure of himself, so fearless. Nonetheless, he had fears too, fears he had just placed at her feet, and she had yet to say a single word to comfort him. Even so, now that they both knew each other's fears, they could start fresh, start new, start over. She said, "I'm sorry you're afraid of things too, Draco."

She turned on her rock slightly, determined to climb down on the rock with him, when a loose pebble slipped from her foothold, the pinging of it hitting the rocks the only sound audible over the sound of her broken breathing. She was clinging tightly to the small vine above her, and when the pebble broke loose near her foot, she looked down, her foothold still secure, but her grasp on the vine vicarious. She began to slip. The thought of her falling, and lying motionless on the ground hundreds of meters below them became a real possibility, and he became overwhelmed with an even greater fear.

Especially when she cried out, swung outward, and began to actually fall. He grabbed her hand, pulled her to him, and sunk to his bum on the rock below her, pulling her onto his lap.

He held her tighter than he had ever held anyone before. Their arms were unyielding around each other, their lips and mouths kissing the other with urgency, need, and yes, with fear of what they had almost lost.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" he finally said.

She was splayed across his lap, looking up at his face, and she commented, "Yes, it really was your fault."

He laughed. "I love you for some insane reason. Tell me why that is?"

"If I knew, I would tell you, but since I can't even understand why I love you, I can't be expected to tell you why you love me," she said, less than eloquently.

He cupped her face with his hands. He looked down at her. Timeless moments sped by where they merely stared at each other. His thumbs traced her cheeks. His right thumb went over her lips, the top one, then the lower one, lightly, back and forth, until his thumb was moist from the wet flesh of her mouth. He replaced his thumb with his lips, and kissed her softly, with longing and want, but no fear, and only briefly.

He withdrew his mouth from hers and said, "Well, have you conquered your fear?"

"Not in the slightest. I may be more afraid of heights than ever, but I'm no longer afraid of having a bad marriage like I had with Kevin, and I think that was my original fear all along, because Kevin would never have come back up to get me, and you did."

"I'm your knight in shining armor." He smiled.

"No, you're my git who's full of shite," she laughed back. "Seriously, how are we going to get down from here?"

"I don't know, but we better apparate or something, because I want to make love to you right now, and I'm not above doing it on a rock. We've done it on a pool table and in a boat house, so really, doing it on a rock is a step up for us, and won't be that hard."

She pushed against his chest, pulled her wand out of her pocket, and with his hand in hers, she disapparated them both down to the ground, to the shore, near the sea. He was startled, and he staggered a bit. She said, "I'd rather do it on the sand."

"That would be a bit more pleasant, even if we do get sand in our bits," he agreed.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry my updates are slow right now. Tis the season. I already wrote the epilogue to this, yet I haven't finished the story yet. How insane is that? Something just came to me the other day, I had to make it my epilogue, and it goes well with my prologue. I think this will have about 32 chapters. Thanks!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: - Love in the Afternoon and Draco the Dragon**

"_One cannot be always laughing at a man without now and then stumbling on something witty." – Jane Austen_

"_I might sometimes play the fool, but underneath the exterior is a deeply disturbed individual. Think about that one." – Draco Malfoy_

"_People are not always what they appear, but they always appear what they are." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione and Draco held hands and gazed out at the sea. Neither said a word for the longest time. They walked for a while along the rocky shoreline, stumbling over shells and pebbles. They stopped and he pointed upwards toward the cliffs.

"Look at that. That is Whitehall in all its glory," he expounded.

"It's breathtaking. It's beautiful here. I would like to live here," she commented.

He dropped her hand, picked up a smooth rock, and moved it around his fingers. He threw it out toward the water and said, "You really do want to get married, right? No more fears?" He placed his hand above his brow, closed one eye, and squinting toward the sun, he watched the path of his rock, carefully avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"I think you might be the one that's afraid of that one, Malfoy," she returned. He didn't dispute that claim, nor did he immediately look at her. He bent down, picked up another rock and threw it beyond the first. It twirled and then skimmed the edge of the water, bouncing on top of the sea, before a wave crashed and took it underneath.

"You just can't skim rocks along the sea," he decided. He turned to face her. "When you look at me, Hermione, what do you see?" He held out his hands, as if to say, 'look at me'.

"I see a handsome, charming, shallow, foolish fellow, whom I really want to marry." She took one of his hands and pulled him along.

"That's what I thought. That's what I see when I look in the mirror, too, for the most part," he joked. She turned her head slightly toward him and then laughed. He continued, "I had a charmed upbringing, lived a frivolous life, had more money than King Midas, and I've pretty much have always gotten what I wanted."

He stopped walking. He dropped her hand. He grinned and said, "However, love, I'm not a fool."

"Go on, tell me why you're not a fool," she prodded, cocking her head to one side.

"I knew, Hermione Granger, who you were that night. I knew in my heart of hearts that the woman I made love to at that masked ball was none other than my childhood's foe slash fantasy, Hermione Granger."

"Did you now?" she asked.

"Yes, and I waited for you. I'm not even sure I knew that's what I was doing, when I decided not to marry until now, and in many way, whenever I would really think about that night, even I would call myself foolish and say…no, Malfoy, there's no way that was Granger, yet, it was. It was. So see, I'm not foolish," he reasoned.

She bowed slightly and said, "Then I take that back. You're not foolish, and you want to marry me, and you're not afraid."

Draco continued to hold her hand, guiding her to a place behind a large formation of rocks. He removed his shirt, and transfigured it into a blanket, then placed it on the sand.

"Whatever are you doing?" she asked, skeptically.

"I'm making us a nice, comfortable place to make love. Did you want to do it standing?" He looked back at her with a smirk.

"I'm really not making love out here in broad daylight, on the sand, where someone might come along!" she protested.

"Oh yes, you really are," he contradicted. He removed his shoes. He was still smirking.

She pointed at him and said, "Wipe that smirk right off your face, Malfoy!"

"Come wipe it off me," he leered.

"That wasn't a very seductive line," she laughed.

"I'm out of practice," he whined. He started to unbuckle his belt when he stopped. "Did you and your former husband have sex a lot?"

"What?" she asked, slipping off her shoes. She dropped one shoe to the ground and stood there with her mouth opened, shocked at his question.

"You heard me," he confirmed.

She bit her bottom lip and then answered. "No, we didn't. We hardly ever…I mean, after, well, after Alice was born, we didn't have a sex life anymore. I didn't want him that way, because for the longest time I couldn't even bear to look at him, besides, he had girlfriends on the side."

"Why in the world would someone like you stay with someone like him for almost five years, Granger? You used to be so smart, and that seems so stupid!" As he said this, he had finished unbuckling his belt and he slipped his pants off and folded them on the corner of the blanket.

She glared at him, angry, and she threw her other shoe at him. It hit him on the shoulder. "HEY!" he shouted.

"You might just want to put your trousers back on, Malfoy! I'm not inclined to have sex with you right now!" She started to huff away.

He caught her elbow and spun her around. "I'm sorry to upset you, but it begs to be asked!"

"Well I don't have to answer! That was insulting!" she shouted.

"Fine, fine, fine, just get undressed and let's make love," he said, annoyed. Then he smiled. She wanted to hit him or kiss him, she wasn't sure which. He took her hand.

"Did I say you could touch me?" she asked, pulling it from him.

"It will be hard to make love without touching, but I'll give it a go," he joked.

She laughed in spite of herself and said, "And you said you weren't a fool? Ha! That's what I have to say to that." She turned away from him slightly to look out at the blue green water of the sea. It would be so easy to fall in love with this place, just as she had already fallen in love with him. She wanted him with a passion, but she also wanted him to understand that she wasn't a fool either.

"You know, I'm not a fool either, Draco. I had my reasons for staying with Kevin, and even if no one else ever understands them, they are my own, and they are valid to me." She looked back toward him. "Please, try to understand."

"I can't understand, if you don't explain it to me, but there's time for that." He didn't want to talk any longer. There was a whole lifetime ahead of them for talking. If she wanted to have some secrets, some memories to herself, she could have them. She was apparently protecting herself from some sort of terrible pain, and he wouldn't cause her more pain by having her reveal that to him until she was ready.

He sat down on the blanket, in only his boxers, his knees bent, his hands clasped around his knees. He would leave the rest up to her. She sat down next to him, her body mirroring his, and without looking at him, she said, "I want to make love to you now, Draco."

"Oh do you now?" he said with a lilt in his voice. He turned to her; she was still looking at the sea. He turned away and then he looked at her. She turned to him as he turned back away. She stood back up, removed her jeans and blouse, and then she reclined next to him, one arm under her head, one arm over her eyes, to block the sun. Then she waited.

She barely had time to gather her thoughts when he filled her vision. She saw his beautiful face, his blond hair blowing in the wind, his broad shoulders looming over her, his sculptured chest pressing against breasts, the feel of his long, muscled legs against hers. His head descended and he kissed her. His lips brushed slowly back and forth over hers.

One of her arms came up languorously to his shoulders. He placed a leg between hers, a hand on her stomach, and moved his tongue over the outside of her mouth, until she opened it naturally, and then he kissed her deeper.

They removed what little clothing they had left, with tenderness and care. This time they were slow and languid with their lovemaking. Unlike the first time, there wasn't unbridled passion. Unlike the second time, there was no fear of regret. This time, it was unhurried and tender. She placed her palms on his shoulders as he skimmed around both breasts with his knuckles. He went around the outside of them slowly, came up to the tops, and then skimmed his knuckles across the rosy tip of one, and then he did the same with the other. He leaned down and kissed the space between her breasts and she moaned his name.

He knew just what she liked, or so it seemed. His fingertips moved over her lightly, but with expert care. His mouth moved, also, over the planes and hills of her hips and stomach, the curve of her waist, her slender legs, over and around both breasts. His tongue swirled around her navel and moved to her inner thighs. He was going so slowly that she thought she might die from either anticipation or from the brightness of the sun.

He moved so that he was lower on the blanket, between her legs. He was still touching her gently, lightly, mostly with his hands, sometimes with his mouth. It was as if he was trying to memorize her. She watched his face the whole time. He seemed to be in awe. She knew that she was. He opened her legs wider, and moved his hand up her thighs, finally touching her with his fingers, again, lightly, teasingly, carefully, with the utmost control.

Still, she cried out at the first initial touch. That made him smile. He placed one hand on her breast and his other hand stayed where it was and he continued to stroke and prod until she began to climax, with only his hand to guide her. He thought that was amazing.

He crawled up her body, his legs between hers, and as she was still climaxing, he entered her in a quick motion. He inhaled quickly, placed one hand under one of her knees, pulled it upward, then he held himself slightly above her, on one elbow, his other hand in her hair. He still moved slowly, still in control, and when she clenched her inner walls, he opened his eyes slightly and said, "Watch it, Granger. You'll make me lose control."

"Good, I want you to lose control," she said. She did it again. He moved quicker. Then he withdrew completely, moved so that he was almost on his knees, pulled her by her waist so that her hips were inclined, and he plunged in her again. His hands went down to her breasts. Her hands went to the blanket beside them, then to his legs, and she rocked her hips back and forth.

They watched each other from that point on, but they didn't utter another word. They made mutual sounds of pleasure, but neither spoke. She cried out before he did, but he followed shortly after her. He fell down on her, hard, and then lifted his head and said, "Pardon."

That made her smile. He didn't withdraw from her, instead, with her hands on his back, his full weight on her body, he found her mouth, and his lips began to play with hers with incredible care and sweetness. She realized that he was soon hard again, without withdrawing from her. He began to move, hard, deep, and long strokes. She wanted to capture this moment and hold it forever. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling. She was spent, she was tired, she was languid, yet she felt incredible happiness, incredible love, and strangely, she felt cherished and protected. After a few more strokes, he shuddered over her again, then stilled.

He dropped his head to the crook on her neck, kissed her chin and then her jaw, and then he fell to her side. He kept his hand on her face, turned her to look at him, and he said, "Maybe we just made a little brother or sister for Alice."

She couldn't help but to smile. "We said that the last time, and who knows, maybe," she concurred.

He wrapped her in his arms and moved to his back. He asked, "Tell me about Alice. What type of baby was she?"

"She was a difficult baby," Hermione said truthfully. "She cried often. She didn't sleep well. She was also a bit sickly as an infant, with ear infections and colds. She loved bath time. Sometimes I would bathe her even when she was clean, just to entertain her."

They both laughed. "I wish I could have seen her," he said with a sigh. "I'm not criticizing, I'm just being wishful," he added quickly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Tell me more," he asked.

"She loved to be read to, even when she was a baby. She loved the sound of my voice. I would even make up stories for her. Sometimes that was the only thing that would put her to sleep; I would stroke her hair and tell her stories. She found the sound of my voice calming and relaxing."

"Really, I used to equate the sound of your voice to the sound of a hippogriff dying," he said with a laugh. "You know, back in school, you would drone on and on and on. Come to think of it, it used to put me to sleep, too."

She punched his arm. Then she turned on the blanket slightly to face him. "I know something we could do. Would you like to see her, when she was a baby?"

He propped up on his elbow, on his side, and with a look of total confusion, he asked, "How?"

"Use Legilimency on me. Normally, I would be too strong a foe for you, but I'll let you in, just this once," she laughed.

He knocked her on her back, leaned over, kissed her hard and said, "Too strong a foe, my foot. My mind could take your mind any day, oh, hell, who am I kidding? Your mind is stronger. Hand me my wand." He pointed to his wand, which was in his trousers on the blanket behind her. They both sat up, and she told him to give her a minute to think of something strong. Then, she told him to begin.

He pointed his wand toward her head, and said, "Legilimence."

"_What colour is that, Alice?" Hermione asked her newly two-year-old daughter. She was pointing to a yellow bear that the little girl had just unwrapped for her birthday._

"_Walldow," she said._

"_Right, yellow!" Hermione said, pleased, and smiling at the way her daughter said yellow. She handed the little yellow bear to her daughter who gave it a hug. "That can be his name. His name is Waldo." Hermione made the bear talk and move around for a moment, making her little girl laugh._

"_Mummy, milk!" Alice demanded, pointing to the table. Alice and Hermione were sitting on the floor in the kitchen. Hermione got to her knees, and crawled over to the table, grabbed a little red cup with a white lid, and handed it to Alice. The little girl took a big drink and handed it back._

"_Here, open another present, Alice," Hermione said, giving her daughter a big box, wrapped in polka-dot paper, and with a big red bow. "This one is from, Mummy." She helped her daughter unwrap the package, and then stuck the bow on her blonde curls. She opened the box and Alice squealed in delight. "Oh, Alice, it's a Dragon! A stuffed, green dragon!"_

"_Dragon!" Alice repeated, crystal clear. She held the dragon, which was almost as big as she was. _

"_What shall we name the Dragon, Alice?" Hermione asked._

"_Dragon!" Alice shouted again. _

_Hermione smiled, kissed the little girl's chubby cheeks, and said, "We could name him Draco. Draco is Latin for Dragon. Can you say Draco?"_

"_Draydo," Alice repeated, incorrectly.  
_

"_Draco," Hermione said again._

"_Drawdo," Alice said._

"_Close enough!" Hermione said, delighted. "Now, let's have your cake!" Hermione crawled over to the table again, and picked up a small, round, chocolate cake with a number two candle in the middle. She lit it with her wand, placed it on the floor with Alice and then Hermione sang Happy Birthday to her toddler._

_Alice smiled the whole time. At the end, Hermione said, "Let's blow out the candle!" She leaned over, showed Alice how to do it, and after Alice blew out the candle, Hermione removed it from the cake, pushed the cake toward the little one, and said, "Okay, it's all yours, have at it."_

_Alice stuck one chubby hand in the cake, and then the other, and then stuffed a handful of cake in her mouth. Mother and daughter both laughed. Then the memory ended._

Draco stared at Hermione for a long time, without words, with a blank expression on his face. She smiled at him. Her smiled soon faded, when his expression didn't change. "I'm sorry, Draco. I thought you would want to see a happy memory, regarding our daughter. You missed her birthday this year; I thought that would be a good one to see." She looked embarrassed, and she started to stand from the blanket.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. He wanted to tell her that he thought it was one of the saddest things he had ever seen. His little girl, spending her second birthday with no one but her mother present, on the middle of the kitchen floor and with only a handful of presents. Nevertheless, she thought it was a happy memory, and she shared it with him, so who was he to refute it. After all, it was already established that he wasn't a fool.

He merely said, "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for giving me our daughter, and for that memory." He cupped her cheek, kissed her again, and pulled her back to him. He fell back down on the blanket, pulled her tightly into his arms, and replayed the memory repeatedly.

Her breathing began to shallow. He wondered if she slept. He would let her sleep for a while, and then he would wake her and they would go up for tea. He fought the urge to wake her sooner, so that they could make love once more. He didn't want to deny himself one moment with her, but for now he would let her rest.

Was he a fool? A fool to fall in love? A fool not to try to find her earlier, when every fiber of his being told him that the masked woman had to be her? Was he a fool not to take her away and marry her on the spot, so that no one could spoil this for them? Was he a fool?

He refused to think that he was. He nudged her and said, "Hermione, wake up, love. We must get back to the house for tea." Plus, he wanted to see Alice.

She sat up immediately and for one moment seemed to forget where she was. She looked over at him as he began to clean up with his wand. She smiled as she did the same. They dressed without another word passing between them. When they were cleaned up and dressed, he pointed to the house and said, "Shall we climb back up or apparate?"

"Are you a fool, Malfoy? We're going to apparate, but of course," she said, rolling her eyes.

He tried to hide his smile. No, it was already established, he wasn't a fool.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Bath Time is for Sissies:**

"_With men, other men can be rational and unaffected, but when he has ladies to please, every feature works." – Jane Austen_

"_I don't know how to be a father, especially to a little girl. Does it make me less of a man if I admit that fact, or more of one?" – Draco Malfoy._

"_Alice is going to wear Malfoy down to the ground and I can't wait to watch it." – Hermione Granger, laughing_

* * *

That afternoon, tea went by with ease. The same could not be said for dinnertime. Alice didn't eat well that evening. She didn't like anything that was placed in front of her. Hermione tried to explain to the Malfoys that Alice was a fussy eater, but Lucius said she would get nothing special, and that she would eat what everyone else ate, or starve.

Alice knew from the tone of her grandfather's voice that he was miffed with her. She was sensitive, and she hated when adults argued or were cross with her. She became quiet and sullen and she scrambled from her seat beside her grandmother and tried to crawl up on her mother's lap.

Her grandfather told her to get back into her own chair and to finish eating, or she could eat up in the nursery with her nanny. Alice looked up at her mother for a better response. Hermione smiled, opened her arms, and said, "You may sit on my lap, Alice."

Alice didn't look at her grandfather for the rest of the meal. When her mummy tried to coax her to eat, she wouldn't budge. She was stubborn, that much was apparent. Draco tried to bribe her…'eat this Alice and I'll play a game with you before your bath' or 'have at least one bite of carrots and I'll read to you after dinner'. She still wouldn't eat.

Lucius declared that dinner was over for Alice and that she should go right to bed, without supper.

Hermione told Lucius that dinner would be over for her daughter when she said it was over.

Narcissa complained of a headache and left the table, frustrated with her ex-husband, her granddaughter, and her future daughter-in-law. Draco wished he could join his mother, but he felt he needed to stay, to act as some sort of a buffer between the three.

When pudding came, chocolate soufflé, Hermione fed Alice a spoonful. Lucius almost screamed. He pounded on the table, stood up, took Hermione's soufflé dish from in front of her and flung it across the room. Alice turned her head to her mother's chest, began to cry, and said, "I hate Grandfather, Mummy. He's mean."

Hermione stood up, with her little girl in her arms, and walked with her head high, from the room, but not before she said to Lucius, "You are mean sometimes." So take that, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sat there in shock.

Lucius hung his head in shame.

Many minutes later, Draco said, "Father, it was only a small bite of soufflé. Where's the harm? She's a little girl."

"Oh, Son, it has nothing to do with that." His father stood and walked over to the sideboard. He pulled open the top drawer. "This came right before dinner. Phillipa is causing all sorts of trouble again. She's actually petitioning the Wizengamot to overturn your great-great-great grandfather's will."

"Okay," Draco drawled slowly. "Wouldn't that be a good thing? Why would she do that? It would only work in our favor, right?"

"No, Draco, it wouldn't," he declared. He sat down in Narcissa's abandoned chair and explained, "I talked to my solicitors. There is a long-standing inheritance clause in the original will of the very first Malfoy heir. If she has your great-great-great grandfather's will overturned, then the original will is the valid will. It claims that no offspring of any descendent whose marriages end in divorced will be considered legitimate, therefore able to inherit. It also means that no children of those children would be able to be considered legitimate."

"What, but that's crazy!" Draco shouted. He stood up. "You and Mother were married for a year before I was born! There's no way anyone could say that I was born out of wedlock! My birth is completely legal by the laws of our Ministry, no matter what some old time will declares!"

"That's the point, Draco, it wouldn't be! Magical wills are ironclad in most cases! Your birth would be reverted to illegitimate, not in the eyes of our laws, but in the eyes of this will, which in this case is what counts!" his father shouted back. "If she can prove that the will of Aldophus Malfoy is null and void, then the will before his goes back into effect, and the fact that your mother and I divorced makes your birth illegal, which means you can't inherit a thing! It means I'm the last legitimate heir of our line! It means that when I die, everything would go to Talbert, the next legitimate heir."

"That means Alice…" Draco began, but then broke off. He couldn't finish.

"Son, Alice would probably always be considered illegitimate by the laws of our Ministry, since her mother was married to another. Your marriage to Hermione in two weeks would never change that."

"Why?" Draco pleaded.

"Unless we can have her first marriage annulled, which would also nullify her divorced, then she's marrying you as a divorced woman, a divorced woman with a child from her previous marriage, no matter who the biological father might be." Lucius stood up and began walking as he spoke.

"I've thought long and hard on this. We can declare that her husband lied to her about being able to have children. We know that. We have proof, correct? Or else, we can get proof. Then, we declare that you had knowledge that you both knew in your heart that you meant to conceive a child that night at the ball, whether that was your intent or not, and that your intention was always to marry your child's mother. The Ministry would postdate the marriage certificate. It has been done in rare cases before. I think they would do it, but it would take time, son. My lawyers tell me months, maybe even a year to get the paperwork in order, to plead the case before the Wizengamot, and for a hearing, and by then, your thirtieth birthday will have come and gone."

Draco stared at his father. "So I can't have it both ways, is what you're saying. I can marry Hermione, and have other children, but in the eyes of the law, Alice would never be legitimate, and could never take my name?"

"Correct," Lucius said. He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Draco continued, "Or, I give up my inheritance, and try to have Hermione's first marriage annulled, and then Alice can really be mine in name as well as in blood, but I will never inherit the Malfoy inheritance."

"Yes." Lucius seem absolute. "So perhaps Phillipa's plan to go to the Wizengamot to have the will overturned doesn't even matter to you. Perhaps you would throw away everything that will one day be yours for your daughter, anyway. On the other hand, you might see that it doesn't matter if she shares your name, because no matter what, she's your child, and nothing can take that away from you. It's a fine line to walk. It's a choice that would bring King Solomon to his knees. I've been worried about it all day. I'm afraid I've let my worries carry over to others. I've taken out my worries on that poor little girl." Lucius sat back down in Narcissa's chair and hung his head.

Draco stood and this time placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "Does mother know about this?"

"No, and she's planning an engagement party for you and Hermione in two days time. It's to be a surprise. I told her to cancel, but I didn't tell her the reason. She refuses to cancel. She says it's too late. Should I insist that she cancel?" Lucius placed his hand over his son's hand.

"No, not yet. Let me speak to Hermione." Draco started out of the room.

"Son?" Lucius called out. Draco turned to his father. "Tell Alice that her grandfather is mean sometimes, but that he loves her very much, and that he's sorry for causing her pain."

Draco nodded and ran from the room.

He went up to the nursery. Ingrid was picking up toys, which seemed to be everywhere. "Where are Alice and Hermione?"

"Bathroom," Ingrid said, pointing over her shoulder.

Draco walked into the bathroom off the nursery. Alice was in the tub. She had toys all around her in the water. She was playing with a plastic tugboat, and a plastic mermaid. Hermione was leaning against the wall, reading to herself. She looked up and smiled at Draco. He sat next to her and said, "Father's sorry. He's under a great deal of pressure. Something untold has happened."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Step out of the room and I'll tell you," he said, looking at his daughter in the tub. Hermione called for Ingrid to come watch Alice.

In the bedroom, Draco explained everything to Hermione. He asked her what they should do. She told Draco that it was his decision. She said that Alice would still be his daughter, no matter what, even if she never had his name. She also told him if he wanted her to have his name, then they didn't need the Malfoy money. "I'll make more money. I'll go back to work. You work, don't you?" she asked. Then she gasped and said, "My heavens, I don't even know what you do for living, and I'm marrying you in two weeks!"

Draco laughed and said, "I really don't do a hell of a lot. I work with Flint, and we work for my father's company, but it's a courtesy job, love. I'm a slacker. The thing is, I do have some of my own money, of course. Money I inherited from my mother's side of the family, and I'll get money from my parents someday. I'll never be broke. I'll always be rich, but I won't have Malfoy Manor, or Whitehall." He sighed.

Hermione leaned into him and said, "If only your parents would just get _their _divorce annulled, instead of mine, then it wouldn't matter if Phillipa succeeds in having the will overturned. I'm sure that would mean that someday you would still inherit everything, no matter what. That would solve everything. That would be sweet, wouldn't it? Have Phillipa go to all that trouble, make her think she's winning in the end, and then spring it on her that Lucius and Narcissa are back together, so you're legitimate after all? If it's quicker than an annulment of their divorce, they should just get married again. Perhaps that would legitimize you."

Draco laughed and said, "That would never happen. My mother said when she divorced him that nothing could ever convince her to get back with him, short of a miracle."

"We'll think of something else," Hermione said. She kissed Draco. "I need to write to Percy Weasley. He's an expert on Magical Law. Will you finish Alice's bath?"

"What do I have to do?" He looked afraid.

"She needs her hair washed, and her body washed, and then you dry her and get her in her nightclothes, Malfoy. It's not rocket science," Hermione said, exasperated.

"What's rocket science? You need to explain it to me, Hermione," Draco said to Hermione's retreating figure, as she left him outside the doorway to the nursery. "Seriously," he said to himself, "What's rocket science?"

Narcissa stood in the stairwell, shocked at what she had just overheard. She had a lot to consider and to think about, and then she needed to talk to Lucius.

Draco walked back to the bathroom and said, "Ingrid, will you finish Alice's bath?" There, that wasn't too hard.

"She wants her papa to do it," Ingrid said, with a smile. The older lady left the bathroom. Draco looked tremendously shocked by that statement.

Draco stood in the doorway, in fact he backed up a bit. Alice looked at him and said, "Daddy, it's time to wash my hair, but I have to warn you, I hate it when I get water in my eyes, so don't do that, okay?"

"How do I wash your hair without getting water in your eyes?" Draco asked. He backed completely out of the bathroom. He was standing in the bedroom now, peering into the bathroom.

"Do it the way Mummy does it," Alice decided. "That's a good way. Ingrid does it good, too. Grandma Granger gets water in my eyes. I don't like that, so don't do it like her." She held up a cup and said, "Now, Daddy."

His heart still melted every time that little girl called him 'Daddy'. He rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the bathtub. He knelt down and picked up the cup. He said, "Hold your head back really far and shut your eyes super tight." Alice did as requested. Draco filled the plastic cup with warm water and then placing one hand on her forehead, (to stop the water from flowing on her face) he tipped the cup back and let the water flow down her back. He repeated the action three more times, until her hair was completely wet.

"What now?" he asked.

"You're so silly," was Alice's answer.

"That doesn't answer my question," Draco complained. He spied the shampoo in the corner of the tub. He placed a dollop on his palm and then worked his hands together, and then placed his hands on her head. This wasn't too hard yet. He lathered her hair, massaging the shampoo throughout her long curls. When he was done, he dipped his hands in the water.

"How do I rinse it?" he asked.

"With the cup, but remember; don't get water or suds in my eyes. It hurts and I'll cry, I promise you that," Alice said.

Draco had to laugh. "Oh you promise, do you?" He picked up the cup full of water and carefully started to rinse her hair, starting with the bottom. When he got to the top, he placed his hand over her eyes again. He was going to place a shield charm in front of her eyes, but decided to forgo magic. He was a father now. He could do this without magic.

After he rinsed her hair, without one drop in her eyes, (but half the tub of water on his clothing, or so it seemed) he asked her if she was finished.

"Oh no, Daddy," she said clearly. "You have to wash me now. I'm very dirty. Remember my sticky hands." She held up her hands. He felt one. It felt wet and clean to him.

He lathered a washcloth with soap. He picked up a foot. She laughed and said, "You start at the top, Daddy."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Mummy says so," she answered.

"Mummy isn't the boss of me," Draco announced.

"Aww, I'm telling her you said that," Alice said seriously. "I bet you'll be in trouble."

"Tattletale," Draco said with a smile. "We Malfoys have to stick together, Alice."

"I'm not a Malfoy. I'm a Granger, like Mummy," she announced, turning her stare from her father to play with a little boat and mermaid.

Draco sat back, the washcloth in his hand, and he frowned. Dammit. Why did she have to say THAT? "Do you want to be a Malfoy?" he asked her.

"Sure, if Mummy becomes one, I'll become one, too," she answered with a smile.

Draco had his answer to his problem with that one little answer from his daughter. He felt a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He took the cloth and began to wash her cheeks. She said, "Don't forget my ears."

He washed her ears, her neck, her shoulders, her belly, and her back. She laughed. He washed her arms, legs, and feet. He refused to wash some things, because after all, she was still a little girl, he was a new father, and he felt slightly uncomfortable. He rinsed her with a cup again.

He played with her boat while she played with the mermaid until the water become tepid. When her fingers were wrinkled as prunes, he lifted her from the tub. His shirt became soaked in seconds. He placed her on top of the vanity, and then dried her with a towel. Wrapping her in a dry towel, he sat her on the closed toilet seat and asked, "What do we do with your hair?" It was a daunting project, to be sure. Her hair looked like a rat's nest. It could rival her mother's hair any day.

"Comb it, but don't make me cry. It will hurt," Alice explained.

"Damn, there are so many rules and so many things might make you cry," Draco said seriously. He picked up a wide-tooth comb and began to comb through her tangles. She cried out twice. He stopped and asked, "Would you like a short hair cut, like mine?"

"NO!" Alice shouted, appalled.

He picked up his daughter, towel and all, comb in hand, and went to find a woman, preferably Hermione. He spied Alice's dragon pajamas on the bed. He picked them up before he left the room. He climbed down the stairs, went to Hermione's room, but she wasn't there. Next, the duo went to his mother's room, but she was missing, too.

In an act of desperation, Draco went to his father's room. The older Malfoy was sitting in front of his fireplace. The room was dark except for a diffused fire in the grate, and he had a glass of scotch in his hand. Draco knocked on the door.

"Father, may Alice and I join you?" Draco asked from the doorway.

Lucius placed his drink on a spindled leg table beside the wingback chair, sat upright, and motioned with his hand for them to come inside the room. Alice hid her head in Draco's shoulder. It seemed she had not yet forgiven her grandfather's gruffness at dinnertime.

"Father, I need help. I can't comb Alice's hair without her crying, and she doesn't want me to cut it off."

Lucius thought his son was joking, but when he saw that Draco wasn't laughing, he said, "Of course you won't cut off her beautiful long, curly hair!"

That proclamation made Alice lift her head to look at her grandfather. Draco sat down on the floor, by his father's feet, in front of the fireplace, and dressed the little girl in her pajamas, explaining to his father that he bathed her by himself, but that he couldn't find a female to comb her hair.

"Draco, sometimes I wonder about you," Lucius huffed. "How do you manage even to take care of yourself? Leave her here with me. Go find her mother."

Draco asked, "Alice, will you be okay here with Grandfather until I come back for you?"

The little girl only nodded twice. Draco started to leave when his father called out, "Leave the comb, Draco!" Draco laughed and placed the comb in his father's hand. Lucius patted his knee and said, "Come sit on Grandfather's knee, Little Alice."

Alice didn't move for a moment. Instead, she said, "Do you like me, Grandfather?"

"Oh, my sweet little Alice, I love you," he answered. "Believe me, I don't say that to very many people. I'm sorry I was, as you say, mean to you at dinnertime. Do you forgive me?"

She nodded and climbed up on his lap. With the help of a spell, Lucius combed through the child's hair until it was tangle-free, and almost dry. He wondered why his son didn't think of that.

He placed the comb by his abandoned drink and pulled Alice back into his lap, with her legs over the arm of the chair. He placed both arms around her and his chin on her head.

"Tell me a story," she asked.

"Grandfather is terrible at telling stories, Alice," he said with a sigh. "Especially stories suited for the ears of little girls. I'm afraid I don't know any stories with happy endings."

"Shall I tell you one?" she asked.

"I'd love that," he said, looking into the flames of the dying fire. He held her tighter, and she began her story. He closed his eyes and listened. He really, really listened, and he really, really was very sorry. No matter what, she was his granddaughter. Nothing would change that.

* * *

_If I don't get another chapter out before Christmas then let me wish everyone who celebrates it a Happy Christmas and a Merry Christmas, too!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Nighttime Happenings and Thoughts of Home**

_"There is nothing like staying at home for real comfort." – Jane Austen_

"_As poetic as it sounds, a house does not make a home. I'm not sure I've ever felt as if I've had a home. I want a home more than I want anything. I would give up everything for a real home, with a real family." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Home is where the heart is…Hogwarts was my home for many years, my parents' house was my home before that, but since then I haven't had a home, not a real home. My home is where Alice is. Alice and Draco. They are my heart." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

"Draco, are you asleep?" Hermione crept into Draco's room that night, closed the door, and walked up to his bed.

It was well after midnight, and he had yet to sleep a wink. The windows were open, though the night air was cool. The curtains were pulled back so that not only moonlight danced into the room, but the wind also made the sheers dance and sway. Draco reclined on his side to watch the moonlight and the curtains dance. That was the way Hermione found him, on his side, staring at the windows and curtains. She didn't wait for him to answer her question. She hopped into his bed, pulled back the covers, turned to her side, and stared right at him.

"I just got back from seeing Percy. Do you want to know what I found out?" she asked.

He shook his head no. He was afraid to ask her what she found out from Percy. He was afraid that it wouldn't matter anyway. If his inheritance could not be saved by their marriage, (their marriage of convenience) then he was afraid that she would no longer want to marry him, and he wasn't sure he could blame her. She already had one bad marriage, so why would she want another? It had worried him all night. What would he do if she decided that there was no longer a reason for their marriage of convenience? He would be shattered.

He felt a strange, strong surge of love for her, but it was fragile, and he felt that a mere thread held it, and the thread was unraveling. He dared not fall in love before now, because he always knew it wouldn't last. There was no hope. He felt close to weeping, and he felt weak, and horribly inadequate. He hated all of these feelings. He always had. His was of coping with these feelings of inadequacy was to lash out, though he didn't want to lash out at her.

Therefore, he turned to his back so that his arm covered his eyes and asked, "What did Percy Weasley have to say when you went to go see him?" He left his arm over his face.

Hermione rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as she spoke. "Apparently, Phillipa moves quickly. She had already petitioned the Wizengamot to hear her case regarding the Malfoy heirs will on behalf of her son and grandchildren, stating that it cheated them out of their inheritance. She only needed three members to petition on her behalf, and she apparently got the support of five, more than enough. They've agreed to hear her case during their next session, which doesn't start until July 1st."

"After my birthday," Draco stated.

"Yes." Hermione sighed. "After your birthday." She turned back to her side, but he had turned to his. His back was facing her. She placed a hand on his arm. He shrugged it off. She placed it back. He left it there.

Hermione said, "Percy said that you or your father could go to the Wizengamot and try to petition an executive stay for her hearing, but you'd have to act quickly, because this session is over in two days. He said it probably wouldn't matter, because they would consider your objections a moot point, since they would be heard during the hearing anyway. He said that you and I couldn't even get married quickly enough to challenge her petition unless we marry by special license, because we haven't yet filed for a normal license, and even if we would file for an execute license, or a special license, they take twenty-four hours, so we would be cutting it close."

He didn't respond to her statement one way or another.

"Do you want to do that?" she asked, sitting up in his bed. "He said he would file the paperwork for us and push it through as quick as he could. We could get married the day after tomorrow. That doesn't mean that Phillipa still wouldn't have her hearing in July, and if she manages to sway the Wizengamot to overturn Aldophus' will, then you might still have to give up the Manor and Whitehall after your father dies, or at least share them with Talbert, but at least we would be married. Nothing would change that."

Draco finally decided to speak. He sat up in the bed, the covers pooling at his waist to reveal that he was nude. Hermione was a bit shocked, but not put off. He said, "Do you want to marry tomorrow, by special license? Do you want to rush everything even more quickly than we already are? I mean, what would be the point?"

She shrugged and said, "You mother is planning a surprise engagement party for us in two days time. That's enough time for us to get the special license and then marry. Everyone would already be here. I don't care when we marry. Do you?"

He pounded on the top of the covers with his fist and shouted, "That's not the point, Hermione! I don't want to rush into this because of that fucking woman!"

"But Draco, wasn't that the whole purpose of this marriage of convenience, anyway?" Hermione was shouting, too. "Wasn't it to save your inheritance? Wasn't it to make sure that woman didn't get her filthy hands on what's yours? So what if we do it in two days or two months?" Hermione got out of the bed and stood by the open window. The breeze blew her hair and gown and Draco's first thought was that she looked like a wood nymph, or a goddess, and that she was beautiful. "I thought you wanted to get married before your birthday!" she snapped.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I never particularly wanted to get married in the first place, I was only doing it to save my inheritance, and you were only doing it to help me, and it seems it no longer matters!" Draco stood up as well, forgetting that he was very naked.

Hermione looked as if he had physically hit her. She held her arms around her middle and said, "Of course it matters what you want, and if you don't want to get married then we don't have to get married! I didn't want this in the beginning either! You talked me into it! I already had one bad marriage. I don't need another. If you were only marrying me for your money, then you're right, we shouldn't do this anymore." She held back a sob.

He shouted, "It's not that I don't want to marry you, but I to do this the right way! You and Alice deserve that much! I want to give you what I should have given you from the start, Hermione! I regret that I didn't give you a home and my name from the very start, from the moment Alice was born! Giving Alice a name is a better reason to marry than to save my fucking inheritance, but I didn't do that then, so why should I marry you now?"

Hermione walked over to him and pleaded, "Draco, you didn't do that then because I was married to someone else and you didn't even know about Alice! That doesn't matter, and how could you have given that to me from the start? You didn't know about us from the start, did you?" She seemed uncertain.

He sat down on the bed and hung his head, his hands clasped on his lap. "Damn it all to bloody hell, Granger, but in a way I did. I did. Your wanker ex-husband didn't only try to blackmail my father, you know. He came to me first. I could have found you. I could have discovered who you both were, but back then I couldn't be bothered. I didn't believe him, and I sent him away with a few thousand English pounds and a threat that if he bothered me again, I'd ruin him."

Hermione stood near the door to the bedroom. She was in shock. Finally, she asked, "What? You did what?"

He looked up at her. "I didn't know it was you or anything. I didn't even know it was him! I didn't even believe him. People are always trying to extort money from me! He contacted me by Owl, told me that I had fathered a child, that he had married the mother and was going to raise the child as his own, but he wanted money to keep quiet. I gave it to him. Merlin help me, Hermione, I gave it to him without a second thought, or one question asked."

Hermione began to cry. "You bastard. That's why I stayed with him all those years! You asked me why I stayed, and you even accused me of being stupid for staying with him, but it was because of your refusal! He showed me the letter you wrote back to him. You wrote that you didn't care, that both the mother and the child could rot in hell for all you cared, and that you never wanted to hear from either him or me ever again! He showed me that letter, convinced me that he went to you, told you it was I, and that was your response! I didn't even really believe him at first, but what other choice did I have? I stayed with him and made the best life I could, for MY daughter, Draco Malfoy. My daughter!"

"I didn't know it was you!" he said desperately. He sat back on the bed and hung his head again. He felt so ashamed and sad.

"Does is matter who it was? If it was another woman, and she claimed it was your child, it would have still been your child. You should have at least asked him for a name, or a picture, or proof or something concrete! It doesn't matter. I don't care if you want to marry me now, because I don't even know if I want to marry you any longer." Hermione opened the door and walked out of the room.

Draco stood from the bed and in a fit of rage, picked up the mattress and toppled it over to the ground.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

There was a knock on Lucius Malfoy's bedroom door. He didn't get up to answer it, though he was not yet in bed, and it was well past midnight. He was still sitting in the chair by the fireplace, where he sat hours before with his only granddaughter. The fire had long since burned out, and though he was tired, almost dead to the world, he remained in that chair, contemplating what he should do for his family.

Malfoy Manor was just a pile of stones, but it was his home, and he wanted it to go to his son someday. He wanted his son to give it to his children someday. He looked around this room. This house was just a house as well. A place Draco used to come to on summer vacations, when life was simpler and more carefree, yet it was a home to him, and it was fast becoming a home to little Alice. If they lost it all, would it matter in the end, as long as they still had each other? What sentimental rubbish. Of course, it mattered.

Before her mother came to get Alice for bed that evening, Lucius had asked her if she liked it here at Whitehall. Alice told him yes, that she liked it very much.

"Why do you like it here, Alice?" Lucius asked her.

"Because it feels like a home. Sometimes, Grandfather, I pretend I'm Alice in Wonderland, and I'm trying so very hard to get home, and finally, I think I've found my home here at Whitehall."

What a profound thing for a small child to say. She was almost too smart, too insightful. He supposed she got that from her mother. He asked her, "What was your house like in Canada?"

"It was red," she answered.

Lucius laughed and shifted the small child on his lap and said, "No, I mean, tell me what it looked like, not the colour of the outside."

"Oh," Alice answered. "It had rooms in it. A kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a back porch. It had two bathrooms. I had my own bedroom. Mummy had her own bedroom, and Daddy had his own bedroom up in the attic. Can I still call him Daddy? I get confused."

"I would prefer that you not call him 'Daddy', but I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. Do you want to call that man 'Daddy'?" Lucius asked, though he grimaced when he said it.

Alice placed her head on her grandfather's chest and said, "I'll call him Daddy Kevin, okay? Anyway, he had his own room, and Nanny had a bedroom on the first floor near the kitchen. Mummy made me my very own playroom in the basement, next to her office. It was nice. I liked it a lot. It was painted green, with Dragons and castles, and I had all my books and toys there. All my things are in storage at Granny Granger's garage. Can I bring them here?"

Lucius didn't answer right away, because he was imagining his only granddaughter, playing in a basement of all things, and yet, she missed it, she liked it. He stroked her hair and said, "We will bring your things here, if you'd like."

"I want my dollhouse to be brought first. I tried to make one out of cardboard, but it didn't turn out right, and I smashed it, but Draco, I mean, my real Daddy fixed it up." Alice yawned and rested her head on Lucius' chest once again. Soon, he found that the little girl was sleeping.

After Hermione took her to the nursery, Lucius remained in that chair, and thought about everything. If only he had pursued finding her and her mother when Kevin McKenzie tried to blackmail him years ago, she would have already had a home, perhaps at Malfoy Manor. Hermione and Draco would already be married, and Phillipa wouldn't even have thought about challenging the will.

What was he going to do? He wasn't a man who usually didn't know what to do. He was a man of action. He usually confronted things head on, took care of things as they happened, and the rest of it could all go to hell. Now, he had a little girl to consider, and he wasn't sure what he should do.

He heard another knock on his door. He finally said, "Come in."

Ingrid opened the door. "Mr. Malfoy, I was hoping you would still be awake. May I speak with you?"

"Yes, come in and take a seat." He pointed to the chair on the other side of the fireplace.

Ingrid sat down and said, "Mr. Malfoy, we have to do something to protect Alice's inheritance. I worked hard to get her and Hermione back to England. It wasn't easy. Hermione thought everyone here had turned their backs on her long ago. You see, it was I who convinced my son to come to you and your son, and to tell you both about Alice, all those years ago. I didn't do it so that you would pay him blackmail money, quite the opposite, really. I did it, convinced that either you or Draco would search for them, and take them away from Kevin. You never did. You paid him off, and Draco rejected him, and Hermione stayed with my son, and stayed in a pitiful relationship."

"Your son contacted my son, too?" Lucius was surprised to find that out, especially as his son seemed shocked when Lucius told him at the resort about the blackmail.

"Yes," Ingrid said, leaning back in the chair. She closed her eyes. "Your son sent back a letter saying that he didn't believe it, but if it was true he didn't want anything to do with a bastard child and a money-seeking woman and her husband. Kevin showed that letter to Hermione. That was when she decided to move to Canada."

She took a deep breath. She said, "When I finally convinced her to divorce him, I worked hard to get her to come back to England. I found out from a letter that Harry Potter wrote to her that your son was hosting a banquet and ball at that resort, and so I convinced her to go there, hoping against hope that she would see him, he would see her, and that they would reconnect.

"I sent Alice over to him that day, in that park. I pretended to be asleep. I told her that the nice blond man was sad, and for her to talk to him, give him a flower, and to try to make him happy."

"Why?" Lucius asked. "What's in this for you?"

"Hermione was always so kind to me, you see. Even though Alice wasn't my granddaughter, she let me be a grandmother to her. My son rejected me long ago, because I was born a squib. He was ashamed of me. He never knew his own father, though he was a pureblood. He married Hermione for financial gain, and for the notoriety. He wanted some of her fame and fortune to rub off on him. Little did he know that she had rejected most of the trappings of that way of life?"

The older woman stood and said, "We must think of a way to make sure Alice and Hermione are finally happy, and that they have a real home. I'm very ill, Mr. Malfoy, and I want to make sure they are taken care of before I'm gone. Please, help me. I can't think of what to do about this new development with Draco's aunt. Hermione explained it to me, and I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Ingrid," Lucius said to the older woman as he stood. He took her hand and ushered her to the door. "I know exactly what needs to be done." He shook her hand and opened the door. She left and he closed the door behind her.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Alice woke up and she was scared. She couldn't find her dragon. She felt all around the bed, found her turtle, her frog, her lizard, but not her dragon. She called out, "Nanny?" Usually, Nanny came right when Alice called for her. When she didn't come, she called out, "Mummy?" Alice waited, and when her mother didn't come either she threw back the covers and slipped down to the floor.

She got down on her hands and knees and felt around the underside of the bed, felt something soft, pulled on it, and cuddled it to her chest. It was her dragon. He still had on Draco's tie, and her grandfather's serpent tiepin. She took the dragon, walked to the door, opened it, and started down the hall.

She went down the long staircase from the third floor to the second. She went right to her mother's room, pushed open the door, and looked inside. No one was there. She felt scared. Where was Nanny? Where was her Mummy?

She walked across the hall to Draco's room. She opened the door. She saw his bed, covers messed up, but no Draco. Now Alice began to cry. She didn't like being alone at night. Nighttime scared her. It was dark, there were strange noises, and she didn't know this big house very well.

She started to her grandfather's room, when she saw her grandmother walking out of her bedroom.

"Grandmother?"

Narcissa turned around quickly. She gasped and asked, "Alice, what are you doing out of bed so late?" She rushed to the small girl and picked her up. She took her to her bedroom, closed the door, sat on the bed, with Alice on her lap, and asked again, "Why are you roaming the halls so late at night?"

"I woke up, and I couldn't find my dragon. I need my dragon at night. Mummy says he keeps away the bad dreams," Alice explained. "Where's Nanny? Where's Mummy and Draco? No one is in their bedrooms."

"I don't know, darling," Narcissa answered. "I thought I heard your Mummy and Draco, so I went to go find them, too." In reality, Narcissa heard them arguing, so she went to see why.

"May I stay here with you?" Alice asked. She didn't wait for an answer. She climbed under the covers, hugged her dragon, and closed her eyes, the decision apparently made.

Narcissa began to rub the little girl's head. She remembered that Hermione had said that Alice liked that. She rubbed her head until she was asleep. When she was certain she was sleeping, Narcissa got up from the bed and went back out in the hall. She passed by Draco's open door, and knocked on Lucius' door instead.

Lucius opened the door right away, as if he was expecting her. He smiled at her. "Narcissa, to what do I owe this honour? It's almost one in the morning. Can't you sleep?"

"It appears no one can sleep tonight. I heard Hermione and Draco arguing, and Alice is, at this moment, in my bed," she explained. He opened the door wider and his ex-wife slipped inside.

"I heard Draco and Hermione, too," Lucius admitted. "They were arguing about something I told Draco earlier." He motioned for Narcissa to sit.

She shook her head no and said, "Oh, Lucius, when will you learn? I already know about Phillipa's plot to undermine the will, and Hermione and Draco's wedding. My question to you is what are we going to do about it?"

He walked up to her and reached for her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand. She was still so beautiful. He realized that he still loved her very much. He knew what he wanted to do about it, but he wasn't sure she would consent.

"You know…if she overturns the will, the original will, will take precedence, the one stating that any heir of divorced parents is unable to inherit. That means that with our divorce, our son will be deemed unable rightfully to inherit. Her son will inherit it all when I die. The only course of action that I see is that we must marry again, so that Draco may inherit, no matter what decision is made about the will and the sooner the better, or better yet, petition to have our original divorce null and void."

"We could turn the engagement party I have planned for the day after next into a wedding for Hermione and Draco. I heard them arguing. That was Hermione's proposal to Draco," Narcissa countered.

"What good would that do?" Lucius asked, with a wave of his hand. "She could still turn around and have the will nullified. Draco would still be bastardized. He would just be a bastard with a wife and a bastard of his own."

"That's not a word I want associated with our son or our granddaughter, Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa said with a frown.

Lucius smiled and said, "I'm not sure I can do anything about that, my love."

"I heard you and Draco earlier this evening," Narcissa admitted. "You could petition the Wizengamot, too, on Hermione's behalf, have her first marriage annulled, show that Draco always had the intention to marry her from the beginning, but that he couldn't find her and his child, to do so. That might buy us some time. That way, if Phillipa doesn't get the will overturned, we won't have to worry about missing the deadline of his thirtieth birthday coming and going. We will have time."

"But that would be a lie," Lucius said. "And I'm afraid it's a lie that could be proven. Apparently, that bastard Kevin McKenzie contacted our son with the information that he had a child, the same time he contacted me. Draco more or less told him to go to hell, so you see we can't prove that Draco had planned to marry the mother of his child from the time he found out about it, when he certainly didn't plan that."

"Draco knew the whole time?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"Oh, he didn't know it was Hermione, and I believe he probably thought it was a hoax or scam to get money from him, but Kevin's mother confirmed it to me tonight. I don't think that's a viable option any longer, my dear," Lucius confirmed. He walked over to the window and looked outside, to the front grounds.

He was shocked when he felt her behind him, and even more so, when he felt her hands go around his waist. She placed her hands on stomach and her cheek on his back. "I swore I would never marry you again. I divorced you because I felt you put the Dark Lord before our family. I hated you for endangering us, and our son, for so very long, Lucius, or at least, I thought I hated you."

"Do you hate me now?" he dared to ask.

"I dare think I never did," she said softly. "If we must enter into a marriage of convenience, much like our son and Hermione, to save our family, then I would do it. Would you do it, to save our family?"

Lucius placed his hand on top of hers, turned around, and placed her at arm's length, his hands on her upper arms and he said, "I would do anything for our family, Cissy, and you know that. However, I wouldn't want you to marry me again merely for convenience sake, Narcissa. There are other options. I could kill Phillipa."

He said it with a straight face. Still, Narcissa smiled. She hugged him tightly around his waist. "What if I said I want to marry you again because I still love you, AND I want to help our son and our only granddaughter? Oh, Lucius, doesn't that little girl, and her mother, deserve happiness?"

He kissed the top of her head, his arms tightly around her. He said, "Yes, I think we all do. I promise to be a better husband this time, Cissy. Will you marry me again?"

"Of course, Lucius. I will marry you again." She turned her head up to his, and he bent his head, and kissed her lips gently. It was right.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Draco dressed quickly, as soon as Hermione had left his room, and he ran to her room. She wasn't there. He started to run up to Alice's room, figuring she was there, when he passed Ingrid in the hall. "If you're looking for Hermione, she went downstairs. I think she's in the library. I saw her when I left your father's room."

"What are you doing leaving my father's room?" Draco asked, confused.

"We were just having a talk, so never you mind," Ingrid said back, as if she was scolding a child. "Now go find Hermione, and make things right with her. You have to make everything right."

Draco didn't like being told what to do by Hermione's ex-husband's mother, in his own home, but he didn't argue. Instead, he ran down the stairs, through the foyer, down another corridor, and he burst into the library. He found her staring out a tall window. She looked much as she looked that night in the billiard's room, when he spied her staring out a window, the night of the ball, when they conceived Alice.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do that night, and he knew exactly what he was going to do tonight. He was going to make everything right. He would do it for her.

* * *

_A/N: I know, a long wait for this chapter, but at least it's a long one. I'll get you another one before New Years Day, I hope! Love to all for the New Year!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: Draco Malfoy Deserves a Quick Kick in the Arse**_

_  
"If a woman doubts as to whether she should accept a man's proposal or not, she certainly ought to refuse him. If she can hesitate as to Yes, she ought to say No, directly." – Jane Austen_

"_I want to be married to the woman I love…it's just that sometimes I'm not sure I will make a very good husband." – Draco Malfoy_

"_I don't really want to be a wife again; I just want to be married to a man whom I can love. Oh, and Draco Malfoy confuses the hell out of me." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco walked into the room after he called her name. She didn't turn toward his voice.

With her face pressed practically to the glass of the window she asked, "Draco, do you want to get married? If you didn't have to get married, would you want to get married?"

He knew why she was asking these things. He just didn't know what she wanted him to say. Before he could utter a word, she turned on him and said, "You confuse the hell out me, and I swear I really just want to slap you upside the head so badly!"

"Well, I'd have to say ouch if you did that," he said without reflection. He sat down in a chair across the room. She remained by the window.

"Just be truthful!" she beseeched. "You pursued me! You wanted to marry me! You made our fake engagement real, long before you knew about Alice, or maybe not, maybe you've always known about her. I'm sick of it all."

"First, I haven't always known about Alice, not to the extent that you and I shared a daughter," he said slowly. "I did pursue you. You're right about that one."

"For your inheritance," she interrupted, "which you're likely to lose now, anyway, so the conditions of our upcoming marriage no longer stand, correct?"

"No, not correct," he said, again, slowly, as if he were measuring his words carefully, thinking things through as he answered. "I want to give you a way out, if you want it. You said it yourself, you had one bad marriage, and you don't need another, and I might not make a good husband and I probably will be a terrible father." He walked over to the window. Once again, she leaned her forehead against the glass. He reached up and stroked her hair.

"I'll take care of you and Alice, as much as someone like you would let someone like me do something like that," he said with a laugh, "and you don't have to marry me for that to happen. I'm still a wealthy man, without my inheritance. I'll provide well for Alice, and for you. You don't have to marry me."

She turned so quickly that he took a step back, which was a good thing, but he still wasn't quick enough, because her hand came up and she hit him, hard on the head, with her open hand. "WHAT IF I WANT TO MARRY YOU, YOU IDIOT?" she said as her hand connected with his head.

He covered his head, shied away from her, and said, "Well maybe I don't want to marry you now, you mean, abusive thing, you!" He rubbed the side of his head and begged, "Why must you always resort to violence? My cheek still stings from when you slapped it third year in school, and now this. I probably have a concussion."

"Be quiet," she said tersely. She walked over to the chair behind the desk, sat down in it, and then placed her head on the desk, on her arms. "I don't want a way out of this, but maybe you do."

He approached her slowly.

"You said you suspected the woman in the mask was me, long ago, right?" she clarified.

"Yes." He came closer.

"When Kevin contacted you, said that you had fathered a child, you didn't once think it might have been with me, from that night?" she quizzed.

He was silent for a good minute, then answered honestly, "No, it didn't dawn on me that he was even telling the truth. I didn't know it was he at the time and I didn't even think it might be Alice and you when my father mentioned the blackmail at the resort last week. I didn't start to put two and two together until a bit later. I wanted to marry you before I found out about Alice, although I have to say, from the moment I met her, I felt as if she belonged to me." He sat on the arm of the sturdy old desk chair, beside her. He ran a finger down her cheek.

She sat up, looked at him and smiled. "I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you," he returned.

"Even though it might not solve our problem?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he rebounded. "Perhaps we're both mad. Perhaps it's a delirium that's catching because I think my mother and my father is thinking of remarrying, too, even though in actuality, that won't solve anything, either."

She nodded and said, "True, I believe only having their divorce annulled would solve the problem of Phillipa overturning the second will, but perhaps I'm wrong, but does it matter? Perhaps they want to remarry for their own reasons, just as I want to marry you for my own reasons, and you want to marry me for your own reasons."

"Wiser words were never spoken, Granger," he said with a smile. "Then I guess we'll get married."

She pouted a bit then stated, "We haven't even gone on a date, not really, unless you count the night of the ball, but that turned out to be our betrothal ball, and here we are, getting married. I mean, we went on the picnic," she declared, "but that was a group date with Alice and Ingrid. We've made love twice since our betrothal, but those can't count as dates."

"I usually count having sex with a woman as dates," he joked.

She pushed him and he actually fell off the arm of the chair and onto the floor. "Oh, there you go with the violence, again! My bum, Hermione! I hurt my bum."

"You're a pain in my bum," she said under her breath. She looked down at him, on the floor, and then she laughed. She held out her hand to help him up.

He promptly pulled her down on top of him.

And there they stayed - him on his back, her on top of him, on her stomach, her hands on his chest, her face hovering over his. "Let's go on a date, right now," he stated.

"It's after one-thirty in the morning, and you want to go on a date? Where?" she asked. She moved so that she was by his side. She propped herself up on her elbow. He did the same, on his side.

"Do you like to swim? There's a small lake on the property. I used to go swimming there at night during my summers here, all the time," he told her. "We could swim naked." He burrowed a finger in her side and she squealed, hitting his hand away.

"It's not summer, it's spring, so the air is a bit nippy, and I bet the water is as well," she complained. She sat up.

"Nippy? Is that a word?" He sat up, too. "I don't believe it's a real word. Surely, you can come up with a better reason that we shouldn't go swimming on a clear, spring night than to say that it's 'nippy'. I think I should look it up in the dictionary."

"Go to it," she challenged. "If you find it's not a word, I'll go swimming naked, and even have sex with you afterwards."

"Hot damn, where's the dictionary?" He stood up and began to look around the library for the dictionary. "I should accio it to me," he said more to himself than to her.

She remained on the floor, but scooted so that she sat next to a shelf. She looked to her left, spied a large red book, pulled it out, and opened it. It was the dictionary. That was easy. She opened it to the 'N's'.

Draco was on the other side of the large room, looking amongst the tomes, saying, "Fucking library, can't find anything, I know there's a dictionary somewhere, going to have sex whether she wants to or not."

Hermione said aloud, "According to the World English Dictionary, 'nippy', the comparative of which is nippier, superlative is nippiest, is an adjective, and it means chilly, rather chilly, secondary meaning concerns food, meaning sharp tasting. Third meaning is inclined to attempt to bite people or animals. Nippy. The adverb is nippily and the noun would be nippiness. "

She looked up; rather proud of herself, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. "Draco, where are you?" She placed the large book back on the shelf, crawled to the left of the large desk on her hands and knees, and looked out into the large room, calling out his name. "Draco? Draco Malfoy? Where did you go?"

He attacked her from behind, pushing her to the floor, placing his body on top of hers, and immediately turning her to her back as she screamed in fright. He bit the side of her neck, hard, and said, "Just a little nip, Miss Granger, since it is a word."

She pushed at him, but laughed. He sat up on her stomach, his knees on either side of her, and he winked at her.

Then he reached down and cupped her cheek, before leaning over and kissing the other cheek. "You're so beautiful," he proclaimed. He sat back up.

She reached up, patted his cheek, and said, "And you weigh the same as a Hippogriff. Please get off me."

He shook his head no, and then he reached down and cupped one of her breasts, gave it a slight squeeze, gave her a playful look, made a funny noise, and waited for the slap that he knew was coming to the side of his face for his impetuous action. He didn't wait long. She reached up to slap his face, though not hard, and he grabbed her wrist.

He rolled so that she was on top of him, and then he pulled her down and kissed her hard. "Have you ever made love in a library, Granger?" he asked slyly.

"Please, this is me you're talking to, what a stupid question," she chastised.

"Sorry, of course you haven't," he said, rolling again so that they faced each other, side-by-side.

She laughed and said, "You really don't know me very well, do you. It's a library, Malfoy, my natural habitat! Of course I've made love in a library before, silly!"

"There you go calling me names again," he said, as he stood. He reached for her hand, pulled her up, and said, "Who was the lucky man, and where was the lucky place?"

"Never you mind," she laughed back. She placed her arms around his middle and said, "Are we getting married, then, for real, no matter what, for the right reasons, not because of Alice, or because of regrets, or because of your inheritance, or whatever?"

"What are the right reasons?" he really wanted to know.

"Love, Malfoy," she answered.

"Well, la, de, effing, da," he said with a laugh. "Marriage because of love," he said slowly. "It's such a novel idea. I wonder why no one thought of it before."

She wanted to hit him so badly again, that her hand even itched, but she kept it at her side. As if sensing this, he reached for her hand, brought it to his mouth, kissed it, and then said, "Swimming is this way, Granger." He disapparated with her to a lake on the property, far enough from the house, where no one would see them.

She shivered in the cool night air, which was indeed brisk and 'nippy' and covered her arms with her hands. She walked over to the lake, careful not to step on sharp rocks or stones, and dipped her toe in the water. It was freezing.

"I'm not going in there!" she declared.

He had already removed his shirt and was pulling down his trousers. He wore nothing underneath. His skin looked silver in the dark of the night, with the light of the moon. She cocked her head to the side, and said, "I love that part of a man's anatomy the most, right there." She pointed, but not to where he assumed. She pointed to the 'V' of his abdominal muscles, where they met his narrow hips, and went to his legs.

"Thank you," he said, proudly. "Now, remove your nightgown. I have my wand with me, hence the reason we could disapparate here, and I'll put a warming spell on the water, but I want you good and naked, no, on second thought," he laughed, "I want you bad and naked."

She crossed her arms in front of her, grabbed the hem of her long gown, and quickly threw it over her head. It landed on the ground at her feet. She blushed, and though the only light came from the full moon, he saw the reddening of her cheeks and he was enchanted. She had slim legs, narrow hips, a flat stomach, and high, round breasts. She was absolutely, amazingly, beautiful. He turned from her, though he wanted to stare at her all night. He placed his wand in the water, to warm it, and then said, "After you, Love."

"I'm not the best swimmer," she said, taking his outstretched hand.

He smiled. He wanted to tell her that he really didn't plan on swimming a great deal, but he said, "The water's only about chin deep, so you won't drown, but I wonder…you're not the best flyer, you're afraid of heights, you aren't the best swimmer, what the hell can you do well?"

They were both standing waist high in the water at this point. She turned to him, smiled, and said, "I'm good at giving you a beautiful daughter, Draco. What can you do?"

"I can try for another one," he said with a twinkle in his eye. His hands went around her waist and he moved her closer to him. She was almost weightless, buoyant in the water. Her hands held onto his shoulders, almost too tightly. He spun her around in a circle, then said, "Close your mouth and hold your breath, we're going under!"

Before she could protest, he jumped up, and then sunk down, with her in his grasp. He spun around twice underwater, with her in his arms, her hair floating all around them. He brought them back up, and when they sprang from the water, she shut her eyes, coughed slightly, rubbing her face with her hands.

"You gave me no warning!" she shouted, gripping his arms tighter. He moved them to the center of the lake. His feet were no longer touching the bottom. They were in deeper water than he had previously stated.

"And yet you lived," he joked, spinning them around again. Their legs kicked around each other, his arms still on her waist, her arms moving back and forth.

Finally, he threw back his head, looked up at the night sky and proclaimed, "I'm marrying you tomorrow!"

"You are?" she asked.

"Yes, it's been decided, well…by me." He continued to swim with her in his arms, this time, their movements less pronounced, more reserved. "We'll go to London in the morning, get that special license that Percy promised you, then marry before we come back home, but we won't tell a soul. It will be something special, just between you and me, and nothing, short of someone dying, will stop us. Will you have me?"

"I thought that was already established," she answered. She gripped his shoulders tighter and clung closer to his chest. She twined her arms around his neck, placed her lips at the base of his throat, and kissed him, the water from the lake making the kiss wet and warm.

Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted her from the water, carried her to the shore, his hands and mouth roaming over every wet spot of her body. His tongue, lips and fingers were feathery soft, stroking, inviting, enticing, roaming and meandering over every part of her. This was a precious moment for them, as each moment before, and each moment in the future would be.

He kissed her tenderly, softly, and almost desperately. His hard muscles folded around her soft body, pliant and giving under his. He whispered in her ear, "Shall I, love? Shall I join you?"

It sounded insane, but utterly endearing, and she was on the brink, and she cried out, "yes, please, yes," and he joined her until she shuddered underneath him. He sat up, kneeling between her legs, her legs over his hips, his hands on her chest.

He reached around for her, and at the moment of joy, he placed his hands behind her, pulled her up, and supporting her upper body with his hands on her back, she held onto his shoulders and she closed her eyes and gave into the wild abandonment that was making love to Draco Malfoy.

When they were sated, they lay together on the wet grass, cold, drenched, and unable to move. He moved from her first, grabbing his shirt. He pressed it to her chest, grabbed their other clothing, took his wand and he apparated with her back to his room.

They practically fell on his bed, laughing.

"Oh, that was a nice swim," she said.

"And you said you weren't good at swimming," he joked. "Were you nippy?" he asked. He leaned over and bit her shoulder.

She said, "Stop that. I'm so tired, but I have grass and mud and lake water in my hair, so I need a shower, and then we should get a couple of hours sleep if we're getting married tomorrow, well, really today." She stood up, threw his shirt on the floor, and reached for her nightgown. Slipping it back over her body she said, "I'll shower in my bathroom, you shower here, and after I check on Alice, I'll come back here."

"Alice is with my mother, I guess," Draco said, leaning over to grab his trousers.

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"She had a nightmare, couldn't find you, so she went to be with her," he explained, doing up his pants. "Shower here with me. She's fine."

She was about to protest, when there was a small, almost timid knock on Draco's door. Hermione's eyebrows raised and she whispered, "I bet that's her now. I don't want her to find me in here with you."

"Hypocrite," Draco said. He walked up to her, physically pushed her so that she was behind the door, and then opened the door slowly. He looked down, expecting to find little Alice. Instead, he looked back up, to see his father.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Get Hermione out from behind your door, get dressed, and join me in the living room, immediately. Something bad has happened while you two were Merlin knows where," he said with anger.

Hermione stepped from behind the door and gasped, "Is it Alice?"

"No, she's still asleep in Cissy's room. I'm afraid it's Ingrid. She was walking back up to the third floor, and she started having chest pain. She fell down the stairs. One of the servants went to her, and we rushed her to St. Mungo's. I'm so sorry, but she's gone. She's dead." Lucius patted his son's arm and walked away.

Hermione slipped to the floor and started to cry.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Ingrid. She had to be sacrifice for the sake of the story. On a lighter note...Have a Happy New Year! This story is eight reviews away from being my most reviewed story ever, so a big THANK YOU to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much, especially as this may be my last story for a while. I am seriously considering writing an original story after this story is over. Another chapter will follow at the end of this week!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Suffering for the Sake of Happiness**

_"There will be little rubs and disappointments everywhere and we are all apt to expect too much, but then, if one scheme of happiness fails, human nature turns to another, and if the first calculation is wrong, we make a second better and find comfort elsewhere." - __Jane__Austen__._

_"Just because bad things happen to certain people in certain places does not mean that we should have bad memories of the place. Instead, we should have good memories of the people." – __Draco__Malfoy_

_"If life was only full of happy moments, we would never be able to recognize the sad moments, which in turn would mean that we would never recognize the happy moments. It is such a vicious cycle." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione woke her daughter up that morning by kissing her forehead, stroking the hair away from her face, and saying, "Alice, wake up please."

The little girl stretched her arms above her head and then immediately smiled at her mother. She sat up and said, "Mummy, I slept here in Grandmother's bed all night long."

"I know, darling," Hermione said, holding the little girl's hand. She gave it a squeeze and then brought it to her lips.

"I couldn't find you last night, or Draco or Nanny, and Grandmother saw me and brought me in here and I slept all night long. Now, I need to go to potty." The little girl stood up on the bed and held her arms out. Hermione gathered her into her embrace and carried her and her dragon upstairs to the nursery.

After taking her to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and then helping her to dress in a little dress and nice shoes, Hermione took her back out to the bedroom, sat down in the rocking chair, placed Alice before her, and began to brush her long hair. "How about two long plaits today, Alice? One on each side?"

"Nanny braids my hair the best, Mummy," Alice reminded her as she stood between her mother's legs. "When you do it, it looks messy. Let Nanny do it."

Hermione couldn't help it…she began to cry. Draco came at that moment and he stood in the doorway. He almost turned away. Alice turned toward her mother, placed a small hand on her mother's tear soaked cheek and said, "I'm sorry, Mummy. Your braids are okay. You can do it. I bet you will get better with practice."

"Thank you, Alice," Hermione said. She began to braid the little girl's hair and she asked Draco to come into the room and to get two red ribbons for her. "They're in the top drawer of the dresser," Hermione told him.

He walked over to the dresser, grabbed the ribbons, and then walked over to his family. He cupped Hermione's cheek and said, "Shall I tell her?"

"Do you think you could?" she asked. "It won't be easy. I think I should do it."

Alice was watching her parents with interest. She tugged her mother's sleeve and said, "Mummy, finish my hair and then tell me what you want to tell me."

"She's so smart," Draco said with sigh.

Alice looked up at him and said, "Is that bad?"

"No, well, maybe for me it might be," he joked. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Hermione finished with Alice's hair. When she was done, she turned the little girl toward her, sat her up on her knee and started with a hug.

"Alice, you know how much everyone loves you, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Draco loves you, I mean, Daddy loves you, and Grandmother and Grandfather Malfoy loves you. Granny and Bob loves you, and Gramps loves you. Kevin loves you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Mummy, and don't forget Nanny. Nanny loves me. She might not be my real grandmother, but remember what you told me before we came to England; she will always be my Nanny, no matter what, in my heart."

"That's right," Hermione agreed, again, coming close to tears. "She'll always be your Nanny in your heart, and she will always love you so very much, forever and ever, no matter what, no matter where you go, no matter where she goes, right? Time won't change that, life and death won't change that. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Alice?"

Alice looked upset, and she was quiet. She struggled to get off her mother's lap. She looked over at Draco. He was looking at the floor. She looked back at her mother, who was crying freely. "No, Mummy!" the little girl said with anger. "I don't understand!"

"Alice, Nanny died last night. Sometimes, when people get older, they get sick or hurt and they die, like that time your hamster died, and she's not ever coming back, but that doesn't mean we'll ever forget her, and that doesn't mean we'll ever stop loving her." Alice stomped her foot and started to run from her mother. Hermione reached out and grabbed her arm. Draco stood from the bed.

Alice cried and tried to pull her arm from her mother's grasp. "I don't want Nanny to be dead like my hamster!" Alice screamed. "I need my Nanny!" she screamed. "You took away my friends, you took away my school, you took away my house, you took away my pretend daddy, and now you took away my Nanny! I hate you, Mummy!"

Hermione let go of Alice's arm and covered her face with her hands, crying. Draco caught Alice before she could run from the room. The little girl kicked and screamed to be free from his arms. He held her tight. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"No, I won't ever let you go," he promised.

"I hate you, too! I hate you and I hate Mummy!" she yelled. "It's your fault she's dead!"

"It's okay, Alice. It's okay. It's not Mummy's fault, and it's not Draco's fault. Ingrid, I mean, Nanny loved you so very much and bad things just happen sometimes, and it's no one's fault."

"LET ME GO!" Alice screamed.

Lucius and Narcissa had both come up to the hallway when they first heard the little girl scream.

"Draco, let her go," his mother beseeched. "Let her come to me." She held out her arms.

"NO!" Draco yelled, holding the squirming, screaming child in his arms.

"Son, let me take care of her," Lucius implored. He too, held out his arms.

"NO!" he repeated. "She's my daughter, and I'll take care of this." He walked to the bathroom, kicked open the door, and then stepped inside with Alice, before kicking the door shut again.

Alice continued to scream and cry inside the small bathroom. Draco continued to hold her and comfort her the best he could. Hermione came to sit outside the door, on the floor, to wait.

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, nervously rocking back and forth. Lucius sat in the rocking chair, completely still. After an hour, a whole, painful hour, the little girl's tears began to abate.

Draco sat on the closed commode, his little girl in his arms, her hair a bloody mess, her face streaked with tears, snot coming out of her nose, her clothes wrinkled and one shoe on and one shoe off, and for some reason, both of her hands terribly sticky with something. It didn't matter. Draco rocked her back and forth, as her tears became gentle sobs, and then quiet hiccups. When she stilled completely, Draco noticed that she had cried herself to sleep. He placed her up on his shoulder, reached down for her shoe, held one hand to her back, and opened the door. He looked down at Hermione.

"That was singularly the most painful thing I've ever dealt with in my entire life," he said honestly. He tossed her shoe to his mother, who tossed it on the floor.

"I have never loved you more," Hermione said. She reached up and took his free hand.

"I've never been more proud of you, son," Narcissa said, standing.

Lucius approached, held out his arms, and said, "Here, give her to me now." Draco passed the sleeping child to his father, who instead of placing her on the bed, sat in the rocking chair with her. He said, "She's missing a shoe."

"Yeah, she took it off at one point and hit me over the head with it three time in a row, and I have to say, it hurt like hell," Draco said with a smirk.

"Ah yes," Lucius said, rocking back and forth, "She's a Malfoy. Well done, Draco. You handled everything well."

"I hope that's true. There was so much snot coming out of her nose at one point, I thought I would run out of tissues, and seriously, what is it with kids and sticky hands?"

Hermione laughed. She was still sitting on the floor by the bathroom door. Draco got down on his haunches near her, leaned on the doorjamb and said, "Shall we go down to breakfast? I'm starved, and I think I deserve not only a big breakfast, but a medal of some type, for services rendered under extreme pressure or something."

"Well, you get no medals for fatherhood, sorry. All you get is the satisfaction of a job well done, and the satisfaction that at least the snot and the sticky hands are from your own child. Besides, I'm not hungry. We have arrangements to make for her funeral, and someone has to tell Kevin. Help me, it can't be me." She leaned against him.

"We'll get Potter to do it. He's not good for much, but he delivers bad news really well," Draco said seriously.

Hermione looked up at him and asked, "What about what we had planned for today? Are we still going to do it?"

"You can't possibly still want to do that, can you?" he asked back.

Narcissa was still on the bed, observing them. She looked over at Lucius, then back at the engaged couple and she said, "What did you two have planned for today?"

"Nothing, Mother, it really doesn't matter," Draco said at the very same time that Hermione said, "We were getting married by special license today."

"What? What did Hermione say?" Narcissa stood from the bed, her hands clasped in front of her. Lucius leaned forward in the rocker. Alice even woke up.

Draco held his hand over Hermione's mouth, knelt on his knees beside her, and said, "She said nothing mother. She's still upset about Ingrid, that's all."

"Why is Daddy holding Mummy's mouth?" Alice asked her grandfather.

"Usually she talks too much, so that would be a good reason, but this time I think it's because he doesn't want her to tell us all a secret," Lucius said. He stood, with Alice on his hip.

Draco still had Hermione on the floor. She was trying to remove his hand from her mouth, but he held tight. Finally, Alice said, "Daddy, let Mummy talk."

Draco had to let go at that point, after all, it was at the request of his daughter. Hermione pushed Draco over, he landed on his bum, and then she stood up. She straightened her skirt, said, "Thank you, Alice, and what I said was that Draco and I had planned to go to the Ministry today, and get a special license, and marry, but I guess now, with everything that happened with Ingrid, we'll have to put that on hold."

Draco stood up, brushed off his slacks. "That's was the point I was trying to get across, when I was so rudely pushed over."

"I agree with Draco, now would not be a good time," Lucius said. He placed Alice on the ground, and picked up her shoe. He threw it to Draco, who then tossed it to Hermione.

Hermione walked over to Alice and sat her on the bed, and then placed the shoe on her foot, even as Narcissa began to fix the little girl's hair again. Narcissa said, "Lucius and Draco are right. To honour Ingrid, we need to show her respect, and have at least two weeks proper mourning. I'll even cancel the engagement party I had planned for tomorrow. It wasn't exactly a surprise anymore, anyway." She finished with Alice's hair, kissed the top of her head, and stood beside her husband and son.

Alice climbed off the bed and then climbed on her mother's lap on the floor. She pulled on Hermione's hair and said, "Mummy, may I ask you a secret question?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She leaned her ear down to her little girl's mouth. Alice whispered something to Hermione. Hermione nodded again. Alice whispered something else. Hermione nodded a third time, whispered something back to Alice, and then hugged her daughter. Alice stood from Hermione's lap, and waited until Hermione stood.

Then Alice stood on the bed, holding her mother's hand, and stared over at all three Malfoys and said, "Mummy and I decided that Nanny wanted Mummy and Daddy and me to be a real family. She told me that herself. She said that was why we were leaving Canada to come to London. She told me that day in the park, when I first saw Daddy, that he might someday be a part of my family if I gave him a flower, and made him happy, and made him fall in love with me, like everyone usually does. Well, you did, didn't you, Daddy? Didn't you fall in love with me, and with Mummy?"

Draco smiled and said, "Well, of course, Alice."

"Then you should marry us. Make us Malfoys. That's what Nanny wanted. That's the best way to honour her, although I don't know what honour means, but that's what Mummy just whispered back to me."

Draco looked at his mother and then his father and said, "I feel I'm being manipulated by a pair of Grangers. She's right; I better make them Malfoys and quick."

"I guess we should all go to London, then," Lucius said. "We'll arrange the funeral, arrange a wedding, and see about nullifying a divorce. It's set to be a busy day. Good thing we got an early start this morning. Let's go."

They all started out of the room, except that Alice pulled on her mother's arm and said, "Mummy, can I go over to Nanny's room for a minute, before we go?"

"Why?" she asked. She hadn't even gone into Ingrid's room since the news, so she had no clue why Alice wanted to go in there.

"I want to get something that Ingrid promised me. It's that old copy of 'Alice through the Looking Glass' that was Ingrid's when she was a child. She said when you finished reading 'Alice in Wonderland' to me, that she would read that one to me, and then I could have it to keep for my very own. She told me if anything ever should happen to her, I was to go get that book and I could keep it to help remember her for always. I want to take it to London with me today, along with dragon."

Hermione nodded. She started toward Ingrid's bedroom, which was next door to Alice's, but Draco had already overhead, and he was heading out of the room with the book in his hand. He leaned down, handed it to the little girl and with a smile, he handed it to her. He said, "I'm sorry if it appeared that I was mean to you earlier, Alice, when we told you about Nanny. It was okay that you were crying and all, in the bathroom, you know. You were just sad about Nanny, and that's okay."

Alice shook her head, took the book from his hand, placed her other hand on her father's shoulder and said, "Yeah, and I'm sorry about all the snot. I know how much you hate snot."

Hermione laughed. Draco looked up at Hermione and said, "Hey, she's right. I still hate snot and sticky hands. Nowhere in the father handbook does it say I have to like those things." He picked up his daughter, held her tightly, took her mother's hand, and said, "Hey, your hands aren't sticky at all, Granger. That's a good sign. Let's go to London, Granger girls, and become a real family, at last."

"Snot and all," Hermione said with a laugh.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Too Many People Doing Too Many Things Saying Too Many Things**

_"Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied." – Jane Austen_

"_I don't believe in running away from my problems. I believe in pretending that they don't exist. Those are two very different things." – Draco Malfoy._

"_I have to face my problems head on, deal with them as they come, and then relax later, when everything is set to rights. If a woman doesn't take care of things herself, nothing would ever be set to rights." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

There was much confusion going on inside the Ministry of Magic on that Thursday afternoon. First, outside, in the hallway of Percy Weasley's office of the Under Secretary of the Minister of Magic, Ginny Potter, eight months pregnant, with one son being held by one hand and the other son being held by the other, stood with Lavender Weasley, whose children were running up and down the hallway. The women and their children had shown up at the Ministry because they knew that all of the Malfoys were here today, for many different reasons, and that their husbands, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, were helping them the best that they could, and therefore, their wives had come to show their support as well.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were in the inner office of the Under Secretary, Percy Weasley, himself, signing affidavits and sworn written testimonials that they needed to get married right away, without the usual two-week waiting period. They were petitioning for a special license. Hermione had documentation with her confirming her former marriage, her divorce, and her child's birth record. She also had proof that her former husband was not her child's father. She also brought along a Healer from St. Mungo's who was willing to perform an immediate magical test to prove that Draco Malfoy was said child's birth father, so that they could get Alice a new birth certificate with his name on it.

Down the hallway, in another room, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy were giving testimony to several members of the Wizengamot that their divorce should be annulled, due to many reasons, the major one being that their original divorce was granted under duress right after Lucius was sent to prison after the second war. Lucius managed to call in all FOUR of his personal solicitors and lawyers, two of which argued that the divorce was never legal in the first place, due to this and that and the other, while the other two remained perfectly silent.

In another room, down another hallway, Harry Potter was breaking the news of Ingrid McKenzie's death to her only son, Kevin. Kevin, who had recently been arrested and taken into custody for the possible kidnapping of Alice Granger, was in total shock. Harry told Kevin that Hermione would take care of all the funeral arrangements. Kevin didn't care one way or the other. He merely wondered if his mother left him anything of importance.

In the Auror's department, Ron Weasley was making funny faces at Alice Granger. She was sitting on his desk, holding her stuffed dragon and her book, and he was making funny faces at her, to which she was laughing with delight. Ginny Weasley Potter, eight months pregnant with a daughter, had come to be a witness to Hermione's possible marriage, and she quickly deposited her two children with Ron as well. Soon, Ron was making faces at Alice, James, five years old, and Albus Severus, three years old. No sooner had he had all three of them laughing when his own wife, Lavender, brought their son Hugo, who was four, like Alice, and their daughter Rose, to join the fray.

Rose, who at eight years of age felt she was too old to join the younger children, went with her mother to find her Aunt Ginny. Ron, who felt slightly overwhelmed with a five year old, two four year olds and a three year old, took all four toddlers in tow and he went to find them some sweets.

Hermione and Draco got the special license to marry rather easily. Truth be known, it was partly because she was who she was, and his money was what it was. It also didn't hurt that Harry asked the Minister to grant a special favour for him. Percy told them that the new birth certificate for Alice would take a bit longer, but they would get started on that as well. All that was left was for them to get their two witnesses, Ginny and Lavender, and for them all to go down to the Registrar's office and have their ceremony, and then they would be husband and wife.

In turn, after only two hours of legal wrangling, Lucius and Narcissa were granted an audience with the Wizengamot to overturn their divorce, the same day as Phillipa's audience before the same Wizengamot to overturn the will. Narcissa could barely contain her glee. Lucius, on the other hand, acted as haughty and aloof as ever, although on the inside, he was pleased as punch. He only hoped Phillipa would see their divorce overturned, and see all hopes for her son to inherit go out the window at the same time. Even if the dissolution of the divorce weren't granted, Lucius would marry Cissy again. True, that might not save Draco's inheritance if Phillipa won her case, and had the will overturned, but he would still have his wife. That was all that was important to him.

Also, with Draco and Hermione marrying by special license, they would be married before his thirtieth birthday, so if the will was not overturned, Phillipa still would lose.

Oh…how sweet it would be to throw all of this into Phillipa's fat little face.

Hermione came running out of the hallway to find Alice before they wed, when she ran into Harry, accompanying Kevin back to his cell, instead. She stopped dead in her tracks; the smile vanished from her face.

"Hermione," Kevin greeted, though he looked sad and solemn.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry about your mum," she said.

"Yeah, well," he responded. "Did she leave anything for me?"

Hermione felt like slapping him. She said, "Yes, she left you with the memory that she was a beautiful human being, inside and out, and that she loved you very much, even if you didn't deserve it, even if you did abandon her, and even if you were ashamed of her, she still loved you." Draco came out of Percy's office and stood behind Hermione. His expression was cold and stern. "For goodness sakes, Kevin, the woman just died early this morning, but you know she didn't have anything of value to leave you!"

Kevin looked from Hermione to Draco and said, "She died while under that man's roof, so I hope you don't think I'm paying for her funeral."

"Kevin McKenzie I could slap you senseless right now!" Hermione seethed. "I will pay for everything, like always! I want nothing from you, ever again!"

"Why are you both here?" Kevin asked.

"If you must know, we came to get a special license, and we're getting married in the Registrar's office today, and we also came to get Draco's name put on Alice's birth certificate," Hermione said.

Kevin started toward Hermione, but Harry took a hold of his arm. "You bitch!"

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

Draco folded his arms and glared. Harry was tempted to let go of the man, and let Hermione at him, but they were already drawing a small crowd. The elder Malfoys were walking down the hallway, behind his wife and Lavender Weasley, and down the other side of the long corridor was Ron, with all the children, holding hands.

"Let's take this back in the ante room," Harry begged, trying to defuse the situation.

"NO!" Hermione screeched. "I've had enough of this man! Don't you ever call me another name as long as you live, you ungrateful rat! You didn't deserve a mother as sweet and kind as Ingrid!"

"She was a pitiful excuse for a witch!" Kevin shouted. "She was a stupid squib, which is one step up from a Mudblood, which is what you are, Hermione! You are a filthy, rotten, Mudblood! You're nothing but a cheap, no-good, whore, Mudblood, and you and your dirty, bastard, half-blood daughter deserve this former Death Eater here! Furthermore, I'm glad my mother's dead, now I don't have to be embarrassed by the sight of her, and I'm glad that Alice isn't my daughter!"

The silence that followed Kevin's outburst was palpable. Hermione was shaking in fury. Draco, beside her, placed a hand over her shoulders and he was fuming as well, but he tried to contain it, so he wouldn't be arrested on his wedding day. Lucius Malfoy was trying to figure out how he could curse the man without the Aurors noticing. Ginny Weasley had already drawn out her wand, much to her husband's horror and dismay.

But that was nothing compared to the cries of a little girl, down the hallway, which started so softly, that only those around her heard her. Then, Alice began to cry harder. She didn't understand why everyone was yelling. She didn't understand why her daddy Kevin called her Mummy that terrible word, 'Mudblood'. She didn't know why he would say that he was happy that Nanny was dead, and she didn't know why he would say that he never loved her anyway, and that he was glad he wasn't her daddy.

She turned her face, held tightly to Ron's leg, and continued to cry. Every adult's eyes went down the hall to the little girl. Ron bent down, picked her up, and said, "Shame on all of you." He turned around and walked back down the hallway, with the little children all following him.

Kevin shouted, "Alice! I'm sorry sweetheart!"

Hermione also began to cry. She turned to Draco and said, "What a terrible day to get married."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Kevin said. "I really am. I don't know what else to say."

"Say goodbye, you fucking buffoon," Draco leered, holding Hermione's face away from her former husband. Draco looked at Percy and said, "How much extra work and expense would it be to get Hermione's marriage to this wanker annulled. He lied to her from day one. He had a vasectomy before they wed, even though the only reason she married him was to have children. He deceived her to marry her. That should be enough reason to annul their marriage."

"We'd have to prove that, and that could take weeks, maybe even months," Percy said. "It's best to just go to the registrar's office, like we planned, and have you two get married. You want to do it before Phillipa has her day with the Wizengamot, remember, and before your thirtieth birthday in June."

Draco nodded, took Hermione's hand and started back into Percy's office. Harry pulled Kevin back down the hallway, to take him back to his cell. Lucius and Narcissa turned to go back into the conference room where they were meeting with their lawyers, when suddenly, Kevin said, "Wait."

Everyone turned to face him. "Weasley, what if I sign something that says that I deceived her from the beginning, and that I only married her for her fame and money. Would she be able to get the marriage annulled quicker that way?"

"I could probably push the paper work through, but it would still be four to five days. You wouldn't have a wedding today, but you could get married by the end of the week." Percy turned to Hermione and Draco. "That would still mean your wedding would predate Phillipa's meeting with the Wizengamot. You two don't really want a quickie wedding here at the Ministry today, anyway, do you?"

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "If Kevin would do that for us, it would be better. My marriage to you would be my first and only marriage, and we could still get married at Whitehall. Also, it would give us time to plan Ingrid's funeral. We could bury her the day after tomorrow, and marry this time next week."

Draco pulled Hermione back into his arms, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I don't trust the wanker, but okay." He leaned away from Hermione, faced Kevin and said, "Do it now, McKenzie. Use Potter and my father as your witnesses."

"One condition," Kevin said.

"Fuck this, I knew it!" Draco shouted.

Lucius walked up to the men and said, "Hear him out, Son."

"I want a chance to apologize to Alice," Kevin said. "Please. I don't want her to hate me forever. I don't really regret being her father, even if it wasn't for real, or for very long."

An hour later, after his sworn testimony in front of Percy, with Harry and Lucius as witnesses, Kevin sat in the same little ante room, off Harry's office, to wait for Alice. Harry brought her in, holding her hand. She held her dragon tightly. Harry held her book in his other hand. She looked up at Harry and said, "Don't leave me, Uncle Harry."

"Never, lovebug. I'll be right here." Harry sat down in a chair.

"Alice," Kevin began. He stood from his chair, squatted down beside Alice, as she held onto the arm of Harry's chair. "I know I said some bad things out in the hallway today. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean any of them."

"You called Mummy a bad word," Alice pointed out.

"A very bad word and I don't want you ever to say that word, right?" Kevin said, smiling.

"You said you were glad Nanny was dead, and that you were glad you weren't my daddy, well, I'm sad Nanny is dead, and Draco Malfoy is now my daddy," she told him. Harry almost felt like smirking, if it wasn't such a Draco Malfoy thing to do. He added a little, 'so there' in his mind, though.

"I'm sorry I said those things, Sweetie," Kevin said. He stood back up and went over to his chair to sit back down. "I didn't always get along with my mother. She was older when she had me, so she was often tired and sick and she couldn't always do things with me growing up, and I resented that fact. She was also something called a squib. Do you know what that is?"

"She couldn't do magic?" Alice asked.

Kevin nodded. "Right and my father was something called a pureblood, and so was all of her family, so by rights, even though my mother was a squib, I was a pureblood, so I guess I was embarrassed by the fact that she couldn't do magic. She wasn't the mummy I wanted to have, you could say."

"She was the best Nanny I could ever have," Alice said simply.

"I know, and that's great, really, it is. I'm happy that she had you and Hermione. At least she had some family near the end. She was very lonely after my father died, and she didn't have any other kids but me, so at least she had you two. I should be happy about that."

"Yes you should," Alice said.

Harry had to laugh aloud at that one.

Kevin even smiled. He said, "I'm going away for a while."

"Back to Canada and to Lauren?" Alice asked.

"Well, no, I think I'll be in a place called jail for a while," Kevin said, with a sigh. "After that, they will without a doubt send me back to Canada. I may never see you again, Alice, but I want you to know that I really do love you, even though I said that mean thing about being glad I wasn't your daddy."

"It's okay, because Draco is my real daddy anyway, and he's turning out to be really good one," Alice explained.

Kevin gave her a small smile and said, "Okay, good."

"You asked Mummy if Nanny left you anything," Alice stated. "She left me something. She left me a book. Do you want it?" She reached over, took the book from Harry's hand, and handed it to Kevin.

"Oh yes, my mother used to read from this and 'Alice in Wonderland' when I was young. You were named after the main character. Hermione let my mother name you. No, you keep the book, sweetie. Nanny wanted you to have it. Well, I'm sure I have to go, don't I, Potter?" Kevin looked at Harry, beseechingly.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, you do." Harry grabbed Alice by the waist, pulled her to him and said, "Tell Kevin goodbye and I'll take you back down to Ron. Your Mummy and the rest of the Malfoys have some more things to see to before you all leave the Ministry, and then you're all coming to my house for supper tonight."

She nodded. She walked over to Kevin's chair and said, "Bye, Daddy. I love you." She started to cry again.

Kevin couldn't help himself. He started to cry, too. He hugged the little girl as hard as he could, kissed her cheek, and said, "Be good, Alice. Remember that Nanny loved you, and remember that I was once your Daddy, too."

Harry picked Alice up in one arm, held her things with his other, and he left the room. He told the Auror outside not to let anyone else leave or enter the room. Then he walked down the hallway, Alice in his arms, toward Ron's office.

Alice said, "Uncle Harry, do you think everything will be okay with my mummy and me?"

"Yes, I do, so don't worry," he said.

"Do you think mummy will be happy?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he answered.

"Will I be happy?" she asked. She started to cry again. It broke his heart.

Harry stopped walking and looked at the face of the little girl in his arms. "Aren't you happy now, Alice? You should be. You have many people who love you." He continued walking.

He said in Alice's ear, "Hey, Sweet Alice, did you know that I didn't even know my mummy and daddy growing up, and that until age eleven I lived in a cupboard under a some stairs?"

Alice popped her head up from Harry's shoulder, wiped her nose with her finger, dried her snotty finger on Harry's jacket, which he didn't mind, and said, "Was it a big cupboard?"

"No, it was tiny, right under the stairs. I lived with my horrible cousin Dudley, my mean Aunt Petunia and my fat Uncle Vernon. Someday, I'll tell you my story, and it will make your family seem like the happiest family on earth!"

"Maybe your story would make a good kid's book, like 'Alice in Wonderland', Uncle Harry," Alice proposed.

He set her down on her feet outside Ron's office, kissed the top of her head, handed her the book and dragon and said, "Sweetheart, I have a feeling my story would fill several novels, but I hardly think they would be a children's story. Go in with Ron, and when your mummy and daddy are done, we'll go to my house." He patted her behind, watched her go up to Ron's desk, and closed the door behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: April Showers Brings Tears to Hermione on the Eve of her Wedding**

"_If there is anything disagreeable going on, men are always sure to get out of it." – Jane Austen._

"_Of course I have things to do to prepare for my wedding. I have to…ah…well…I'm sure there's something I need to do. I'll ask Hermione." – Draco Malfoy._

"_Getting ready for a wedding in a week is sheer madness, especially when one's fiancé is Draco Malfoy." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

A late evening shower would not damper Hermione Granger's day…oh no. The day was already ruined from the moment she awoke. It was the day before her wedding, and she still felt as if she had one hundred and one things to do, and she also felt slightly out of control, slightly off kilter, and she had a slight headache, over her left eye, that would not go away.

To make matters worse, it was raining, hard. It had been raining off and on all day, and while rain on a person's wedding day was supposed to be lucky, Hermione didn't know what rain before a wedding day meant. Perhaps it meant there would be an abundance of mud outside.

At dinner, everyone was so excited and animated about tomorrow. Lucius was questioning where they would put all of the guests. Narcissa was mentally going over the seating chart for the ballroom, the flowers and the music, once again. Alice and Draco were playing a game involving peas, custard and apple juice, which made Hermione rather nauseous. Therefore, she stood up from the table, after pudding, without anyone noticing, and she slipped out in the hall, and came upstairs to her room, for a moment of peace and quiet before the craziness that would come with tomorrow.

She lay on her bed, alone in her room, staring up at the ceiling, and she wondered if she was truly prepared for this marriage. She knew she was prepared for the wedding, because Narcissa had hired the best wedding planner, and with the help of him, Narcissa, Hermione's mother and Ginny Weasley, every task had been accomplished and everything was ready for the 'big day' tomorrow.

Yes, the wedding was due to take off without a hitch. It wasn't the wedding that she worried about; it was The MARRIAGE that had Hermione worried. Was she prepared to be a wife again? She never really felt like a wife the first go round, at least not like a good wife, so perhaps she wouldn't be a good one this time either.

She was also missing Ingrid. Ingrid had been like a surrogate grandmother/mother/confidante/best friend to Hermione for the past five years. She didn't know how she was going to carry on without her. She turned to her side and looked out at the late evening sky. She watched the hard rain hit the windows, relentlessly, almost as if it was punishing the glass, and Hermione sighed. It was either sigh or cry, and she really didn't want to cry. There was no reason to cry.

She was afraid someone or something would come along to impede upon her solitude, so she didn't want to waste one moment of her 'me' time crying, especially as she really didn't see a need to do so. She was marrying a man she loved, the father of her child. Her marriage to Kevin had been annulled, by special order of the Minister of Magic himself. In addition, Harry said that he had a very special wedding present for her, which would take care of the whole 'Phillipa' problem. Hermione couldn't imagine what that could be, short of her being banished to some far off island, but if that was the truth, then Hermione had absolutely no reason to feel blue.

Except that, she was sad, for some insane reason.

She had spent no time alone with Draco this week. He claimed he had things to do this week, although every time she saw him he was playing with Alice, or doing something relaxing, like reading, hiking, sailing, swimming, or riding horses.

She had no time to spend with Alice this week. Lucius spent time with her, Narcissa spent time with her, Draco spent time with her, and even Harry, Ginny, and their children spent time with her. Alice even went to spend last night with her Granny Granger. Hermione missed Alice.

When she married the first time, she did it at the Registrar's office at the Ministry, with two witnesses. She wore a regular dress. She and Kevin went out to dinner afterwards to celebrate. Come tomorrow, there would be almost five-hundred people ascending upon Whitehall for Hermione's wedding. She didn't even know that many people!

She had a beautiful off-white wedding dress to wear, with a veil and a train and a bouquet of flowers to carry and the whole thing was almost too perfect. And too much.

Hermione closed her eyes, rubbed her head, and let her tears fall. She didn't even know why she was crying, but it didn't matter. Perhaps it would make her headache go away. Surely it was a woman's right to cry on the eve of her wedding.

The door to her room opened, just a crack, but she didn't notice. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't see the light from the hallway spill into the room. She didn't hear the door close again, or hear the person walk over to the bed. Strangely, she didn't even hear the person standing beside her bed.

She did feel the pull of the bedspread, and a slight dip in the mattress, as Alice climbed on top of the bed to place her body next to hers. Hermione didn't try to hide her tears from her daughter. She always used to hide them from her, only to find out later that it didn't matter, because Alice always seemed to know that Hermione had been crying anyway.

For that reason, Hermione continued quietly to cry. She turned back to her back, bent her knees, and placed her hands over her face. Alice placed her head on her mother's pillow, and placed one hand on her mother's chest, above her heart.

"It's still raining, Mummy," Alice finally said.

"Yes, I know," Hermione replied. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to her side to face her daughter. She reached over and stroked the little girl's hair.

"It's been raining for days," Alice continued. "Draco told me a funny little verse. He said that April's showers bring May's flowers."

"I bet Whitehall is pretty when it has flowers all around it," Hermione said. "There will be flowers for the wedding tomorrow. I bet they will be beautiful."

"I went into the ballroom with Grandmother and there are flowers all around it already," Alice said. "She said it was in preparation for the wedding. What does preparation mean?" Alice reached over again and wiped a tear from her mother's face, which her mother had forgotten.

"It means to make something ready," Hermione answered. "Does it look pretty?"

"Yes." Suddenly, Alice sat up and said, "I cried last night. Did you know that?"

"No, why did you cry last night?"

"I had a bad dream, and it was raining, like it is now, really hard, and I was sleeping in Granny Granger's guest bedroom, the one that used to be your bedroom, all by myself, and I was scared. I missed you and Draco; I mean Daddy, and Nanny. Granny came in and rocked me and kissed me and then she made me hot chocolate."

"That's nice. She was always a good Mummy to me," said Hermione.

"You're a good Mummy to me, too," Alice said. She got up on her knees and added, "And Draco will be a really good Daddy, I can tell. He's getting better at bath time, and he likes to play with me, but he did yell at me the other day, but I really, really deserved it, so that's good, because I needed yelling at."

Hermione laughed. She sat up on the bed, too. "What did you do?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Alice conspired, "but I will, because you once said we shouldn't have secrets. You were in London with Grandmother, and I came up here to your room and I tried on your veil and I ripped it. Daddy came in to find me and he yelled at me for coming in here without permission and for ripping the veil."

"You ripped my veil?" Hermione hadn't noticed that it was ripped.

"I've been real worried about it, too," Alice said seriously, "even though Daddy made it look okay. Is that why you're crying? Did you find out that I ripped it? Is it ruined?"

Hermione gathered her daughter into her arms and hugged her. "No, it's not ruined. Nothing's ruined. Everything's fine or at least, it will be."

"I came up here because Daddy told me I needed to get my bath, and without Nanny here, you or he must do it, Mummy, and it's time," Alice reminded her.

"Well, if it's time, it's time," Hermione said with a smile. She started to stand from the bed, when she noticed Draco standing in the doorway. She hadn't heard him enter, either. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he answered. "Alice, go find Michelle, the upstairs' maid. She's going to help you with your bath tonight. She's down the hallway." Alice scooted off the bed and out the door. Before she left the room, she looked up at her father, who swatted her behind playfully as he said, "That's for telling Mummy our secret."

She shrugged. Draco laughed as Alice skipped off. He shook his head as he walked over to the bed. "Will I ever be able to keep up with her?"

"Not likely," she said lightly.

"Why were you crying?" He remained by the edge of the bed. He reached down and smoothed out a few wrinkles from the top of the bedspread.

"Wow, you were standing there longer than I thought. I feel overwhelmed, I have a headache, I miss Ingrid, I'm getting married tomorrow, and it's raining." She ticked off each item on her fingers.

"Which is it? Is this a multiple choice question?" He smiled at her and sat down beside her.

"No, it's all of the above," she stated. "Or even, none of the above. I hope you won't regret marrying me."

He frowned at that statement. He picked up her hand. "Why would you make a stupid statement like that? Besides, you're much more likely to regret marrying me than the other way around."

"I know, but still," she said flippantly.

"You know?" he said back. He tackled her and tickled her ribs. She pushed his hands away, laughing. They stayed on the bed, on their sides, facing one another.

He reached for her, pushed a tendril of hair away from her face and asked, "Really, why were you crying? Do you not want to get married? It's not too late. We don't have to get married. I don't care about turning thirty in six weeks. If you want to wait, we'll wait. If you don't want to get married at all, we won't."

The entire time he spoke, she was shaking her head no. Finally, when he finished she said, "If I know one thing for certain, I know I want to marry you. Don't mind me. I can't articulate why I feel so sad right now. It's a combination of Ingrid dying, leaving Canada, and even what's happened to Kevin. It's also a bit of missing you."

He pointed to himself, made a funny face, and said, "Me? I'm right here."

"I miss the years we should have had, we could have had, if I had been braver and had come to you and told you the truth. If I had stayed after Marcus' ball and taken off my mask. Don't you rather think all of this is my fault…all the wasted years?" She covered her face again, though she didn't cry.

"I suppose so," he said. He wasn't going to coddle her. It was partially her fault, as it was partially his, and he told her so. "Let's not live in the past." He jumped up on his knees, held her wrist, and pulled her up as well. "Come on, love, it's the eve of our wedding, let's do something fun and reckless, like having sex outdoors. We've never done that before!"

She pushed him away from her so hard that he tumbled off the high bed and rolled onto the floor. She laughed, crawled on her stomach, and looked down at him on the floor. "You nutter, you. That's practically the only way we've had sex! More to the point, I'm not having sex with you again until the night of our wedding."

He sat up. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his backside, "You said that last week when we were at Potter's house after we got the license, but I assumed you were joking. I also assumed you had a terrible sense of humour, and you would come to your senses, yet I've been hopelessly alone every night since then." He moved so that his back was up against the wall, under the window. She sat before him, on the bed, staring out at the rain, as twilight gave away to night.

"I want to tell you what's in my heart, right now, in private, not tomorrow at our wedding," she said, though she continued to look out the window and not at him.

He frowned a bit, bent his legs, and clasped his hands. He said, "Go on then, spill your guts."

She looked down at him and grinned. She stood over him and he reached for her hand, pulling her down on the floor beside him. They sat on the floor together, under the window, in her ever-darkening room, where raindrops continued to race each other from the top of the window down to the sill. She said, "I won't continue to live in regret, because from this moment on, I know that I have you in my life, and I'll love you forever, and I'll never regret another day."

He held both her hands and returned, "Surely those aren't your heart felt words, only to be uttered in private, because they were rather pithy and not very flowery at all."

"Well, hell, Malfoy, what would you say in return to me?" she teased.

"Granger, heart of my heart, love of my life, beauty personified…" he began.

She snorted.

"You seriously did not snort during my loving words of love to you!" he snapped.

"Loving words of love? A bit redundant," she remarked. He glared at her. She said, "So sorry, please continue, you stopped at beauty personified."

Now he laughed. "I just can't do it. I know what I feel, and you know what I feel, and you know what you feel, and I know what you feel."

She glared at him with a slight grin and said, "In other words, you feel and I feel."

"Shut up," he said, eloquently. "You know what I mean. We don't need to trade words off and on to each other."

"You mean we don't need to converse? Ha! And on that note, get up!" She pushed on his chest and struggled to stand. He stood after her and she said, "Alice should be done with her bath by now, and we're on the last chapter of 'Alice in Wonderland'. I want to finish it tonight, and then when we come back from our honeymoon, we'll start the book Ingrid gave her."

They started out of the room and Draco said, "By the way, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"I don't know, where?" she laughed back. She took his hand and walked into the hall.

"Seriously, where?" he asked again.

She turned, pushed him with both hands (so hard that he hit the wall) and said, "Draco Malfoy that was your ONE JOB! You were to figure out a place for us to go to for the weekend after our wedding! I did everything else! Is this how our marriage is going to be? Me doing everything and you doing nothing!"

He held up his hands in defense and then said, "Probably."

"You're hopeless." She pushed him again and she walked up the staircase toward the third floor.

Draco laughed. Lucius stood in the doorway of his bedroom and he said, "Did you really forget to plan something for your honeymoon?"

"Yes I did, but I still have time," Draco affirmed. "We don't get married until tomorrow. May I borrow the chalet in the French Alps for my honeymoon, Father?"

Lucius shook his head, turned around and said, "You are hopeless." However, he smiled. He turned back and said, "I hope you didn't forget to buy your future wife a very nice wedding present, because I happen to know that she got you something incredible, because the little witch asked for my help with it."

"I have to get her a present, too? Since when? Isn't it enough that I'm marrying her?" Draco pouted. He turned toward his mother's bedroom and shouted, "Mother? I need your help! Apparently I have to get Hermione an effing wedding present!"

Lucius shook his head and once again said, "Hopeless, he is truly, utterly hopeless, but I love him, for some odd reason. Perhaps because he's mine."

* * *

_A/N: I was nervous to have yet another chapter where Hermione was sad and indecisive and Draco was immature. I didn't want a bunch of backlash again, but I had my beta tell me she thought it was a good chapter. She said that Draco was a 'rapscallion' (her exact words, right Kelly?) but that Hermione loved him anyway. I even had my beta for my Southern Vampire Mystery story (Hi Tracy!) read it to give me her two-cents, and she thought it was keeping with the characters of this particular story and that I should write them as I see them. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: One Step, One Breath, One Heart, One Hand – Part One of the Wedding**

"_If any one faculty of our nature may be called more wonderful than the rest, I do think it is memory." – Jane Austen._

"_I have so many memories of Hermione Granger. They swirl around my brain. Some are bad, some are sad, same are funny, and some are happy, but none compare to the memory of her walking down the aisle, in a beautiful white dress, and in knowing that at that moment, and for all the rest, she was…forever…mine." – Draco Malfoy._

"_If I could turn back the hands of time, I would give Draco Malfoy the experience of raising his child from time of birth to today. Since I cannot perform that feat of magic, I must instead give him new memories, in which to replace the memories that never were." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

**Hermione Granger:**

I'm all alone in my room, finally. I shooed my mother, Draco's mother, Alice and Ginny Potter out ages ago. The wedding planner left a few seconds after them. I needed some time alone. I needed time to prepare for this. I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't even recognize that pretty woman looking back at me. At least I won't embarrass anyone today. My hair's even beautiful.

The most important thing that I need to do today is to remember to breathe deeply. True, normally people don't forget to breathe, but for some reason, I felt the constant, undeniable urge to tell myself to breathe. In and out, in and out, in and out. I looked at myself in the mirror a second time, my hand on my stomach, my dress feels too tight, and I feel as if I might pass out, or throw up. What if Draco changes his mind at the last moment? What if my father walks me all the way down the make-shift aisle in the garden and once we have reached the end Draco vanishes? It's a possibility.

Oh, I don't know if I can do this. I must admit, I do look nice today. This is a lovely dress. I never thought I would ever be the type of woman who would care about a fluffy white wedding dress, but this is a beautiful, beautiful dress. Just enough lace, just enough poof, just enough satin. Tea-length hem, ballerina flare, sweetheart neckline, capped sleeves, long satin gloves, more buttons than should be allowed by law. Alice told me I looked like a fairy princess.

Beautiful little Alice. She's so excited to be my flower girl. Her dress is mint green, and every chance she gets she turns around in a circle to watch the skirt flare out, and then she goes… "Wee!"

Everyone laughs when she does that.

Alice isn't nervous at all. I wish I could feel her fearlessness. I used to be braver. I was the epitome of a Gryffindor. Now I feel more like a Hufflepuff, (not that there's anything wrong with that, but it's just not me, not really.)

Breathe in, breathe out, one step at a time, old girl. I walk up toward the mirror and take a closer look. This is it. This is my real wedding day. That other thing, five years ago, didn't count. This is the only wedding, the only marriage that will ever matter to me.

I smile and turn to leave the room. I look out into the hallway and see my dad talking to Harry Potter by my bedroom. I ask my father if he's ready. He laughs, makes a joke that he's been waiting to do this for years, then tells me he's ready if I am.

Harry asks my father is he can have a moment with me first. He tells him yes. I open the door and let Harry walk through.

**Harry Potter:**

I'm making small talk with Hermione's father out in the hallway, but the truth is I can't really concentrate on anything he's saying. I laugh, nod my head, pat his arm a few times and say, "Yes, yes, I recall that," but I still don't know what he's saying to me.

I'm too distracted. I'm thinking about Hermione. She's marrying Draco Malfoy today. I never thought I would ever live to see the day that one of my best friends would marry a former Death Eater. I hated Draco Malfoy from the moment I set eyes on him. I truly did. The feeling was mutual. He hated me, too. The feeling is probably STILL mutual. He was spoiled, haughty, conceited, snooty and arrogant. In other words, he was everything that I never was, and that I always despised. He was like all the people I had grown up with, he was even like my relatives. Seriously, he's still all of those things, but somehow she thinks she loves him.

Then, there's Ron and Hermione, my two best friends. Never in the world could a man ask for two better friends. They've stuck by me in the best of times, and mostly, in the worst of times. The horrors and vicissitudes that they had to put up with in their young lives because of me makes me shudder, makes me ashamed, yet makes me proud to call them my best friends.

How can I let this woman, who after my own beloved wife, is like a part of my own body, or my own flesh and blood, marry a man whom I so utterly despise? Has he changed? Perhaps. Does she love him? Without a doubt. Does he love her? Probably. Still, as much as she always wanted to protect me, forever playing the part of the big sister, I too, want to protect her. Nevertheless, I also want her to be happy. If she tells me that this will truly make her happy, and I see no shadow of doubt in her eyes, I'll keep all of my doubts to myself.

But, if I think for one moment that she's doing this for someone other than herself…for Alice, or for Draco, (because after all, that is so like her, to do something like this for someone else's happiness) then by all that is holy, I will grab her arm, then grab Alice, and Disapparate away from here, and no one will ever find them or hurt them again.

After all, she's my best friend. I have to look after her. It's high time someone did.

If she loves him, I'll abide by her wishes. I'll still hate his guts, but I'll abide by her wishes, and I'll even give her the wedding present I have planned, which really isn't mine to give, but I stumbled upon it last week when little Alice came to my house with her parents after Ingrid died. Alice showed me that book, and I found that spell hidden deeply inside, and I took it upon myself to activate the magic of the story, because it was what Ingrid wanted.

Even if Hermione doesn't marry Malfoy, and I end up taking her and Alice far, far away from here, I figure Ingrid still would have wanted the magic of the book to be used in the way that I used it. At least, I hope so.

Hermione just opened the door to her room and asked her dad if he was ready to walk her down the aisle. He made a little joke and she laughed. I laughed, too, even though once again, I don't have a bloody notion what the man said. I ask if I might have a private word with her first. She says yes. I walk into her room. God, she looks so lovely. I kiss her cheek. I love her.

**Alice Granger (soon to be Malfoy):**

I'm wearing a very pretty green dress, that has an itchy slip, but which flares when I turn in a circle. Every time I turn I go, "Wee!" and everyone laughs, so I say it repeatedly, because I like to make people laugh.

My mummy looks just like one of those fairy princesses from that book of fairytales that Nanny gave me last year. She's that pretty. Everyone tells me I'm pretty, all the time, but I'd rather be pretty like my mummy. She has the prettiest hair. It's so brown. I think brown might be my second favourite colour after green.

Grandfather told me I couldn't bring my dragon to the wedding and I feel mad at him about that. Grandpa Bob told me he would tell the dragon all about the ceremony later. That sounds stupid. Donald the dragon wants to see the ceremony as it's happening! I'll figure out a way to get him to come. Maybe I can sneak him outside before the wedding starts.

Draco is inside his room, pacing back and forth, talking to himself. I just came from in there, and he made me laugh. He hugged me so tightly that I almost stopped breathing. He said he loves Mummy and me more than anything. He will make a very good Daddy. I won't tell him, because I don't want to make him sad, but I still miss Daddy Kevin sometimes. He was a good Daddy sometimes, too, when he was around.

I really miss Ingrid. She was more than my grandmother. Mummy said that I could remember her as my grandmother, and call her that forever. She was the best babysitter, bedtime storyteller, checker player, nanny that I could ever have. I cried for her last night, after I left Mummy's room, and after my bath. Mummy was crying, and for some reason, after that, I cried. I don't know why Mummy cried, but I cried for Nanny.

Granny Granger told me to stop skipping in the hallway. She said it's time for me to come downstairs with her. I need to try to get my dragon first! If I can't get my dragon, I might just cry again! I need him!

I ask Granny if I can have him at the wedding. She said no, too. She said that he's too old and faded, and he won't look good in the pictures. I don't know what that means. Everyone is making me really mad. Maybe if I ask Mummy. I start to Mummy's room, but Granddad tells me that Uncle Harry's in there with her and that I have to go on downstairs with Granny.

I really want my Mummy. I stomp my foot, because sometimes I get what I want when I do that. Granny scolds me and tells me to behave. I stomp it again and shout, "NO! I want my Mummy!"

Grandmother walks up the stairs and asks me why I'm yelling like a banshee. What's a banshee? I start to cry, because I really don't know what else to do, and all the big people are being such meanies.

Grandfather walks out of his bedroom. He has a dress on! I promise you! I've never seen a man wear a dress, but Grandfather Malfoy has a long, black and green dress on. He looks very pretty. He bends down and asks, "Why are you crying and screaming, young lady?"

The real question is, why everyone is being mean to me on my mother's wedding day. I tell him it's because I want my dragon at the wedding, but he told me it couldn't come, and then everyone else also said that, and I really need him there.

He stands up really tall and he snaps his finger just as Uncle Ron is walking up the stairs and he says, "You there, whichever Weasley you are, go up to the third floor and get Alice's Dragon, and then have one of your relatives hold it during the ceremony. It won't look so odd if one of your people holds it." I swear, that's what he said to him. Granny and Granddad look a bit surprised. Grandpa Bob laughs.

Ron looks shocked, but he sees that I was crying and he smiles at me. I love Uncle Ron. He's such a nice man. He winks at me and tells me it can be his brother George's date. I think my dragon will like that. He's never been on a date before.

Grandfather looks down at me and asks me if I would please stop crying now. I say, "I suppose."

Everyone laughs when I say that. Like I said, I love it when everyone laughs. It's better than when everyone cries. I take Granny's hand and walk downstairs. Mummy and Draco are getting married! When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I turn in another circle and go…WEE!

_(Part two of 'the thoughts before the wedding'…will continue in the next chapter!)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Two Forever, Two Become One, Two to get Ready, Part II of the Wedding**

_"A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment's notice." – __Jane__Austen__._

_"Everyone always thinks that the woman wants to marry more than the man, but I have to admit, I've wanted THIS all my life. A wife, a child, a home and a family." – __Draco __Malfoy__._

_"Once when I was a little girl I put a white, sheer curtain on my head, held up a bouquet of fake flowers, walked down a pretend aisle, and pretended to get married to my big stuffed bear, Angus. I have to say…this is better." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

**Draco ****Malfoy****:**

Who knew someone's hands could sweat so much? I've wiped them on my trousers so many times that I'll soon have two slick spots on my pant legs if I continue. My hands are wet, my mouth is dry, and I'm fairly certain I'm having heart palpitations. Why the hell am I nervous? What do I have to be nervous about, anyway? Sod it all, I'm Draco Malfoy.

And I'm marrying Hermione Granger. Yep, that's why I'm nervous. The king of the purebloods is marrying the queen of the Mudbloods. If she ever heard me say that thought aloud, she would rip my bloody head off my shoulders.

I wonder how many times I've called her that in our lifetime. I've known her since I was eleven, and I'm just shy of thirty, so that's like what, almost twenty years or so of calling her Mudblood? How awful. I should be ashamed. I am ashamed. I guess.

I wonder how many times I made her cry when we were young. I used to live to make her cry, yet she hardly ever did. I would do my best (or really, my worst) and yet she hardly ever gave me the satisfaction of crying. One time she cried…when my Aunt tortured her during the war. I don't even want to think about that. Not today, not ever.

I wonder how many times I'll make her cry in the future. Merlin, I'm going to be a rotten husband. I can't do anything right. I'm good looking and rich, and I have a naughty sense of humour. Those are hardly attributes that make a good husband, at least, not to someone like her. I'll give it a go, though, and I'll try my best. That's all I can do, and all she can ask of me.

I wonder if I'll ever be a good father. My father wasn't really a good father. I love him, and he loves me, and he certainly knew how to 'buy' my love, but he was often disappointed in me (and visa-versa) and he always let me know it. I don't ever want Alice to think that I'm disappointed in her, and I hope she's never disappointed in me. I love that little girl more than I thought possible.

Speaking of the little imp, I hear her out in the hallway. She keeps turning around in a circle to watch her dress flare out, and then she says, "Wee!" I suspect she's doing it for two reasons: one, because it's fun and truly 'wee' inspiring and two, because all of the adults are laughing at her. She's a pip, a real handful and she's all mine, along with her beautiful mother.

I look out the door and I smile at her and tell her to come here for a minute. She walks in my room and tells me that I look dashing. DASHING! A four-year-old little girl has a better vocabulary than I do. I ask her if she knows what 'dashing' means and she admits that she doesn't, but that she heard Aunt Ginny tell Uncle Harry that he looked dashing, and she thought it was a nice word.

I tell her that if Harry Potter looks dashing than I'm a monkey's uncle. She looks confused and I laugh and hug her and tell her that dashing means 'handsome' and that of course, I'm dashing, but that Harry Potter looks like the backside of a monkey's uncle. She still looks confused. Oh well. Someday she'll understand what a wanker Harry Potter is. I know that for a fact. Hatred of all things Potter is ingrained in the very soul of all Malfoys.

I ask her if she's seen her mummy yet this morning. She tells me that she's only seen her when the bedroom door was open and that she looks like a fairy princess, but that no one will let her in her mummy's room. I tell her to stomp her foot a few times and to threaten to cry and that they'll let her inside. That always worked for me when I was young. Hell, it still works sometimes.

I give her a hug and tell her to go back in the hallway, to be good, and that I love her and her mummy more than I love anything in the whole, wide world. Then I tell her that she's the prettiest little girl I've ever known and that I'm lucky to be marrying her mummy today.

She gives me a smile that melts my heart. She waves goodbye and as she leaves she says, "I love you too, Daddy." Sometimes she still calls me Draco, instead of Daddy. I know it's just a habit, but when she calls me Daddy, like she did just now, I have to admit, I feel like a big pile of mush.

I look at my watch. Only fifteen minutes to go. Shite. I'm so nervous.

**Hermione Granger, Again:**

I wish Harry hadn't told me about his present, well, really, Ingrid's present. I wonder how she came upon such a powerful piece of magic, being a squib. I wonder why she never showed it to me? It's all I can think about now, and I'm doubly nervous. Harry asks me if he did the right thing, by evoking the magic of the book the way he did, and I tell him that I really, really don't know. I wish he had conferred with me. Would I have done it differently? Perhaps. Should he have left it alone? Maybe. Was it really something for Alice to decide someday, since the inscription in the book stated that, that was Ingrid's wish? Definitely, but still, he did what he thought was best, and I hope to the heavens that it all works out. Harry's instincts are usually right.

He asked me if I wanted to leave, and not get married after all. He told me it's not too late. He's so funny sometimes. I kiss his cheek, pinch his bum, tell him to get his arse downstairs and just accept the fact that I'm marrying Draco Malfoy.

I call my father back to my room. We wait until everyone walks down the stairs and then we follow.

This is it. I'm standing inside the parlor, with my dad, and we're waiting for the music to start so that we can walk out to the garden. Ron escorted my mum to her seat, and then Harry escorted Mrs. Malfoy. Alice just now walked outside. She's carrying her little basket of flowers so carefully, as if it's made of glass. She's forgetting to throw the rose petals on the ground. That's okay. Oh, okay, she's remembered now, but only because someone reminded her.

Dad laughs and then leans over, kisses my cheek, and tells me he's glad he's finally has a chance to do this 'the right way' with me. That makes me a bit sad. I smile and kiss his cheek in return.

The music changes and this is my cue. It's time. I place my hand on my dad's sleeve and I swallow the lump that's in my throat. I think I have to go to the bathroom, but I don't have time. We step over the threshold, out to the patio. When we reach the white carpet between the folding chairs out in the garden, everyone begins to stand.

I look to my left and to my right. My veil is down, so I wonder if people can see me. I hardly recognize anyone. There's Neville. I want to say hello to him. There's George Weasley. I smile because he's holding Alice's little dragon. There's Mrs. Weasley holding little Albus, and there's little James standing on a chair by Mr. Weasley.

I see Ginny up at the front. She's my maid of honour. She's pregnant with a little girl. I hope I get pregnant soon. Maybe I'm pregnant now.

Oh goodness, I can't think of that right now. I almost stop walking. My dad literally pulls on my arm to keep me moving.

I'm afraid to look toward Draco. Why? I look at the ground instead. I hear my own heart beating. I'm on the verge of tears…happy tears, but tears nonetheless. I'm almost at the end of the aisle. I finally look up. He's smiling at me. I finally smile back.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"Her mother, stepfather, daughter and I do," my dad says. I think that's sweet how he includes Bob and Alice. I turn to him, he lifts my veil, and places it behind my head, and then kisses my cheek. My dad gives my hand to Draco. Wow, Draco's hands are sweating.

I start to really cry. DAMN TEARS! I've cried more in the last few weeks than I have in years. I turn back to Draco and I mouth the words, 'happy tears'. I don't ever want Draco to think that I'm crying because of him. I've tried hard my entire life never to cry because of him, and I'm not going to have him think I'm crying because of him now.

**Draco**** Again:**

Alice looks scared. She's walking very slowly, and she has her finger in her mouth. My mother is probably mortified, because she practiced this damn walk with her about twenty times. I try to smile at her, to let her know she's doing a good job, but she won't make eye contact with me. She looks over at James Potter. James jumps down from the seat where he's standing and whispers something to her. She nods and then starts to pick up the rose petals from the basket and lets them waft gently down to the ground from her hand. James runs back to his grandfather and stands up on a chair.

That little boy is a cute kid. Lucky for him he's not a ginger head. Too bad his father is a ponce. Maybe I'll have a son someday, or another daughter. I want many children. I hated being an only child. Hermione told me she hated being an only child. I don't want that for Alice.

Okay, my mind's wandering, and my damn hands are still sweating. Finally, the music changes and everyone stands. Hermione must be coming. I crane my neck to see her, but I can't see her yet. There she is. My stars, she's lovelier than the day is long. I've never seen a more beautiful woman. She won't look at me. Even with her veil on, I can tell that she's avoiding looking at me. That's okay. Probably an emotional thing. I won't take it personally.

She gets closer, and finally she stops in front of me, looks at me, and smiles. I smile back. Her father lifts her veil. I almost faint. I feel lightheaded. If I faint on my wedding day, my father would never let me hear the end of it.

She's crying. WHY IS SHE CRYING? I've made her cry again! Damn me! She mouths the words, 'happy tears' or some such nonsense. What are happy tears? She places her hand in mine. I hope she can't tell how wet it is.

We turn toward the Officiate, and he says, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together, on this day, to celebrate with joy and happiness the wedding of Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger."

**James ****Potter**

Oh look, a bee. I hate bees. This is boring. The music is stupid. Here comes Daddy. He's walking with a beautiful older lady. Now Mummy's walking down the aisle thing. She's smiling. She waves to Albus and me. I wave back. She told us earlier that Aunt Hermione was marrying Alice's real father. She said his name was Draco and that Daddy didn't like him, but that didn't mean we were not to like him. Fine by me. Daddy hates peas, but I like them just fine.

Here comes Alice. She sure has pretty hair. I've never seen a real person with that hair colour. It's yellow. Yellow hair…imagine that. I have brown hair like my daddy. Draco, her real father, has that hair colour, too.

She's not like other girls. She's not afraid of bugs, she likes to play outside, she get dirty, and she reads to me. I know I'm older than she is, but she's smarter than I am. She reads already. I think that's good. I think I might love her. I think someday I might marry her. I pull on my pappy's sleeve and I ask him to pick me up and help me to stand on the seat, so I can see her better.

She looks scared. She almost looks like she wants to cry. She told me earlier that she's supposed to walk down the long aisle and throw out a few of the rose petals on each side until she reaches the end. I think that's kind of stupid, but that's what she's supposed to do, and she must have forgotten, because instead of doing that, she's walking real slowly and she's not throwing out a single petal.

I jump off my seat. I hear my pappy call my name. I walk up to Alice and I whisper in her ear, "Remember, a rose petal on each side, until you get down to the end of the aisle. Also, you look very pretty today. I like your yellow hair."

She smiles. I run back to my pappy and he lifts me back up on the seat. Good, now Alice is doing it right. I would hate for her to do it wrong and get in trouble or something, because, as I said, I think I love her.

**The Vows:**

**Draco****:**

"You can dress me up in some disguise, but it doesn't matter, because in the end you would still love me for what I am. I'm different within your eyes. I'm not guilty of all the sins and crimes of which I feel convicted. I know you've suffered in your life at the expense of my hand, but we've both risen above that, and our love is now our reward.

As we stand here, facing each other, hand in hand, heart to heart, you and me, me and you, we've become one. We stand alone, but together. Even if we part, the love in our hearts would now keep us together, and keep us strong.

And some truth remains, among the pain we've fed to each other all these years. And the sight of tomorrow renews us, beckons to us, telling us that tomorrow we'll be able to start anew. Our journey isn't over, it's at a crossroad, and from now on, we will always travel the broken road together."

**Hermione:**

"Pinch me. This isn't a dream, is it? This is real. It's too late for daydreaming, and I'm not asleep, so it's not a sleep induced dream either. This is our life now, and our love is forever redeeming our past, making our future brighter. No, this isn't a dream. If it were, I would go to sleep, and never wake up, because everything seems perfect now with you by my side.

I used to think if I could just go to sleep, I could dream away all the pain and tears and forget all of my unhappiness, and nothing and no one would ever hurt me again. I used to think I could dream of a perfect place, where no one cried, no one died, and everyone loved each other.

Now I know perfect places don't exist, and dreams are best kept to nighttime, but my dreams of bliss can come true, because whatever exists between us makes me stronger, makes me believe in happiness again, and makes me believe in a future where things can be better. It makes me think that I can have these things for real, not just in a dream.

You, Draco Malfoy, have made all my dreams come true, and I love you."

**The Kiss, the Perfect Kiss:**

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

Draco placed his hands on each side of Hermione's face. She smiled at him. He brushed the soft skin beside her mouth with his thumbs, moved his hands back a bit, so that his hands cupped her head, his fingers threading in her perfectly styled hair, touching the sides of her veil.

"Shall I kiss you and make it official?" he asked.

"It seems to be the perfect way to end the ceremony," she answered.

"Do you really love me, Granger, or is this merely a marriage of convenience?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask, Malfoy?"

He smiled back. He leaned in, nuzzled his nose along her cheek, her chin, up her jaw. He said in her ear, "I love you. Thank you for marry me for real." He kissed his way back down her cheek, he didn't care who saw him, and then he kissed her lips, softly, slowly, savoring the taste, the feel, the flavor, the moment. He played with her lips, his hands going from her face to her back.

Her hands went around his waist. She leaned her head to the side and opened her mouth under his, and when the kiss ended, she placed her head on his chest and sighed. Then she said, "Thanks for marry me for real and I love you, too."

Then everyone applauded and shouted joyful cheers!

Alice let go of Ginny's hand and ran up to her parents. She hugged their legs. Draco lifted her into the air, and then placed her on his hip. The happy family walked down the aisle, smiling brightly.

When they reached the end of the aisle, they were greeted by an unsmiling, unfriendly, 'Aunt Phillipa'.

Draco said what everyone else was thinking. "Oh, Fuck."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: What the "F" is Phillipa Doing Here?**

_"It is very difficult for the prosperous to be humble." – Jane Austen._

_"If a man is healthy, wealthy, and wise, he should have the world at his fingertips. He need never want for anything more." – Draco Malfoy._

_"It's amazing what people will do for money, and it is amazing the things they will do without it, too." – Hermione Granger._

_"Don't tell a single soul, but I think I might be poor now." – Phillipa Malfoy_

* * *

Draco's aunt could hear a joyous round of applause splattered with a healthy dose of cheers as she stood just inside the main parlor. She watched from one of the long windows as the newly married couple, along with their now legitimate daughter, made their way toward the doors.

She looked over to her son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren and said, "Smile everyone, they're on their way in now. We must greet the happy couple, mustn't we?"

"I don't think we should have come, Mother," Talbert complained. "We weren't invited and after everything that we've done, we won't be welcomed."

"Shhh," she hushed him. She opened the doors just as Draco's new family reached them. She frowned at him, folded her arms across her chest and heard her nephew say, "Oh, Fuck."

Hermione hit his arm, took their daughter from him and handed her off to one of the many ginger haired Weasleys standing by the door, and then she pushed Draco inside the room, and she hurried and closed the door. "Don't say words like that in front of Alice and our guests! It's our wedding day!" Hermione criticized.

Draco pointed at his aunt and said, "Well look who's here! I think this qualifies as an 'Oh Fuck' moment if ever there was one!"

Phillipa looked from Draco back to her son, nervously, and she said, "Draco, Draco, Draco, listen to your new wife. Really, my boy, such language!"

Lucius and Narcissa made their way into the room, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry took Hermione's elbow, took her aside and said, "George is going to take all the guests around the front of the house, and one of the servants will show everyone how to get to the ballroom from there."

"Where's Alice?" she asked, fretfully. "I don't know to whom I even handed my daughter! I just know it was a Weasley!"

"She's with Charlie," Ron answered with a laugh.

"Why are you here, Phillipa," Narcissa asked, walking into the center of the room. She sat down on one of the sofas, straightened out imaginary wrinkles in her long dress, and then added, "Well? You certainly weren't invited." She patted the place next to her and said, "Sit next to me, Lucius."

"I know, Narcissa, and I have to say, I'm hurt," Phillipa said, her hands clasped to her bosom. "Even though Draco isn't my nephew by blood, I've known him all his life and my only son is his only cousin! How could you exclude us from the wedding?"

"How indeed!" Draco interjected! "You're trying to steal my inheritance! You've caused a hell of a lot of problems, you've called my wife bad names and my daughter a bastard! Why the hell would I invite you to my wedding?"

Hermione walked up to Draco and clasped his hand, which was good, because it was heading toward his wand in his pocket. Lucius nodded to Hermione and then sat next to Narcissa. Hermione pulled Draco down to sit on the other sofa.

Phillipa laughed, nervously. Talbert walked closer to the doorway, placing his children behind him and his wife in front of him. He pulled on his tie. Phillipa said, "That's all water under the bridge my boy. I've decided not to pursue the whole 'overturning the will' thing. I sent you an Owl this morning, telling you as much. Didn't you receive it?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other surprised. Before either could say anything, Lucius narrowed his gaze and said, "What do you mean?"

"I've pulled the petition to the Wizengamot, Lucius. I've decided that family is too important to piddle and fart over money," she said with an anxious giggle.

Ron looked at Harry and laughed. "She said piddle and fart," he said. Harry smiled.

"I don't believe you!" Lucius snapped. "You're a money hungry harpy. My brother regretted marrying you from day one, but you trapped him and he couldn't get out of it, and then he had the gall to die young and leave you as my problem! Something else is going on here! Something significant and I want to know what!"

"Nothing, Lucius, really," Phillipa said sweetly. "Can't a woman have a change of heart? I no longer want to challenge the will! My husband left my son and myself with plenty of money. We have enough to pass on to my grandchildren. Enough lives have been unsettled over all of this business! Now you and Cissy won't have to have your divorced overturned if you don't want to, we won't have to tie up the Wizengamot's time with a silly family squabble, the original will can stay intact, and Draco married before he was thirty, so he'll inherit someday and your precious little Alice is now legitimate!" She turned to Harry and smiled and added, "She's a beautiful little thing, don't you know."

"Yes, I know," Harry said with disdain.

Lucius looked at Draco, confused. Draco looked at Narcissa, perplexed. Narcissa looked at Phillipa, confounded. Narcissa stood up, stomped her foot and said, "What's really going on here you stupid bint!"

"That's where Alice gets the whole foot stomping thing from," Hermione said pointing toward Narcissa.

Lucius nodded and said, "Draco inherited it, too."

Hermione stood up, walked over to Harry Potter and said, "Harry, perhaps you should tell Lucius, Narcissa and Draco about your wedding present to us, but first, I have something to say to Draco's aunt."

She walked over to Phillipa and said, "Phillipa, I really can't have you here at my wedding. I'm sorry, but you were horrendous to me. However, your son, his wife, and his children may stay for the reception if they'd like." She turned to Ron and asked, "Ron, will you escort Phillipa outside, place up some of those wards you're so handy with to keep her out, and if Talbert and his family want to stay, show them to the ballroom?"

Ron smiled, kissed Hermione's cheek, and opened the double doors of the parlor, leading to the foyer and said to Phillipa, "After you, you old bat."

Phillipa fumed with anger, but finally she said, "Fine, Talbert, let's go. It's useless to talk to these people. We've tried to mend fences, but they won't take the olive branch we're offering, so we'll leave."

"Frankly mother, stick to one hyperbole or another," Talbert complained. "And I'm staying, and so are my children. I know I went along with this, and I was a right bastard, too, but I never really wanted any of this. I think I'll stay for the reception. Come on kids. I bet they have cake." He ushered his children out of the room.

His wife stood alone for a moment, and then joined her husband, saying, "My place is with my husband, besides, I don't want to give up what little we have."

Phillipa, red faced and angry by this time, turned toward the room and said, "FINE, Draco Malfoy! You can take your wedding, your new little Mudblood wife, and your little baseborn daughter and you can all go to hell in a hand basket!" and then she stormed away.

Ron leaned back in the room and asked, "May I hex her arse, just a little bit, just on her way out, for calling Hermione a Mudblood?"

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time that all three Malfoy's said, "YES!" Hermione wanted to laugh at the fact that it was the three former 'Death Eaters' who wanted to hex someone for calling her a Mudblood, but then she realized they would probably find any excuse to hex the woman.

Hermione waited until Phillipa and her family left the room, then turned to Harry, jumped into his arms and said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry! I was so afraid at first that you might not have picked the right thing, but you did. I shouldn't have doubted you!"

"I told you I gave it a lot of thought," Harry said while swinging her around in his arms. "I hope this is the end of this!"

"What's going on here?" Draco asked, standing from the sofa and pulling his wife away from her best friend.

Narcissa looked at Hermione confused, and asked, "And what did Talbert's wife mean by the phrase, 'I don't want to give up what little I already have'?"

"Tell them, Harry," Hermione said, excited.

"It all boils down to the fact that Ingrid gave Alice a book, she asked me to read it to her, and all your problems were solved!" Harry said with his hands up in the air as if to say, 'Ta da!'

"Potter's gone soft in the head," Lucius said, sitting on the sofa, crossing his leg, and looking at his nails. "Talking about books and such."

Draco sat back on his sofa, leaned toward his father and added, "It's the scar. I think it's caused permanent damaged. He's never really been right." He tapped his index finger to his forehead.

"Let's not make fun of the poor man in front of him," Narcissa concurred.

Hermione laughed as Harry frowned. "Well, you can't blame them," she scolded. "You didn't do a good job of explaining it."

Hermione sat back down next to Draco. She explained, "As you know, Ingrid left Alice an antique book that was hers when she was young. It was the sequel to 'Alice in Wonderland'. 'Alice through the Looking Glass' was the book, and the night we went to Harry's after that day at the Ministry, the day Ingrid died, Alice brought that book with her."

"Yes, I ran upstairs and got it for her that morning," Draco recalled.

Harry walked to the side of the sofas and said, "Alice brought it with her to my house, and after dinner, she asked if I would read it to her and the other kids. I told her to let Ginny give her a bath first. While she was bathing, I took a good look at that book, and I noticed it wasn't an ordinary book."

Hermione sat forward and interjected, "It was magical."

"Precisely," Harry infused. "There was an intricate coloured drawling in the front of the book. It was over two pages long. It showed blond little Alice, her little kittens, and her living room, and then it showed the mirror over the mantle and all the images in their opposites, but something struck me as odd. Here, let me show you. I have it shrunk down in my pocket."

Harry stood up, took the book from his dress robes, and pulled it out. He touched his wand to it and enlarged it with a spell. He made it even larger than it should be. He placed it on the coffee table between the two sofas and pointed at the illustration with his wand. All four Malfoys (since Hermione was now a Malfoy) leaned forward to have a better look.

"If you're familiar with the story, you know that everything is opposite for little Alice when she goes through the looking glass. Her white cat is black; clocks are backwards, and so on and so forth. This illustration shows the very same theme. Look right here." Harry pointed at the corner of the illustration. "In the drawing of the mirror are the words, 'enter here', with the letters being backwards."

Hermione reiterated, "See where it says 'enter here' backwards? That shouldn't be there. There's nothing on the other side of the mirror, or the real side, this Alice's side, that says 'enter here' so why would the words appear on the drawing of the mirror, even backwards?"

"Then, I looked at the inscription." Harry folded up the drawing and showed everyone the very back of the book. "Odd that an inscription should be in the back, when most inscriptions are in the front of books, but it goes with the theme of everything being backwards. It says, '_Alice, for things to be put to right, sometimes you have to start at the end, and then go forward again. Use this book to do just that. I love you forever, your Nanny'_."

"What the bloody hell," Draco asked, confused. He looked at Hermione and said, "I find it hard to believe that Potter, who was never the brains of your organization, figured any of this out without you. Hell, I still don't really know what it all means."

Hermione hit Draco's arm lightly.

Narcissa smiled and leaned back on the sofa and said, "I know what it means, and so do you, Lucius."

"I do?" he asked. "Frankly, I'm as confused as my son, and believe me, I hate to admit that."

"Thanks a lot, Daddy dearest," Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying," Lucius added.

"Yes, well don't," Draco spat.

"Gentlemen, let Mr. Potter finish," Narcissa said, smiling. "Or shall I?" Harry nodded. Narcissa stood. "I know what this book is, because my very own mother had one. It's very rare. Ingrid, though a squib, was a pureblood, so she must have inherited this. This book is a time turner, in and of itself!" She clasped her hands together.

Hermione smiled and stood, too. "They're very rare indeed," Hermione added. "Only three were made, supposedly by Lewis Carroll himself, who was believed to have been a wizard. Each book could turn back one single act in a person's life. For example," she turned to Lucius, "you could have evoked the magic of the book, entered the illustration, and you could have completely erased your divorce!"

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Or I could have used it and never married Kevin, or you could have used it and torn off my mask at the ball, or all sorts of things!"

"But each of those things ran the risk of changing many things…" Lucius said, tapping his finger to his chin.

"Exactly!" Hermione repeated. "If Harry had given it to Draco, and he had used it to determine my identity the night of the ball, who's to say that means I would have married him still, or told him about Alice? There are so many variables."

Hermione stood up and then sat between Lucius and Narcissa and said, "Harry could have waited and given the book to Alice to use someday and let her use it as she saw fit. Perhaps she would have used it to turn back time, so she would have known her grandmother, grandfather and father from the moment of birth on, but really, she'll really never remember Kevin, or a life before this summer, because she's so young. He felt this was the best solution, because the book can only be used as a time turner once."

Hermione looked over at Draco and continued.

"Harry had to weigh every variable, think through every little thing. He even thought about changing Draco's great, great, great, great grandfather's will, because the spell would have allowed Harry to travel back that far, but that wouldn't have guaranteed anything. If he did that, Draco wouldn't have been at that ball, at age twenty-five, at the insistence of his mother, to try to find a wife, because he had to marry because of the will, so that might have meant no Alice at all."

"Now I'm more convinced than ever that Potter didn't solve our problem on his own!" Draco spouted. "Seriously, I'm not sure even I'm bright enough to figure out what would have been the perfect solution to stop Phillipa."

"What did you do, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked.

Ron slipped quietly back into the room as Harry said, "I did go back in time, but not very far. Mr. Malfoy just mentioned something earlier, something about how his brother was tricked into marriage. What was that, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius stood. "My younger brother was tricked into marrying Phillipa because she became pregnant, so of course, my parents insisted that he marry. It was a marriage most convenient, at least for her, because she did it for his money. He was a stupid fool," Lucius snarled. "My father was so outraged at the time, that he even paid a bundle of galleons to the Ministry to have their marriage postdated to the time of the 'conception' so that their child wouldn't be illegitimate, so that it could inherit someday. Just think, if he hadn't done that, we wouldn't have any worries today."

Hermione smiled and pulled on Draco's sleeve and said, "See?"

"I'm still in the dark," Draco admitted.

"Yes, well, no surprise there," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, Lucius mentioned something similar to that fact that very night," Harry reminded him. "Ron pointed that out to me. He said that Mr. Malfoy had mentioned that even if Hermione's marriage to Kevin were annulled, we would still have to petition the Wizengamot to postdate Draco and Hermione's marriage certificate, because that's what your parents had to do for your brother and Phillipa. You said if that didn't happen, Alice wouldn't be deemed legitimate, and even though Draco would still inherit if the old will was never overturned, Alice never could, if that wasn't done."

"Actually, Potter," Lucius began, "I said short of killing Phillipa, that we would have to petition to have that done, because even if we were successful in keeping the old will, then yes, Alice would still never inherit otherwise. Thank goodness, Hermione is the best friend of the 'King of our World' so the Minister of Magic himself has deemed that Alice is completely and one hundred percent a Malfoy, postdated wedding certificate or not, so she'll get everything someday, if she marries by age 25, which is the conditions set forth for women by the will. Still, I don't see what one thing has to do with the other."

Hermione turned to Draco again and said, "Please tell me that you see what's going on now."

"Sorry, still confused, just like dear old dad, and a bit bored by now," Draco said. "I'm also hungry, and would like to get to our wedding reception."

Narcissa threw a pillow at Draco's head and said, "Seriously, Draco, use the brain that's in your head! Mr. Potter must have gone back and changed the date of Phillipa's wedding license. She had Talbert's birth made illegitimate, at least by the will's standards, so even if it were overturned, he couldn't inherit. He probably can't even really inherit his father's estate!"

Hermione turned again to Draco and said, "Please tell me you see now!"

"Of course I see. I would even say bravo, brilliant, and well done, but damn, Hermione, its Potter." Draco stood up, looked at Harry, and said, "And I still can't believe you thought of it."

"He didn't," Ron said from the corner. "I did. I thought of it, and I even went back and did it. It was easy. It became a simple, clerical error, which was conveniently brought to Phillipa's attention two days ago when she went to see her solicitors at their meeting at the Ministry the other day, by my brother Percy. Percy told her he wouldn't tell a soul, if she would drop the case."

Hermione smiled at Ron and he winked at her.

"So it's that simple? It's over because, why?" Draco asked.

"Draco, really, even I'm a bit ashamed that you're this slow," Lucius drawled. "Apparently Phillipa doesn't want it to be common knowledge that her own son's inheritance from my brother, vast though it may be, small though it may appear to them, isn't really his. If it were brought to the attention of say…me, that Talbert wasn't really in line to inherit, then the next male heir would inherit my brother's previous fortune."

Draco laughed, clapped his hands together, looked at Hermione and said, "Hey, Granger that would be me! Let's tell them we know! I could use a new house and a couple of new cars."

"No, Draco," Hermione said, laughing. "We'll let them keep what they have. Phillipa doesn't even know that we know, and in the end, does it matter? You don't need that money. You have your own money, you have me, you have Alice, and someday, when old Lucius over there dies, you'll have all of his money now, too, thanks to Harry."

"Yes, I do have that to look forward to," Draco said wistfully.

Lucius threw another pillow. This one hit Draco square in the nose. Lucius sighed, stood up and offered Ron his hand. "Thank you, Weasley. That was brilliant on your part." He shook Ron's hand, turned to Harry and offered his hand to him as well. "And Potter, as always, it's been a memorable occasion, one which I don't care if we ever repeat, but still, thank you."

Harry said, "I did it for Hermione and Alice."

"I would expect no other answer from you," Lucius relayed.

Draco sat with his arms crossed, his legs crossed, his foot bobbing up and down and he said, "I've been maligned, abused, and now I really just want some wedding cake, some spirits, a dance with my lovely bride, and then a rollicking old wedding night. May I please leave this fucking room now?"

Hermione took a pillow from the couch, hit Draco over the head and said, "Please, watch your language."

* * *

_A/N: My beta said that Draco was doing his best "Gracie Allen" impersonation in this chapter, (Say goodnight, Draco) Does anyone know what that means? I do, and once again, she's spot on. Sorry for making him so dense, and the comic relief, but at least he's pretty!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: A Cute Little Chapter of Conversations if I do Say so, Myself:**

_"I am afraid that the pleasantness of a conversation does not always evince its propriety." – __Jane __Austen_

_"I love just sitting and talking to my wife. I never thought I would be someone who would enjoy a good conversation over a good shag, but there you go, wonders never cease." – __Draco __Malfoy_

_"Sometimes it's better to say something that is nothing, than to say nothing that is something. In other words, it's the simple things in which we speak that means the most." – Hermione Granger_

* * *

**A Conversation between Hermione & Draco during their reception**:

"Can you believe it's over?" Hermione asked Draco, leaning closer from her chair beside him at their table. She placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"You mean the wedding?"

"I mean the drama. I mean the unpleasantness. Now we can get on with the important things in life, which are the little, normal things," she elaborated. "Things like taking long walks, family picnics, taking Alice to preschool, holding hands in the park, talking after making love."

"I can see myself doing several of those things, and a few at the same time," he joked. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her wrist. He sighed. "Look at little Alice. She's entertaining half the room. I feel unprepared to handle her. I wish we could remain here in the safety of Whitehall forever."

"What an odd thing to wish," Hermione expressed. She removed her hand from his and turned in her seat. She asked, "Would you like your wedding gift now?"

He made a funny face. "Listen, Granger, I mean, Hermione," he laughed, "I thought and thought and thought, really hard, about what to get you, wanting to make it special and all, and I came up with nothing. Nothing was good enough for you, so since I didn't get you anything, please, don't give me anything."

"I have to," she said. "I think I have two things to give to you now, anyway, but I have to wait for one of them, to be sure, but I have the other one out in the hall." She stood up, walked over to one of the servers, and whispered something in his ear. The man walked away with Hermione, only to walk back a few moments later with something large in his hands. He followed Hermione back to the head table, at the front of the ballroom. Quite a few people were watching them, but most were still dancing or eating.

"You can sit it there." Hermione pointed in front of Draco.

Draco looked at the large box, wrapped in white paper, tied with a silver ribbon and bow. She placed her hand on his shoulder, sat down beside him and said, "These are very hard to come by, but your father had one, and he gave it to me to give to you. It took me several nights to think up enough things to fill it."

Now he was beyond curious. He began to open the package, and after he removed ribbons, bows, papers and the package, he examined the small stone basin and smiled widely. "A Penseive," he said.

She moved from her seat and sat on his lap. "I filled some vials with as many good memories of Alice growing as I could. I tried very hard not to include any with Kevin, but he was there for a few of the important times, so he's there in a couple, and of course, Ingrid's in many of them, so I thought Alice could use it someday, when she's older, to remember her." She reached inside the empty vessel and handed him another box.

"In here are all the vials with the memories. You know what to do with them," she explained. "I wish I could give you more. At least we have a lifetime together to make new memories." She placed her hand on his cheek. He placed his hands around her waist, one went to her back, the other to the back of her neck. "I wish I could turn back time, but I can't."

"You could have if Potter hadn't used that book to get rid of Phillipa, although that worked out well for us," he concluded. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Hell, I wish I had given you something now."

Hermione turned slightly in his lap, and pointed across the room. "You gave me the best gift of all."

She pointed to Alice.

**A Conversation between Lucius and Narcissa**:

"Where did you go?" Lucius asked as Narcissa sat back down at the long table at the front of the ballroom. "Hermione just gave Draco his gift and you missed it."

"I had something important to do," she said. She picked up her cloth napkin and folded it on the table.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked, watching her intently.

"I'll tell you later," she said. She picked up the napkin again, shook it out, and refolded it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had known this woman for almost forty years, since they were children, and he knew when something was wrong. She started to refold the napkin a third time, when he placed his hand upon hers, stilling the movement. He left his hand there.

She liked the way his hand felt on hers. She looked up into his eyes. "You know, the first time I met you, when I was just a girl, I knew I wanted to marry you."

"Do tell," he said in a haughty tone. He lifted her hand from the table and placed it on his leg, still tightly clasped in his. "You were a mere girl of eleven. I remember the day you entered school, and you were, of course, sorted into Slytherin. Your sister Bella was worried, because the year before Andromeda was sorted into Hufflepuff, but I knew just by looking at you that you were no Hufflepuff."

The both laughed.

"I had a massive crush you on," she said. "You were three years older, and so handsome, and everyone looked up to you."

"True, I ruled Slytherin. I ruled the school," he bragged. "I eventually began to notice you in a different way, too, Cissy. I think it was the Halloween dance when I was in seventh year, and you were in fourth. I was seventeen and you were fourteen. You were the prettiest girl at the dance, and you went to the dance with some Ravenclaw, and I was jealous."

She looked down. "Really?"

He let go of her hand and placed his forefinger and thumb under her chin. "Really," he answered back, drawing her face up to his. "I think you took that git to the dance merely to make me jealous, and it worked."

"And after that, you asked your father to ask my father to arrange our marriage," she said with a smile. "And you began to court me, and we married two days after I finished school, when I was only seventeen years old. I was too young to marry. I got pregnant right away, and had Draco ten months later, right after I turned eighteen. I was too young."

"Do tell," he repeated from earlier.

"Yes, I was," she said seriously. He still had her chin, and she moved her face to the side to release his hold. He moved his hand down slowly. "I didn't even know who I was, let alone know what I wanted in life. Everything was thrust upon me. I had no choice in any of it, and that wasn't right."

"So you regret marrying me?" He sat back in his seat, folded his arms across his chest, and waited for her answer.

She looked back down. She picked up the napkin again. He grabbed it from her and threw it on the floor. "Forget the blasted napkin and answer me, Narcissa."

"Remember when Mr. Potter was telling us about Ingrid's book and I said that I had a similar one that was left to me?" she asked.

He drew in a steady breath. Was she ever going to answer his question? Did it matter? They were no longer married, so her answer was a moot point anyway. "I recall the book."

"I have it here at Whitehall. I mean, I apparated to my house in London and brought it here before we all came into the reception," she explained. "And just now, when I was gone, I used it."

He sat upright. He placed his hand on her arm, and pulled her slightly closer. He wasn't hurting her, but he held tight. He said in hushed tones, "What do you mean you used it? What have you done?"

"I was thinking about that damn will," she began. "It caused so many problems. It made Draco so unhappy, and it hung over his head for so long."

"But that's all taken care of now," he reasoned, bewildered.

She turned in her chair to face him, twisting her arm from his grasp. She took both his hands in hers and said, "But the will is still in place, and someday, it will haunt our little Alice the same way it haunted Draco. Don't you see, Lucius? The will states that all male heirs must marry by age thirty, but you said it yourself, there's a clause that says all females heirs, to inherit, must marry by age twenty-five."

He understood her concern. He brought her hands together, clasped them in one of his, and stroked her cheek with his other hand. He cupped it and said, "Oh, Cissy, you didn't need to fix that for her. We would have found some other way. You mean you felt that trapped by our marriage, that desperate, that you used your one and only chance at turning back time by fixing that damn will, just because you were afraid that Alice might someday feel the same way?"

Lucius wished he could curse his great, great, great grandfather!

She shook her head no. She removed her hands from his and placed them over her face. She ran from the ballroom. Lucius looked around, saw that no one really noticed her lack of decorum, and he followed. She stood out in the hallway, with her back to him.

"I'm sorry you regret marrying me," he said, but without spite or anger. He was sorry, for her. He wasn't sorry for himself. Marrying her and having his son was the best two things he had ever done in his life.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her. She felt the warmth of his body against her back. His breath was warm on her cheek as he spoke softly in her ear.

"If I could have used that book, I would have used it to somehow mend our relationship. Perhaps I would have made it so that I hadn't gone to prison. I know I couldn't have really used it to not become a Death Eater, even though that's my biggest regret." He stopped talking for a moment and he did what he wanted to do…he kissed her neck, by her ear.

She turned her face slightly to look at him. She placed her back against the wall. He stood in front of her, and placed his hand by her head, on the wall. He leaned closer and said, "Or I would have used it to make it so that our divorce wasn't legal, and you would still be mine. I will love you until the day I die, Cissy, and I don't want to ever let you go, but I think I'm finally selfless enough to know that if I really love you," he leaned even closer, his mouth near hers, "I mean, really love you, I would let you go. So go, Cissy. Go. I love you enough to tell you to go." He placed his mouth on hers and kissed her lips softly, with a soft, but lingering kiss.

She placed her arms around his waist, her cheek against his chest and she began to cry. He enveloped her in his arms. "Don't cry. It'll be okay."

"No, it won't," she mumbled against his chest. She looked up at him. "I wish I was as selfless as you. I wish I had thought of others before myself."

He felt confused. "What are you talking about now?"

"I wanted to go back, and somehow change that will, so that our precious little Alice would have a choice someday, and not feel pressured to marry, but then I thought, everything worked out, didn't it? I mean, our marriage wasn't that bad. We loved each other, and though I would have liked to have had more children, we had Draco, and he's a wonderful son."

Lucius nodded, still confused, but hopeful.

"And everything worked out for Hermione and Draco in the end. They finally found each other, and whether it was luck or destiny or divine intervention, it doesn't matter, because they're happy and together," she concluded.

Lucius couldn't contain his smile. He held her tighter.

"And who's to say that Alice won't find happiness and love by age twenty-five? If she doesn't find it on her own, we'll give her a push in the right direction," Narcissa said.

"Please, I'm tired of asking this, give an old man a break and answer my question," he pleaded, "what did you do?"

"You're not that old," she frowned. "I'm only 47 and your only," before she could say it he placed a hand over her mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE BOOK?" he practically shouted.

"Let's put it this way," she said, looking a bit contemplative, "I took a cue from Mr. Weasley, and there might have been another clerical error, and I believe on Monday morning, if you contact your solicitors again, they'll tell you that our original divorce papers were never filed, and that for all intents and purposes, we've been married all these years, and are, in fact, still married."

She hunched her shoulders, and waited for his response.

He let her go. He stood and stared at her, shocked.

"Well?" she asked. "Did I do the right thing, Lucius? Please, tell me I did the right thing. Tell me you still want to be my husband."

He began to smile, and as the smile grew larger, he took her hand and drew her to him and then he kissed her again. Holding her in his arms, he looked down at her and said, "Let's go celebrate. We'll tell Draco that his mother and father are no longer divorced. It can be his wedding present."

"I thought you bought them a vacation home in Italy for a present," she said.

"Well, we might want to keep that for ourselves now. I think we need another honeymoon," he said slyly. He took her hand, kissed it, and then walked with her back to the ballroom.

**A Conversation between James Potter and Alice Malfoy, ages 5 ½ and 4**

Alice crawled under one of the round tables and she saw James Potter under there as well, eating some cake. "Are you hiding?" she asked the older child.

"Yes," he answered.

"From me?" she asked.

"No, from my stupid little brother. He's so loud. He was screaming because he wanted my cake, when he already ate his own cake," James explained. He held up his fork and said, "You can have a bite, though, if you want."

"Thanks." She took the fork from him and took a bite. She handed it back. "Did you see my mummy and daddy dancing just now?"

"No, I was under the table," he said plainly. He took another large bite of cake. He dropped some crumbs on his little suit. He brushed them away.

Alice thought he was a nice boy. She said, "Are you my friend?"

"Sure," he answered. "I mean, I better be, since I'm going to marry you someday."

Alice giggled. She moved closer to him and said, "You aren't going to marry me someday. Don't be silly."

"Yes, I really am, I decided it and when I decide something, it happens," he elucidated.

She poked her finger in his cake icing and then stuck it in her mouth and said, "Well, good luck with that, but I don't think I ever want to get married. Weddings are too noisy and there are too many people. I'm going to go find a quiet place to go talk to my dragon. He's at a table with your Uncle George. Bye, James. Thanks for the bite of cake."

She crawled out from under the table. He moved to his knees, pushed aside the long, white tablecloth and watched as she skipped over to a table where his Uncle George sat. She asked for her dragon, he handed it to her, and then she went over to a corner and sat down. He smiled. He was definitely going to marry her someday.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Another Conversation with Hermione and Draco**

"_Happy are those who can possess the talent of flattering with delicacy." – Jane Austen._

"_I never give compliments unless they're due. It is easier to give insults than compliments. I have insulted my wife most of her life, but now when I'm around her, I have so many things good things to tell her that are left unsaid, but not because she doesn't deserve them, but because I'm too tongue tied to speak." – Draco Malfoy._

"_I think that I will tell my husband two things…'thank you' and 'I love you' every day of my life, for the rest of my life, because those are the two truest things I feel." – Hermione Granger._

* * *

Dancing in her new husband's arms, Hermione looked over in the corner of the ballroom and she saw her daughter, holding her stuffed dragon, and she was fast asleep.

"Look over there, Draco. Alice fell asleep on the floor," Hermione said, gesturing with her head to the corner.

Draco cocked his head to the side, turned his gaze to the corner, laughed and said, "She looks like a little ragamuffin on the floor, instead of like a princess. She has trouble falling asleep in a soft bed, when everything is quiet, but put her in a loud ballroom with several hundred people, and music playing, and its lights out."

"She is a living, breathing, contradiction sometimes," Hermione answered, "must be her parentage." She placed her head on his shoulder. "I feel like sleeping, too."

"Too bad. You have an exciting wedding night to look forward to, and I expect a recreation of a little incident that happened five years ago, at a little ball, which produced little princess ragamuffin over there. Do you recall that?" Hermione raised her head to look at him and he raised one eyebrow.

"Seriously, Malfoy, you act like a sex fiend," she jested. "However, I think that can be arranged. What do you have planned for our honeymoon?"

"I told you, Love, a recreation of a particular little incident…you, me, a private chalet, a bubble bath, whips, chains, masks…need I continue?" He smirked.

"Chains? Whips? There were no whips and chains the night Alice was conceived. You must be remembering an incident with another masked woman. I dare say you are a pervert. You would give the Marquis de Sade a run for his money."

"If you think you've insulted me by calling me a sadomasochist, you haven't," Draco said with a grin. "I love pet names. Call me something else."

She hit his chest and said, "Let's do this instead, you go collect our child, we tell our guests goodnight, and we go to whatever destination you have in mind for our honeymoon." She stopped dancing and asked, "Wait, you probably had no intention of bringing Alice, did you?"

"Of course I did," he said seriously. "I wouldn't have it any other way. She's taken a real liking to the maid here, Michelle, and Michelle's children are grown, so she has nothing to keep her here, and she's coming along to watch her while you and I have some alone time." They stopped dancing.

"Really? I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to make our honeymoon a family affair," she reiterated.

He took her hands in his, held her arms out straight, and said, "From this point on, everything we do is a family affair. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

A few other people dancing around them heard her proclamation and stopped dancing to stare at them. Draco stood, stock-still, mouth open, shocked. Soon, other people began to stop what they were doing, to look at the newly-weds.

People eating at their tables put down their knives and forks when they noticed the 'inactivity' on the dance floor. Others put down their wine glasses and champagne flutes. Ginny Weasley, holding her sleeping three-year-old son, Albus, stood up from her chair, and in the silence that ensued said, "What's happening? What's going on?"

"Hermione said something to upset Malfoy apparently, because he looks like he's in shock. What did she say?" Ron asked Harry from across the room.

Harry shook his head and said, "Heaven help me if she said what I think she said."

"What's going on, Lucius?" Narcissa asked from the front table. "Why is everyone staring at Hermione and Draco? Did they make an announcement?"

"I'll find out," he told her. He pushed back his seat and started toward the center of the room. He reached for her hand and towed her along.

Hermione's mother had already bent down to pick up Alice, who in the silence, had woken up. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Is the wedding over, Granny?"

"Something's wrong, Bob," she said to her husband, ignoring her granddaughter's question. "Hermione said something to upset Draco. He looks angry. He's probably going to leave her. Heaven help us all. Go up there closer and find out what she said."

Hermione's father was standing close by his ex-wife and said, "Draco doesn't look angry, he looks like he's about to faint."

"Let me down!" Alice cried out, wiggling from her granny's arms. She let the little girl down and Alice started to run to her parents, but there were so many adults standing around, that she couldn't locate them. She began to weave in and out of the sea of gowns and black pants, the whole time, calling for her mummy.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked, aware of the crowd and the commotion around them.

He placed a hand up and took a step back, to silence her, oblivious to the crowd and hubbub around them. He swallowed hard. "What did you say to me?"

"Draco, let's go somewhere private, and I'll repeat it," she pleaded.

"MUMMY!" a little girl cried out.

"Over here, Alice," Hermione cried back, looking around her new husband to find her daughter. She glanced back toward him and repeated, "Draco, are you okay?"

"NO!" he shouted. The entire ballroom stood still, hushed, at his exclamation.

Draco didn't even realize that he still had his hand out, and that he was still backing away from his new wife, until he backed into the large table at the front of the ballroom. The musicians stopped playing, the servers stopped serving, and all eyes were now upon them.

"MUMMY!" another scream.

"ALICE!" a shout returned by her mother. "Draco?" a quiet whisper to her new husband, "Please, let's go somewhere to talk about this." She shouldn't have told him like this. She thought he would be happy, pleased, overjoyed. Why was he acting like this?

Lucius found his granddaughter wandering through the crowd, scooped Alice into his arms, walked up to his son, grabbed his arm with his other hand, and prompted him toward the double doors that led outside. He pushed him outside the doorway. He rushed back into the room, handed Alice to Narcissa and then he took Hermione's hand.

"Go tell him again. He's just in shock," Lucius commanded. Before he pushed her outside he turned to her and asked, "First, are you certain?" He asked her these things in an almost hushed whisper, so that the crowd couldn't hear.

Hermione nodded.

Lucius Malfoy did something he very rarely ever did. He smiled and pulled Hermione into his arms and hugged her. He then literally pushed her outside the doors and with his wand he sealed the door tight. He looked at the crowd and said, "The happy couple is heading toward their honeymoon a bit early and they wish to tell everyone thank you for coming to their wedding. You may all stay and have some more spirits and food, but if you don't mind, Alice is tired, and my wife and I are going to see her to bed and then we are also going to retire as well. Goodnight."

"What did Lucius say?" Ron asked, "And who the hell is his wife?"

Outside on the patio, Draco leaned against the low wall that looked out on the east side of the property. His back was to Hermione.

"Did you really not hear me in there?" she asked.

"I heard you," he said, not turning around.

"Oh," she muttered. She was afraid of that. He wasn't happy about the news. Is this how he would have reacted if she had told him about Alice all those years ago? No, that would have been worse, wouldn't it have? After all, at least now they were married. "I'm confused," she said, and a bit angry, but she wouldn't say that part right now. "You just claimed family was so important to you in there, and now you're upset because I tell you I'm pregnant. Fine, be upset. Be a child. Act like a selfish git. You're an immature, selfish, bastard, Draco Malfoy, and I won't stay married to someone like you!"

She turned on her heel to walk away, but was spun back, surprisingly fast, when he rushed over to her, took her elbow, to turn her to face him. "My goodness, Granger, give a man a break! I mean, in the course of two months I became engaged, became a father, became married, and now I'm becoming a father again, so yes, colour me a bit surprised! Pleasantly so, but still, surprised!"

She was breathing hard, but she saw that he was smiling. "This is you acting surprised and shocked?" she asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. I don't act shocked often, so I don't know if I have a set pattern, but I suppose it is," he answered. She wrenched her arm from his grip and she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and spun her around.

"You're happy, then?" she asked. "I've been so afraid to tell you. I know it's soon. You must have very strong sperm."

He smiled. "Well, thank you for the compliment, and I'm sure I do," he laughed. "You must be incredibly fertile, too, because we've only made love a few times since we've been here, much to my chagrin."

"And almost every time outside," she joked.

"Like now," he came back with.

He pulled her against him, and just the feel, the touch, the smell, the thought of her body against his made him lose his mind and he was no longer in control of his actions. He began to rain small kisses all over her face, her hair, her cheeks and neck, even her shoulders and between her breasts. Between each small kiss he whispered words of love…"I love you," and "You're mine," and even, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He stopped kissing her, framed her face with his hands, and took one final good look at the woman that was now his wife and he said, "A baby."

He removed his hands from her cheeks and placed his arms around her waist again to lift her from the ground. He lifted her so far that he craned his head to look up at her, and she looked down at him.

She leaned down and kissed him with hunger and passion that had been inside her for a very long time. Her hands went in his hair and she began to laugh as she too rained wild kisses all around his face and hair. "A baby," she finally repeated.

Only a few stars lighted the dark sky, and the rain, which had been held at bay all day, finally started to fall. Drops of rain, cool and sweet, could not put a damper on their heated passion. Instead, it mixed with their passion, mingled with their desire, and he swung her around again and cried out in joy. He walked a few steps down from an upper patio to a lower one, placed her feet on the ground, took off his jacket, placed it on the ground and then said, "It's the best I can do on short notice."

"You mean to consummate our marriage outside, on a flagstone patio, with nothing but your coat to lay upon, in the rain no less?" she asked.

He was thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well…yes."

"Just checking," she said with a laugh. With one flick of her wand, which was in a hidden pocket of her gown, she placed a cushioning charm on his jacket and a shield charm around the patio. "Just in case," she said.

He touched her bare shoulder with one fingertip, it drag slowly across her chest, up to her neck, around to her other shoulder, to the tiny little buttons of her gown. He stood behind her, leaned his chin on her shoulder and said, "How attached to this gown are you?"

"You will not ruin my wedding dress," she countered.

"Damn," he snapped.

He too had a wand, so he flicked it once and her gown completely fell at her feet. She turned to face him, her hands covering her chest and she said, "That was impressive."

"Not really," he admitted. "I vanquished all the buttons."

Hermione frowned, looked at the gown on the ground, saw that it was missing every single button, and before she could complain he lowered her to his coat until they were both on their knees facing each other. He placed his hand on her shoulders, kissed her once more, and then he said, "I can't believe we made another baby."

Without preamble, they removed his upper clothing, his shirt, tie, robes, and then his shoes, and the rest of hers. He kept on his trousers, for now. He lowered her to her back and began to kiss her neck and breasts. He thought she was so beautiful, and still too good for him, but it was too bad, because now they would be together forever. He bit down on the place where her neck met her shoulder, and she sighed.

It was a good sigh.

He came back to her lips and licked her bottom lip, and then kissed her mouth again. Their lips fought for dominance, and he decided to give in and let her win this one, so he relaxed and let her kiss him for a while. He moved to his back and let her press against his chest.

Her hands were running up and down his chest, causing fiery need to route through his body. He moved so that he was again in control, lowered his lower body over hers, his thigh between her legs, the pressure sending astonishing waves of want to every blood vessel in her body. She seized his shoulders to beg him to persist.

He sat back up, and she got up on her knees and he placed a hand on one breast, started stroking it nonchalantly, back and forth, across her nipple, until it was erect, and aching with need. He put his other hand on her other breast, then bent down to take the erect nipple in his mouth, and sucked. She arched her back. Her hands went to his neck, pressing his head to urge him to continue.

She couldn't stay on her knees so she fell awkwardly back on the ground and he came down on top of her. He stayed at her breasts, kissing, licking and nestling. He was so full of love for her and she was full of want, so much that her body tingled for his touch.

He kissed her stomach and crawled inside her legs. He picked up one leg and kissed the underside. He kissed her leg all the way up to the top of her thigh. He picked up the other leg, started kissing her on her foot, and then he kissed the knee, on up to the thigh.

He placed both legs back on the blanket and he entered her with a finger while he kissed the top of her cleft, deftly playing with her the way he thought she might like. She was breathing hard, suppressing a scream. He came back up her body and unzipped his trousers. He didn't remove them all the way, because he didn't have time. He pulled them down his hips and he entered her with a single, magnificent stroke. He was biting his bottom lip to keep from releasing too soon. He was determined to make this last, make this good, make this worthy of her. He was determined to make love to her, even if they were outside, on their wedding night, under a dark, cloudy sky, with big raindrops falling all around them.

They kissed again and as they were kissing, she started to come to a climax. He waited and then he rolled over to his back and pulled her over on top. He could hold out a bit longer, but not by much.

With total shamelessness, Hermione Granger, now known as Malfoy, took over just as she did that night on the billiard's table, she leaned back, with her arms behind her on his thighs. She was almost out of control. He rose up on his arms until he was sitting, so he could watch her. His arms were back behind him, quivering. He looked at her now, the embodiment of uninhibited passion, her thighs began to shake, her body spasms started and he realized it was time for him to let go.

He fell back against the ground and he screamed something terribly incoherent. She collapsed on his body and began to sob. He put his arms around her. Her legs were still straddling his hips; her chest was against his chest. His fingertips traveled up and down her back and he knew she was heaving, crying hard. It seemed as though she cried a lot lately but this was different and he knew it. His new wife was overwhelmed with emotion and climax, so he thought it was best to just let her cry.

He rolled over to his side, forcing her to hers. He took his hand and swept her hair away from her face and he kissed the tears and rain away. The rain, awash with her tears, was renewing their love, better than any marriage vows.

He pulled up his trousers, covered her in her dress, and continued to hold her tightly in his arms. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but words seemed so inadequate. He was never very good with words, anyway. Words meant little at a time like this.

He finally broke the silence when he said, "I hope you don't mind, but can we have a boy this time?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever you want, Draco."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Chapter Where Hermione Goes…AHHHH!!!**

_"One half of the world cannot understand the pleasures ***(& the sufferings)** of the other." – Jane Austen._

"_I will never know what my wife suffers. For example, she suffered greatly growing up Muggle-born, she suffered greatly being best friends of a git with a scar on his head, she suffered greatly from being married to me, and now, she's suffering greatly to give birth to our child. All I can say is, OUCH!" – Draco Malfoy._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I want an epidural and I don't care if this is a magical hospital, either you take away my pain or I take away my husbands bollocks!" – Hermione Granger._

"_Again, I say, 'OUCH'! Get her the damn medicine!" – Draco Malfoy_

_***added by the author**_

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Lucius asked his wife. "I don't recall things taking so long when you gave birth to Draco."

"How would you know, you didn't show up until after he was born," she spat.

He glared at her and turned his head in the other direction. Alice skipped into the waiting room along with Ron Weasley and James Potter and asked, "Where's Daddy now?"

"He's in with your mother, for some ungodly reason," her grandfather Malfoy stated.

"Do you want a peppermint stick, Grandfather?" the little girl asked.

"Do I look like I want a peppermint stick?" he snapped back.

"Listen, Malfoy," Harry barked, "I know we're all on edge, because it's been fourteen bloody hours, and I know you're worried, but don't take it out on Alice!"

"Why are you even here?" Lucius asked Harry Potter.

"Because she's my best friend," he said, standing.

"I meant in general, as in, why are you alive," Lucius drawled.

"Listen, gentlemen," Hermione's mother began, "I want everyone to be quiet. Harry, be respectful to your elders. Lucius, take the damn peppermint stick, Alice, you and James go with Grandpa Bob and he'll take you for another walk."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, huffed and said, "Now we know where Hermione got her bossiness."

Alice walked up to her grandfather Malfoy, started to hand him a new peppermint stick from a brown paper bag that was in her chubby little hand, but then decided that since he yelled at her, he didn't deserve a new one, so she handed him the one that had been partly in her mouth. Narcissa couldn't help but to laugh, along with Harry.

Lucius looked disgusted at the sticky sweet in his hand, though he said, "Thank you, Alice."

She giggled, because everyone began to laugh, (she wasn't quite sure why they were laughing) but still she laughed along with them. She said, "Your hand will be as sticky as mine now, Grandfather. Daddy hates that. Do you?"

"Not at all!" he practically shouted. "There's nothing I love more than sticky hands!" He stuck the end of the peppermint in his mouth and pulled out his wand to clean his hand.

His sarcasm was lost on Alice, who turned, took James' hand in one of hers (he didn't mind sticky hands) and followed Bob out of the small, private waiting room.

Hermione's mother turned to her ex-husband and said, "Go find out what's going on now. It's been so long since Draco last came and talked to us. Something bad is happening. I feel it in my bones."

"I'll go," Harry volunteered. He walked out of the waiting room and down the long corridor. He was very worried. At approximately ten-thirty the night before, Draco Owled him to tell him that Hermione was in labour, a month prematurely. Harry went right to Whitehall, the younger Malfoys' primary residence since Narcissa had moved back into the Manor with Lucius. He took Alice to his house and then he met them back at St. Mungo's, after apparating Hermione's mother, father and stepfather there.

That was fourteen hours ago. About noon today, Ginny brought Alice and James with her to the hospital, leaving Albus and baby Lily with her folks, because she was worried and couldn't stay away. They were all worried, and the lack of news was making it ten times worse. An hour ago, Draco had come out with a Healer to say that Hermione was still in labour, and that she was doing fine, but there were a few complications. That was the last news anyone had heard.

Harry continued walking down the long hallway, his shoes clicking on the old, faded green tiles as he went. He stopped at a desk and asked a young witch if she had any news on Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

The woman smiled, having recognized Harry, and said that she would be right back. Harry looked at his watch and decided he would give the woman ten minutes, and if she didn't come back with viable news at that time, he would go find out on his own.

"Potter, hey, Potter," Draco hissed. Harry looked up.

"Malfoy?" Harry approached Draco. He was looking out a set of double doors. "My goodness, what in the blazes is going on? It's been effing forever!"

"I know, I know, she's having a hard row to hoe, so to speak," Draco said, "or is the saying a hard boat to row. Hell, I don't understand these antiquated Muggle expressions, and at this point, I don't care. I'm sleep deprived, and my wife is in pure agony, and she says I'm never getting close to her with my penis again, and frankly, I don't really want to anyway."

"What do the Healers say?" Harry asked.

"They didn't really say anything, I mean, they don't care if I get close to her with my penis or not," Draco went on.

Harry frowned and then he pushed Draco's shoulder and said, "Are you daft? What did the Healers say about Hermione? Why is it taking so long? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

Draco sort of shrugged and walked back through the double doors and into another small waiting room. Harry followed him. Draco said, "I don't know. They just now made me leave and told me to wait in here. I'm worried sick. I know we didn't tell anyone, but it's a boy, Potter. A son."

Harry smiled. "Good, make it more even, that way, Alice and Hermione won't gang up on you so much."

"Hell, they still will, the whole bloody lot of them will probably be against me. That's the story of my life. You know what I'm really afraid of, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry had never seen Draco seem so apprehensive. He asked, "What, Malfoy?"

"What if my kids are in Gryffindor someday? I mean, how did you manage the shame of it?"

Harry felt like hitting the man, but he could see that he was sleep deprived and frankly, serious in his concern, so Harry said, "I muddled through somehow."

"Yes, but I don't want that sort of life for my kids, I mean, it was alright for you, growing up under a cupboard, and for Weasley, growing up in a family of a hundred people and one bathroom, and Hermione, growing up a Mudblood, but my children deserve better. Do you think I can give the sorting hat money to ensure they're in Slytherin someday?"

Harry looked toward the Heavens and mouthed the words, 'Give me strength'…as Draco continued, "I mean, my kids will be Malfoys, and I want something more for them! I mean, Weasley looked awful in those Gryffindor colours, don't you know."

"Malfoy, have you been drinking?" Harry beseeched. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, you stupid git. Worry about whether or not they'll grow up healthy, and strong, and happy, and safe from harm and danger."

"THANKS POTTER!" Draco shouted. "I thought all I had to worry about was school houses and red and gold clashing with ginger hair! Now you've got me worried about all sorts of things, you stupid bastard!"

Harry started laughing. He couldn't help it. Draco was so stupid sometimes. Draco started laughing, too. He sat down on a faded, yellow leather couch, clasped his hands between his legs, lowered his head and said, "I'm worried that my wife might die. She looked bad. She was so tired." He was speaking so low that Harry could barely hear him, but Harry suddenly knew that the 'stupid Draco' from before was all an act. He sat down beside Draco.

Draco continued, "What if she dies, and leaves me alone to raise Alice and a baby. What if the baby dies? How would I ever console her, if she lost a child? What's wrong with her? Why is this taking so long? She said she didn't have any trouble with Alice. You were there when she had Alice, right. It was a breeze compared to this, right?"

Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say to the other man, but he didn't have to say anything, because Lucius was standing in the doorway and he said, "Potter, go find my granddaughter. I want her brought back up to the waiting room, in fact, bring everyone back to this room." Harry stood, nodded, and walked out of the room, leaving Draco alone with his father.

"Son?" Lucius sat beside his son on the sofa. He placed a hand on his back. "Son?" he repeated.

"Not now, father," Draco pleaded. "Just be here with me, but don't lecture me. Don't tell me to buck up and be a man. Don't tell me not to be afraid. Don't tell me to act like a Malfoy. I'm afraid and if I want to act afraid, I shall."

"That's actually what I was going to say," he said with a sigh. He patted his son's back again, and left his hand there. Soon, the entire group joined Draco in this second waiting room. Alice was the last to come in, along with Harry and James.

Harry was carrying both children. He placed them on the ground when he entered. Alice could see how worried all the adults seemed. She walked up to her father and said, "Daddy, where's Mummy?"

"She's still having the baby," Draco said, taking his daughter in his arms, and placing her on his lap.

"It's taking a long time to come," Alice said plainly. "Daddy, do you want to talk about the plans for my fifth birthday? It will take your mind off Mummy."

Draco hugged her. "You're such a little adult sometimes," he said in her hair. He kissed her and added, "But no, I don't want to talk about your birthday right now, sweetheart. It's December, and your birthday isn't until March, so we still have time to plan your birthday. Right now I just want to concentrate on the baby's birthday."

"When's the baby's birthday?" she asked.

"I hope it will be today," Draco answered.

"Why does it get to have a birthday before mine?" she asked.

Lucius said, "Sibling rivalry already and its not even born yet. That's why we only had one child."

"We only had one because we couldn't have anymore," Hermione's father said sadly.

"That was our reason, too," Narcissa said, placing her hand on his arm. She looked over at Lucius and smiled. He smiled back.

"What if we can't have any more?" Draco asked.

"Then you'll have to be happy with what you have," Alice said plainly, sliding off his lap and heading toward Ron. All of the adults smiled or shook their heads at her wisdom.

Ron was holding Alice's book and her dragon for her. She held out her arms, he placed the dragon there first, and then the book and then he picked her up and sat with her in the corner.

James walked over and crawled up in his Uncle's lap as well, and Ron began to read to them. After a few moments Harry said, "Gin, take the kids home."

"They're fine," Ron said, as he stopped reading. He began to read again. Just then, a Healer walked into the room.

All eyes fell upon the woman.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stood.

"Your wife was very, very tired, so we had to take the baby magically. It's the magical equivalence of a c-section, but she's doing fine, and so is your son. Would you like to see them?"

"A son," Lucius said proudly, standing next to Draco.

Draco nodded, and left the room without a backwards glance. Lucius smiled again and said, "Yes, very good, very good, we will finally have our little Scorpius after all. That's what we would have named a second son, if we had, had one. Scorpius Antares Malfoy."

"Scorpius?" Alice asked from the corner, with a look of utter disgust on her face. The expression on her face relayed what everyone else was thinking. She looked up at Ron and said, "Scorpius is the name of a constellation, and Antares is a bright red star in that constellation, Uncle Ron. Whoever heard of a name like that? At least my name is from a book."

Ron shook his head at the fact that she knew all of this, but he finally said, "We'll just have to call him Sam for short."

* * *

_*Go to my author's page for the link to the new story poster for this story, or visit Granger Enchanted to see it!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: The Chapter that wasn't Supposed to be, (but I Wrote Because Everyone was so Wonderful)**

_"They are much to be pitied who has not been given a taste for nature early in life." – Jane Austen._

_"I love everything about my home, but I think I love the surroundings the most. The setting…the trees, the hills, the flowers, the trees, the sky and the air I even breath. This place is a part of me and I'll love it forever. It's the only home I've ever known, and it's the only home I'll ever want." – Alice Marie Malfoy_

_"I love Whitehall almost as much as I love my own home, of course, it could be because Alice is there." – James Potter._

* * *

Sitting upon a ledge, overlooking a bluff, with their stately home, Whitehall, below, Alice Malfoy drew her legs up under her chin and blew out a sigh. She was sad and depressed. It was March 31st, and everyone had come up to the hillside for a picnic for her birthday, yet it didn't seem like her birthday at all.

For one thing, her baby brother was making so much noise that she couldn't even think. He was getting all the attention, as usual, and it made her angry, and yes, jealous. Granny, Grandpa Bob, and Granddad were laughing at every little thing her little brother did. They used to do that with her.

Her mother's best friend, Uncle Harry, was trying to organize everyone together so that they could play Quidditch, yet Alice couldn't ride a broom, so how was that going to be any fun for her? It was her birthday, so they really should play a game that she could play.

Uncle Ron, always the one to entertain all the children, was quiet today, because he had a cold, so he was trying to teach Harry's son Albus and his son Hugo how to play wizard's chess over on a large rock.

Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy were regaling everyone with tales of their recent trip to China.

Mummy was reading, of all things to do on her only daughter's birthday, and Daddy was, but of course, trying to get Scorpius, (Known as Sam to everyone except for the Malfoy Grandparents) to quiet down. Now Sam was making Lily Potter cry. Oh, he was such a brat!

Therefore, no one was paying any attention to Alice, and it was her birthday! No one cared! She could probably wander off and no one would even notice. She looked over at everyone, the fierce March wind blowing her long blond curls this way and that, and she watched everyone for a good five minutes without one person even looking at her, so she made up her mind - she was going for a walk, and she was going by herself.

She decided to take the path that her father always took when he was a boy. It was a path that wound down the rocky slope side of the mountain. It was dangerous, slippery, treacherous and very high. Quite frankly, Alice Malfoy was terribly afraid of heights, just like her mother, but she would forge ahead. It was her birthday, and if no one else seemed to care, then she was at least going to do what she wanted to do.

She walked toward the mouth of the path, and started downward.

One person from the crowd of many watched her go. He shook his head and sighed. What did she think she was doing? She was going off on her own, down a rocky, perilous path, when she was afraid of heights, and he knew WHY she was doing it. She was doing it because she was a spoiled brat sometimes, even though that was her favourite thing to call her little brother. Frankly, in his opinion, her little brother was more of a terror than a spoiled brat.

She thought no one was paying her any attention on her birthday, and heaven forbid that someone should not bow down to the princess on her birthday. Or, he could be wrong. She could be genuinely sad about something. Either way, she shouldn't be alone.

He decided to follow. He couldn't let her go alone. She might fall. She might get hurt. She might get lonely. She might need a kiss. She might be legitimately distressed, in which case he would feel terrible remorse for just thinking that she was a spoiled brat, although she probably was merely acting spoiled.

He caught up to her in no time. She was partway down, when she decided to sit on a stone precipice, which jutted out from the rock face. James walked the rest of the way down, stood beside the large boulder, and watched her.

Alice sat alone on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. The wind picked up and blew her long, blonde curls into her face. She moved her hair aside, and held it back with one hand. "I usually love birthdays," she suddenly said, sensing his presence, "But this one fills me with dread."

He walked upon the rock and sat beside her. Close enough to touch her if he wanted to, which he did. "Why does it fill you with dread?"

"It just does, JP, it just does," she answered with a sigh. She had been calling him JP for as long as she could remember. She did it because it irritated him, and she liked irritating him.

"That's a good answer," he said sarcastically. He liked when she called him JP. He acted like he didn't, but if he told her he liked it, she would probably stop. "Aren't you being a bit melodramatic?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and said, "My oh my, but JP learned a new big word. Impress me with another big word, JP." She gave him a mordant look and then turned away from him.

"How about, my sweet little Alice is acting like a sweet little brat?" he asked. "Oh wait, that's not a big word, but that's what you're being. Now, tell me, why does this birthday fill you with such longing and dread, my sweet Alice?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she turned again, so that her back faced him. James Potter could be so irritating sometimes, especially when he was condescending to her. She hated it when he called her 'My Sweet Alice'. She didn't know why, but she did. Her father used to call her 'Sweet Alice' without the 'My', and she didn't mind it then. When James said it, it was as if he was 'marking her' or 'claiming her' or sometimes, worst of all, it was as if he was belittling her, such as now.

She was depressed because she was nineteen years old. True, that was still young, but it was the very age in which she KNEW her grandparents would begin to badger her about getting married.

She finished school last year and she was taking this year off as a gap year before she started University. Her little brother, Sam (aka: Scorpius) was still at Hogwarts, this being only his third year, but he was home for the weekend. She could hear him yelling and screaming on the cliff above her. He always yelled and screamed. He was a good brother, as far as little brothers went, but he irritated her to no end.

She wanted solitude, but the little prat always followed her around everywhere. The prat beside her always followed her around everywhere, too. He was home from University for the weekend, and even though she hadn't seen him in six months, he irritated her. He irritated her when he wasn't around, too. It was a true paradox.

Uncle Harry told everyone last night that James had a girlfriend now. Well, good for him. La, de, da. Who cared? Not Alice. He could have all the girlfriends he wanted. He was always considered the best looking boy in school, with that head full of dark wavy hair, those dark chocolate eyes, and his above average height. Every girl always loved him, and he always treated Alice like a little sister, or more horrible, like a pet.

Of course, she treated him pretty badly, too. She was often considered one of the prettiest girls in school, although Alice would rather be thought of as smart than pretty. She always had plenty of boyfriends, but she didn't really care for any of them. No, there was only ever one boy she liked, and she let him get away, and now he was moving closer behind her. She moved again, so that her legs dangled off the end of the rock. She hated heights, and she was scared, but he was getting too close for comfort.

When they were small, he used to tell her and anyone who would listen that he was going to marry her someday. She used to laugh about it. Then, they became best friends, not unlikely his father, Harry and her mother, Hermione. Then something shifted. A great schism occurred, and Alice didn't even know what it was. During school, James was a year a head of Alice and in a different house. He was in Gryffindor and she was in Ravenclaw.

Even though they were in school together, they saw less of each other then when they were younger. He had his own friends. He was popular, a Quidditch star, and good looking. She was popular, too, and incredibly smart, but she hated Quidditch, (she still couldn't ride a broom) and she would rather take a walk in the woods than fly above it.

Everything was fine until he was in fourth year and she was in third. That was when they really began to grow apart, and as they grew older, and they grew apart, they grew uncomfortable with each other. Perhaps because that was the year he stopped telling people that he loved her, and that was the year that she started loving him.

He stopped telling people he was going to marry her someday, too. He stopped acting interested in her. And she began to be more and more interested in him, and began to dream of marrying him someday, and she couldn't tell a soul.

And they began to fight all the time. They would play awful pranks on one another in school, and their fights and pranks and animosity became known all over the school. Their relationship switched from mirroring that of when Harry and Hermione were in school to mirroring that of when Draco and Hermione were in school.

Once, a few years ago, at a school dance, she even slapped James right across the face when he told her she was making a fool of herself for dancing with a certain boy. He made her cry, tore her dress, and then she pulled back her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

He always pointed out her faults and flaws. She thought it was his favourite thing to do. He always had to tell her what she did wrong, and call her names, such as 'brat' and 'baby' and she was sick of it.

Then, on the eve of his graduation from Hogwarts he told her that he still loved her. She was shocked beyond belief. What did he mean by 'STILL'? She didn't know he ever really loved her, and if he still love her, why had he acted so horrid to her for the last four years? Still hurt from the way he had been treating her the last few years, she told him that she didn't love him in return.

What a fool she was.

He looked so sad that day. He smiled and told her that was alright. Then he told her goodbye.

And now it was too late. He had a girlfriend.

And she was getting older. She was nineteen today, and twenty was not far behind, and then twenty-five would be here, and she would be forced to marry because of that stupid, old, effing will, because if she didn't, she would lose Whitehall to her baby brother and by golly, she couldn't abide that. The will stated that only males could inherit the Manor anyway, so Sam could have that, no problem, but Whitehall was hers unless she remained single.

She looked down at Whitehall. It was her home, her haven, her safety net, her paradise. She couldn't lose it, even if it meant that someday she would have to marry someone merely for the convenience of filling the requirements of the will.

She heard James shifting behind her again. He moved so that he was sitting right behind her, with his legs on each side of hers, his chest against her back. He reached around with his left hand and placed it protectively around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't want my sweet Alice to fall to her death at the tender age of nineteen. That would truly be a tragedy."

She huffed and said, "As if you would miss me."

"I might, you never know," he answered back. He pointed down below with his right hand and said, "Look at that view. Isn't that beautiful?"

"Breathtaking," she agreed. "It never fails to amaze me. I'll never tire of it."

He moved slightly to his side, looked at her face and said, "My sentiments exactly." He meant her, but she didn't have to know that.

She ducked her chin to her chest and looked down at her lap. "Let me get up, James."

"No," he answered.

"Yes, I want to finish my walk."

"Not by yourself. You hate heights, and you might fall and hurt yourself," he reasoned.

"I'm not a baby. I'm an adult now." She moved slightly to look back at his face and said, "And as if you would care if I fell."

"I might not care, but I'm sure someone might. Your mum and dad might be a bit sad if you splattered your body all over the rocks below," he said with a sly smile.

She pushed against him, crawled over him, and stood up and walked down the rocky path to a smaller crag protruding out from the great stone rock face. She sat down and closed her eyes, to think some more.

Then she heard James call her name. "Alice?" He continued to call her name as he climbed down to her.

"Why don't you go back up with the rest of the family?" she asked. "I just want to be alone for a while."

"Why are you really wallowing in self-pity?" he asked. He took the toe of his shoe and kicked a small rock off the top of the boulder. It made a noise all the way to the bottom of the gully, the noise echoing across the gap.

"Why didn't my parents ask me what sort of birthday I wanted?" she asked. "Every year, they've asked me, and I've always gotten what I've wanted, and this year, they didn't ask, and they planned this simple, little family picnic. I mean, it might be my last birthday where everyone can get together!" She leaned back on her arms and turned her face up to the sky. "I am a spoiled brat," she realized.

"Nah," he disagreed, coming to sit beside her again. "You're merely a Malfoy. You think the world owes you."

She turned to him and hit his arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch, my sweet little Alice, that hurt a lot," he said, rubbing his arm, "But I deserved it." He pulled on one of her long blond curls to watch it bounce. She watched him, pulled her hair out of his grasp, and glared at him hard. He added, "The truth is, you're actually a kind, caring woman and I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

She turned her face away from his, blushing, but to cover for her embarrassment she said, "Right."

He rubbed his index finger up her arm. She only had on a short sleeve t-shirt and it was cold outside, sunny, but cold. Her skin pimpled at the touch of his finger…from the cold or his touch? He wondered. "Where's your jumper?" he asked.

She pointed upwards, to denote that she left it on the top of the hill. He removed his jumper, right over his head, and handed it to her.

"Now you'll be cold," she said.

"No, I still have two shirts on, go on, take it," he offered. She took it from his outstretched hand and brought it up to her nose first. It smelled like him. He laughed and asked, "Does it stink?"

"No, it smells good," she said, unabashed. She slipped it over her head. He pulled her hair out of the collar. His fingers lingered on her neck, and then he spread her hair out over her shoulders. He left his hands on her shoulders. She leaned against him. He placed his left arm around her.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're in such a rotten mood, and I'm half afraid you'll jump off the cliff in your current depressed state, so here goes," he began, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her arm. "Your parents didn't ask you what sort of party you wanted this year, because they're having a giant surprise party for you tonight. It's going to be a masked ball, a sort of coming out party."

She moaned. She moved away from him, backed up toward the cliff side and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, no, JP, don't you see what that means?"

"No, I'm not as smart as you, tell me, what does it mean," he asked.

She looked at him and said, "It means that my worst fear is happening! I thought they might wait until I was at least 21, but they mean to put me on the marriage market! It all boils down to the blasted will! You've heard that story a million times, and how your father saved the day with my nanny's book! And how Mummy and Daddy married, at first a marriage of convenience, or so they convinced themselves, to satisfy the terms of the will!"

"Yes, I know, and what does that have to do with…ah…ha, ha, ha!" He began to laugh. "Alice is going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder, so to speak, is that what you're worried about, my sweetness?" he asked. He threw his head back and laughed harder. "Honey, it really is just a surprise birthday party, and nothing more, I promise you!"

She stood up. He reached a hand out to steady her and stood as well. "NO JP! I tell you, its beginning, and I don't have a boyfriend, or anything, and no one will ever want to marry me anyway, so I'll have to enter into a marriage of convenience, too, or I'll lose all of this!" She reached her arms out wide.

He laughed again. "You, my dear, are barking mad. You're only 19 years old. I hardly think you have to worry about that right now. You don't have to marry until you're twenty-five to inherit, and by then, someone is bound to want to marry you, maybe even sooner!"

She pushed him and said, "What do you know! No one will ever want to marry me!"

He laughed for the third time and that made her angry. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" she shouted.

"Well stop being one of those vapid, boring, sorry excuses for a girl, who is full of pity and a 'woe is me' attitude! You're bloody beautiful! You're the smartest girl I know, and I know someone out there, someday, will without a doubt want to marry you more than he will want life itself!" He reached for her face. He grabbed it with both his hands.

Time stood still.

He wanted to kiss her more than anything…no, what he wanted more than anything was to be that man, that man who would marry her someday.

Alice had always wondered what it would be like to have James kiss her. They had kissed twice before, but nothing romantic. Once when they were six and five they kissed and once when they were eleven and twelve. After that, they had kissed a few times on the cheek, but never a romantic, open mouth, tongue kiss.

She wanted James Potter to kiss her more than anything, no, that wasn't true. What she wanted more than anything was for James Potter to marry her someday.

He leaned closer, and she closed her eyes.

Then his father called out, "JAMES! Are you down there?"

He kept Alice's face in his hands, let out a breath and then cursed under his breath, and yelled up toward his father, "Yes, Alice and I are going for a walk!"

"Well, your Grandma and Grandpa just arrived with Cassandra, so come on up and entertain your girlfriend," Harry said.

Alice felt as if someone had kicked her in the chest. The pained expression on her face matched exactly what James was feeling inside. He closed his eyes for a moment, shook his head at Alice and said, "It doesn't matter, my sweet Alice. It doesn't matter."

"Go up to your girlfriend," she said sadly. "I'm just being a silly, spoiled brat. I'll be fine." She brought her hands up to his wrists and moved his hands away from her face. She continued down the rocky path.

He called after her even as his father continued to call for him.

He watched her go. Fine. She could go for now. He always had tonight.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Not even Close to being the Last Chapter:**

"_Life seems but a quick succession of busy nothings." – Jane Austen._

"_My father taught me if you work hard, and you dream big, you'll always get what you need and succeed in the things that you want. I'm glad, because I need to get married someday, but I want it to be with Alice." – James Potter._

"_I don't know how many times I have to tell everyone, I'm too young for marriage, and I'm not sure I ever want to get married anyway. (Except maybe to James Potter someday)." – Alice Malfoy._

* * *

Walking into her father's study, Alice Malfoy opened the door and said, "Knock, knock, may I come in?"

Draco looked up from his desk and sucked in a mouthful of air. "Who's that vision of loveliness coming through my doorway? It can't be my little girl, because it looks like a grown up, beautiful lady." He stood up, walked around the desk and took her hand. He brought her hand to his chest and held it over his heart.

Alice smiled and said, "My hands aren't sticky either, did you notice?"

"Ah, I think I long for the days of sticky hands and runny noses," Draco waned. He kissed his daughter's hand and released it. "Your grandmother Malfoy picked out a beautiful gown for you. White, huh?"

"Almost a bit too virginal, don't you think?" she asked with a crooked grin.

He frowned and said, "It damn well better be virginal!"

She blushed. "Seriously, though," Alice started, "it is pretty." She smiled and then twirled. She even said, "Wee" as she turned. Draco and Alice both laughed. "I was afraid it would look a bit too much like a wedding gown," Alice concluded.

"Ah yes, when James told us why you walked off by yourself he said something about your wedding fears," Draco said. "His father almost had an aneurysm when he found out James spoiled the surprise party. It was a wonder to see. I always knew I liked that boy."

Alice smiled and said, "I was acting like a brat. I'm sorry JP was forced to spoil the party plans to me, and yes, I've been thinking about that damn will a lot lately."

"I didn't worry about the will until I was almost thirty," Draco said, going back around to sit at his desk.

"Yes, but you were a fool," Alice interjected.

"I get no respect at all," Draco mumbled under his breath. "The point being, darling daughter, is that I never lost faith that something would work out. The thing that I've never admitted to a soul, in fact, I've only ever alluded to it, but not admitted it outright, is that I always knew in the back of my mind that my mystery woman was Hermione Granger and I hoped against all hopes that she would find me, or that I would find her, before it was too late."

"What if that was false hope, and it hadn't worked out the way you wanted it to?" Alice asked.

Draco shrugged and said, "I always knew it would, so I had no contingency plan. I knew the moment that a little girl with sticky hands touched my trouser leg, and offered me a pink flower, that somehow, everything would be alright."

Alice regarded him with suspicion. "You had no idea who I was back then," she countered.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, and maybe good old Ingrid sent me a little note as a way of a heads up, too." He smirked.

Alice turned her head slightly, narrowed her eyes and said, "No, you're lying."

"Why must you be so much like your mother?" he asked. "You look like me, so can't you act like me? I tell you, Ingrid McKenzie sent me a note and she told me that I needed to be at that resort, on that bench, at that park, on that very day. I didn't know why, and I had no clue the note meant that your Mummy would be coming to the resort to come to the banquet. To tell you the truth, I didn't even really know what to make of the note at the time, even though Ingrid signed the damn thing."

"May I see the note, I mean, do you still have it?" she wondered.

He nodded, walked over to a large shelf in the corner of the room, took down a small cherry box from an upper shelf, and he opened it with his wand. He riffled through some papers, and then found a yellowed piece of Muggle notebook paper. He handed it to her.

Alice read it and said, "Odd. It does just say to sit on that bench, at that day and time, and that all your wishes and hopes would come true." She folded the paper up and handed it back to him. "Odd," she repeated. "She did sign it, as you said, so you had to know, I mean, you knew Mummy married her son Kevin, so you had to suspect who Ingrid was."

"Yes, but I knew your Mummy married Kevin McKenzie, and I knew Ingrid was his mother, but I didn't know Mummy had you," Draco said. "If I had known that, I would have contacted her years earlier, I promise."

"Oh, Daddy, that doesn't matter now." She watched as Draco placed the box back on the shelf and then she hugged him from behind. He looked down at her small hands around his waist. "Did you ever tell Mummy?"

"No."

"Will you ever tell her?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He turned his daughter around to face him. "Sweet Alice, don't worry about marriage at the tender age of 19. Just have a wonderful birthday ball tonight, and come autumn, go to school, have fun there, and live your life. Whitehall will always be here for you, even if I have to curse your little brother to make sure he lets you live here all of your days."

"While I wouldn't mind you cursing the little prat, that's not good enough," she said. "It has to be mine with no strings attached. I don't care about the rest of my inheritance, but Whitehall has to be mine. It's mine, Daddy. I can't explain it, but I remember coming here that summer, even though I was really young, and it was as if I finally had a real home. It has to be mine."

Draco understood. "Then you'll just have to get married before you're twenty five. Marry James Potter someday. I can't believe I'm saying that, because, . . . " he paused . . . "Sorry, I had to swallow the bile that rose in my throat, because I know he's Harry's son, but the boy has been claiming that he's wanted to marry you since he was five years old. There, problem solved. Just make sure you name your first born son Draco. That would drive Scarboy insane." Draco laughed and walked out of the room.

Alice said to herself, "Draco Potter?" Then aloud she said, "I wish I could laugh about it, but he doesn't want to marry me any longer."

Sam walked by the room and said, "Who doesn't want to marry you?"

"Never mind, and why are you dressed up?"

"I'm coming to your fancy little party tonight!" he gloated. "Grandfather Malfoy said I could, because, and I quote, I'm the heir apparent, and he wants to show me off. I mean, he mentioned something about showing us both off, but I think he loves me more than he does you."

Alice hissed, walked by her little brother, pushed him so hard that he tumbled over and walked upstairs to find her mother.

She found her mother in her dressing room, getting ready for the ball. "You look pretty, Mummy."

Hermione turned toward her daughter and smiled. "Your grandmother Malfoy picked out my dress, just as she picked out yours. Of course she picked out dark green. All the Malfoys think there is no other colour besides green, for cripes sakes. You look beautiful. I can't believe James Potter told you about your surprise party," Hermione wailed to her daughter. Hermione went over to a safe, and pulled out a tray with some jewelry. She told her daughter to pick out anything she wanted to wear.

Alice picked out a pair of diamond earrings and a small diamond pendant. She was placing the earrings in her ears and she said, "Does Sam have to come tonight?"

"He's your brother, and it's your party, so yes. All of the younger kids are coming, but they won't stay long," Hermione said, trying to pacify her daughter. "I'm sort of glad James told you about this, because I don't know how I was going to trick you into putting on this gown and all."

"Honestly, Mummy, how were you going to keep something like this from me?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've never been able to keep anything from you, quite frankly. I could have let your father come up with something dastardly. He tricked me into going to my engagement ball with him without knowing it was an engagement ball, so I'm sure he would have thought of something." She walked toward her daughter and looked at Alice's reflection in the long mirror and remarked, "You look so lovely, darling daughter." She came forward and kissed her daughter's cheek.

Alice faced her mother and said, "Do you promise me this isn't a marriage ball?"

"A marriage ball?" her father said from the doorway. He leaned against the jamb. "Pshaw! I already told you it wasn't. Don't you trust me? Don't you believe me? Aren't I usually the paragon of virtue in this family? Would I ever lie?"

Alice and Hermione laughed. "Mummy was just reminding me how you tricked her into going to her very own engagement ball on your first date with her, so yes, I believe you would lie."

He ignored their laughter, and accusation, and said, "You're only 19! I won't give you away to some bloody, little bugger until you're at least thirty!"

"Honesty, Daddy, we just discussed this in your study not ten minutes ago!" She looked at her mother and said, "He doesn't retain a thing you tell him." Hermione nodded. Alice looked back at her father. "I'd lose Whitehall by then and I already told you why that can't happen," she said quietly. Hermione gave Draco a sad look. Draco walked over to their daughter and took her hand.

"Sweet, darling Alice, I've tried to be a good Daddy to you, haven't I?" he asked.

"You've been adequate," she said so seriously that at first he frowned, and then when she smiled and Hermione laughed, he smiled as well. "You know that you're the best Daddy ever!" she amended, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Then know that you can count on me," he promised. "I won't let you lose Whitehall or your inheritance. We have six years to formulate a plan. I won't let you waste these years piddling away without a solution, and then at the last minute, have you forced into a marriage of convenience just to save your inheritance, like I had to do."

"Hey, now I think I'm offended," Hermione argued from the other side of the dressing room.

"Oh, let me make another amendment," Draco said. "I waited until it was almost too late, and then I came up with a plan to marry for convenience, to gain my inheritance, but what happened was that instead, I married for love. My marriage ended up being most convenient, because I found my wife and my darling daughter, Alice." He held his hand out for Hermione.

She walked over to him, smiled, but didn't take his hand. Instead, she pulled up his tuxedo jacket sleeve and pinched his forearm as hard as she could.

"Brute," Draco called her, while rubbing his arm.

"Liar," she countered.

"Prude," he said.

"Idiot," she argued back.

"Muggle-born," he spat.

"That's not an insult," Hermione said with a laugh.

"To some people it is, and I merely thought we were pointing out the obvious," he joked.

"That would mean you really are an idiot," she pointed out.

Alice sighed and walked out of the dressing room. Draco closed the door, crept closer to his wife and said, "I thought she would never leave, Love. Now, where were we?" He wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed her hand.

"I just called you an idiot," she reminded. Hermione reached up to his face, stroked his cheek and then nuzzled the side of his neck with her nose. "You smell nice."

"I've always thought you smelled nice. That very first night, the night Alice was conceived, I thought I knew who you were by your smell first," he reminisced. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You smelled like cherry blossoms, and somehow, even with that stupid mask on, I always knew it was you. I fooled myself into thinking you were someone else, but deep in my heart, I knew it was you."

Alice was listening outside the door.

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "My mother made a perfume for me for my twentieth birthday that had cherry blossoms in it. I had one made for Alice tonight that has gardenias. I gave it to her when she was dressing."

"Hmmm," he said against her hair, and then kissing her forehead.

"Draco?" she asked. He looked down at her, his arms around her waist, hers tucked between their bodies, on his chest. "If you really, truly thought it was me that night, why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you try to find me?"

"You were married, and I knew that, and I was afraid, and a coward, and I wasn't completely sure, and back then I was more afraid of looking like a fool than anything else. In other words, I was stupid," he concluded. "If I had Ingrid's little time turner book right now, I would go back, tear off your mask, and tell you that I had loved you for a long time and from that moment on you had to be mine, until the end of time."

Alice pushed away from the door. She was such a fool! She should have swallowed her pride last year when James told her that he loved her and told him that she loved him, too. She had to fix this somehow, without the aid of a time-turner book! She wouldn't live with regret, the way her father did.

Draco kissed his wife and they held each other for a few more moments until finally one of their servants told them that their guests were starting to arrive. They walked out of Hermione's dressing room, and Alice was long gone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Courage! Everyone claims she needs Courage! **

"_May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are they the result of previous study?" – Jane Austen_

"_I notice everything she does, every hour of every day that I'm with her." – James Potter._

"_James Potter doesn't even know I'm alive." – Alice Malfoy._

* * *

Alice needed time to think. She sat down on the narrow stairs that led from the second to the third floor of Whitehall to take a moment to think about what she had just heard her father say to her mother.

Her father's words kept ringing in her head… "I was a coward,"… "I knew it was you, but I was afraid of looking like a fool,"… "I was stupid." Alice was a stupid fool, too, but Alice wasn't a coward. She was often cautious, but never a true coward. She had to find James before this party started and tell him how she felt about him, even if he no longer loved her in return.

Wait…maybe she was a coward. If not a coward, then insecure, because she had to be certain that he still loved her before she told him how she felt. After all, he finally had a girlfriend. If he loved Alice, would he have a girlfriend? Was he bringing her tonight?

As if reading her mind, he appeared right in front of her.

She gasped, startled, and said, "You scared me."

"Really? All I did was walk up to you, I didn't even say boo," he jested. He knocked her knees with his hand and sat down next to her.

"What can I say, you're a scary person, JP," she joked back.

"You grew up with a former Death Eater for a Grandfather, and I'm scary," he said, more to himself. She smiled, and hugged her knees. He smiled back, leaned his face into hers and said, "Boo."

She laughed and playfully hit his forearm. He smiled at her and said, "This should scare you though. Your grandmother Malfoy sent me up here to find you, and she said, and I quote, 'Tell her that she simply must come downstairs and greet her guests because she's a Malfoy, after all,' unquote."

She nodded, placed her cheek against the ruffles of her skirt and closed her eyes, not paying any attention to a word he was saying to her. She was trying to find the courage to ask him THE QUESTION, when he placed his hand on her bare back, and he rubbed it up and down. She almost melted under his touch. There was a time, when they were merely friends, and he would touch her, and she didn't feel this way, did she?

"Is something wrong, my sweet Alice?" he asked softly. He leaned down, too, to stare directly into her face.

She turned her face toward the wall. She couldn't just ask him outright, damn her! She cursed her 'cowardly Malfoy' genes! Where was her mother's courage when she needed it? She felt his breath on her bare shoulder and she shivered. "You smell wonderful, and you look very nice, from what I can tell. What's that smell?"

"Gardenias," she answered briefly. "My mother had a perfume made just for me." She turned to look at him again, and sat upright.

His eyes went from her eyes, down her dress, and back up again. "Well, from what I can see now, you do look very beautiful and it's a wonderful smell. It reminds me of this place, Whitehall, and summers here, playing in the garden, climbing the rocks by the sea. It's definitely an 'Alice' smell. I love it."

She could only nod. In her head she was screaming, 'But do you love me?' Aloud, she asked, "Did you come by yourself tonight?" His hand was still on her bare back. Now that she was sitting upright, her long hair was covering his hand. His hand left her back and began to play with her hair.

He looked confused by her question and he said, "My parents and my brother and sister are coming a bit later, and I suppose most of the Weasleys are due to arrive soon, too."

She moaned a bit, and reached up for his hand to remove it from her hair. She kept it in her hands. She looked at his large hand in both of hers. His hand had character. It had long fingers, large knuckles, and nice nails. She kept it in both of hers and looked back up at his face. He was smiling. "What I meant was, did you bring a date."

He laughed. "Well, I do have a girlfriend now, as you know."

"Right, everyone knows that!" she snapped. She dropped his hand and stood up abruptly. "Well, you should get to her then, instead of lollygagging around here with me."

"Lollygagging?" he asked, also standing.

She stomped her foot and said, "It's a word! It means to have fun or waste time in a lazy, idle way. I can't help it if your small, uninformed brain doesn't know these types of things!"

He laughed and said, "I know it's a word, and I even know what it means, but it's a word I would expect someone the age of my great-aunt Muriel to use, not you. Anyway, ask me what you really want to know, my sweet girl. Ask me if Cassandra came to your only nineteenth birthday party."

She walked down the few steps from where she sat, swished her skirt and said, "I could hardly care. I might find my own Cassandra tonight." She leaned against the wall, her hands behind her back, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you trying to tell me something, sweetheart?" he asked with a sly smile. He walked up to her, pushing her toward the wall with his chest. He didn't touch her with his hands. He stood in front of her, looked down, and smiled wider.

She pointed her finger at him and said, "You know what I meant! I might find a boyfriend tonight! According to most of my sources, this is a ball to show me off to prospective husbands! I might find a husband tonight, JP! How about that!"

He smiled a predatory smile. She would be hard pressed to describe it otherwise. He placed one hand beside her head, his fingers splayed out on the wall beside her, and then the other one. He leaned close enough that his chest pressed into hers and he whispered in her ear, "You won't find a husband here tonight, sweet little Alice. It's not your destiny to find a husband tonight. You'll find a husband sometime, don't worry, but not from this crowd of clowns tonight." His breath was hot on her neck.

His mouth was almost moist against her ear. She was breathing hard. She tried not to touch him, but she found her hands idle (they were lollygagging), so they came up to press on his chest. His hands stayed on the wall with the utmost restraint, and he moved his cheek across hers, and then looked down into her eyes. "Oh, and to answer your question from earlier, yes, my father invited Cassandra. My father invited her. I told her she didn't have to come, but I think she'll be arriving later with them, since he invited her."

He pushed away from the wall and said, "Was there anything else you wanted to say to me, Alice?"

"Not at all," she said stubbornly.

"Then I have to tell you that you really must come downstairs now, your grandmother insists." He placed his index finger on her jaw line, near her ear, traced it down to her chin, only to trace his fingertips back upwards, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward again and said, "Find me later. I have to give you a very special gift for your birthday, oh, and a piece of advice, my sweet Alice."

She waited for his advice, nervously, his hand in her hair.

"Courage," he said. He leaned forward once more and placed a swift kiss on her cheek. He laughed, that irritating laugh of his, and he walked toward the stairs, and then she heard him run down them.

Damn him! What did he mean by any of that? Courage? And why did he kiss her? And why did she have butterflies in her stomach? And why did he bring his girlfriend to her party? Wait…didn't he say his FATHER asked her to come. Did that mean that he didn't want her there? Damn Uncle Harry, anyway.

Alice was more confused than ever, but more determined, too. She would show James Potter that she wasn't just a Malfoy, but for the first five years of her life she was all Granger, and she still was part Granger, and 'Courage and Granger' were synonymous with each other!

Courage, indeed! If only she knew what he meant by that! If only she knew if he still loved her! She walked partway down the stairs and stopped. Looking over the banister from the second floor landing to the foyer below, Alice Malfoy could see that her family was beginning to line up, in a receiving line, to greet the early arrivals to her birthday ball. Her grandmother took that moment to look upwards, pointed her finger at her, and said in hushed tones, "Get down here now, young lady. It will never do for you to be late to your own coming out ball."

Alice's bottom lip went out in a pout as she looked over the railing and she said, "I thought this was a birthday ball!"

"Birthday ball, coming out ball, what's the difference?" Narcissa said, more to her husband beside her than to her granddaughter staring daggers at her from above.

"I'm sure to Alice there is a difference. One means presents, and one means she's the present," he joked.

Narcissa slapped his arm.

Alice shook her head. "I need to speak to Grandfather."

Her grandfather looked up at the mention of his name. He smiled at his only granddaughter, the light of his life, the only person he would ever allow to talk back to him and live to tell the tale, and he smiled. He whispered something to his wife, got out of his place in line, and started up the stairs. He took Alice's hands in his and guided her toward a large window that flanked the landing of the stairs.

He leaned against the windowsill and asked, "What is it, dear?"

"Grandfather, something's been bothering me," Alice began.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know, that will," he interrupted. "Your father already spoke to me. First thing tomorrow morning we'll get our lawyers on it again. I truly never thought it would present another problem, but now I know that between your grandmother's persistence with showing you off to all the single wizards in England, and your fragile childhood memories of what your father and mother went through, it's causing you a true concern."

"Yes, it is," she said back, glad that he understood.

"Truthfully, I never thought we would even have to worry about the will. I always thought you would marry young, because you're such a catch," he said offhanded, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Wait," Alice now interrupted him. "Marry young? I'm only nineteen today!"

"I know. I thought you would marry right out of school," he offered.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind," he interjected. "Even though you still have plenty of time until you're twenty-five, I don't want you to spend the next few years worrying, so we'll think of something, dear one." He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek.

"How did you know that you wanted to marry Grandmother at such a young age?" she inquired.

He shrugged with one shoulder and said, "Sometimes you just know, and sometimes, it takes fate intervening, as in the case of your parents. For me, there was never anyone but Narcissa."

She looked down. "Didn't you ever think of dating anyone else?"

"Why would I? She was perfect for me in every way, and I loved her from almost childhood on. Why are you asking all of these asinine questions?" He took a step back and stared at her.

"Grandmother isn't seriously planning on playing matchmaker with me, is she?" she asked, instead of answering his question.

Lucius paused, opened his mouth, paused again, and said, "If there are a few single men invited tonight, where's the harm?"

"Oh, Grandfather!" Alice huffed. She sat down on the stairs, moving the full skirt of her dress outwards and smoothing it down.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he said. She looked up at him and smiled. "And I know there's only one person you ever wish to marry, and you fear it's too late, because you assume he's finally given up on you, now that he has a girlfriend. Am I right?"

Now it was Alice's turn to open her mouth with no words coming out. She closed it, frowned, and then nodded.

"Give an old man room to sit down." He urged her body over with his cane. He sat down beside her and said, "As much as I would hate you to marry James Potter, the truth is, you could do worse, and he has loved you forever. My only question is, why has it taken you this long to realize it?"

"How do you know he loves me?" she asked. "I have a confession," she added, before he could answer her unanswerable question. "He confessed that he loved me last year when he graduated from Hogwarts, but he had spent the better part of four or five years before that treating me as if I was a wart on his arse, so I told him it was too late."

"As if you would ever be an arse wart," he said.

She laughed at her grandfather saying the words, 'arse wart' and said, "You know what I mean."

He laughed as well and asked, "And it wasn't too late, was it?"

She shook her head no.

"And now you think it's too late?" he asked again.

She nodded.

"And you don't want to wait until you're twenty five, and on the eve of losing Whitehall and your entire inheritance, and have to marry someone for the mere convenience of it, when you could always marry now, for love, because you're a proud sort, being your mother's daughter and all," he concluded.

She smirked and cocked her head. "Or because I'm a Malfoy, may chance?"

He smirked right back and said, "May chance, and if that's the case, it would be that you're afraid of looking like a fool, by professing your love, if he doesn't feel the same." He laughed and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles and asked, "What would I have done all these years without you? No, don't answer. Your mother gave your father my old Penseive for a wedding present, and she added memories of when you were a baby and a toddler. He let your grandmother and me look at the memories as well, did you know?"

She did. "It's still up in his office."

He smiled and shook his head and said, "Yes, a Penseive works sort of like that old book Ingrid gave you before she died."

"The time-turner book? The 'Alice through the Looking Glass' book?" she asked.

"You don't know about the additional magic of the book, do you?" he asked. "Hmm," he regarded. He stood back up and said, "Best to go have a look at that book, my dear one, and look over some old memories of your own, and perhaps you'll be able to find out for yourself if James Potter loves you. Take a close look, and see if perhaps he hasn't always loved you. Tap the book with your wand twice, and say the title three times. I think that will work. I can't believe you didn't know it was more than a mere time turner…and you, supposedly so smart."

He stood up and started back down stairs. "Hurry though," he added. "We'll greet your guests for now, but you really must make an eventual appearance at this thing, since it is your coming out ball, I mean, your birthday ball."

He laughed at his intentional misnomer and she hit his chest with her hand, coming to stand beside him. She hugged him around the waist. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I think you should make a grand entrance in about an hour, when all the guests have arrived. Go on, now. That old book should be upstairs in the former nursery."

"Thank you, Grandfather." She let him go, and started to skip up the stairs. She turned back and said, "And I don't know what I would have done all these years if I hadn't had my grandfather Malfoy in my life. You've meant the world to me. I love you more than words can express."

He stoically nodded at her and watched as she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. Then he swallowed the knot in his throat, straightened his robes, and went down the stairs. He passed James Potter on the bottom step. He glared at the younger man and said, "You had better be good enough for her."

"Haven't you heard?" James asked. "No one's good enough for our Alice, sir." Then he smiled at the older man and shook his head. He asked, "Where did she go?"

"Third floor, nursery," Lucius answered.

James started back up the stairs. He had a few more things he wanted to say to Alice Malfoy.

_*A/N: Yeah…not ending yet._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Memories…light the corners of my mind**

"_One man's way may be as good as another, but we all like our own way the best." – Jane Austen._

"_I've waited for her to make up her mind as to whether or not she loves me. I'm not going to wait much longer. Pretty soon, I'll have to make up her mind for her." – James Potter._

"_James Potter has spent half of his life telling me what to do and I've spent half of my life ignoring him and doing whatever I've wanted. The only difference now is that what he's telling me to do just happens to be what I want to do, so there." – Alice Malfoy_

"_Nobody tells my little girl what to do, especially a Potter." – Draco Malfoy._

"_Oh, I would so love to see Alice and James together someday. They love each other so much, and if they married, Harry would finally be related to me! That's my fondest wish – since I couldn't marry Harry, at least I want to be related to him somehow!" – Hermione Granger Malfoy_

"_What the bloody hell did my wife mean by that remark? If Harry Potter is related to us someday, I think I might kill myself. Or him. Or Hermione. Probably him." – Draco Malfoy._

"_All I meant was that I've loved Harry all my life like a brother, so it would be wonderful to be related, because we would share grandchildren someday. Now, Draco, stop taking up all the introduction space and let the paragraph begin." – Hermione Granger Malfoy._

"_Well, I hate his very being, and I refuse to share air with him, let alone a grandchild, and by the way, why don't you stop taking up all the space!" – Draco Malfoy._

"_I love you too, Malfoy." – Harry Potter._

"_I'm going to be sick." – Draco Malfoy._

_**Laughter** - Hermione, Harry, Alice and James_

* * *

"Where's Alice?" Hermione asked her husband as she joined him and his parents in the foyer to greet their guests.

"My father said she had a fashion emergency," Draco lied. His father never said any such thing. His father wouldn't know a 'fashion emergency' if it came up and bit him on his arse.

What his father really told his was that Alice went upstairs to use the memory charm that was placed on her old 'Alice through the Looking Glass' book, to see if James Potter and she were meant to be. Draco didn't even know such a charm existed on the book. He knew about the time turner aspect of the book, which the older Potter used many years ago to ensure that Draco and Hermione could wed, but this was a new development.

He didn't want his wife to worry, however, so he lied.

"What kind of fashion emergency?" she asked, "And seriously, I cannot imagine your father using those words in a sentence. He probably wouldn't know what a fashion emergency was if it came up and bit him on his arse."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Draco asked. A man walked in front of them at that point and poked Draco in the chest.

"I'm calling you a liar," Harry Potter said. He leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Draco looked at the man. "Hey, that hurt and why are you calling me a liar? You don't even know what we're talking about, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"It hardly matters," Harry regarded with a shrug. "I will always think of you as a liar, a cheat, a scoundrel, a hypocrite, a bigot, and a prejudiced, no good, stinking Slytherin."

"I don't stink!" Draco yelped.

Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry took Hermione off to the side and said, "That's the part he objects to, the stinking aspect? By the way, where's our birthday girl?"

"I was trying to ascertain that information, but my lying husband lied to me, and won't tell me," she said in a stage whisper. She really wanted Draco to hear her.

He gave her a rude hand gesture behind his back. She pulled out her wand and sent a stinging hex at his bum. He was shaking Marcus Flint's hand at that moment and he yelped in pain.

Hermione and Harry laughed again.

Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled him into the parlor, away from the receiving line, which led the guests to the ballroom. She pulled shut the doors and said, "James mentioned to me that you invited Cassandra tonight."

"Yes, well, she is visiting us this weekend, and it would have been rude not to include her. I mean, you surely don't mind, do you?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked as if she was in pain. She motioned to the sofa and sat down, followed by Harry. "Harry, sometimes I wonder about you. Did that scar on your head scramble your brain cells? Are you dense? Haven't you ever noticed that your son is in love with my daughter?"

"Of course I've noticed," he answered, "plus there's the fact that he's told everyone that he's loved her since he was five or six years old." Harry laughed.

"Then why did you invite his girlfriend, you idiot!" she practically shouted.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Harry waned, "unlike Malfoy, I object to being called names. I am neither an idiot nor dense, nor did my scar scramble my brain cells. You think you're the only smart one around here, don't you?"

"Of course I do, and what's that have to do with anything?" she laboured.

"Need I remind you that you wouldn't even be married to that dumb blonde you call a husband, if it wasn't for me?" he said in fake disdain.

"Using the book was your idea, but the execution of it was Ron's, need I remind you, scarboy," she joked. "Really, Harry, how is inviting James' girlfriend to Alice's birthday party smart?"

"I have a plan," he said. "Don't worry."

"Oh!" she groaned. "Harry, please, don't interfere!"

"Listen, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, if you promise not to tell James that I told you," Harry prodded.

"What?" she asked, suspiciously.

"He loves Cassandra," he said.

She looked as if she was in actual pain. She lowered her head to her knees and said, "My poor little girl!" She sat up, picked up a throw pillow beside her and hit him over the head with it. Then she hit him again. He put his hand up, but not before she hit him a third time. "You," hit hard with pillow, "are," hit harder with pillow, "not," hit harder still with pillow, "smart," upper cut to the chin (even if it was with a pillow) "at all!" **hit, hit, HIT**!

Draco took that moment to open the doors to the parlor. As he was closing it behind him he said, "Don't hit him with a bloody pillow. Use your wand. It'll cause so much more damage."

Hermione was still hitting Harry (who was covering his head with his arms), with the pillow as Draco walked toward them. Harry finally took the pillow from her hands and he threw it across the room. He took Hermione's hands in his and held them tightly and said, "Stop it, Hermione! If you would let me finish, I would have said that he loves her the way that I love you. Do you understand now? I love you, Hermione. Get it? The way that I love you."

Draco almost threw up on the spot. "Gads, go get the pillow again and hit him another good one, Love." Draco said to Hermione, then turning to Harry he shouted, "And don't ever say you love my wife and get your effing paws off her, Pothead." He grabbed Hermione's hands from Harry's and pulled her to stand beside him.

He placed her face in his hands and he said, "Are you alright? He didn't get too many Potter germs on you did he? Did he kiss you? Please tell me he didn't kiss you, because if he did, I will never be able to kiss you again, lest we scour your lips with Muggle antiseptic first."

He pushed Hermione behind his back, drew his wand and said, "And what the hell, Potter? Why are you telling my wife that you love her?"

"It's alright, Draco," Hermione said, coming to his side, and lowering Draco's wand hand. Harry was still trying to straighten his hair from being hit with the pillow and Hermione added, "Sorry for hitting you Harry, and also, I'm afraid nothing really helps your hair." She reached up and tried to smooth down his unruly black hair. She took his hand and pulled him a step away from her husband, who still had his wand in his hand, and she said, "Now, for clarification, are you saying that James and Cassandra are only friends?"

"Yes, very good friends, but just friends," Harry said with a grin. "I know I told Alice last night that she was his girlfriend, and believe me, when James and Cassie arrived home from Uni this morning and I told James what I had done, at first, he was furious with me, but then he understood my dastardly plan."

Draco sat down, after pocketing his wand and sputtered, "Huh, dastardly plan indeed, no good, goody-too-shoes Gryffindor wouldn't know a dastardly plan if one was spelled out for him."

Hermione looked bemused and asked, "How can someone be a no good, goody-too-shoes?"

"Shut up," Draco said, pulling her arm and forcing her to sit next to him. "Don't you see, Hermione, your bastard of a best friend has intentionally caused our little girl pain and I for one won't stand for it! At least my father had her best interest at heart when he suggested that she use the memory charm on her old book so that she could see what James really feels for her."

"What memory charm?" Hermione asked.

"My father claims that the book Ingrid left her can recreate certain memories, making sure that the person seeing the memory not only sees it from their own point of view, but they'll be privy to what others in the memory saw as well. She'll have a chance to look back at three different memories so that she can see how much scarhead's boy has loved her over the years." He glared up at Harry and said, "Scarhead would be you, you bastard."

"I got that," Harry spat back.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment and said, "But Draco, Harry did it to help them, not to hurt them. Alice is insecure, and it seems to me that what Harry did prompted Alice to go to your father, which he then in turn revealed this memory charm, which I had never heard about, so in a way, they worked in perfect tandem."

Draco leaned back, looked up at the ceiling and moaned. "Can't you try to hate Potter senior, just a tiny little bit, just for me, just for a second or two, in the name of all that is holy, for your only daughter?" He spread his hands out, palms up, and placed them on the sofa beside his legs. He continued, "I mean…I'll try to accept Potter Junior, if you will give hating Potter Senior a try." He looked at her and said, "You might find that you like it."

Harry laughed and said, "I'll leave you two alone." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Hermione leaned over, picked up one of Draco's hands, and kissed his cheek. "I can't hate Harry, but if you'd like, when we're alone in bed tonight, we can role play and I'll pretend that I hate Harry, anyway that you wish."

That got his attention.

He perked up and looked at Hermione. "Can we pretend that I'm the best looking, richest, smartest, most talented wizard in the world, who just defeated the evil, disfigured, disgusting, cupboard loving, Potter, and you're his former best friend who decides that you hate him now, and you would rather have hot sex with me, than spend one more day, nay, one more second in his presence?" He wiggled his eyebrows and then smirked.

"I thought you said you wanted to have a fantasy," she said slyly, looking at him under her lashes. "That, Draco my dear, is reality." She kissed him again and stood up, pulling him to stand.

"I love you, Hermione," he said sincerely. He placed one hand in her hair, and said, "You're still the most breathtaking woman on this planet."

"And you're the only man I'll ever be in love with, even if I do love my friends, I'm in love with you," she reasoned. She rounded his lip with her index finger and then stood on tiptoes and kissed him again. He pulled her closer, hands around her waist, and deepened the kiss.

Standing with her head on his chest, he said, "I have a real fantasy we can play later, when all the morons go home."

She didn't lift her head, but she said, "What?"

"Let's recreate the night our Alice was conceived." She looked up at him, surprised. He said, "I've always relived that moment in my head, and I would frankly like to relive it in real life."

"I think that would be outstanding, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled, took his hand and they left the room together.

Meanwhile, up on the third floor, Alice was reading the rather lengthy explanation of how the memory charm on the book worked. It was written in a sort of code, which only revealed itself after she said the inscription written by Ingrid three times. It took her a while to figure it out, but when she did, she discovered that apparently, she was allowed to look at only three memories and then the charm on the book would cease. She closed her eyes to think of the best three memories to pick.

Unbeknownst to her, James Potter had borrowed his father's invisibility cloak that evening, and he had slipped into the room while she was busy reading how to use the charm. He walked from his place by the door, and stood on the other side of the bed, beside the windows, facing her. He hoped this would work. If not, he would shake her hard, and tell her that she simply had to love him as much as he loved her, or else.

Unbeknownst to him, Alice Malfoy already knew that she loved him. What she didn't know, was if he still loved her.

She sat on the old, narrow, canopy bed, in the old nursery, her back toward the door, and concentrated on the three memories. She wanted to know if James had loved her during school, when he had acted horrible toward her, and if he had loved her after he graduated…after she rejected him.

She finally placed the book beside her, stood up, and said aloud, "I have my three memories. The school dance where James ripped my dress, that time he teased me into riding on the broom with him and I fell off and broke my collarbone, and this past Christmas." She sighed, closed her eyes, and said the incantation.

James reached out and touched her shoulder at the same time, and together, they entered the book.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Memory number 1: The School Dance**

"_Next to being married, a girl likes to be crossed in love every now and then." – Jane Austen_

"_If I act like the cross older brother it's only to hide the fact that I love her so very much." – James Potter, year four, Hogwarts, age 15_

"_There's an old Muggle saying that there's a fine line between love and hate, and tonight, James Potter crossed it." – Alice Malfoy, year three, age 13_

* * *

Alice, and an invisible James, arrived in the middle of Alice's old room in Ravenclaw tower with a resounding 'pop'. She wondered if anyone could see her. She walked around the old, familiar place and assumed that no, this wasn't real, it was a memory, so no one could see her or talk to her, since they were not real, either.

She couldn't touch anything, although she could move about, which was a bit disconcerting. She was shocked when she saw a younger Alice walking toward her. Then she smiled. She forgot how excited she was that night. At least the first part of the night was nice.

James wondered if he needed to keep the invisibility cloak on, and he decided that these 'people' around him couldn't see him, but that 'his' Alice might be able to, so he kept it on. He was certain she didn't know he entered the memories with her. Just then, another Alice, a younger one, approached them, and he almost gasped aloud. He had forgotten how pretty she looked that night. All he recalled from that night was yelling at her, ripping her dress, and her hand when it went across his cheek in a resounding slap.

He looked over at 'his' Alice and saw that she was smiling while looking at 'that' Alice, too. He looked back at 'that' Alice and he saw a mixture of things… excitement, joy, trepidation, and anxiety. She was thrilled about her first dance and James ruined it for her that night out of jealousy, pure and simple. He felt instantly ashamed.

* * *

_Getting ready for the Halloween dance in her room within Ravenclaw tower, Alice Malfoy was bubbling over with excitement. Not many third year students were attending, as the dance was held for years four and up, but a fourth year Slytherin asked her to go, and she happily accepted. She would have rather gone with James, but they were in one of their 'angry' stages, and she wasn't sure why. She was telling this very thing to one of her friends as she put the finishing touches on her hair._

"_I really though James Potter would have asked you to go, because, well, everyone knows how fond you are of each other," Annabelle said, helping Alice tame her long curls._

"_I admit that I had hoped he would ask me, if for no other reason, than because we used to be best friends, but it seems James doesn't have time for me any longer. All he has time for is Quidditch and his friends, which I used to be one of, but I guess I'm not any longer," Alice answered reflectively. She turned from the mirror and said, "I know this sounds incredibly vain, but I feel sort of pretty, almost like a princess in this dress."_

_Annabelle moaned. "Sort of pretty? Almost like a princess? Are you daft? You're the prettiest girl at this whole school and you're like magical royalty. That's what makes you and James Potter so perfect for each other. He's the son of Harry Potter, and the handsomest boy in school, and you're the daughter of Hermione Granger and you're a Malfoy, to boot."_

_Alice sighed. "If only."_

* * *

James felt a wave of sadness course over him. 'If only' was right. If only he had known that Alice harbored feelings back then that went beyond friendship, if only he had known that she thought he didn't care, if only he wasn't such a bore and an arse back then, they might be together right now. He looked from the wistful young Alice to his Alice and he sighed as well.

* * *

_Alice twirled again and said, "I do feel like a princess, though, like I said! My grandmother had this dress made special for me. James once said that silver looked nice on me, because of my eyes, so I asked her to pick out silver." _

"_You had her pick out silver, just for James, huh?" Annabelle asked with a laugh._

"_Oh, go on, you," Alice said, embarrassed._

* * *

Alice had forgotten that. She did look pretty back then. That dress was exquisite, and she remembered that she had asked her grandmother to pick out silver expressly because of what James had once said about her eyes. How sad was that? She was excited because her grandmother sent her a dress to wear when she found out that she was invited, and it was a beautiful creation that looked lovely on Alice's fair completion. It was silver, with jewels sewn throughout the netting of the skirt, and a fine netting overlay over the tight bodice, thin silk straps over a sweetheart neckline, with a matching silk shawl. Her grandfather sent her diamond earrings and a matching necklace for the very same reason.

* * *

_She walked down the circular stairs of her 'house' to meet the hustle and bustle of the upperclassmen that were also getting ready for the dance. A few of the girls told her she looked pretty, a few of the boys whistled. Alice turned in a circle when she reached the bottom landing and went, "Wee!" and people around her laughed. It was sort of her own little tradition to do that when she had on a pretty dress._

_She bit her bottom lip and waited by the portrait door. An older boy by the name of Adrian Harrell walked by her and asked, "Are you waiting for your date?"_

_She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm going with Carlos Manning, from Slytherin house. Do you know him?"_

_The boy's brow instantly furrowed and he said, "Alice, you're not going out with him, seriously, are you?"_

"_Yes, why?" she asked, concerned._

_The boy shook his head and said, "I forgot, you never go to any of the Quidditch matches, so of course, you really don't know, do you?"_

"_Know what, please, if you know of a reason why I shouldn't go out with him, tell me," she begged._

_He smiled at her. Everyone loved Alice, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and she looked so pretty, so he said, "No reason at all. You'll have so much fun, Alice. I'll see you down there, but you tell that bloke that all of Ravenclaw will be watching him, so he better keep his randy little hands to himself."_

_She laughed, and turned and waited. She said, "Thanks, Adrian, but I can take care of myself."_

_Adrian started to walk away when he turned back. "Alice, may I ask you something?"_

_Alice turned to face him. "Of course."_

"_Why don't you ever go to any of the Quidditch matches? I'm not just asking because I play, but you and James Potter always seemed so close before, and your parents are close, and he's the best player around, and the captain of his team. I would assume you'd go to support your friend."_

_James looked over at his Alice and thought, 'Bloody right. I've always thought that, too.' Then he heard the younger Alice's response and he felt like a fool._

"_Oh, Adrian," she began, "I inherited my mother's fear of heights, and when JP is up there, so high, and being so reckless, well it terrifies me. I'm so afraid for him." She laughed and said, "I inherited my courage from my father."_

_They both laughed. She added, "If anything ever happened to James I would almost die. He's more than my best friend, you know? So I always hole up inside the library or my dorm while he's playing, read a book, pretend that the outside world doesn't exist, and pray the whole time that he'll be safe and come back to me."_

_The older boy smiled at her and said, "Sweet Alice, I wonder if he knows how lucky he is to have you?" He touched her cheek and said, "Have fun tonight, and don't stay out too late."_

_She nodded and turned once again toward the doorway._

* * *

James found himself outside the portrait way, waiting for Carlos to come pick up 'young Alice', with the words of that other boy and Alice echoing through his brain. He felt like hitting something, but he couldn't hit anything in this stupid 'memory' so he clenched his teeth and cursed himself instead. Of course, Alice didn't know why James hated Carlos back in school, because just as that other bloke said, she never went to any of the Quidditch matches, (and now he knew why) so she didn't know back then that he was James' biggest rival. She also didn't know that just the day before, at the last match, the bastard purposely fouled against James and tried to knock him from his broom.

James also had no clue that she cared so deeply for him back then, or that she was so terrified for him when he flew. He felt like such a git. He was lucky to have her, and back then he had no idea how lucky he was.

He was still mentally berating himself when Carlos and another Slytherin approached the portrait hole at the same time. He looked around for his Alice, and saw that she too was standing outside the portal.

* * *

_Carlos was straightening his dress robes and he asked the other boy, "Who are you taking to the dance?"_

"_Athena Hunter," the boy said. "How about you?"_

"_Alice Malfoy," Carlos said, with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows._

"_How did you manage that?" the boy asked. "She's the prettiest girl in Ravenclaw, and wait a second, wait a second…you sly fox. You're taking her to get to Potter, aren't you?"_

* * *

James looked over at 'his' Alice. Here was his proof that he wasn't wrong back then! Here was the proof he had always wanted that Manning had ulterior motives for taking Alice to that bloody dance! His Alice was listening intently when the young Slytherin said:

* * *

"_Not bloody likely, Clarkson. I hate Potter, but asking Alice to the dance has nothing to do with that and besides, they hardly even associate these days. No, I would have to be a stupid idiot not to want to go out with her. She's gorgeous, smart, and her bloodline, her mother's blood notwithstanding, is beyond compare. I mean, she's an effing Malfoy! And did I say, beautiful, beguiling, smart, wonderful…"_

_The other boy covered his ears and laughed and said, "Fine, you're in love, whatever. I still think you're only doing this to goad Potter."_

"_Potter could care less about her," Carlos said. "He could have asked her to the dance, but didn't, so what does that tell you? No, they're merely friends, if even that. Do I look okay?"_

"_Geesh, yes already, knock on the bloody portrait and let's get our dates and go."_

* * *

James was about ready to thrash someone or something, memory be damned, because nothing was turning out as he remembered when he looked around and saw his Alice walking down the long corridor toward Gryffindor tower. He ran to follow.

**Meanwhile, back at Whitehall:**

Hermione stood by the parlor doors with her husband, and he was explaining to her how the magic of the book worked, exactly as his father had explained it to him earlier. "It works in real time, so unfortunately, if it takes her an hour to visit and recall a certain memory, she'll really be gone for an hour."

"No," Hermione gasped. "We can't have her be gone from her own party for an hour or more! Your mother is already chomping at the bit, worried because Alice isn't down here greeting her guests." Hermione looked around and said, "Maybe we should just go have James find her and tell her he loves her and be done with it."

"Would that have worked with you when you were her age, no, love, it wouldn't have," Draco argued. "She'll have to discover things on her own, and prove things to herself. She needs to be sure, one hundred percent, just like I had to be sure with you. Give her this time. Besides, James snuck upstairs when you were beating up his dear old pop, so I bet he's visiting some good old memories with her, but without her knowledge."

"No," Hermione gasped again.

Draco laughed and cuddled her close, his nose on her neck. "I bet I can change those 'no's' to 'yes's' Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered in her ear, "Later tonight, you and I, all alone, and you gasping, yes, yes…YESSSSS."

She laughed, pushed him away and was about to kiss him when she looked over and caught her mother-in-law's pained expression.

Narcissa couldn't find Alice anywhere and she was beginning to get concerned. She heard Draco mention something about a 'fashion emergency' and although she didn't quite know what that meant, she hoped it didn't mean something was wrong with her dress. She was still in the receiving line, greeting the guests, when she noticed Draco and Hermione leaving the parlor, heading toward the ballroom. She turned to her right, said to Lucius, "It's up to you to greet everyone yourself," and she walked over to them.

Draco saw the determined look on his mother's face and he pushed his wife in front of him and said, "Women and children first."

Hermione looked back at him and said, "What?" Before he could explain he dashed away. She turned back toward the ballroom and saw an angry looking Narcissa right in front of her.

"Where is your daughter?" she asked Hermione.

"Ah…I recall Draco saying something about her dress," Hermione stammered. "The hem might have ripped, or perhaps she spilled something on it, I don't really recall."

Narcissa crossed her arms and said, "I have a gift, Hermione, did you know?"

"A gift for Alice?" she asked.

"No, a gift for being able to tell when someone is lying to me, and you, my darling daughter-in-law, are lying."

Hermione opened her mouth but no sound came out. She smiled, laughed, frowned, pursed her lips, and then said, "Oh dear, there's Ginny Potter, I really must run and greet our guests. We wouldn't want to appear rude, would we?" Hermione ran away. She didn't run toward the receiving line. She ran to find her wanker of a husband. She was going to punish him for leaving her.

**Back to the memories:**

Alice stood inside Gryffindor's common room, watching a teenage James as he slouched in a chair, playing with a small snitch, moving it around with his wand. His dress robes were barely put on right, his hair wasn't combed, and she thought he looked handsome. The real James skidded right behind her, the invisibility cloak close to slipping off his shoulders. He looked at his younger self and frowned. He forgot how he used to be back then…so carefree, so nonchalant, such a little bastard.

* * *

"_So then I said to the professor, well of course I saw them do it, would I lie, and he bought the whole thing!" James bragged. Everyone around him laughed._

"_Hey, James," his friend Will shouted as he came down the circular stairs. "We had better be off to pick up our dates!"_

"_Ah…let them wait," James laughed._

"_Who are you chaps taking?" another boy asked._

"_James is taking Daisy Wheeler from Hufflepuff and I'm taking Clara Merriman from Ravenclaw," Will explained._

"_What?" the first boy asked. He turned to James and asked, "Why aren't you taking Alice Malfoy?"_

_James shrugged and said, "Why would I take my sweet little Alice to the dance? She's just a kid; anyway, this dance is for upperclassmen."  
_

"_Yes, well, upperclassmen could ask lowerclassmen, Potter," Will reminded him. "Didn't you know that?"_

_James looked shocked. "No, I really didn't know. Since when? I thought only fourth years and above could attend."  
_

_A few people laughed and a girl said, "James, if you paid half as much attention to other things as you did Quidditch and your hair maybe you would know a thing or two that's going on here at this school."_

_Another girl said, "I heard that Alice was going with Carlos Manning."_

_A hush filled the room. James stood up, indignant. "NO!" he said, horrified. "You must be mistaken. My sweet little Alice would never go out with someone like that. She has to know how much I hate that prat! She has to have heard by now how he almost killed me at the last match!"_

_Will said, "Maybe that's why she's going with him, to get back at you, because you didn't ask her, or heaven forbid, because you keep calling her 'your sweet little Alice'. She's not that little anymore, and almost every bloke has their eye on her, James."_

_James blasted the snitch into smithereens with his wand and said, "That's it! He's using her to get back at me! He's only taking her out to rattle me, or to use her, or something. That prick! I'll show him!"_

"_Show him later, we're late," Will said with a laugh._

* * *

James watched from under the cloak as his younger self ran from the dormitory. He also watched Alice as she followed. He stayed behind. The rest of the evening, as it progressed from that point, he was painfully aware of, and he wasn't sure he wanted a reminder.

After a few moments, he found himself drawn to the Great Hall. He stood behind Alice as she watched from around a corner, just a few meters away, as the younger James and the younger Alice had one of the worst fights of their lives, and it was all James' fault.

* * *

"_Okay, James, I came out here with you, leaving my date all by himself, and leaving your date by herself, now tell me, why are you so upset?" Alice asked. _

* * *

She knew why SHE was upset back then. She was upset because James hadn't made a single remark about her appearance. He didn't tell her she looked pretty or anything. She felt like crying all over again, and even said softly, "Didn't you even think I look pretty that night, JP?"

James looked from his Alice to that Alice and thought, 'Yes, you looked beautiful, and you still do.' He had to fight the urge to reach out to her. He almost did, when the Alice from the memory cried out and called his attention back to her.

* * *

"_What?" Alice asked, with disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that!"_

"_You heard me!" James said, placing his hand on her arm and pulling her away from the main doors. "I said that Manning only asked you out to get back at me! Everyone knows that, and he's going to make you look like a ruddy fool tonight, Alice. Mark my words. Go back upstairs to your dorm, right now!"_

_She pushed him, hard. He actually stumbled against the wall. "Don't tell me what to do, JP! You go back to your date, and I'll go back to mine!" She started back toward the doors, when she suddenly whipped around and said, "You're being a moron! You're being cruel, even! You haven't even mentioned if I look nice tonight, or anything!"_

"_Seriously, Alice!" James spat. "Is that what this is about, fine, you look like a little girl playing dress up! You look like you did when you used to try on your grandmother's old evening gowns!" He reached for her dress and said, "This isn't you!" By accident, when he pulled his hand away, he pulled the strap of her gown, and it dangled from her shoulder._

_She looked as if she was about to cry. "James Potter, you really must apologize right now, if you still want to count me as your oldest and dearest friend!"_

"_Right now I just want to see that you're up in your tower and away from Carlos!" He took her arm again._

_She hauled back her hand and slapped his face as hard as she could. He dropped her arm, and held his face, his mouth open in shock. He glared at her, words escaping him._

_She said, "Someday, JP, you will feel terrible remorse for the way you've treated me tonight, and you will want to apologize to me, and I might or I might not accept!"_

_She turned around and walked back into the Great Hall. James kicked the wall, hurting his foot, swore a blue streak, and then dashed down the hall, leaving his date inside, and leaving Alice without an apology._

* * *

James remembered the feelings of hurt and betrayal he felt that night, and the embarrassment, and now he knew some of those feelings were misguided. He now felt extreme remorse as well.

He wanted to reveal himself and hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was, but for once, HE felt insecure. After seeing that, he wasn't sure how she could ever love him. Now he needed some reassurance.

He looked back at her and she was frowning. She wrapped her arms around herself, looked down at her white ball gown and said, "I think this dress is prettier than that one, anyway."

He smiled. 'That's the spirit,' he thought.

She pulled out her wand to say the incantation to take her to the next memory, and he rushed to her side, so that he could 'tag along'. She said, also aloud, "I'm not sure that memory showed me quite what JP felt for me back then. I think it just showed what a tosser he was."

James had to stifle a laugh. She said the incantation, and he quickly grabbed her arm. In the next memory, they were both outside; it was now early spring, on a Saturday morning, during his sixth year and her fifth year. James looked around, not sure which memory this was, until he saw 'that' Alice under a tree, reading a book and he saw 'that' James walking toward her, with a new broomstick in his hand.

He looked at his Alice and wondered why in the hell she would pick this memory?


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Back at ****Whitehall****:**

_"A watch is always too fast or too slow. I cannot be dictated to by a watch." – __Jane __Austen__._

_"Young people think that they have all the time in the world, but before they know it, time slips by, and they're old and grey and they wonder whatever happened to their lives." – __Narcissa __Malfoy__._

_"Time is a relative thing. I feel the same inside as I did twenty, no forty, years ago. I'm the same person, the same man, with the same thoughts and feelings. The only thing that I hope is different is that perhaps I might be a better human being now than I was before. I hope I've learned from my mistakes." – Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was an angry woman! This surprise birthday ball was her idea, her baby, from start to finish, and nothing was turning out as she planned, and she wasn't used to things not turning out as she planned!

First, James Potter ruined the surprise for Alice by telling her about the party earlier today.

Then, Lucius told Alice she didn't have to join the receiving line to greet their guests, which in Narcissa's opinion was gauche and just plain common.

Then, when she tried to find Alice, to introduce her to a few of the single wizards that she had invited, she couldn't find her granddaughter anywhere and no one appeared to know where she was! James Potter was sent to find her earlier and now he was missing as well.

Narcissa would not be deterred. She stared at Hermione from across the ballroom and mouthed the words, 'Where is Alice?'

Hermione acted as if she couldn't understand what her mother-in-law was asking. She shook her head back and mouthed the words, 'I can't understand you,' back to her, even though she could understand her very well. She knew if Narcissa knew that Alice had left her own party, to go exploring old memories, she would be livid. Furthermore, she knew that she couldn't hold Narcissa off much longer.

Mrs. Malfoy had already asked Hermione, Lucius and even Draco where Alice was, and all three of them had told her different stories, and now she was pulling young Scorpius to the side, and she was whispering something in his ear.

The boy smiled at his grandmother, shook his head, said something in return, and then ran out of the ballroom.

Hermione caught Draco's attention and motioned for him with her finger. He walked toward his wife. When he reached her he asked, "What, love?" and then handed her his flute of champagne.

"You're mother isn't going to be put off much longer. She's wondering where the birthday girl is, and I think she's just sent Sam off to look for her." She took a drink and handed the flute back to her husband.

He took her hand, his thumb rubbing the top of her hand back and forth, and he said, "That's alright, no need to worry for I already told our son that I would give him a brand new racing broom if he told his Grandmother that Alice was in the bathroom if she asked." He turned to face his wife with a wicked smile on his face.

Hermione smiled back, leaned closer to him, and placed her face on his chest. She whispered, "I'm so glad you don't use your evilness against me."

"Oh, I use it against you all the time," he mumbled in her ear, "And I happen to know you like it."

She looked up at him and laughed. He kissed her cheek. He placed his arms around her, and they were about to kiss again, when Draco felt someone tap his shoulder. Hermione and Draco both turned to face the person at the same time. Hermione held her arms tightly around his waist and said, "You aren't leaving me this time."

"Where's Alice? She's missing her own ball!" Narcissa asked, perturbed.

"I thought you sent Sam to find her," Draco said, pushing out of his wife's arms and swallowing another large drink of champagne. Hermione held fast to his dress robes and continued to hide her face in his chest, his robes bunched in both of her hands.

"I started to ask him to find her, but before I could even ask, he volunteered the information that his sister was in the bathroom," his mother said, suspiciously, "which I thought was odd, given that I hadn't asked him about her yet. So then I told him that I would give him twenty galleons in addition to whatever you promised him for lying to me, but only if he would tell me the truth, and he said that you promised him a new racing broom and that he had no clue where his sister was."

Hermione lifted the corners of her husbands dress robes and hid deeper in their depths. Her face was plastered to his shirt, and his robe was covering most of her. "And I see you, Hermione!" Narcissa added. "Don't think I don't. I demand to know what is going on here this evening!"

"Yes, she sees you," Draco said, pushing Hermione away from him. He swatted her away with both hands, and she slapped his hands in return. He pilfered a flute of champagne from a wizard to his left, took a large swig, finished the glass, and said, "Waiter, more champagne, where is that damn waiter?" and he practically ran away, leaving Hermione alone, once again, with Narcissa.

Narcissa tapped her foot and stared at the younger woman. Hermione said, "I think Lucius should explain where she is, because it was his idea." There! Hermione was pleased with herself. Let Lucius Malfoy take the fall. It really was his idea, and after all, he hadn't even begun to pay for half his sins in Hermione's opinion. She walked away and approached Lucius and said, "Narcissa is looking for you."

Lucius smiled and looked across the room at his wife. He saw a truly terrifying look upon her face. He looked back down at Hermione, who was also smiling, and he said, "You wicked, wicked woman. My son has been nothing but a bad influence on you, and to think, I supported Draco's marriage to you from the beginning. I shall now support his divorce."

"Oh go on you, you love me now and you know it. Besides, Alice is gone because of you, and Narcissa is your wife, so you should handle this. Buck up, big boy, be a man!" Hermione crossed her arms and gave him a 'so there' glare.

"I can't lie to my wife!" Lucius spat. "She can always tell!" Hermione shrugged and walked away.

Yes, she was his wife, and he knew she could be dangerous; therefore, Lucius looked around, to try to find a place to hide.

Back to the Memories:

The elder James stood off to his Alice's right, mouth agape, in shock. Why was she picking the worst memories to examine? How was any of this going to prove to her that he loved her? Was she temporarily insane? Had she caught some kind of fever, and the delirium was causing her previous intelligence to wane? He saw the younger James approach the pretty, young teenage Alice as she sat on the ground, under a tree, on a cold, springtime, Saturday morning and he almost groaned in despair.

He should show himself and beg Alice to return them both to Whitehall and declare his everlasting love to her with a lifetime of servitude, because after she visited this memory, she was bound to remember how much she hated him, not how much she loved him.

He almost did that, when the younger James spoke.

* * *

_"__Alice__!" James walked toward the young girl under the tree with a purposeful stride, a new racing broom tightly in his grasp. It was April 4th, and it was four days after __Alice__'s birthday. __Alice__ was sweet sixteen. __James__' birthday wasn't until August. He would be eighteen. His uncle __George__ already sent him a very early birthday present…the broom in his hand, and with his new broom he was going to give __Alice__ a belated present: flying lessons._

_She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello, JP. I thought you were going into Hogsmeade today."_

_He squatted down beside her, still holding his new broom. He was waiting to see if she would mention it. She didn't. The wind was merciless this morning, blowing her long curls all over the place. He reached over and plucked a long strand of hair from in front of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. He loved her hair. Frankly, he loved everything about her._

_"I decided I would rather spend the Saturday with you. It's been forever since we've done anything together." He placed the broom on the ground by her feet, and sat down beside her. He picked up her book, looked at it, folded it closed, and placed it beside him. _

_"That's not true, we spent last weekend together, at the Burrow, for my birthday," she reminded him._

_He laughed and said, "I still laugh when I remember your grandfather and grandmother's expressions when they came to your party and it was being held at my grandparents' house. I thought I would die when your grandfather wiped off the chair with his handkerchief before he sat down!"_

_Alice__ laughed along with him and said, "Well, he was afraid he might get 'poor people' germs or something. One can never be too careful." She reached around him and picked her book back up. He plucked it back out of her hands and placed it back on the ground._

_"No reading, my sweet __Alice__. I have something better planned."_

_"It better not have anything to do with that broom on the ground, and that dopey expression on your face," she heralded._

_"I can't help how I look," he joked, "and what broom…ah, do you mean this little contraption, which my __Uncle __George__, one of your favourite people by the way, got me as an early birthday present?"_

_"Very early, since your birthday isn't for months," she said. "I'm not riding a broom." That decided, she reached past him again for her book. He captured her hand in his and refused to let go._

_"Listen, __Alice__, I would never, ever intentionally hurt you and I always have your best interest at heart, don't I?" he asked._

_She merely glared at him._

_"Don't I?" he repeated softer. "I know, I know, we've been out of sorts the last few years. We fight as often as we get together, and I'm often bossy and rude with you, and you always have to act like the little know-it-all genius, but I still consider you one of my favourite people, and I always will. You have to know that, don't you?"_

_She still didn't answer. His thumb was rubbing back and forth against the palm of her hand, adding slight pressure, and driving her wild. She blinked slowly and finally nodded. "Well, then, I have a proposition to make, which is purely altruistic in nature," he finally concluded._

_She laughed, pulled her hands from his and said, "I wish I had never taught you that word."_

* * *

James grinned from under the invisibility cloak and looked over at his Alice, who was also grinning. They were both remembering the same thing. When she was ten, and he was almost twelve, she was trying to teach him a simple math equation, and he was embarrassed because she was so much younger than him, and so much smarter, and mostly because he really, really hated arithmetic.

At that time, little Alice said to him, '_JP, I'm merely being altruistic here, and I have your best interest at heart, because I don't want everyone to think you're stupid'_ and he remembered that he didn't know what that word meant, so he not only felt stupid because he couldn't do the math equation, but also because she knew a big word and he didn't.

* * *

_James__ smiled and said, "I felt like a right stupid fool because apparently not only couldn't I do math, but I had a terrible vocabulary!"_

_She placed her hand on his arm and smiled. "You had to ask my mum what the word meant, I recall."_

_"Because I asked your dad first and he didn't know," __James__ joked. "But seriously, this is just like that. I'm doing this for you, not for me."_

_"I don't even know what you're doing. What is this all about?" she asked._

_"I'm going to teach you, finally, how to fly, and how to conquer your fears of heights!" he proclaimed._

_She looked shocked. He said, "You're a smart girl, what did you think I meant by coming over here with a broom?"_

_"I thought you meant to torment me before you went off to Quidditch practice or something silly like that," she announced. She stood up and said, "No, James, please, my father, your father and even Uncle Ron, have tried for years to teach me flying, all with disastrous results. I hate flying, I hate being up in the air, I hate heights!"_

_He stood with his broom in hand, and said, "I happen to know that's a lie, because you love to be up on that high hillside that overlooks __Whitehall__."_

_"Yes, but that's solid ground! My feet aren't dangling in the air!" she declared. "Besides, what will this prove? You're better at this than I am, you love this more than I do, and I'm fine with that, since I'm better at everything else than you." _

_After that statement she gave him a challenging glare and he threw his broom down and said, "Apologize or face my wrath!" She shrieked and started to run, and he ran after her. He chased her around a tree, and when he caught her he swung her around by the waist several times before falling on the hard ground with her on top of him._

_Once on the ground, he placed her on her back, and loomed over her, his arms on each side of her body, straight out, holding him off her body at a safe distance. She was breathing hard, and he was as well._

_She had the undeniable urge to reach up and touch his unruly black hair, which was falling into his eyes, so she did._

* * *

Alice remembered that she wanted him to kiss her, a grown up, real kiss, so badly that day. She really thought he was going to, but he didn't.

James recalled that he really wanted to kiss her that day, a real kiss, a kiss full of passion and promise, but he didn't want to scare her, so he held wanted to kiss her so badly. They had kissed a few times before, but never anything serious. What would she do if he kissed her tonight at the birthday ball?

* * *

_He dropped down on her, chest to chest, and leaned slightly away with most of his weight on his elbows. He placed his legs beside her body and reached to her hair with his hand. He touched it lightly. _

_A few boys walked by and made some lewd comments and __Alice__ pushed __James__ away from her and he scrambled to stand. He brought his hand up to his own hair, looked around for his broom, somewhat embarrassed, and then at the last moment, reached down to help her to stand._

_"Those boys are morons," __James__ said, as a way to excuse the remarks. _

_"All boys are morons," __Alice__ said lightly, brushing off her jeans. James reached over and pushed on her arm, causing her almost to fall back down. They both laughed again, and the moment was gone._

_James__ picked up his broom, threw his leg over it, walked away from the trees, and kicked off. He hovered a few meters in the air and said, "It's not too late, sweetie."_

_"James, no," she begged. She picked up her book and sat back down under her tree. She opened the book and began to read._

_He stayed right over her head, clearing the tree, and said, "It's beautiful up here, even no higher than this. It's a clear, bright day, a bit cold, but __Alice__, you've never seen Hogwarts until you've seen it from the air."_

_"No," she said._

_He moved back and forth above her and called down, "Did you know that the best way to overcome a fear is to face it head on?"_

_"No," she repeated, without looking up at him. She turned the page of her book._

_"I want to share this with you. I love it, and I…," he almost said, 'and I love you,' but instead he said, "and I want you to love it. Do it for me. If you love me, you'll do it," he teased._

_"I don't love you, so there's no need for me to do," she snapped, although she was pretty certain that she did love him. She closed her book harshly and said, "And if you insist on bothering me, I'll go inside and read." She stood, turned on her heels, and started toward the castle._

* * *

James looked at his Alice again and he realized that he pressured her into flying that day, but he also tried to pressure her into saying that she loved him, when he wasn't willing to offer her the same courtesy by saying it first. He didn't know what to make of that. He turned back to the memory, even though he would never forget how this memory would end.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 45 is also done, seriously, and will be posted when I get it back from my beta. Chapter 46 is mostly done. __I've decided I will end this at least fifty chapters. I think that's insanely long, (at least it's not 80 chapters or something like that) but if you look at the word count, this isn't even close to being my longest story yet, so I think fifty will be a safe number. A reader from Granger Enchanted, Crystal656, made me a banner, which I will post at the start of this chapter when I post it on Granger Enchanted, Thank you to her, it's beautiful! _

_And this chapter is dedicated to Foundatreasure at Granger Enchanted. Thank you to everyone at Fanfiction (dot) Net, Malfoy Manor and Granger Enchanted who have put this story on their favourite list, and who have made it so popular, and who have put me on their favourite list as well. I was shocked when I checked the top ten favourite authors on Granger Enchanted the other day and saw that I was number three. How did that happen? Who would put me down as a favourite? (HA!) You all make me not want to take my sabbatical, although I finally started my original story and I'm also finally excited about it. _

_Still, I have so many Dramione ideas floating around my head that it's giving me a headache!_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Up in the Air and Down on the Ground**

"_If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more." – Jane Austen._

"_If I acted like less of a fool, she might know how much I love her." – James Potter_

"_If I could only examine every little thing he's ever said and done, and evaluate it, then and only then might I be able to come to a conclusion as to whether or not he really loves me. I already know I love him, but that proves nothing." – Alice Malfoy_

* * *

"_Alice!" James called out before she could walk away._

_Against her better judgment she turned to face him. "Please," he said softly, bringing the broom back down, and then sliding off effortlessly. "I won't take it up high. That was always the problem before, when people tried to teach you. They always took it up high. This first time, we'll stay really low, near the ground, and I'll stay right behind you and hold you tight. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_She dropped her book and said, "JP, why does this matter so much to you?"_

_He reached out again and touched her arm. His hand traveled down the sleeve of her heavy jumper, to find her hand. "Because you're important to me, and I want to share this with you. If it becomes too much for you, or too scary, I'll bring you back down. I would never, ever let anything bad happen to you."_

"_Do you promise?" she asked._

_He smiled widely. "Is that a yes?"_

"_Is that a promise?" she countered._

"_Yes, my sweet Alice, I would promise you anything." _

_She took a deep cleansing breath, to steady herself. _

* * *

Alice recalled that she wanted to be brave and she gave in much too easily that day, and the reasons were complex. Her mother was always brave and fearless, except when it came to riding brooms and heights. Alice was never brave or fearless, (she was cautious and fearful) but like her mother, she was also smart, and even she knew that brooms were safe, in theory.

She also trusted James to take care of her and to watch out for her. He had been doing so since she was four and he was five and a half. That was the main reason she did it. She did it for him.

* * *

_She said, "I should go inside and get a jacket on, because it's bound to be colder up on the broom, even if we aren't very high."_

_He slipped his corded jacket off his arms and said, "Take mine; I'll be fine in just my jumper." He didn't want to give her time to go back inside and change her mind. He helped her slip it on her arms. He reached behind her and flipped her long, blond, curly hair out of the collar. He even buttoned the second to the top button._

_She looked down at his hands as they moved from the button to the lapels and held them, bringing her closer to him. "If at anytime you want to stop, you just have to say it, and I'll bring you down, this I promise you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_Then he reached down for his broom._

_Alice began to regret her decision right away. He stepped over the broom, brought it between his legs and said, "The cool thing about this one is the large seat, so there's room for us both. Sit on the seat, and hang onto my arms, not the handle or else I can't steer, and I'll hang on to you with one hand, and the handle with the other, then I'll kick us off."_

_She walked, with trepidation, to the broom. She stepped over the slender piece of wood, and brought her back up against his chest. He moved the broom firmly between their legs. She placed her hands on his forearms, and closed her eyes._

_His breath was warm against her cheek, and his body was firm against hers. She felt one arm snake around her middle. James Potter had touched her all her life, but this felt different. This felt intimate and personal. He said in her ear, "Open your eyes."_

_She turned her face slightly and said, "How did you know I had my eyes closed?"_

_He just laughed and said, "Here we go." He kicked off before she could change her mind. She closed her eyes again and squealed. He laughed harder. _

"_Open your eyes again," he urged, "and you'll see that we aren't that high, Alice."_

_She opened her eyes, her legs dangling precariously against nothing, her back against his chest, her hands digging into his arms. They were barely off the ground. She turned to look at him and smiled._

_He smiled back, kissed her cheek and then said, "Now for the fun." He tilted the broom and they flew in the air. She turned her head, looked in front of them, took a quick look below, and then screamed._

_Eyes closed, teeth clenched, she said, "I hate you James Potter!"_

"_We still aren't very high, so open your eyes. I haven't lied to you. Come on, give this a chance," he said, moving the broom easily along the tops of the trees. "I won't go higher than the trees if you don't want me to, okay?"_

_She sighed a sigh that sounded close to a cry, and he almost tilted the broom back toward the earth, but then she opened her eyes and said, "This isn't that bad."_

"_That's the spirit," he said in her ear. He took everything slowly. He moved around the courtyard, never going higher than the trees. People smiled and waved at them. After a while he said, "You know, I'm making a right spectacle of myself. I have a reputation to uphold, and flying no higher than this, and no faster, is seriously damaging my reputation."_

"_What's more important, your promise to me or your reputation?" she asked._

* * *

He recalled that when she put it like that, he felt slightly ashamed, even though he was joking with her.

* * *

_As a joke, he said, "My reputation, of course." He flew straight up, but his intention was to fly up only for a mere second, and then go right back down. However, it was spring, and the winds of spring are so famous that poems and stories have been written about them, and a strong wind picked up the nose of the broom, tilted it slightly higher than he intended, and while Alice screamed, James scrambled to hold on to both her and to maintain the integrity of the broom._

* * *

James looked quickly from the Alice and James in the air to his Alice. She looked as scared as he imagined she looked that day. He wanted this memory to stop right now, but he wasn't in control here, she was.

* * *

_Alice let go of his arms and gripped the handle of the broom. James could not control steering with her hands on the handle, and just as he was about to tell her to hold on to him, not the broom, another strong wind picked up the tail of the broom and Alice slipped forward._

_James watched in horror as Alice slipped from the broom. She screamed and he was so filled with dread and panic that he didn't even have time to process a scream. He tried to lower the broom at the same time that he reached for her, grabbing only the back of his jacket. He had only buttoned one button, and though he gripped the jacket with one hand, with all his might, the button gave way, and Alice slipped quickly to the ground, with a loud, soul-piercing scream._

_James watched her fall, and after the fall he tried to process what he was saw: Alice on the ground, limp like a rag doll, her arms and legs at odd angles, her hair all round her, motionless, no longer screaming, not moving, not doing anything, and he froze in the air._

_Several students heard her screams and witnessed the fall and were already running to the scene. He finally lowered the broom, and he watched as a few of them fell to their knees to examine Alice._

_James felt as if he couldn't breathe. He dropped his broom and finally rushed to her side. He pushed a boy away from her, turned her around to her back, (even though a few of the students told him to not touch her) and he cradled her in his arms until several professors arrived to escort her to the hospital wing._

* * *

Alice didn't recall the rest of this memory. She barely recalled falling. She was unconscious during the worst of it. However, she didn't really come back to this memory, or even the school dance memory, for herself. She came back for him. She knew James had come along for the ride, no doubt he was watching all of this under his dad's old invisibility cloak. She wondered what he was feeling right now, watching all of this again. She felt bad causing him any undue pain at watching old, bitter memories, but she had a rather important point to make.

James watched the rest of the memory with a pained expression. He was glad that Alice couldn't see him under the cloak. He remembered that the Headmistress Floo'd both sets of their parents. He was afraid to face them. His father yelled at him and called him reckless. He told him he was banned from riding his new broom. James remembered that at the time he didn't care, because he never wanted to see that broom again as long as he lived.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She suffered from a concussion, a fractured pelvis, a broken collarbone, a broken arm, and a ruptured spleen. She was transferred to St. Mungo's.

Since the memory went there, he went along.

He watched the younger James as he sat in the corner of the waiting room, surrounded by her grandparents, little brother, and his family. No one was talking. No one was asking him what happened, because he had already told them the entire story. He had already taken all the blame. He already hated himself, and in a way, he still did.

Her mum and dad were in the room with her, which was good; because James recalled that he didn't want to face them. He watched the younger him walk out of the lobby, alone, and start toward her room.

* * *

_He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her father. He assumed __Draco__ was going to yell at him, shout at him, and tell him that he was ashamed of him and that he could never associate with his daughter again. Instead, __Draco__ pulled the younger man into his arms, patted his back and said, "She'll be fine. Don't beat yourself up over this. Everyone makes mistakes, and I know you would rather cut out your right eye than hurt her." _

_James__ nodded. If he spoke, he would probably cry._

_Draco said, "If you only knew how many times in my past I hurt Hermione, you would probably be ashamed of me, and every time I hurt her when we were young, I was cognizant of what I was doing. Every evil act, every harsh word, was deliberate, but somehow, later in our lives, she learned to forgive me, and she learned to love me for the man I had become, not for the boy that I was."_

_James__ could only nod again._

_Draco concluded, "I'm not comparing you and me, because I know everything I did to Hermione was deliberate, and what happened here today, and things that have happened with you and Alice in the past weren't done maliciously, or with evil intent, but with her best interest at heart, but that's the thing, isn't it James? You still feel like shite, you still regret it, but in the end, she'll still forgive you." He patted the younger man's arm twice and walked toward the lobby._

* * *

Alice smiled. Her father was so sweet to James. Even though he never cared for Harry Potter, he had always been decent to James. She was still watching her father walk down the hallway, when she heard a rustling sound beside her. She knew her James was close by. She realized something. She and James weren't seeing these memories the same way…James was seeing them with regret, and Alice was seeing them as missed opportunity. It was time they began to see things the same way. *

* * *

_Later that night, when his mum and Uncle Ron had left with the younger kids, James went back to her room. Her mum was still sitting by her bed. She saw James and motioned him into the room with her hand._

"_She's sleeping and she can't tell if anyone's here or not, but I'd rather not leave her alone," Hermione said. "But I would appreciate if you would sit with her while I go to the tea room." _

* * *

Again, James remembered that he couldn't even speak to Hermione for fear of crying. He watched as Alice's mum left the room and then he watched the younger James sit down on the side of the bed. Poor little Alice. She looked so broken and bruised. He looked once more at his Alice. He knew she would finally hear his confession from that night, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that, but perhaps it was time.

* * *

_James reached for her hand, held it gently in his, and bent over her body. He began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Alice," he said between his tears. "I would never, ever intentionally hurt you, and I broke a promise to you today, when I said that I wouldn't hurt you, and I did. The bloody wind came up so fast, but that's no excuse. You're the most important person in my life. I think, well, I think I have deep feelings for you, Alice." _

* * *

Alice started to cry, while watching the younger James cry. She never knew any of this happened. She never knew he came into her room, held her hand, and apologized to her. She never imagined that the cocky, self-assured, strong James that she always had known would cry because he felt sorry that he had hurt her. She immediately regretted coming to this memory. She did it to make him feel bad; not knowing that he apparently had ALWAYS felt bad at this memory. She almost said the incantation to start the next memory, when instead her attention went back to the younger James and Alice.

* * *

_He wiped his tears from his cheeks with the back of his hands, embarrassed. "I haven't cried since I was eight, and that was your fault, too," he said with a laugh. "Remember, we painted my baby sister's face red and gold, Gryffindor colours, don't you know, and I promised you if we got caught, and got in trouble, that I would take the blame._

"_My mum was so angry when she saw Lily's face, and I told her Albus did it, and she was just about to punish him, when you came forward and admitted to her that you and I did it. You were always such a good person, even when you were six. I got a paddling and for your punishment, my mum set you in the corner on a little stool and you cried and cried, because you didn't think you should have been punished, since you told the truth."_

_He laughed and said, "Well, I agreed with you, and I went and told my mum that, and that's when I cried. I cried because you were crying. I didn't cry when my mum paddled my bum, because let's face it, she didn't have the heart to really hurt me, but I cried because you were so tender hearted, and you were so sad sitting there all alone in that corner, and I felt it was my fault, because I should have protected you, and taken all of the blame, like I told you I would."_

_He didn't know why he was telling her all of this. She couldn't even hear him. Finally, he stood up, leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "I should take all the blame for this, too, and I will. I'll never force you to ever do something you don't want to do again, I promise. I love you, Alice."_

* * *

The older Alice stood by with her mouth open, shocked. That was apparently the first time James had told her that he loved her, and she didn't know! She really didn't know. Now she was glad she came to this memory. She watched the younger James leave the room. She wondered if the older James was still watching. She didn't even feel as if she needed another memory. He had told her he loved her a full year before he officially told her at his graduation. She felt like such a fool.

She closed her eyes, decided to follow through with the next memory, but instead of the graduation memory, she decided to let him see something else, something that just happened. She got to hear him tell her that he loved her, so he should get to hear her confession, too.

She said the incantation, and they were gone, and instead of standing in the bright sunlight in the courtyard of Hogwarts, on the day of James' graduation, they were at the Potter's house, and it appeared that it was only yesterday. Now James was very confused indeed.

* * *

_A/N: Any of you who might have read my story, "A Fourth and Final Week in the Life" will recognize parts of this memory from a chapter of that story. In that story Hermione and Draco's daughter, Olivia, is in love with James Potter, and they had a similar broom accident. This snippet of chapter was taken from that story, but not used, because the chapter from that story was already insanely long, so I cut it, and now I've revised it slightly and used it here. A reader already pointed out that this story reminded them a bit of that story, and begged me not to have it end the same…and don't worry, it won't end the same. This will end happily, although in reality, that story didn't really have a totally unhappy ending. Thanks!_

_*this chapter dedicated to AuntLynnie!_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: I've never had a Chapter 46 before (Or, Alice's Fifth Birthday Memory)**

"_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love." – Jane Austen_

"_I finally told her that I loved her, but it was too late, so what can I do?" – James Potter, the day of his graduation from Hogwarts._

"_I love him like a brother, nothing more." – Alice Malfoy, lying, but of course, on the same day._

* * *

Alice and James landed in the upstairs hallway of the Potter's house and in his confusion at the change of memories, James let out a short, disgusted sound, resembling a curse word, that began with the phrase: "What the..."

Alice turned toward the disembodied voice, and in her impending bewilderment the new memory she had thought of at the last faded away, and she and James, still under the cloak, where now standing in an utter nothingness, instead of standing in the Potter's upstairs hallway. She lifted her wand to take her and James to the next memory again, when she took a quick glimpse over her shoulder, to where she assumed he must be standing. She could swear she heard him still silently angry, and she wasn't sure why. Was he counting on visiting the graduation memory?

She couldn't see him, but she imagined that he was having a hard time holding back his emotion…be it anger or sadness. She never meant for the previous memories to be painful for him. She never meant for them to be painful for her! In the beginning, all she wanted was the opportunity to discover if James' love was true and steadfast, but then right before she entered the book, she heard the nursery door open, but didn't see anyone, (though heard the rustling of fabric), and she knew he was in there with her, so at the last moment her plans changed.

Instead of visiting memories that would prove to her how much he might love her, she wanted to take him to memories that would prove TO HIM how much he didn't. She didn't do this last minute change to hurt him, really she didn't. She did it because it seemed to her that he had moved on by finding a girlfriend, plus it was terribly intrusive of him to hide under an invisibility cloak and to follow her around her memories, wasn't it?

Why was the last memory so upsetting to him? It was insightful to her. It was the first time he had said that he loved her. She looked back over at where she 'imagined' he must be standing. He was quiet now, no more cursing or fuming. Was he upset because he felt guilty still for an accident that happened years ago, or was his remorse over something entirely different?

Did he, perhaps, still love her, and think that it was too late?

Perhaps this exercise down memory lane was serving a bigger purpose after all. Perhaps it would help James recall that he STILL loved her, not this Cassandra person. She was certain that the graduation memory wasn't the right one to pick for their last go round. They were both there that day, and they both knew what happened. He told her he loved her and she said she didn't love him back.

There was no earth-shattering reveal before or after, at least on her part, that would prove something different to him, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see the painful expression on his face again. Seeing it once in a lifetime was enough for her.

She already had it etched in her mind forever.

Recalling it in her mind, as if it were yesterday, and not a year ago, he took her aside before the ceremony, took her hands, and said that he loved her now, and always had, and always would, and he asked for forgiveness for all his boyhood faux pas and indiscretions. She said the worst possible thing in return, and the biggest lie of her life. She said, "I'm sorry James, but I only love you like a brother."

He looked taken aback, but he didn't argue the point. He seemed too embarrassed. He smiled instead, kissed her hand and said, "Well, I had to say it, because I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't. I hope this doesn't mean that we can't still be friends." Then he turned and almost ran away.

Cocky, self assured, full of himself, James Potter, ran away like a wounded puppy and Alice Malfoy, who was more like her mother than her father when it came to empathy, was bound by the thought that bringing James pain brought her no pleasure. Therefore, she did not rejoice in the fact that she had finally put him in his place that fateful day. No, instead, she felt her heart break in two pieces that day. She couldn't witness that again. Instead, she wanted to give him a view of what she felt for him. She had the perfect memory for them to visit.

James was beginning to wonder why they had yet to enter a new memory. The old memory had all but faded around them, and then for a brief moment it appeared that she had disapparated them to his parent's house, hence his surprise and his 'almost audible objectionable curse word', but that was impossible, because they were surely still in the middle of the time turner spell, standing as they were in an almost dark abyss…be it in her mind, in her book, he didn't know which, still, they should have moved on to the next memory by now.

She had mentioned the graduation memory in the beginning, yet they hadn't moved on at all. She was just standing there, thinking, and it almost appeared that she was 'looking' at him. He looked down to make sure he still had the invisibility cloak over his body, which he did. Did she somehow know he was with her?

She said aloud, "I'm not going to see the graduation memory after all."

Frankly, he was happy not to see graduation again, but he wasn't running this show, she was, although it was odd that she felt the need to announce it out loud. He thought for a moment that she must know he was there, but before he could question it further, she lifted her wand to say the incantation. He quickly moved to her side and grabbed a hold of the fabric of her ball gown, and they were gone. When he opened his eyes, they were back in his house, in the upstairs hallway, just as before.

He was beyond confused. He was on the verge of baffled. He was about to remove the cloak to confront 'his' Alice when her doppelganger came walking down the hallway, toward him, his little sister Lily's hand tightly in her own.

He looked at one Alice and then the other. What was this? She looked exactly the same. James didn't know what to think.

* * *

Back at Alice's nineteenth birthday ball, Lucius Malfoy slowly opened a door on the second floor of Whitehall, to hide from his wife. This room was Draco's study. The room was dark within, so the elder Malfoy assumed, (hoped?) he was alone. He slowly closed the door behind him as he crossed the threshold, then he turned toward the closed door, his forehead resting upon the doorjamb.

He sighed in relief. All he had to do was stay hidden, like the common coward that he was, until Alice returned to her party. He turned, stepped into the room, and walked over toward Draco's desk, the only light to guide him being the soft glow of a dying fire in the grate, and a few streaks of moonbeams on the tiled floor. He moved to sit behind the desk, pulled out the chair, and while lighting his wand, he kicked something under the desk with the toe of his shoe.

"Ouch!"

"Draco?"

"Father?"

Lucius bent at the waist and moved his lit wand under the desk. There, under the desk, hiding much as his father was hiding, was Lucius Malfoy's 45 year old son.

"Get out from under that desk!" Lucius commanded.

"No, I like it under here, besides, Mother's already checked this room for me once, declared it Draco free, so as long as I remain under the desk, I'm in the clear," he explained. "What are you doing in here, and with no lights on, by the way?"

"I was checking for intruders," Lucius said quickly. "I thought we had some party-crashers and I wanted to catch them in the act."

"The act?" Draco asked, amused.

"Yes," Lucius snapped.

"Of crashing the party," Draco concluded.

"Yes."

"And they would crash the party by coming up here, to my study, and hiding under my desk, in the dark?" Draco asked.

"Shut up," his father barked. He held out his hand toward his son. Draco gladly accepted. Both men stood, Draco brushing off his robes, when they heard the doorknob rattle.

"Move aside, boy," Lucius whispered. "Let me under the desk."

"No, it's my spot," Draco said back. He pushed his father, who landed on his bum on the chair. Draco started under the desk, but then he froze when he heard the sounds of his wife's voice in the hallway.

"I'll check for Lucius and Draco in this room, Narcissa," Hermione said. Draco stood back up, pushed the now standing Lucius back into the chair, and he moved to hide behind the couch, which was to the side of the fireplace. Lucius moved behind the door. Hermione opened the door just a crack, flipped on the light, then ducked her head back out in the hall. "No one's in here," she called out to Narcissa.

Both men heard Narcissa say, "I'll check the third floor, and you take the grounds."

"Of course, Narcissa," Hermione answered. Then she walked completely into the room, closed the door behind her, looked right at Lucius, (still behind the door), and when Lucius pointed toward the couch, Hermione moved to the couch, and got up on her knees on the seat to peer over top it. "Hello, Draco."

"My father ratted me out, didn't he?" Draco asked.

"Not really. I figured you were in here before he pointed to the couch," she said. "I just figured you were hiding under the desk."

"I was before he came in here and ruined my hiding place," Draco said, standing tall and pointing toward his father who was now sitting at the desk.

"Draco," Hermione began, walking up to her husband and taking his hand, "I'm worried. I think Alice should have been back by now. Not only is Narcissa upset, but terribly worried, too, and so is Harry and Ginny, because James is missing. Should we make sure the spell worked right?"

"Don't worry about them," Lucius said from his place at the desk. He pointed toward Draco's Penseive and said, "Why is that out?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Alice is traipsing around, looking at old memories, and it made me feel melancholy, so I was about to look at the memory of Alice's fifth birthday when I heard you enter. It's special to me, because it was her first birthday at Whitehall and the first one where I was her father. I put it in there a long time ago, and I haven't looked at it since. I was just about to visit it when you rudely barged into the room."

His father raised one eyebrow and said, "Rudely? Barged?"

"Sorry, Father, I meant when you uncouthly pushed your way into the room," Draco said with a smirk.

"Such insolence!" Lucius snapped.

"Was learned by you," Draco finished the thought.

Hermione smiled and said, "And you perfected it to an art form, now, let's have a look at Alice's fifth birthday." She walked over to the desk and smiled. She took Draco's hand and said, "I miss little Alice."

"Me, too," he said.

Draco was about to move the heavy stone basin toward the end of the desk when Lucius declared, "I get to look at my memory first. I put it in there right after her party, but back then everything became hectic, with the new baby and all, and I've never gotten to revisit it." He pulled back his hair and looked deeply into the swirling liquid inside the Penseive and was taken back, fourteen years, to Alice's very first birthday party at Whitehall.

* * *

_Alice ran down the stairs from the third floor, then down the hallway of the second floor just as her grandfather was leaving his bedroom. She skidded to a halt outside his room and said, "Grandfather, do you know what day it is?"_

"_Thursday?" Lucius asked with an aloofness that was contrived._

_Alice thought for a moment and said, "I think it might actually be Wednesday, but that's not what I meant."_

_Lucius could barely contain his smile. He leaned down toward his granddaughter and said, "Fine, its Wednesday, little Alice, and is that important for some reason?"_

"_Not really," Alice decided, "but it's also the day of my birth."_

"_The day of your birth?" Lucius asked back. Alice always had a funny way of saying things._

"_Yes," Alice said, taking the older man's hand and guiding him down the hallway. "Five years ago, exactly, today, I was born to my mummy and my other daddy."_

_Lucius hated that Alice still referred to her mother's ex-husband as her other daddy once in a while, but she did, and Hermione said she would hex the next person who made a big 'to do' over the fact, so Lucius let it pass. "Why is that important?" he asked instead, playing along._

_She stopped on the landing of the stairs, turned to look at her grandfather, eyes wide, mouth open, shocked, and she said, "Grandfather, my words, don't you know about birthdays?"_

_Lucius wanted to laugh again, but he would cut off his arm before he hurt 'his little girl's' feelings so he said, "I don't believe I do. Explain."_

_She shook her head, in an adult way, and said, "Sit down, this might take a while."_

_A smile edged at the corner of his mouth. He sat down on the tall windowsill. Alice began to pace back and forth before him and she said, "When a baby is born it's their very first birthday, but no one celebrates it, because the Mummy and the Daddy are usually too tired, like Mummy was tired after Sam was born."_

"_Scorpius," Lucius corrected. "You can't call the baby a ridiculous moniker, I forbid it."_

"_I didn't call him a monkey, I called him Sam. Listen to me when I talk," she said, exasperated. _

_A monkey? Lucius didn't know what she meant, but then he realized he had said, 'moniker.' Deciding to ignore that, he said, "Go on, Alice." _

"_So anyway," she continued, "that first birthday doesn't count, but the next year, it does count, and it's considered the real first birthday, and the baby gets a cake, and a candle, and with me, my mummy let me have a cake all to myself and she has a picture of me with icing all over my face and hair. It's really funny. I'll show it to you sometime."_

"_You do that," Lucius interjected. "What happens after that?" he asked._

_Alice looked confused for a moment but then she said, "Well, then you have another one the next year, and since you're a bit older, you get presents, but you know, you're still a bit of a baby, so at that point, who cares?" She put her hands up in the air._

_Lucius barked a laugh and said, "Exactly. Who cares? Continue."_

"_Well," she said, "The third and fourth ones are pretty much the same. For me, I had a small party with Mummy and I got presents and I liked that, but grandfather, this is the big birthday, number five. You know that, right?" She placed a hand on his knee and looked up at him, beguiling him with her charm. _

"_I can think of bigger birthdays, but if you say number five is important, I believe you," he replied._

"_Oh, believe me, it is, and for this birthday, I'm having a big party with everyone coming, all the relatives, and all the friends of the relatives, and even though it's raining outside, Daddy is putting up a tent, and we're having it outside, and Grandmother said we get to ride the ponies. The fifth birthday is commonly when you have a theme, too."_

"_Do tell," he countered. "What theme are you having?"_

"_Grandfather!" she almost yelled. "I've already told you this a hundred times! Learn to listen better! It's an __Alice in Wonderland__ party! Everyone is coming as a character from that book!"_

_Lucius bent down and picked up Alice. He stood her on the windowsill and he stood next to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he asked, "What character am I going to be again?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "The Mad Hatter!" Alice picked everyone's characters for them, and she had already told her grandfather this many times, so she didn't know why she had to repeat it._

"_Oh, that's right," he laughed. "And you're the cat, Dinah, right?"_

"_No," she giggled._

"_Are you the White Hare?" he asked, playing along._

"_You should be the White Hare," Alice said back, touching her grandfather's hair. _

_Lucius looked shocked and said, "Did my five year old granddaughter really make a joke about my hair?"_

"_I don't think so," Alice responded. "That's just what Daddy told Mummy, besides, the character is called 'The White Rabbit' and that's Mummy's character. I'm going to be Alice, because of my name and my long blonde hair. Daddy is going to be the Cheshire cat, and Mummy said it's because he smirks, but I don't know what that means. Grandmother is the Queen of Hearts, although I don't like that character in the book, Uncle Harry is going to be the caterpillar, and Uncle Ron is the March Hare."_

"_I think those two should be Tweedledum and Tweedledumber," Lucius said under his breath. "What about James. Isn't he coming to your party?"_

"_Tweedledum and TweedleDEE," she said, emphasizing the 'dee', "are from __Alice through the Looking Glass__, and that's going to be my sixth birthday theme! And of course James is coming to my party! All of the little kids are coming. He's going to be the Dormouse. That's a little part in the book, but I don't think he'll care."_

"_Of course he won't. He'll do whatever you ask of him. That little boy is in love with you," Lucius said, smiling, "As are we all." He picked her up from the windowsill, placed her on his hip, and walked the rest of the way down the stairs with her in his arms. When they reached the bottom he placed her on her feet in the foyer and said, "When is this party starting?"_

"_What time is it now?" she asked back._

_He looked at his pocket watch. "It's nine in the morning."_

"_My party is at one in the afternoon, so that means you have," Alice counting on her fingers, "four hours to get ready. Did you get me a present?"_

"_My coming to your party should be enough for you. Is that all that matters, presents?" he asked, as a joke. _

_Alice looked affronted. "Of course not!" she said, miffed. She even stomped her foot. "I'm not a selfish person, Grandfather. You can come to my party without a present. That's enough for me, for goodness sakes!" She frowned at him and ran down the hallway. _

_He called after her, "Alice?"_

_She turned and said, "Yes, Grandfather?"_

"_I'll bring a present."_

"_Good, because it is kind of important, but that still doesn't mean I'm selfish," she said with a smile. She waved and said, "I'm off to help Mummy. I love you, Grandfather!"_

"_I love you, Alice," her grandfather said back, although the little girl was already gone._

After Lucius looked at his memory, he shared it with Hermione and Draco. Draco smiled after watching the tender scene between granddaughter and grandfather and said, "That was the first birthday I had with her, so it'll always be special to me."

Hermione smiled and said, "It was the first birthday Alice had where I didn't feel alone. I had you, and the new baby, and even The Mad Hatter over there," and she pointed toward Lucius. "Thank you for giving me Alice, Draco." She placed her head on his chest, her arms around his waist.

"No, thank you for giving me Alice," he returned. He kissed the top of her head.

Lucius walked up to the pair, placed his hands on their backs, and said, "You both could thank me, as I begot Draco, and without me, there would be no him, henceforth, no Alice."

Draco smirked and Hermione slapped Lucius' chest.

Narcissa stood in the now open doorway, hands on hips, and she said, "Well, frankly, I think I should be the one that's thanked, since I was in labour with him for twenty-six horrible hours."

The other three all jumped back in surprise. "Now," she forged ahead, "Where is my granddaughter?"

Hermione let out a breath and said, "I think that's a very good question."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: This time the Memory makes Alice Sad, But there's a Happy Ending**

"_It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others." – Jane Austen_

"_It makes no difference how long you've known a person. I knew my wife for most of my life, and I didn't love her, and then I fell in love with her on a single night. Love doesn't know anything about time." – Draco Malfoy to Alice Malfoy_

"_James said that he wanted to marry you the moment he saw you walk down the aisle at my wedding. Do you really think someone who has that much conviction would, or could, change his mind after all these years?" – Hermione Granger Malfoy to Alice Malfoy_

* * *

Recap from previous chapter:

Alice and James landed in the upstairs hallway of the Potter's house and in his confusion at the change of memories, James let out a short, disgusted sound, resembling a curse word.

Alice turned toward the disembodied voice, and in her impending bewilderment the new memory she had thought of at the last moment faded away. She and James, still under the cloak, were now standing in an utter nothingness, instead of standing in the Potter's upstairs hallway.

She said aloud, "I'm not going to see the graduation memory after all." She said it for James' benefit. She lifted her wand to say the incantation to take them back to the new memory she had selected. James quickly moved to her side, grabbed a hold of the fabric of her ball gown, and they were gone.

When he opened his eyes, they were back in his house, in the upstairs hallway, just as before. He was still confused and on the verge of being baffled. He was about to remove the cloak to confront 'his' Alice when another Alice started toward him, holding his little sister's hand. He looked at one Alice and then the other. James didn't know what to think. Was this a current memory?

He turned to watch the other Alice, still holding Lily's hand, and that was when he noticed that his little sister was crying. Why was she crying? Alice steered Lily to her bedroom, and the real Alice and James followed.

* * *

"_Don't worry about what your cousin Hugo and my stupid brother Sam said to you, Lily," Alice said, taking a tissue and dabbing the younger girl's cheeks, to wipe her tears. _

"_He said that the biscuits I baked weren't even good enough to feed to a rat!" Lily cried. "He's such a bully! Why is he like that?"_

"_He's a bit like my dad at that age, I'm afraid," Alice revealed, "at least according to my mum, but the truth is, Sam teases you so much because he has a slight crush on you. You're a year older than he is, and he's such a pest most of the time, so he teases you instead of showing you that he really cares."_

_Lily wiped away the last of her tears and said, "But James has never been cruel like that to you, and he's always liked you."_

_Lily smiled and said, "James and I are just friends, Lily."  
_

_Lily shook her head causing her long brown hair to move on her shoulders. She said, "No, he's always liked you, or really, loved you, and he's not mean or cruel to you. He doesn't tease you and make you cry. He likes you too much!"_

"_I'm not sure about that," Alice said in a self-effacing way, "but it's true that he's never intentionally hurt me, though he has unintentionally hurt me." Lily sat on one of her twin beds and Alice sat on the other. _

"_What has he done to hurt you, unintentionally?" the fifteen year old Lily asked._

"_Nothing too severe," Alice revealed. "During school he was constantly telling me what to do, and how to act, and even who I should be friends with, and it was maddening." Lily laughed and Alice continued, "One time, when I was a bit younger than you, he didn't like my choice of dates for a dance and he was so angry that he told me to go back to my room and in the folly that ensued, he ripped my pretty dress."_

_Lily looked shocked, but then said, "At least he's never called you names or made you cry. He's always been bossy, but he's a wonderful older brother. Both of my brothers are wonderful."_

_Alice grinned and threw a pillow at Lily before saying, "I wish I could say the same about my brother."  
_

_Lily blushed suddenly. "I think your brother is pretty wonderful, even if he is a git and did make me cry."_

_Alice cocked her head to the side and asked, "You don't have a crush on Sam, do you?"_

"_Perhaps," she answered. "Are you certain he likes me in return?"_

_Alice almost squealed in delight and said, "He's a spoiled brat, but he has it bad for you, mark my words. He's a year younger than you, though my father is nine months younger than my mum, but do you care about that?"_

_Lily shook her head no. Alice concluded, "Just think, if you married Sam someday we would be sisters! I've always wanted a sister."_

_Lily threw the pillow back at Alice and said, "I've always wanted you for an older sister, but I hardly think I'll marry Scorpius Malfoy someday, besides, I always assumed it would be you and James who would marry someday, making us sisters."_

_Lily bit her bottom lip and said, "Maybe. Can you keep a secret?"_

_The pretty Lily moved to sit on the bed beside Alice and said, "Yes, yes, what is it?"_

_Alice slipped off the bed, sat on the floor, her back against the mattress. Lily followed. Alice had the pillow on her lap and she pulled at the fringe around the sides and said, "Well, the day after tomorrow is my birthday, right?"  
_

"_Yes, you're an old lady of nineteen," Lily laughed._

"_And James comes home tonight, and then tomorrow's my birthday, and I've decided that on my birthday I'm going to finally tell James that I love him," Alice announced, her hands now clasped tightly in her lap. "I should have told him that when he told me that he loved me that time at his graduation, but I didn't, even though I did, love him, I mean." Lily's eyes grew wide and her mouth flew open, though no words escaped._

"_Did you hear me, Lily?" Alice asked. The younger girl continued to stare at her without emotion. "Lily?" Alice was concerned. She got up on her knees and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and said, "Well, what do you think? Is it a good idea?"_

"_YYYYEEESSSS!!!!" Lily screamed in delight. She stood up and began to jump up and down. Alice could barely contain her delight. She stood as well, and the girls embraced. "Finally!" Lily at last exclaimed. _

_At that moment Harry stuck his head in the room, his wand firmly in his hand. "What's wrong? What happened? Someone screamed!" he proclaimed._

"_It was Lily," Alice explained._

"_Why did you scream?" Harry asked, walking into his daughter's room._

"_I saw a spider," his daughter lied. _

"_So, you're not Uncle Ron. You're not afraid of spiders, and what would explain the reason why you both have a big grin on your faces?" Harry asked, pocketing his wand. The girls both merely continued to smile at him. He added, "Must have been a hell of a spider."_

"_It was," Lily agreed._

_He cupped his daughter's cheek, and then turned and winked at Alice before he asked, "This is a bit off the spider subject, but what do you want for your birthday, Miss Alice? You know tradition, whatever you ask from me, I try to give it to you."_

_She looked at Lily, who started jumping up and down again. Harry smiled, confused, and to cover for her young friend's exuberance, Alice answered, "I just for everyone to be together and to be happy."  
_

"_You truly are a sweet, loving girl, and as ever, your wish is my command," he said, bowing, "because James just arrived home. He's downstairs now, and I know that makes his mother and me very happy, and I would assume it would make you happy, too. That was an easy present."_

_Lily pulled on Alice's arm and said, "Did you hear my Dad? James is home, James is home!"_

_Alice blushed, looked toward Harry, and then said, "I heard him. Calm down."_

_Harry turned to leave the room and he said, "Yes, and he brought along a friend."_

"_Really?" Alice asked. She started out of the room behind Harry, pulling James' sister along with her. Once in the hall, she asked, "Who did he bring?"_

_Harry turned to face Alice and said, "His new girlfriend. Her name is Cassandra."_

_Alice's smile literally evaporated from her face and she felt as if all the air was sucked out of her body. Lily looked at Alice, immediately stopped, looked from her father, back to Alice again and then said, "No!"_

"_Well, yes, he did, and they're both downstairs. Come say hello. You haven't seen your brother in months, since the Holidays. You come as well, Alice. I know you haven't seen him in a while either, and I think you'll like Cassie. That's her name." Harry turned and walked down the hall, and then down the stairs and out of sight._

_Lily looked at her older friend and said, "What an awful name…Cassie!"_

_Alice looked at the floor and she felt tears burn the back of her eyes. Albus, Lily's other brother, and Sam ran up the stairs at that moment and Albus said, "Come down stairs, girls! James is home and he brought a new broom with him!"_

"_And a girl, yuck!" Sam added with a smile. He looked at Lily first, then to his sister. He noticed right away that both girls were frowning, and that Alice looked pale and wan and close to tears. He frowned and walked up to his sister. "Alice, what's wrong?"_

"_I need to go home, Sammie. Tell Mummy and Daddy that I'm Apparating home," she said quietly, with a hitch in her voice. She looked at her little brother and began to cry. Lily started to cry, too._

_Albus shook his head and said something along the lines of, "Crazy girls." He ran back down the stairs._

_However, Scorpius Malfoy, also known as Sam, only son of Draco and Hermione, little brother of Alice, was not the spoiled monster that he often portrayed. He was mostly sensitive and compassionate to those around him, and no matter what, he was loyal to his family. It was inbred, part of being a Malfoy. He was also a classic Slytherin, cunning and intelligent. He knew something was wrong with his sister, even if no one told him so._

"_Lily," the teenaged boy urged, "let me talk to Alice alone." He grabbed his older sister's arm and pulled her back into Lily's room. He slammed the door closed and begged, "What's wrong with you? You're acting strange. Tell me right now what's wrong!"_

_Alice pulled her little brother into her arms. He wasn't so little any longer. He was fourteen, and he was taller than she. She collapsed against him and cried and cried. He immediately took his wand and put up a silencing spell on the door._

_His sister lifted her head from his shoulder and admonished, "You aren't allowed to do magic outside of school."_

"_For cripes sakes," he exhaled. "You're such a goody-two shoes, priss. You should have been in Gryffindor, instead of Ravenclaw! Either tell me what's wrong or I'll go get Father."_

"_Just let me go home," she asked. She sunk to the bed, hung her head and said, more to herself than to him, "It's too late. I should have known it would be too late."_

_Sam had no clue what she was rattling on about, but if his sister was this distressed and she needed to go home, he would help her. "Go on home," he said. "I'll make a lie up to tell Father and Mum. They believe everything I tell them, no matter what. I'll say you have cramps. That's something they would never believe I would lie about."_

_Alice actually laughed through her tears. She stood up again, hugged him and said, "You're a good brother, even when I can't stand you, I still love you." She took her wand and Apparated away._

_Sam opened the door and went down the stairs to lie to his parents. It was something he was getting quite good at doing._

_Lily sat in the middle of the stairs and watched as Sam ran past her, looking back at her once. He winked at her, and she didn't know what the wink meant. He ran into the front room and whispered something in his father's ear, to which Draco frowned, said, "Tell your mother. I don't wish to know these types of things." He turned and whispered something to his mother even as James was still hugging everyone, from his parents, to his grandparents, and his Uncles and cousins, in greeting._

_James walked back into the foyer and looked up the stairs. He smiled at his little sister, held open his arms and said, "My goodness, Lily, you're prettier every time I see you. Come give me a hug."_

_Lily shook her head no. James gave her a slight smile and walked closer, leaning on the banister. He looked up at her and said, "Why ever not? I haven't seen you since Christmas break. Haven't you missed me?"_

"_Who did you bring with you?" Lily quizzed. Before James could answer, she stood up and said, "You've ruined everything! Now I'll never have her for a sister!" She ran upstairs, leaving her brother alone, and bemused._

_Harry walked into the foyer and said, "Where's Alice and Lily?"_

"_Lily just ran upstairs, saying something about a sister, and I haven't seen Alice yet. I can't wait to see her," James announced. "By the way, Dad, thanks for letting Cassie come this weekend. I was afraid you and Mum would be a bit odd about her visiting, being a girl and all, but she's been my best friend since I've been in Uni, and she's having a rough time of things. She just broke up with her boyfriend."_

_Harry nodded, but didn't comment. He suddenly felt embarrassed for telling Alice that Cassie was James' girlfriend. He looked up the stairs, contemplating going up and telling her otherwise, when James continued, "I think I'll go see what's wrong with my sister, and then I absolutely have to see my sweet Alice. I've missed her so much."_

_James started to run up the stairs, when his father pulled him back by the back of his jumper. "Son, I might have just made a terrible mistake. I told Alice and Lily that Cassie was your girlfriend."_

_James instantly looked livid. He practically jumped down the stairs and hissed, "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"_

"_Because someone needed to light a fire under that girl. Anyone can see that Alice loves you as much as you love her. I know how hurt you were when she said that she didn't love you at your graduation, but son, that was a ruse, because she does, and probably always has. So, I thought some good old fashioned jealousy might make her whistle a different tune."_

"_NO!" James cried out. If he thought he could get away with hexing his father, the most powerful wizard who ever lived, he would. He ran up the stairs two at a time. He pushed open door after door, starting with Lily's room. He couldn't find Alice, or even Lily, anywhere. He finally went to his old bedroom, on the third floor. He pushed open the door, and he saw Lily sitting on the bed. Her back was to the door, with Sam sitting next to her, holding her hand, as she cried. He stayed by the doorway and listened._

_Lily said, "Oh, Sam, everything is so messed up!"_

_Sam shrugged. He didn't do it because he was insensitive. He merely didn't know what to say. He was often tongue tied around Lily. If he wasn't teasing her mercilessly, he was usually quiet around her. It was probably because she was so pretty, and smart, and she smelled really, really nice. He liked her so very much, and at this moment, he also felt sad that she was sad. _

"_Can you tell me what you're talking about, so I won't feel so stupid?" he asked. "Why did my sister leave in tears, and why are you crying right now?"_

_James winced. Alice left in tears! He backed out of the room, unnoticed, and stood by the door, half in the room, half out. Lily answered, "I think I hate my own brother. How could he have a girlfriend?"_

_Sam shrugged a second time and said, "I don't know what I should say. He has a girlfriend because my sister isn't interested in him, I guess."_

_James backed completely out of the room and went back down the stairs, Sam's words echoing in his brain…Alice wasn't interested in him! Therefore, he missed his sister's response to Sam's assessment._

_Lily turned on the bed, looked at Sam and said, "She told me earlier that she loved him, you prat! She was going to tell him tomorrow, at her birthday, and now he's ruined everything and I may never forgive him! I may never forgive you, either!" She pushed Sam hard and he fell off the bed. _

_She ran out of the room. Sam stayed on the floor and shouted, "What the hell did I do? And by the way, Potter, there's no need to get so violent!"_

* * *

James was shocked. He didn't know that she loved him! How could he have known? If she hadn't shown him this memory from last night, he might still never have known. He turned toward Alice. She looked equally shocked. She didn't know that he still loved her, either. She didn't know that his father had lied, and that Cassie was just his friend, and that it was her that he had loved all along.

He didn't know that she was going to tell him that she loved him. No wonder she was so sad today, up on the hill, during her birthday picnic. No wonder she needed so many reassurances of his feelings toward her, hence the reason for this memory spell.

While he continued to ponder things, he failed to notice that she had reached out for his arm, and that they were back in the old nursery at Whitehall. He was equally unaware when she reached out toward nothingness, only to pull the invisibility cloak off his body, letting it drop to the floor.

They stood in front of each other, staring, neither speaking, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me that Cassie wasn't your girlfriend? You let me go all night long last night, and all day today, thinking that she was and that it was too late for us."

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me? You loved me since at least my graduation, which was over a year and a half ago, when I told you that I loved you, but you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" he beseeched, not aware that she had just asked him a question before his, and that she was about to ask him another question in return.

She shook her head slightly. "How did I know that you still felt the same for me? You never told me that your feelings hadn't changed! If I hadn't seen you tell me that you loved me in a memory from a moment ago, I still wouldn't have known, and even then, the only way you could tell me that you loved me was when I was comatose, after that broom accident!"

He looked indignant and countered, "No…graduation, remember? I put it all out on the line for you back at my graduation, and you crushed my love like you would crush a bug with your shoe and you didn't look back!"

"I looked back tonight, didn't I? And by the way, did that give you the right to tag along with me to visit my memories?" she accused.

"Oh, come on, Alice, you must have known I was there all along! You picked these memories specifically for me, you know it, and you even brought me back from this last memory, and you took the cloak off me!" he barked.

"That doesn't excuse your not telling me you were under the damned invisibility cloak to begin with!" she harped.

"That doesn't excuse you for making me suffer, having to see you fall from that broom again!" he shouted. "That was the worst day of my life!"

"It wasn't exactly the best day of mine!" she laboured. "And so what if I wanted to make you suffer a bit! You've made me suffer this entire day! It's been the worst birthday of my life!"

"Oh, boo hoo, Alice has had a bad day! Stop being so dramatic! Everything's not always about you! Not everything everyone does concerns you!" he argued.

"I think the fact that you and your father lied to me concerns me a little bit, don't you? I think the fact that you've lied about still loving me concerns me!" she leveled.

"Don't concern yourself with it any longer!" he responded. "Oh, and sweetheart, before you call me a liar, look in the mirror, because it appears you've been hiding a few things yourself, or shall I say, pure little Alice Malfoy has lied as well, because apparently, my sweetness, you've loved me for a long time too!"

"Well, I hate you, now!" she yelled. She pushed him.

"Right back at you, you spoiled, brat!" he shouted. He pushed her back.

They stared at each other, in shock and distress. She kept her mouth in a tight line, to fight off tears, her arms tightly around her body. He clenched both his fists at the sides of his body, to keep from strangling her.

She gave in first. She sighed, and sat on the bed. She looked down and said, "I've been a fool, haven't I?"

He lifted one shoulder, made a strange sound, and sat beside her. He knocked his shoulder into hers and said, "And I've been a bigger one. You're right, I do still love you, Alice. Help me, because I do. I'm sorry for everything. I should never have played along with my father's lie concerning Cassie, especially since I suspected it was the cause of your unhappiness, but damn it all, I was feeling as insecure as you. I was afraid to show you that I love you still, because I was sure you would tell me that you still didn't love me."

"I do, though," she offered.

"You do what?" he asked, with another sigh.

"Love you," she said softly.

He stared at her, eyes narrowed, and he stood suddenly. "You do? Even after everything?"

"Criminy, JP, stop being so imperceptive."

He laughed and jokingly said, "There you go with those big words again. You know I don't understand the big words, sweetheart."

She didn't feel like playing along. She said, "It means you're being dim-witted, you stupid git, because you just heard me tell Lily that I loved you only yesterday, in that memory, so don't act so surprised!" she complained.

James began to laugh. "We are two of the most stupid fools around!"

"Speak for yourself!" she spat. "I'm neither a fool nor am I in any way stupid." He continued to grin at her. He shook his head and stood. She stood as well and said, "What? Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Because I'm about to kiss you, Alice Malfoy." He reached for her arm. He let his fingertips travel lightly down her arm, toward her hand, making her shiver. He grasped her hand, and pulled her closer. She pushed on his chest with her other hand. He could barely hide his delight, and he said, "Do I make you nervous, my sweet, sweet, Alice?"

"No," she said, but then added," Well, yes. You're going to kiss me."

"I've kissed you before," he reminded. "Three times to be exact."

"Small, chaste kisses don't count, especially ones that happened when we were children," she corrected. She continued to try to pull away, but he pulled her to him so quickly that she stumbled against him. He put his other arm around her waist, to hold her in place. He placed his lips almost on hers, but instead of kissing her, he said, in a murmur, so that each word felt like a single, tingling kiss, "This is our fourth kiss, Alice. Fourth kisses are the best kisses there are, didn't you know?"

She shook her head no, her lips almost touching his. He nodded. The hand that was previously grasping hers came up to cup her cheek. His thumb rubbed her face, and he said, "Yes, fourth kisses are definitely," his lips touched hers slightly, "the best," his lips moved across hers to the side of her mouth, "kisses," his lips moved with ease across her cheek to her ear, where he finished the sentence by whispering in her ear, "in the entire world." He kissed her pulse point, below her ear, and she felt so intoxicated by his nearness and the fact that he was finally holding her in his arms, that she almost fainted.

He was being so tender and unbearably sweet. His lips came back to hers, softly and languorously he caressed his lips across hers, back and forth, finally deepening the kiss with intimacy and meaning. His hand went from her cheek to her back, up to her neck, under her hair, to rest on bare skin, and then back down again. Trailing his fingers to each knot of her spine, his hand moved down first her bare back, then to her dress covered waist, to rest on her hip.

His lips weren't idle, either. They moved across her face, even as his hands explored her body. He was tentative, and hesitant, not wanting to scare her. He opened her mouth under his, touched her tongue with his, and he thought he was going to come undone. His hands moved under her ribs, his thumbs touching the undersides of both breasts.

He wanted to make love to her, but they had just proclaimed their mutual love, and he wondered if it was too soon. It wasn't soon enough, for him.

He lifted his head, keeping her tightly in his arms, even as her arms went up to his neck, and he placed his forehead against her own. "Hell, Alice, I love you so much and I want to make love to you, to show you how much, but you're a virgin, and you have a house full of guests, and your grandmother is calling your name as we speak, so we should stop."

It was true, all of it. She was a virgin, there was a birthday ball in her honour going on at that very moment, and the sound of her grandmother's voice was getting louder as she almost reached the nursery.

Alice clung to James' robes and said, "Take me somewhere, James. Please. I want to make love to you, too."

It was all the encouragement that he needed. He Disapparated her away just as Narcissa opened the door. She saw them leave and in Malfoy tradition, she stomped her foot in frustration and yelled, "James Potter, how dare you kidnap my granddaughter when I've finally found her!"

* * *

_A/N: A nice long chapter, if I do say so myself. Only three more. Do you all like the other little romance suggested here, between Lily and Sam? I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Shall I have a love scene, perhaps?_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Tender Love, Twofold**

"_But when a __young __lady__ is to be a heroine, something __must__ and __will__ happen to __throw__ a __hero__ in her __way__." – Jane Austen_

"_I'll always be there for you and even if you had never told me that you loved me, I think I would have waited for you forever.." – James Potter_

"_I'm not asking for forever, I'm only asking for a chance to know my own heart, to know my own life, with you in it." – Alice Malfoy_

* * *

His thoughts:

He had loved her as long as he could remember. He had wanted her almost as long. There wasn't one day that went by that he didn't think of her. There was barely one night that passed that he didn't dream of her, of holding her, kissing her, being with her forever.

She was precious. She was special. She was, and forever would be, his and his alone. She seemed afraid, and he understood. He was afraid, too. He was afraid to show her how much he cared, because it would make him seem vulnerable, perhaps even weak.

He was afraid of hurting her, or scaring her. How could he ever explain to her that he had dreamt of this night all his life, and just as she had waited for him, he had waited for her, because no other girl was special enough to take her place? Would she understand that he was just as scared, but for a whole host of other reasons?

He was scared of disappointing her. He was scared of doing something to turn her away. He was afraid of messing up, and of her leaving him forever. Would she laugh if he told her that he was a virgin, too? Of course he was. He was waiting for her.

Would she understand that this was the beginning of everything? Did she know, or even have an inkling that he wanted to marry her as well as to make love to her?

Her thoughts:

She shivered. She wasn't cold, she was afraid. She wasn't afraid of him, for she knew he would never, could never, hurt her. She was afraid that this wasn't real, and that if she even breathed he might disappear.

She didn't want to tell him her fears, because there were so many, and most of them irrational, and he would smile at her and merely tell her that everything would be okay, and of course, she would believe him, but in reality, those simple words wouldn't take away her fears.

She had never even kissed another boy, at least, not like he had kissed her earlier. She had dated other boys, but she had never had a real boyfriend. She had exchanged small kisses with these boys, but nothing soul searching, earth moving, mind shattering, to compare with the kiss they had just shared.

What if she did something wrong? What if she did something to embarrass them both? What if she moved the wrong way, or made a weird noise? What if she wanted him to stop? What if she didn't want him to ever stop? Her mind was a muddled mess of thoughts…thus, her fear and worry, and the aforementioned shivering.

He knew she was a virgin, but what about him? She didn't recall that he had really ever had a girlfriend. Whenever he had ever needed a girl to go with him anywhere, or do anything with him, he had always taken her. She wondered…could he be as scared as she?

She placed her arms around her and felt tears at the back of her eyes. What if she disappointed him, and he discovered that he didn't really love her? What if he loved her forever and ever and never wanted to leave her side? That last thought wasn't a fear, but a wish full of fervor. What if she wanted to wait until they were married to make love with him? What if she wanted to marry him right now?

The conversation between them:

"Where are we?" She looked around.

"The old boathouse, right outside the grounds here at Whitehall," he answered. He stepped away from her, made sure the door was secured with magic, and then set about lighting a lantern that was on a crate in the corner of the small shed.

She smiled and revealed, "My mum once told me that the first time she and my dad made love, when we first came to Whitehall, was right here in this boathouse."

James didn't know what to say in return to that little revelation, so he said, "Remember that time we came in here to try those Muggle cigarettes?"

She smiled at the memory. "I remember that you vomited after only one, and then Albus tried to warn us that my grandfather was approaching, because Sam told on us, and I also remember that Grandfather made me leave, before he punished you." She sat down on a turned over rowboat. "You never did tell me what he did to you."

James sat beside her. "He told me if I ever hurt you, really hurt you, or put you in danger in anyway, he would kill me." James smiled now, but he remembered being a fifteen year old boy, and having a former Death Eater tell him that he would kill him had made quite an impression on him.

She gasped, placed her hands on her mouth and said, "Oh, JP, I never knew that. I'm so sorry I left him alone with you. I thought perhaps he would make you smoke the whole pack or something, to teach you the evils of smoking."

"No," he said, laughing, "he already saw the evidence of my smoking on the floor over there," he pointed, "so he knew I couldn't handle smoking. He wanted to teach me the evils of falling in love with his only granddaughter. He asked if you had any cigarettes, and I said no, though he knew I was lying. He glared at me for a full minute, I think he might have even been trying to delve into my mind, and finally I said, 'Yes, Sir, she had one too, but she didn't throw up.' And he actually seemed proud of you."

Alice laughed. "When he came back up to the house, he told me that I was never to smoke again, especially those horrible Muggle creations, and if I did, I would answer to his belt, although, he would never touch me, I still had no desire to smoke again."

"You know what else he told me that day?" James asked.

She shook her head slightly, to answer 'no'.

James took her hand in both of his, and studied it as he answered. "He told me that he knew I loved you very much, and that I was always to treat you as something special, and precious, and to put your feelings before my own. He said that he would give his life for his wife and that if I wasn't prepared to give my life for you in the same way, that only meant I didn't deserve you. He asked me if I intended to marry you someday, and so help me, even though I was a teenage kid, and afraid of him, I was honest and told him the truth. I told him yes, I had been planning to marrying you since I was five years old."

She stared down at his hands, holding hers, playing with her fingers. She said, "That's a lot to put on the plate of a fifteen year old boy."

"Yes, but I remember it to this day. So it made the impression he meant for it to make," he regaled. He took a deep, cleansing breath. He said, "Shall we wait, my sweet Alice? Shall we wait until we marry?"

"You mean to make love?" she asked.

He glared at her, grinned, and said, "No, to have another cigarette. Yes, to make love."

"Do you want to marry me, James?" she asked.

"Are you asking?" he quizzed back, with a grin.

"Yes, I am," she said bravely. "You and I won't have a marriage made for convenience sake only. You and I will have a marriage that's made from love, and that was destined to always be."

"Does that mean I'm to say yes?" he joked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Yes," he said back. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "No making love in the boathouse, then. I'm not sure I can anyway, with the memory of our smoking mishap, piled onto the fact that you just told me about your mum and dad in here."

"You really mean we should wait?" she asked.

"At least until tonight," he responded. He stood up, and pulled her to her feet. "You're already in a white dress, and I'm in dress robes, and my Uncle Percy is undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, my father is the hero of our world, and your father is one of the richest men in the universe, so I wager that between the three of them, and with your brains and my beauty, we can come up with a quick special license, and turn this little birthday soiree into a wedding."

She couldn't contain her glee. "When I dressed this evening, I imagined that I was dressing for my wedding to you someday, and at the time it seemed pathetic, but now, it seems poetic somehow. That means we'll finally have to face my grandmother."

"She's scarier than Lucius," James said, with a shudder. He snuffed out the light, unbarred the door, and took her hand in his.

He started out of the small shed when she said, "But we are still going to make love tonight, right?"

He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He looked at her pretty face, awash in moonlight, and said, "Nothing could stop me, sweetheart. I've waited all my life for you." He leaned down and kissed her mouth. "Now, let's find my uncle first, and see if obtaining that special license is even something that can be done on such a short notice."

They found Percy easily enough, because he was outside, along with the other family members, looking for them. They explained to him their hopes and plans, but he told them he was sorry, for there was no way to get a special license so quickly. For one thing, it was the weekend and another thing, it was nighttime, so no one would be at the Ministry, in either case. He said the best he could possibly do is get it for them on Monday morning.

Percy walked back into the ballroom, and James turned to her and said, "Sorry, sweetheart. We'll have to wait to get married, and for making love. Only a few days, though, okay?"

"No, I have a better idea!" Alice finally gasped. "Come on, we have to find my grandmother!"

"Didn't you hear me say I was afraid of her earlier?" James asked, while she pulled on his hand and ran toward the house.

"Oh, you big baby," she chastised. They ran toward the back of the grand house, looked into the large windows of the ballroom, where everyone was dancing gaily, and drinking and eating. She cupped her hand, and looked inside one window and said, "It doesn't seem anyone else misses the fact that the birthday girl is missing."

James stood behind her, leaned forward, and pointed. "There she is. Oh, Merlin, she's talking to my father. It looks like she's ready to spit nails. Are you sure you need to talk with her? How is talking to her going to help us get married any sooner than Monday?"

"Talking to her is pertinent to our getting married tonight," she urged.

He knew his Alice was smart, so he would trust her.

They quietly walked around to a set of doors that faced the north side of the massive ballroom. Hermione was standing not far from these doors, her hand over her eyes, as if she was in the throes of a headache. "Mummy?" Alice said, sneaking up behind her as James closed the door.

Hermione jumped. "Where have you been? No, we don't have time to answer. Your grandmother wanted Harry to call all the Aurors, because apparently that prat standing behind you kidnapped you."

"More like he tagged along with me on my jaunt down memory lane. Didn't Daddy or Grandfather tell you what I was going to do, with the book I mean?"

"Yes, they told me, and I guess it was successful?" Her mother smiled at her, and then at James.

"He loves me, Mummy." Alice gave James' hand a squeeze.

"Finally," Hermione exclaimed. "Come on, let's go appease your grandmother, and show her that you're okay."

"Um, not yet," Alice said. "I do need to talk to her, in private, and then I need you and Daddy and everyone else to promise that you'll stay here and wait for us, okay?"

"What are you planning, young lady?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"My life," she said with a smile.

Draco rushed up to the trio in the corner and said, "My stars, Alice, your grandmother is about ready to call in the Muggle police!"

"Go get her for me, Daddy. James and I want to ask her a favour," Alice persisted. "We'll wait outside for her."

Draco looked at James. James shrugged and said, "I've never made any claims that I know what's going on inside Alice's massive mind. I still don't, although I think I need to ask your permission to marry her."

"Fine, fine, who cares about that, you have it, just don't send me over to my mother," the older man said.

"Goodness, you idiot!" Hermione huffed. She pushed her husband, hard, and he stumbled into the wall as she rushed over to go get her mother-in-law.

Draco winked at James and said, "Always play the incompetent buffoon, my boy. It makes them do all the unpleasant tasks. That's how I used to get out of doing the things I didn't want to do with the kiddies, you know."

Alice frowned as the two men laughed, and said, "I'm standing right here, so don't try to give my future husband advice like that. Besides, Mummy knows you're not really a buffoon, just a spoiled brat."

"It takes one to know one," Draco leveled. "Wait, did you say you were asking permission to marry?" He looked back at James.

James cocked his head toward Draco while looking at Alice and said, "I don't think his buffoon act was an act after all."

Now Draco pushed James. Narcissa walked toward the three, followed by Lucius, and then Harry and Ron came toward the corner that housed Draco, Alice and James. Hermione was in the rear. Narcissa was shaking her finger at Alice before she reached her, but before she could give her granddaughter the dressing down that she felt the young woman deserved, Alice grabbed her grandmother's wrist with one hand, her intended's hand with the other, and she pulled them both outside.

"Grandmother, do you still have your copy of 'Alice in Wonderland'?" Alice asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she barked.

"Please answer," Alice pleaded.

"Yes, of course I do. I have one of the five rare copies, reportedly made by Lewis Carroll himself, just like your copy left to you by Ingrid," she responded. "Why?"

"Wait, I have one more question," Alice posed. "You never used it, did you, I mean, as a time turner. I know you once said you were going to use it, to undo your divorce from Grandfather, but instead, you two merely got married again, didn't you, without the book, and unbeknownst to most of the family. Is that right?"

"You're too smart," Narcissa complained with a frown. "But that's correct, I was going to use it, I told some people that we used it, but the fact remains that we merely snuck off and quietly got remarried. I didn't want to waste the magic of the book when I knew I could just marry him again. I wanted to save it, in case something important came up." She looked at James and said, "How are you ever going to keep up with her?"

"I'm not exactly a nincompoop," James laughed.

"A what?" Alice asked.

"Oh, do I finally know a big word that eludes Alice Malfoy's vocabulary?" James said with glee.

"I've heard of the word, numbskull, I merely can't believe a person in this day and age would use such an antediluvian word."

"A what-de-dilvian, what?" he asked.

Alice sighed. "It means antiquated. You are a nincompoop, but you're mine."

"You said, 'numbskull' and that word's not exactly the epitome of a modern word," he said under his breath.

She ignored him and turned back to her grandmother, who could see the smile on James' face, even if Alice couldn't. She knew that James knew what he was doing. He was playing the buffoon, just like her dear Draco always did. They were perfect for each other.

Alice continued, "We need to use that book to go back, oh, just say to yesterday morning, because we need to buy a little time. You see, we want to get married tonight, but we need time to get a special license. Uncle Percy said we can't possible get one this late at night, and on a weekend. He said he could arrange it for Monday morning, but I refuse to wait. I'm already all dressed up, and everyone's here, and it's perfect, and we can't go back further than that, because we just found out that we loved each other tonight, when we used my book to go back and look at three memories, but perhaps Uncle Harry could go back to yesterday morning, a Friday morning, and he and Percy could arrange everything!"

"SO THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN! You've been using your book to traipse around old memories!" Narcissa raised her arms and said, "Why didn't anyone fill me in on the particulars? Why was I left out of the loop?" She grasped Alice by the shoulders and said, "And listen, Miss Alice, I can't possibly plan a wedding in a few hours, or even a few days. What's the rush? We can announce your engagement tonight and you can marry later."

"We don't want to wait," James and Alice said together. They turned and smiled at each other. Alice added, "Please, Grandmother, we're marrying tonight, even if we have to leave here and do it elsewhere. Help us."

Narcissa smiled. She nodded and said, "Fine, but I'll be the one that goes back and does this for you. I see no reason why I can't go back earlier than yesterday morning, get your little license, and then make a few plans and alterations to this party, so that you'll have the most perfect wedding in the world. After all, your father and mother rushed everything, but in the end, it was still perfect, because of my planning. Let me do this for you."

Alice nodded in delight. Narcissa turned to rush back into the house and ran into the arms of her husband, who had heard the whole thing. He said, "We'll go back and do it, together."

James and Alice waited outside, on the veranda, for her grandparents to return. He placed his robe over her shoulders, and held her in his arms. They shared a chaise lounge, and likewise, shared their hopes and dreams for their future, a future of which they had always been afraid to share before.

"I want three children, definitely, like your family had," Alice said. "Since I couldn't be an only child, it was a shame I only had Sam."

James laughed and kissed her cheek, his arms going tighter around her. "Fine, three it is. Perhaps we can start on the first one tonight."

Alice blushed, and looked back at James. "Are you virgin?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, unabashed.

"Good," she replied, turning her head back to him. "Now, I know you're going to go into Magical law, so that means a lot of schooling for you. I don't want to give up my dream of archaeology, so I'll have a lot of schooling, too. I think we should live here after the wedding, so we don't have to worry about maintaining our own home."

He was onto her. He tightened his grasp, if possible, and said, "Did you think I would ever take you away from Whitehall, sweetheart? It's your home. I know that, and someday, it will be ours, when your father inherits the Manor. I don't care where we live, as long as we're together."

"Our first daughter's name will be Ingrid," Alice said.

He laughed. "Already naming the kiddies? Okay. Then our first son's name will be Firebolt, after my favourite broom."

She laughed, turned toward him, and hit his arm. His father walked out to the pair and said, "Hey, do you two want to join us inside? Your grandparents just returned, and it's almost time." They both stood. Harry said, "I need to talk to James for a moment alone, and your folks are waiting up in your bedroom for you, Alice. Apparate up there, okay?"

She nodded, and started to leave, when Harry reached over for her arm. He said, "I'm sorry if I caused you any distress last night with my lie about Cassie."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I think your little lie was the flame that started this fire, so no harm done." She handed James his robe and popped inside.

Harry smiled. "See, I knew I was right to lie to her." James rolled his eyes. "However, son, you never shall, right?"

"I love her, Dad."

"I know."

"Is this our little father/son moment? Do you need to tell me to treat her right, not ever hurt her, not ever cheat on her, to never lie to her, because, Dad, you and Mum already raised me the right way. I already know all these things. Besides, I couldn't hurt my sweet Alice. It can't be done."

"Then we have nothing to discuss," Harry said, clapping his son on the back. He helped his son put on his robe and he hugged him tightly. "I love you, son."

"And I you," James responded.

Alice appeared outside her bedroom, and pushed the already opened door in slightly. She saw her mum and dad locked in an embrace.

"I never thought this day would come," Hermione said. Alice could see that her mother was crying. "If it wasn't for Ingrid, and her machinations, none of this would ever have happened."

"I know," Draco said, holding his wife, but looking over at his daughter in the doorway. "And to think it all started with a little girl, with sticky hands, handing me a pink flower." He held his hand out for his little girl, beckoning her toward him, as he recalled the memory aloud…

* * *

_Draco sat on the bench outside the resort and he felt someone pat his knee. He opened his eyes, as a little girl, no more than four years old, with blond curly hair and grayish/blue eyes, held up a hand holding two flowers. She said, "Sir, you look sad. Do you want a flower?"_

"_How much are you selling them for?" Draco asked, forever the pessimist._

"_You're silly. They're free. Do you want the blue one or the pink one?"_

"_I'm a boy, so I hardly think I want the blue one, give me the pink," Draco joked. "Where did you get these flowers?"_

"_I picked them over there," she said. She pointed toward a little patch of wildflowers near a little grove of trees._

_Draco frowned and said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick flowers in a public park? If everyone picked the flowers, there wouldn't be any left for anyone to enjoy."_

_Now the little girl frowned and she said, "But, I only picked two, one for me and one for you. Do you want the pink one, or not?"_

"_What's your name?" he asked. "And didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers? Where's your mummy?"_

"_If I don't talk to you I can't tell you my name," she reasoned. She tried to haul herself up on the bench beside him, but she had trouble hoisting herself up. Draco sighed in empathy, looked around for an adult or a parent, and then he helped the little girl up on the bench. "Thank you," she said._

"_At least you're a polite one, and you don't have snot coming out of your nose. I hate kids with snot," Draco said._

"_I hate grapes," she said. "My name is Alice."_

"_My name is Draco," Draco said, just as formally. She held the pink flower up to him and he took it. _

_She smiled and said, "Draco is Latin for dragon, did you know?"_

_Draco looked bemused, and said, "How the hell would you know that? How old are you?"_

"_Hell is a bad word," she replied. "And I just turned four years old yesterday. I had a party and everything. My daddy didn't come though, but that's okay. He doesn't come see me very often anymore. Mummy says it's just her and me now that she and Daddy are divorced."_

"_Hell isn't really a bad word. It's a place, just south of here, which I will probably one day visit. I'm sorry he didn't come, and happy belated birthday. How did you know that Draco was Latin for dragon?" he asked._

"_My mummy is teaching me Latin," she said._

"_Why?" Draco said, totally serious._

"_You're funny," she said as her answer._

"_Your mum is teaching you Latin, at four, and yet you call me funny. Where is your Latin teaching mother? I think I need to teach her a few things, like how to keep her child from being kidnapped, for goodness sakes. You shouldn't be alone."_

"_I'm not alone, I'm with you," she reasoned. She hopped off the bench and said, "And I'm with my nanny. She fell asleep again. She does that a lot. She's over there." The little girl pointed to an elderly woman, who was sound asleep, on another bench across the park. _

"_Well, come on, let's go wake her up," Draco decided. He got up and started across the park. The little girl reached up and took his hand. Draco frowned, pulled his hand from hers and said, "What are you doing?"_

"_Holding your hand," she articulated.  
_

"_Well stop it. Your hand is sticky," Draco said snidely. The little girl looked suddenly sad, which made Draco feel perplexed and perhaps 'bad' for some insane reason. He said, "Which makes you very lucky, because I like sticky hands. Here, hold my hand." He huffed, held out his hand, and she happily took it._

_Before he reached the older, sleeping woman, he heard a woman shouting the little girl's name. He heard her voice long before he saw her. He turned his head toward the sound. The little girl said, "There's my mummy!" Draco looked at the woman who was calling the little girl's name, and running toward them. His breathing almost stopped. It was Hermione Granger._

_Hermione snatched the little girl up in her arms, turned in a circle, and then she said, "What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Finally, she noticed Draco Malfoy, and she felt as if she could barely breathe. "Draco? Oh my. Thank you, Malfoy. I started up the sidewalk from the hotel and I saw my nanny, but not my daughter, and I was so worried! My nanny must have fallen asleep again. I'm so grateful you were the one to find her. Thank you so much for giving me my daughter." She was almost out of breath by the time she finished her sentence, and she meant every single word she said, and almost literally, because he truly had 'given' her daughter to her._

_He smiled at her and said, "You're welcome, Hermione." He smiled down at Alice and said, "And you're welcome too, Miss Alice."_

* * *

Draco looked at his little girl, seeing her as he saw her that day, and as she appeared now, and remembering it as if it were yesterday. He smiled at her as she held out her hand for him. He finished regaling that precious memory as they clasped hands, and Hermione turned and noticed for the first time that Alice had joined them.

Still remembering their first meeting, he grasped her hand tighter, looked down at their joined hands, and repeated the phrase that he had said to her back then, "What do you think you're doing?" He held up her hand in his.

"Holding your hand, and look, my hand isn't even sticky this time," Alice said, close to tears.

"And you don't have snot coming out of your nose, either, that's also a good thing to point out," Draco jested.

"And I still hate grapes," Alice joked.

"And hell is still south of here, but I don't intend to visit there now," Draco said back. He hugged his two girls. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he was a Malfoy, after all. "Every year, on your birthday, your mum always says the same thing to me; did you know that, Alice?"

Alice shook her head no and said, "No, I didn't, what do you tell him, Mummy?"

"I tell him thank you for giving me my daughter," Hermione answered plainly, "the same thing I apparently told him that first day he met you, and the same thing I already told him just tonight. It's our little tradition."

"And do you know what I say back to her?" Draco asked.

"No, what?" Alice asked.

He kissed his daughter's forehead, then let go of his wife so he could embrace his daughter fully and said, "I always say in return, 'and thank you for giving her to me, too'."

"And we mustn't forget to always thank Ingrid," Alice reminded them.

"Of course," Draco smiled. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "Thank you, Ingrid." He looked down at the floor and said, "Hell, I'll even thank that bastard Kevin, because if he hadn't lied about his ability to have children with your Mum, she wouldn't have sought me out at that ball all those years ago."

Hermione laughed and said, "I hate to break it to you, Draco, but I don't think Kevin's dead, so you don't need to look down when you thank him."

"Oh, I know," he revealed. "But when he dies, I'm sure he will go to hell, because I've wished him there enough times."

The three Malfoys remained in Alice's bedroom for another half an hour. Hermione found her old veil, from her wedding, and she helped Alice put her hair up, and she placed the veil on her head.

Draco told her how they would fix the third floor into a flat just for the newlyweds. He had grand designs already figured out.

Hermione asked Alice if she had any questions, regarding the wedding night. Draco sneered and told Hermione that any questions Alice had, she could just go on guessing, because as far as he was concerned, nothing untold was happening between her and James tonight.

The women laughed.

Finally, Sam came and knocked on the door. "Geesh, Alice, you do look pretty," Sam said sincerely. "Grandmother said it's time, so you had all better come down, because she wouldn't be able to stand the pressure if we made her search all over for you again. She might keel over from a heart attack, or something and that would ruin the wedding, right?"

"Thanks for that one, too, I guess," Draco laughed, referring to his son, while looking at his wife.

"You're welcome, I guess," she repeated. They all walked down the stairs, to face the crowd.

Lucius met them on the landing of the main stairs, by the foyer. "Your grandmother's outdone herself, Alice. She went back, got your license, hired a wedding planner, and somehow, there's now a tent outside, set up with chairs and an altar, and flowers and candlelight. It will be a perfect, nighttime wedding, and when we come back inside, you'll have the perfect reception. I tell you, that woman is a marvel, she is. I think I'll keep her."

"You do that, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa said from the bottom step. She smiled at her granddaughter and said, "It's all for you, Alice. I feel like everything has always been for you from the moment I met you, and I wouldn't change a single moment."

"Thank you, so very much, everyone," Alice rejoined. She looked at the faces of her family, the ones she loved and adored, and she felt overwhelmed. Holding back tears, she said, "When I was a really little girl, and we first came to England, I don't remember much, but I do remember one thing. The moment I step over the threshold of those doors, right there, and entered this house, I knew in my heart of hearts that I finally was home. I finally had the big family, the real family, the complete family, that loved each other, that I had always wanted, so thank you to each and everyone of you. I'm home."

Hermione took Sam's hand and walked with him outside, followed by his grandparents. Draco placed his daughter's hand on his arm and said, "I never thought I would ever get married, and yet, I did, and now, here I am, giving you away to get married. What a bizarre concept."

"Indeed," was Alice's only reply.

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this chapter in only two hours. I didn't intend to even write a single word of what you just read. I started out writing the love scene, but it suddenly seemed to me that Alice and James would want to get married before they consummated their union. A review from a reader named, Cavalier De Brileu gave me the inspiration for that, so thanks to them. You will all still get your love scene, just not this chapter, because this chapter is already the longest one I've written in this story yet, so it will have to be chapter 49. I can still wrap the story up with fifty chapters; I may just have to change a few things. Thanks to everyone. I almost have three thousand reviews on this site and over eleven hundred on GE. That's overwhelming to me. Thank you isn't enough to say, but it's all I have._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Making Love, Being in Love**

"_There are people who the more you do for them, the less they will do for themselves." – Jane Austen_

"_I would do anything for her if she would only let me. Does that make me a lovesick fool or a hopeless romantic?" – James Potter_

"_He's always done everything for me, and I would do anything for him. The fact is, it only makes me love him more." – Alice Malfoy, (now Potter)_

* * *

Sitting side by side on a bed in a strange room, James picked Alice's hand off her lap, played with her fingers, then picked it up and kissed her open palm. "Well, sweet Alice, was your wedding everything you've ever wanted?"

"No," she answered softly. He was surprised by that answer, and so he turned to look expectantly into her eyes. She was looking toward the floor.

"What could I have done to make it better?" he asked, truly wanting to know.

She expelled a small laugh, looked over at her 'husband' and said, "To denote my wedding to you as everything I've ever wanted, while it was indeed a wonderful, beautiful ceremony, would be a gross overstatement, and an exaggeration to the millionth degree. You, James, you are all I've ever wanted. A family of my own."

He tried not to grin, but a grin came anyway, so he looked down at the floor, where just moments ago her stare was headed, and said, "That's rather nice."

They remained side by side, without words, for a few more moments, before he finally stood up. He let go of her hand, cleared his throat, sighed aloud, stretched, and then looked around the mostly dark bedroom. "It was nice of your father to let us use this chalet for our honeymoon."

"It's a tradition for Malfoys to come here for their honeymoons," she said, standing also, and ambling aimlessly around the large bedroom. She removed her jacket and placed it across their luggage, which was hastily packed before they left and placed by the bedroom door when they arrived.

He removed his overcoat and placed it across hers and then leaned down to the fireplace. He opened the glass doors, peered inside, and was about to take out his wand to light it when she walked over, pushed a small button, and flames erupted over the logs in the hearth.

He looked up with questioning eyes and he said, "Magic?"

"Electric," she revised. He stood up and they both laughed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbed them up and down, and pulled her into him for another kiss.

"How strange is all of this, Alice?" he said, holding her in his arms, against his chest, and rubbing one hand up and down her back. "We went from friends, to being in love, to marriage, and now lovers, all in the spans of one day, really, a few hours."

Her head rested on his chest, arms around his waist, her attention going to the steady feel of his breathing, and the rumbling of his voice as he spoke. She agreed, "It is strange. I never thought when I woke up this morning that I'd end up your wife, although it's a nice birthday present."

He pushed her from him slightly and said, "Hey, now I'll always remember our anniversary, because it's your birthday, too. And I can always get away with giving you only one present!"

"Ha, ha, ha," she laboured, slapping his chest lightly. She stepped away from him and said, "I'm going to the bathroom to get ready."

"Ready?"

"For bed," she clarified.

"Oh, right, ready," he said, reaching up to remove his tie.

"So…I'll go in there," she said, pointing toward the bathroom.

"And I'll stay out here," he said, motioning toward the room.

"Or you could go to the other bathroom," she offered.

"To get ready?" he quizzed.

"To get ready," she repeated.

"Then what?" He really wanted to know.

"Then we'll meet over there," she laughed, pointing toward the bed.

"Sounds like a solid plan," he laughed in return.

James found another bathroom, showered and shaved quickly, dressed in a silk robe he borrowed from his dad, and when she still wasn't finished in the bathroom, he sat down to wait for her. He was waiting for her on the edge of the bed, pulling at the sash of the robe, when she finally came out of the bathroom. She looked lovelier than he had ever seen her, and his breath caught in his throat.

"You're very beautiful," he said quietly, while standing.

She looked down at her white silk nightgown and said, "My grandmother's doing. When she goes back in time, she doesn't forget a thing."

When she looked back up, he was literally right in front of her, and she even gasped and took a step back. He reached for her and said, "While it's a pretty gown, I was referring to you, Alice."

"Thank you," she answered plainly.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. His right hand was rubbing her left arm up and down, up and down, his fingertips soft on her skin.

"More like anxious," she decided. "You?"

"Nervous as hell," he replied. They both laughed. "I want this to be good, and right, and wonderful."

"It will be, because it's us, together, the way things are supposed to be," Alice told him.

"You've always been like this, so sure of yourself, so plain spoken," he commented. "I'm glad."

Without waiting for her to respond, he pulled her to him again, closer, and closer, until his mouth touched lightly upon hers. She was so soft, and sweet, and he could taste her toothpaste, and smell her shampoo. She made a soft cooing sound, which turned him on more than he thought possible. Her mouth was moist and warm, and her skin slightly flushed by the time he pulled away. Once away from her, he looked down at her breasts, which moments before he felt pressing against his chest. What would she do if he touched them?

He reached up and cupped the underside of her left breast with his right hand, testing the weight and feel with his hand, on the outside of her gown. She closed her eyes and moaned. He recognized the sounds of passion, even if he had never heard them from her before. He rubbed his thumb lightly back and forth over the center, feeling her nipple harden under his touch.

She reached up and grasped his biceps with her hands. She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Kiss me, James," she requested.

It was a simple request, and one he would honour. He leaned over her, breast still in hand, and placed his mouth once more to hers. The muscles of his abdomen tightened when her hands came up around his neck, her lower stomach pressing against his aching need.

She pressed her mouth harder against his and opened her mouth and their tongues danced around each other. His hands moved the straps of her gown off her shoulders and he felt the gown fall from her neck, and pool at her waist.

He stopped kissing her and watched in amazement as the gown fell the rest of the way, cascading past her waist, her hips, her legs, to the floor. He watched as she stepped out of it. She was completely nude. She didn't have anything else on, and he thought she was marvelous.

"Seems like a waste if I was only going to have it on for a minute," she murmured, her hands going up to cover her breasts.

He stopped her hands by grabbing her wrists. "You're more beautiful than I ever imagined, and believe me, I imagined it a lot."

She smiled. This felt right. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed or afraid to be standing in front of James totally naked. "You know," she said, her hands wrenching from his, so that she could sculpt his chest, moving her hands up and down over his robe, "you saw me naked before. We used to swim together, and one time I recall I took off my little top, because you didn't have a top on so I didn't want to wear a top."

He groaned, the feel of her hands were heavenly, then he said, "Yes, and then I took off my bottoms, to show you that I had something that you didn't, and you took off your bottoms to compare yourself with me, and then you ran along the beach and told your mum that it wasn't fair that I had a penis and you didn't." The knuckle side of his hand went up and down the outside of her breast as he spoke.

"I think it's fair now," she laughed. She moved his robe off his shoulders, and watched with interest as it too floated to the floor by their feet. He had on boxers. "Why are you wearing boxers?"

"I'm a proper young man," he joked.

"Blimey, what a load of horse shite." Alice laughed. She placed her hands flat against his chest and moved her thumbs on his nipples. She moved forward and kissed the center of his chest. He reached down to his hips and removed his shorts.

She was afraid to look, so she stared at his face, in his eyes. "I love you," she said, because it begged to be said.

"Oh, Alice," he responded. "I can't even tell you how much I love you."

He moved closer and wrapped her in his arms as he placed a row of kisses across her cheek, down her neck, to her collarbone. He placed a hand on her breast again and pinched her nipple, experimentally, to see what she might like. Her nipple became tight under his hand, and he marveled that he could elicit so much excitement from her that he pressed a kiss to the center, but she pushed him away.

"Did that hurt?"

"No, it surprised me, I'm sorry," she said truthfully.

"You have to tell me what you like," he requested. "I won't know if you don't tell me."

"How, how would I know?" she asked, nervously.

"I mean, if I do something you don't like, tell me to stop, and I will, and if I do something you like, well, just let me keep doing it, I suppose," he said. He felt confused suddenly. He wished one of them knew what they were doing. He knew the mechanics of it, but this was different, and this was Alice, and damn it all, he didn't want to do anything wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, his mood evident on his face. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "It's okay, we'll do this together."

"I hope so," he laughed.

Then they both laughed, and relaxed. He cupped her cheeks again, and while still holding her face, he kissed her lips tenderly. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and for once, they wanted the same thing at the same time, so it was perfect.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on her long exposed neck again. His hands went to her hair and tangled in her soft, curly hair. Nothing in his life could measure up to the woman before him. His mouth traveled down her neck, and then back up to her lips. His hand cupped one of her breasts gently this time, while his other hand went around to cup her bum. When she didn't complain or move away this time, or protest in any way, he moved his mouth back to her breast and kissed her lovingly; gentler than he had been the first time. The first time. This was the first time…the first time they would make love.

He moved his mouth back to hers, and she reacted by opening her mouth under his. Soon, her small shoulders and neck and breasts were covered with his kisses, and he felt her nervous fingers begin to explore his body and it felt better than words could express.

Alice leaned forward and covered one of his nipples with her mouth, and waited to see if he would push her away. She rather liked this part of lovemaking, so she thought he might like it, too. He gasped, so she took that as a good sign. Her hands clutched his broad shoulders, and one of her long graceful legs went between his, her thigh pressing on his erection. His hand went from her knee, up to her thigh, to cup her buttocks. Her skin was so soft and warm. She was so warm.

He turned to the bed, away from his bride, to push the covers all the way down, and he wondered if she was going to participate in anyway, or was she going to remain idle, merely watching and observing while he prepared the bed, not that he minded. He had to remember that this was both of their 'first times' so she was naturally nervous and scared, and he took an oath earlier to protect her, so if he had to do everything for her, for them, he would.

Except, after he pulled down the covers, she stepped forward and reached up for his hair, kissed him hard, and then with self-assurance that was purely inborn, she looked at his swollen penis, back up to his eyes, and then said, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," he said, though the real answer was, 'hell yes'.

"It's red and swollen," she said. "It looks like it hurts."

"Do we have to talk right now?" James asked, embarrassed.

"Talking things through helps move things along, instead of exacerbating things," she announced.

He stared at her incredulously and said, "What? Alice, please, I beg of you, stop talking and saying big words like exacerbate."

"You know, I've seen another man's penis before, but it didn't look like that."

"Alice, can you stop being you for a moment and wait . . . when did you see another man's penis?" he asked, shocked.

She smiled and said, "In a book, silly. A book about anatomy. I read it when I was seven."

"Of course you did," he said with a smile. "You probably had every bone in the body memorized by age eight."

"Nine," she corrected. "I had the muscles and the endocrine system memorized by ten."

He couldn't help it, he laughed and then he said, "I think your excessive talking is helping the redness and swelling go away." He looked down at his penis. "In other words, you're ruining the mood."

"Fine, I'll stop talking all together and you can merely make love to me, silently," she bemoaned.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry, it's okay, continue being you."

"I don't even know what you mean by that," she answered, "but I won't let you make me angry. Now, let's take care of your problem." She stepped closer and moved her hands down his arms, over his chest, touching his nipples again. He whimpered. She took his engorged shaft in one hand and said, "It's soft and hard at the same time. What a paradox."

"I've changed my mind," he said, moaning.

She continued to hold him with one hand, but she looked up at his face and said, "About what? About making love?"

"No, about you. Stop being you for one night. No discussions, no analytical thoughts, no explanations. We'll talk afterwards, and we'll outline everything we did wrong and right, analyze it, till your heart's content, just right now, let's make love quietly, with no words, only moans of pleasure." He grimaced, because she still had him in her hand.

She was about to protest, but he kissed her again, and moved them both so that they were on the bed. Soon, his hands were roaming everywhere, mapping her body. She pushed him to his back and explored the length of his body in return, with fingers and mouth. She was amazed at how beautiful she thought he was. He had long legs, a slim waist, slim hips, wide shoulders and a broad chest. She was fascinated with everything about him, and would have told him so, but she was resolute that she would not talk again until this was over, so she kept her thoughts about his beauty to herself.

Soon, desire and passion, raw and absolute, rose from the lowest place of their souls, and each responded to it in different ways. He kissed her earnestly, with craving and need. She kissed and touched him with an explorative touch, full of awe and joy and love.

His mouth moved with his hands all along the valleys and planes of her body and soon she was no longer quiet. She was cooing, and close to sobbing, crying out for him to stop, but don't stop, no, but yes. He was a mass of confusion, but he carried on.

They took their time, examining the other person's bodies, with tender touches, timorous feelings expressed with kisses and bites. Nimble fingers and lips continued touching and kissing places that begged to be touched. Their mutual quest continued to seek a silent reward, which was a giving of not only their bodies, but their minds, hearts and souls. They came together with poise, as if they had done this before, even though it was the first time.

He cried out before she did, and she was still quiet, except when they reached the height of the moment…then and only then, did she finally call out his name. After making love, he placed his arms around her, and she placed her head on his chest.

"May I speak now?" she asked.

"If you must," he said, "or better yet, I should say, if you can."

"You did leave me a bit tongue tied," she said softly. "James, I'm more certain than ever that this marriage was right. I know it was. You're the man I'm meant to love for the rest of my life."

James honestly couldn't answer her back, because he felt a sob near the back of his throat. This was the woman he was meant to love and care for, for the rest of his life, too. She looked up at him, her chin on his chest. She could see tears in his eyes. She moved to cover them both with the blankets, and then cuddled back into his side.

"That's fine, JP," she murmured. "You don't have to tell me how much you love me. You just showed me."

He was quiet for a long time, but so was she. He listened to her steady, even breaths, which meant she was finally sleeping. He looked down at her face and said, "Sweet, Alice." He kissed the top of her head. He repeated, "My darling, sweet, Alice. You're mine forever."

* * *

_A/N: At first this chapter ended with a moment between Hermione and Draco, as this story should, but I've decided that I want to add one more love scene between them, which it didn't have. I'm not usually for smut for the sake of smut (Seriously, those of you who read 'A Very Special Election' might disagree with that statement) but I think they (Hermione and Draco) deserve their swan song...so to speak. I have the epilogue written now also. I refuse to call the epilogue a chapter, therefore this story will still only have fifty chapters with an epilogue. (Don't anyone dare call it fifty-one chapters!!!)_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Hermione and Draco Reliving Some Nice Memories**

"_I have been a selfish being all my life, in practice, though not in principle." – Jane Austen_

"_I've been a selfish person all my life, in both practice and principle, but there's one thing I'm sure of, the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life was to fall in love with Hermione Granger." – Draco Malfoy_

"_I would like to say that I've never been selfish, but for the first four years of my daughter's life, I was extremely selfish, because I didn't share her with her true father, for which I will always regret." – Hermione Malfoy_

"_I'm very selfish, because I don't want this story to end, but end it must, soon," – AnneM (Author of 'A Marriage Most Convenient')_

* * *

"Draco, are you sleeping?" Hermione asked from the doorway of the nursery. He was sitting in the nursery, on the third floor, in Hermione's grandmother's old rocking chair. He wasn't moving, and his eyes appeared closed, hence her question.

Except, he held out his hand. She moved into the room and placed her hand in his. He pulled her down into his lap, placed his arms around her waist, and kissed her arm.

"What are you doing up here at three o'clock in the morning?" she asked.

"She's gone," he said as a reply. "It seems like only yesterday that she was a little girl, playing here on the floor, or reading to me, because I was too lazy to read to her. I remember the first time I gave her a bath, and she told me to be careful not to get water in her eyes, because she would cry. In fact, her exact words were, 'I promise I'll cry.' I mean," he stopped and laughed, "What little girl says something like, 'I promise you I'll cry.'? It's funny, but it's not."

"I know," she said. "I just got over a nice little crying spell myself."

"I'm sorry, love," he said, holding her tighter. "I wasn't there for you."

"I went and hid in the toilet and put up a silencing charm, so even if you had been there, you wouldn't have heard me," she explained. "Sometimes I feel like all of this still isn't real."

"What?" he asked, confused by what she meant.

"This, being here, being married to you, being happy all these years. Did I deserve it? Sometimes I think I did, and sometimes I doubt it," she explained.

"Why wouldn't you deserve happiness?" he asked. He began to rock in the chair, and he pulled her back against his chest, and she turned so that her head went to crook of his neck, on his shoulder. One of his hands spread across her gown covered thigh while the other stayed on her back.

"I sometimes felt as if my unhappiness was justice for my sins. You know, that being married to Kevin, and being unhappy, was my punishment, for being duplicitous the night I took advantage of you, and got pregnant and never told you."

"You didn't exactly rape me, love," he chuckled. "I was a willing participant."

"You know what I mean," she said sadly.

"So you stayed with Kevin as punishment. I always wondered why you stayed with him. Hermione the martyr," he lamented.

She sat upright and slapped his chest. "Don't make light of this."

"I sincerely always wondered why you would stay with a man who took advantage of you, and whom you didn't love, and now I know, that's all," he explained. She tried to get off his lap in anger, but he was having none of that. He held on tight.

"Listen, Hermione, and listen good," he said, seriously. "You did nothing wrong, ever. You lived your life and made decisions the way you thought you should at the time, and that's all any of us can say and do. Don't have regrets; don't feel sorry for things we can't change. You've made my life so wonderful these past fifteen years."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "You don't hate me for not giving you Alice sooner?"

"What?" He was genuinely shocked by that question. He pulled her hands away from her face. He pushed her off his lap, her wrists in his hands, and he pulled her to him and said, "Don't ever ask that, you fool. I love you more than life itself. You gave me Alice, and even if I didn't have her the first four years of her life, I don't regret a thing and I refuse to let you regret it! I'm just as much at fault, do you hear?"

She pulled her hands free and moved away, turning her back to him. "How was my getting pregnant with your daughter, while married to another man, your fault?"

"Well, okay, that part wasn't my fault," he said lightly. She turned and gave him a dirty look and he laughed and said, "Well, it wasn't. What I meant," he pulled her to him again, "was that I told you a long time ago that I suspected that my curly-haired seductress was none other than my childhood crush-slash-enemy, Hermione Granger, and I never once tried to find you. I knew you married, I even heard you had a child, and if you promise not to HATE me, I even once wondered if that child could be mine, but I was a coward, and I let you go, and spent all my time wasting away moaning for a masked woman who was unobtainable, instead of trying to find the woman who really was."

"Oh, Draco," she said. "You really didn't know."

"Didn't I?" he asked. "See, let's not point fingers, and let's not have regrets, because I bet we both could build a mountain as high as the one beyond this house, full of regrets and doubts, and sorrows, but what would it get us, but a mountain full of doubts."

"What?" Hermione asked. "You were very poetic and poignant there for a moment, then you mentioned the mountain of doubt twice, and you lost me." She laughed.

"Give a man a break, his only daughter got married tonight, it's very late, plus I'm in the mood to have sex, but I think my wife is probably still angry with me." He faked a frown. "Are you angry?"

"No," she said sheepishly.

She walked to him and placed her arms around his waist. He embraced her tightly in return and kissed her hair. "I'm glad Alice got to marry for love, and didn't have to marry for convenience," she said as they embraced.

"You mean like we did?" he quizzed.

"No, our marriage was meant to be, Malfoy, and was based totally on love," she said, laughing. "What I mean is that stupid will was never changed, and it dictated that she had to marry by age 25, so I'm just happy that she was already in love with someone, and she didn't have to worry about it."

"I really should try to get that will changed before Sam turns thirty, because if he doesn't marry by that age, according to the will, he'll never inherit the Manor or all that wonderful money in my great, great, great, great, grandfather's vault."

Hermione looked up at him and said, "I forgot about that. Alice is in the clear, and she'll inherit Whitehall and her trust fund, but Sam will have to worry now, unless we change that will."

"Too late to change it now, there's no time-turner books left," he said, still holding her tightly.

"Then he'll just have to fall in love and marry before he's thirty. If you did it, anyone can, besides, I think he'll marry young, like Alice did, and not wait until he's thirty," she surmised.

Draco pushed his wife slightly away from him and said, "Why do you assume he'll marry young?"

"Because he's already sweet on Lily Potter," she acknowledged.

Draco's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He looked shocked. "When did this happen?" he finally asked.

"Oh, Draco, don't worry, they're still young, it may lead to nothing," she announced, hugging his waist again.

"I bloody well won't let my son marry a Potter. It's bad enough my daughter did, although, that little Lily is a beauty, and thankfully she has dark hair, like James. I don't know where she got her good looks from, but it wasn't from Weaslette or Scarhead."

"Ginny is very pretty and Harry's very handsome, and Albus looks wonderful with his ginger hair," Hermione replied.

"Noooo," Draco drawled. "Albus is a cute enough fellow, and his hair's fine on him, but I wouldn't wish it on a grandchild of mine, and while Mrs. Potter, whatever her name is, is passable in looks, Potter is ugly."

"You've known 'what's her name' for over thirty years, so I think you know that her name is Ginny," Hermione said with a frown and a snarl.

"Fine, GINNY," he drawled, "is, as I said, passable, even somewhat alright looking, I mean, their children got their good looks from someone, but as I said, Potter is plain old ugly and disfigured."

Hermione pinched Draco's bum. "Ouch, love!" he complained.

"That's not nice," she complained back.

He reached around and pinched her bum in return and said, "No, that's not nice. Or perhaps, if you still want to make love, we could consider that foreplay."

"Foreplay my arse," she said with a laugh. "Do you even remember the meaning of the word?"

"Now that comment elicits a true and meaningful, 'ouch', love." He pushed her away from him, only to pull her back. "Let's go somewhere exciting and make love. We were supposed to relive our first time tonight, the time we made love in Flint's billiard room, but then Alice had the audacity to get married and ruin all of that. Let's go do something else, just as exciting." He started out of the room, pulling on her arm.

"No, let's go to bed," she whined. "It's been such a long day, and I'm tired and emotionally drained."

"But I need you," he moaned softly. They reached the doorway of the nursery and he pushed her up against the wall, by the doorway. He placed a knee between her legs, pushing her nightgown upwards, his hands on her hips. He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed it sweetly. He turned to whisper in her ear, "Please."

He looked up with eyes that beguiled her to this day. He put his index finger across her lips, tracing their fullness. She had to smile at him. To this day, she loved him and wanted him. "Do you know I love you as much at this moment as I did that day I said I would marry you?" she asked.

"Do you?" he asked playfully. Hermione placed her index finger on his lips, to mirror his actions. She traced his smile, once, then twice, then the seam between his lips, her heart racing at the thought of the pleasure his lips could bring to her.

He sucked her finger into his mouth, much as she did to him that very first time, and then he sucked on it deeply, drawling it in, his cheeks hollowing, she closed her eyes, her head dropped and she almost sagged against the wall. She opened her eyes as soft lips caressed the tops of her nightgown covered breasts and her shoulders. Kissing his way across her skin, his hands came up to rest on her breasts, and her nipples harden under his touch. Heat spread throughout her body, and passed through his. Her heart beat became his, her want shadowed his want.

He asked gently, "Do you still want me as much as you did twenty years ago? You say you still love me, but want is a different thing, with a different meaning." He didn't wait for her to answer.

With her back still against the wall, he dropped to his knees in front of her, lifted her gown to her hips, and placed his hands underneath. Looking up at her, his chin almost on her still flat stomach, he kept her gaze as he said, "For instance, I love the feel of your silk knickers against my hands," and his hands spread out on her hips, his fingertips against the elastic of her knickers. "But," he went on, "I want to touch your bare skin against mine." He pulled her panties down slowly. She stepped out of them.

His hands moved around to the fullness of her buttocks, up her waist, around her back, up to the underside of her breasts. "For example," he said, still explaining 'want' and 'love'. "I love your breasts." He was still on his knees before her, worshiping her, his hands now on the outside of her nightgown, over the lace covering her breasts. He cupped both breasts, moving his thumbs back and forth over the nipples. "They've been my dear friend all these years."

She smiled. "That's almost a line from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice when Mr. Bennett tells Mrs. Bennett that he loves her nerves, because they've been a dear friend of his for all these years," Hermione waned.

He sighed for a moment, placing his cheek against her stomach. "I hope for James Potter's sake that our daughter hasn't caught your disgusting habit of talking nonsense during the most romantic moments of seduction and sex." He looked back up at her and said, "May I continue?"

"Please," she smiled.

He stood up, bringing her nightgown with him, and over her head it came, and he threw it on the floor. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He reached out and cupped her bare breasts. "I love your breasts. The have meant more to me than I could ever express, however, I want to do this," and he bent his head and he dragged his cheeks over her swollen nipples first, his rough cheek causing friction to go from her breasts to between her legs. He then placed one red nipple into his mouth, and sucked hard, before laving it languidly with his tongue, and then biting it softly.

She grabbed his shoulders and moaned.

He kissed his way back up to her chest, collarbone, then her face, to find her lips willing and waiting for him. He kissed her long and hard, as if he hadn't kissed her before. He took her mouth in need and hunger and greed, selfishly, with want and with love. She was startled at his urgency, but as always, she was also thrilled by it.

He suddenly stepped back, leaving her bereaved for a moment. He pulled his t-shirt off his back and his sleeping pants down. "One last thing, love," he started. He pulled her toward the narrow twin bed that occupied their children's former nursery. "I love you with all my being, all my power, all my blood, all my breath, and all my will, but I want you even more. Is that alright with you?"

He pulled her to him against, his hand swept down her back as he did so, pushing her body toward his, her breasts now pressed against his chest.

"No one will ever love or want me more, Malfoy," she said, with a tempestuous need.

"They better not," he agreed. "Do you love and want me?"

"Let's put it this way," she began, only to push him hard with one hand, so that he landed on his back on the narrow bed, surprising him, so that he looked up at her in shock. "I would rather show you than talk."

He laughed. "Wait a moment, wait moment," he said, placing his hand on her chest as she started on the bed. "Hermione Granger Malfoy would rather show someone something than talk about it to death. This is one for the history books."

"Shut up and make love to me, Malfoy," she begged. With her still on top of him, she pushed aside his arms and she lowered herself to kiss him. She kissed all the way down his chest, to his nipples. She licked and sucked on his nipples, and then went down to his navel, which she twirled with her tongue. Her hands held him under his ribs, her tongue going lower and lower, around his hips, to his pelvis, exploring and kissing him as if this was the first time.

She remembered that time fondly…

* * *

_His thumb was still near her mouth, so she brought her hand up to hold his, and she turned their hands slightly, and kissed his thumb with a silent kiss, then in an act that was pure insanity, and which she would never have done if she hadn't had on a mask, she pulled the tip of his thumb into her mouth, and sucked. He closed his eyes. "I want to make love to you," she finally said, dropping his thumb. She reached up, unzipped her dress in the back, and let it fall away. She wore only knickers underneath._

_As the silk and lace white creation pooled around her feet, she fought the urge to wrap her arms around her breasts. She was close to screaming, she was so afraid. He loosened his tie, threw it on the ground, stepped up to her and reached for her mask._

_She shook her head no. "That's the thing, Draco. You won't ever know my name, or what I look like. Those are my conditions."_

_His eyes went up and down her body and he said, "I can see what you look like, love, but it seems as if you hold all the cards, figuratively speaking, of course, since there's absolutely no place for you to hold cards right now. Fine, we do this your way. I'm game if you are."_

_He took out his wand, and locked the door. He placed his wand on the table, and undressed slowly. Like some sensual, erotic dream, when they were both in nothing but their underwear, they stared at each other, for moments that seemed to go on forever._

_Finally, he reached for her again. She pulled back. "I only want to kiss you. You can keep your bloody mask on," he said._

_She nodded. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her slowly toward him. Her chest moved slowly with each deep breath she took. He longed to part her full lips…he longed to devour them, taste them, command them, possess them. He placed his mouth on hers, and it tasted sweeter than he imagined. His mouth fought hers, in a kiss that wasn't gentle, wasn't harsh, but somewhere in-between._

_The tips of her rosy breasts touched his chest, and his other hand came around to cup one of her full breasts, before he pinched her nipple. He kept his right hand in her lush, long, curly hair….before she knew what was happening, they were both naked, and he had lowered her onto the plush velvet of the billiards table. He dragged his hands down her body, starting at her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, lower still. She clenched her legs, and almost told him to stop…his fingers began to stroke between her legs, his mouth on her breasts, she decided it was too late to turn back, so she reached down and grabbed him with her hand. _

_He was long, full, and thick. She tugged and pulled and he moaned…this wasn't a bloody date; this wasn't a night with a lover. There wasn't foreplay to be had when two 'supposed' strangers made love on top of a pool table. She pulled on his silky hair with her hands, and kissed his mouth again, harder, with hunger._

_He cupped the back of her head with one hand, and plunged his tongue into her mouth harder, exploring every nook and cranny. She tasted so good, so sweet, like chocolate and mint. He lifted his mouth from hers, and let it travel back down her chest. He claimed her breasts again, sucking deeply on one nipple, and she arched her back and moaned._

_He looked up at her and begged, "Tell me your name."_

_She could only shake her head no. He propped a knee between her legs…she pushed him to his back, kissed her way down his chest, and then threw one leg over his hip, straddled his body, and engulfed him fully. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and began to move up and down on top of him. She was in control. He arched his entire body underneath her, and he actually groaned in pleasure._

_Hermione's head fell back, and then went forward. His hands were on her hips, but they moved to her breasts. She thought she might die from the pleasure of it. She continued to move, twist and turn. She slid forward, to lie against him, her breasts crushing against his chest._

_His hands went up and down her back, to her hips, to her legs. She lifted her upper body again, and sat upright, this time, her head fell backwards. His hands went from her breasts, down to her flat stomach. The room was so dark, that he could barely make out her body, but it felt wonderful. It felt beautiful._

_She barely made a sound while he continued to moan and make guttural sounds underneath her…he opened his eyes. Hers were closed, and she continued to move up and down on him, one hand behind her, and one hand on his stomach. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even with a mask on her face. Her lips parted, her breathing came out in short, little bursts, and she finally made her first sound, and it was one word…"Yes."_

_Her hips ground against him, moving in a circular pattern, and when her hands went to her own breasts, he bucked underneath her, upwards, out of control. He felt so close. He placed one hand at her juncture, to help her along. He didn't need to, because as soon as he came, she climaxed too._

_The force of his climax was so strong that his hips lifted off the table, lifting her. She fell forward, on top of him. When it was over, neither could move. He remained inside her, and she on top of him. Then in an act that was almost unbearably sweet, he reached up, moved his hands up and down her hair, then her back, then he cupped her face, forced her to look at him, and he kissed her lips sweetly_…_he moved her so that she was beside him. He held her in his arms. "Let me see what you look like, please."_

* * *

His hands lifted her easily, onto his hips, drawling her down onto him. She threw her head back, then forward, her hair covering her face. He lifted one hand, moved her hair from her face and he said, "I want to see what you look like." The phrase was so familiar. He sat up, and kissed her, while she remained straddling his hips.

He moved them both slightly so that she was somehow under him, and they kissed and kissed and moved together until finally they also came together. It was still a wondrous thing, even after all these years.

Their heads were facing the footboard of the bed, so he reached down for the single pillow, pulled it from under the bedspread, placed it under their heads, and then pulled the sides of the bedspread over her chilled flesh.

They stared at each other for long moments, smiling, kissing, touching. Finally, she said, "Come on, let's go to our bed. I seriously cannot sleep on this small thing." Hermione took Draco's hand, pulled him from the bed, and they silently dressed in their nightclothes, then she led him down the stairs, to the second floor. They walked in their room, got under their covers, and turned to look at each other again.

"Thanks for the sex, Hermione," he said playfully.

She smiled, a smile that delighted him and said, "Thank you for the very same thing, Draco. It was very nice, and the foreplay wasn't too bad after all. The wordplay of 'want and love' was sort of nice."

"Thank you for that, too," Draco teased. "If you're a good girl we might do it again before you drift off to sleep. I'm in the mood for another go 'round, how about you?"

She merely laughed and said, "I'm pretty tired. You might have to do it by yourself, or wait until I'm asleep and do it with me then."

He ignored her lame attempt at humor and said, "Also, thank you for Alice, Hermione. I know it's tradition for you to say it first, and we've already said it a few times tonight, or yesterday rather, but it bears repeating." He kissed her lips.

She smiled, and said, "Thank you for Alice, too, and thank you for marrying me."

"No, thank you for marrying me. We did marry for love, right? It wasn't merely a marriage of convenience, was it, not really?"

"No, if anything, it was a marriage MOST convenient, like we said before, because it was what was meant to be, and it was best for everyone," she said with a yawn.

"Don't yawn!" he warned, sitting up in their bed. "I know you. If you yawn, you'll complain that you're tired and that you no longer want to make love again."

"I didn't want to make love again anyway, and I really am tired, Draco, so perhaps we can reschedule the second bout of love making. We aren't as young as we used to be," she offered. She turned away from him and said, "Goodnight, Malfoy, I really do love you."

"Shite," he complained. "She's going to sleep." He pushed on her back with his hands, and even placed his knees against her bum. "Wake up, Hermione. Or if you'd like, at least turn over to your back. I really can carry on while you sleep."

She turned to her back, not to accommodate him, but to give him a death glare. "Now I'm really not in the mood, Malfoy." She turned back to her side.

He decided that since he was wide awake, and frankly, a bit horny, there was no reason why he should let her sleep. He was selfish like that sometimes. So he decided to talk and talk and talk, until she either slapped him or committed to having sex with him again.

"Remember that time we made love by the lake, right after you and Alice came to Whitehall?" He leaned over her arm, and glared down at her, most of his weight pressing on her body. "That was a rather nice time, wasn't it? We could replay that moment, since you won't replay the billiard table moment with me. You have nice memories of that, don't you? I know I do."

Without opening her eyes she said, "That was the night Ingrid died."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot. Well, the sex part was nice," he said soberly. He frowned in the dark and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. He spooned against her back, and placed his arm around her middle. He kissed her cheek then remembered, "Well, remember the time we made love in the old boat house? That was bloody brilliant."

"Before she left, your daughter told me that she and James almost had sex there, before they decided to get married tonight," she said, eyes still closed. She almost smiled.

"Shite, now I can't ever look at it fondly again, thinking about my little girl and ugh…I can't even say it." He pushed on her back, hard, and turned to his back and threw the pillow over his face. "Fine, don't have sex with me, you stupid cow."

He felt her jump on him and she slapped his chest several times before she removed the pillow from his face, only to place it back there, pressing hard. He was really afraid she was going to smother him for a moment. He didn't fight her, but he finally moved the pillow out of her grasp and he almost shouted, "You tried to smother me, woman!"

"You called me a stupid cow! You've never called me names like that before!" She was still straddling his waist, much as she did earlier when they were making love, and stared down at him, her hands on his chest.

He couldn't contain his smirk. "Yes, well, desperate times call for desperate measures, and it did get you back on top of me, and now I know you're wide awake."

"You're evil incarnate!" she harked.

"No," he said, his hands sliding up and down her sides, around to her back, "that's not quite true. I prefer the phrase, 'evil personified'. Get it right, love."

She slapped his chest hard, twice, once with each hand, and climbed off him. She punched her pillow and turned away from him. She said, "Goodnight, Draco Malfoy, you sex fiend, evil monster."

"Why do you get to call me names, but I can't call you names?" he mumbled. He waited awhile and when he was certain that she wouldn't hit him again, he suggested, "I could always go over to my old Pensieve and relive the first time we made love, at the masked ball, since you won't physically relive it with me. I have it in there, in my study. Do you want to see? Come on, Granger, let's go relive it together." He poked her back with his index finger…_poke, poke, poke_. "Come on, let's go look at it, and maybe that'll put you in the mood."

He didn't give her time to respond. He jumped from the bed, and pulled on her arm, and ushered her over to his office door, which connected to their bedroom. His Pensieve was still on the desk. "Let's go take a gander," he urged.

And so they did.

* * *

_Coming up: The last chapter, the epilogue!! Sorry this chapter took so long to get to everyone. Busy time at one of my stores. We had inventory. My other store doesn't have it until next Sept, so I'm in the clear for a while. Also, unfortunately, I injured my ankle again, which I've done before, and it's not a good thing, and it's painful, and quite bothersome. One more chapter, truly…really…seriously!!!!! Can you all believe it? I think the epilogue will surprise a few of you._


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: No, This isn't the Epilogue, but it is Ten Years after Chapter 50 (Something about this seems so familiar):**

"_But I don't want to go among mad people," said Alice._

"_Oh, you can't help that," said the cat. "We're all mad here." - Lewis Carroll*_

_(*thanks to noona1)_

* * *

"Pardon me, I didn't know anyone was in here," a man said to a woman as he walked into what he had hoped was an empty room in Marcus Flint's home. The reason he needed an empty room was simple – he wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be here, at this stupid ball, but his family forced him to come. So, he had come to the bloody ball, but that didn't mean he had to be seen.

For that reason, he found what he had assumed was an empty room in which he could hide, but as soon as he opened the door and saw the woman before him, he knew he made a colossal mistake. The main reason he sought to be alone was standing right in front of him.

The room was mostly dark, so for a brief second he could not tell who was standing by the window. He could only see that it was a woman, in a silver dress, holding back the drapes with one hand. Light drifted in from the bright moon above, and even in the soft moonlight, he would know her anywhere. She let the drapes drop back into place, to turn to face him, the room bathed once more in darkness – still, he would know her anywhere.

"It's alright, you may join me if you wish," she said softly.

"What are you doing in here? Are you hiding?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she argued. "I don't think you're supposed to be in here either. All of the guests should be in the ballroom."

"Well, I'm special, and Marcus Flint is my godfather, don't you know, so I can bloody well go anywhere in his house that I want to go," he said, though he was smiling. "The same can't be said for you. You shouldn't be in here. This party tonight is supposed to be in your honour, so go back out amongst your guests, Little Flower."

"Don't call me that," she said softly. "I told you before, I don't like it, and you no longer have the right to call me that name."

"The right?" he asked. He barked out a laugh. "Again, I must insist that I'm in the position to do or say anything I'd like, and I have every right to call you whatever I wish. You aren't married yet."

She looked over at an anniversary clock on the mantle over the fireplace and said, "I will be in thirty-two hours."

"In thirty-two hours I'll stop calling you 'Little Flower' and I'll start calling you Mrs. William Flint," he teased. He reached for her, but she moved away. She pushed the drapes back again, to look back out the window. He stood behind her. He drew his index finger down her back, on top of her shimmering dress. She shivered. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He wondered how much more beautiful she would look like in two days when she walked down the aisle in her wedding gown, (if she looked this beautiful now). One thing was certain - he would never know the answer to that question, as he didn't intend to stay around and find out.

"Nervous about the wedding?" he asked.

"No," she said, hesitantly. She shivered again when his hands went to her arms, rubbing them up and down.

"Are you nervous about the wedding night, my pure little flower?" he taunted.

She shrugged out of his grasp, dropped the curtains and turned to face him. "Why would you ask me something like that? That's bang out of line, and crude as well, but leave it to Sam Malfoy to say the reprehensible."

"Lily, Lily, Lily…I've told you, I go by Scorpius now." He frowned. "I have since I graduated from University. I don't know why everyone can adapt to that but you."

"If you get to call me 'Little Flower' then I get to call you Sam," she leveled. "Go away, I need to be alone."

"Why? Do you need to contemplate the terrible mistake you're making by marrying a man you don't love?" he asked, sounding flippant, but feeling everything but.

She walked away from him. He reached out for her. She turned to him. He smiled at her.

"I love him."

"I don't believe you. He loves you, that's for sure, I mean, who wouldn't? But you don't love him." He walked up to her slowly, almost as if he was stalking her. He circled her once, then twice. He reached out for her face, brought his hand back down to his side, but then gave into the impulse and cupped her cheek with his hand. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't marry him, Lily. Don't make a mistake you won't be able to change."

"It won't be a mistake," she said softly. She looked downwards. He nudged her chin upwards with the pad of his thumb.

Leaning ever closer to her, hand still on her cheek, he begged, "Don't marry him. Don't be unhappy."

"Give me a good reason not to marry him," she pleaded, reaching for his wrist. She pulled his hand away from her face, and dropped it quickly. She wanted him to tell her that HE loved her, or that THEY should marry, but she knew that he wouldn't. Unlike the romantic notion that she always entertained about Sam Malfoy, and the fact that someday they would turn whatever they had into love, (like her brother and his sister had) she knew deep in her heart it would never happen.

For one thing, they were never close friends, like Alice and James had been. They were more like adversaries. He was in Slytherin during school, along with her brother Al. She was in Gryffindor, so that made them natural rivals. They fought, he teased her, he often made her cry or unhappy. Once in a while he flirted with her, to no avail, as he would always end up flitting around with other girls in front of her.

Her feelings for him were never reciprocated, no matter what others said. Alice always told Lily that Sam liked her. Hermione told her father Harry the same thing. James even told her that he could tell that Sam loved her. Why oh why then couldn't Sam tell her that, or show her that, or give her any indication that it was true?

She couldn't wait forever. They had never even gone out on a date. He dated others and so did she. She started dating Marcus Flint's youngest son William while they were at University. She did it to make Sam jealous, though he never even acted as if he cared. Last year, when she graduated Uni, Will asked her to marry him, and she said yes. Now, in two days, they were to get married. Tonight was their engagement ball. If Sam was going to declare his feelings, now would be the time.

Instead of declaring his feelings, all he could do was tell her not to marry Will. Pitiful.

She waited with bated breath. She said again, "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't marry Will."

"I could give you a dozen," he said, popping up on the pool table, dangling his feet. He ticked things off on his hand as he spoke, "Number one, he's a great bore, number two, his father and grandfather were both Death Eaters and your father was the bloody saviour of our world, three, he's dense as a doorknob, four, you'll regret it and be unhappy all your days, and five, you don't love him."

She glared at him and said, "That's not a dozen."

"Correct, it's only five, but I could go on all night," he said with a smile.

She didn't give him a chance. She walked up to him and said, "Your father and grandfather were Death Eaters, you're never serious about anything, you play the constant fool, you don't give two figs about my happiness, and five, I do too love him."

"No, you don't," he insisted. "I can tell."

"Oh really?" she challenged. "Tell me, Sam, just how can you tell?"

He pulled on her arm, dragging her closer to him, her body between his legs, her heaving chest close to his. He kept her wrist in one hand, while his other hand went to her hair, pulling it slightly, combing his fingers through it. He brought his lips so close to her face that she could feel his breath and smell the sweetness of his breath. He let his lips linger near her ear for a moment, then moving her hair away from her ear with his nose, he said softly into her ear, "Because he doesn't make you feel the way that I do. Because you don't feel for him the way you feel for me."

She placed her hand on his chest. She did it to push him away, although it rested there, aimlessly. She closed her eyes. She asked, "And how do you make me feel?"

"Come now, Little Flower, you know the answer to that," he said against the skin of her neck. He kissed her neck with a soft kiss. She exhaled a breath and leaned against him. "It's apparent how I make you feel," he continued. "And it's the same way that you feel for me."

"What do I feel for you?" she managed to ask, her body against his, her hand clinging to the front of his jacket.

His mouth was still by her ear when he said, "You love me."

She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Instead, she waited to hear him tell her how he felt, in other words, to say that he loved her back, since he just clearly said that they shared the same feelings.

When he said nothing else, she felt crestfallen, defeated, beyond sad. She finally said, "I don't love you. I love him. I'm marrying him. Go away and leave me alone." She pushed away from his chest, pulling her other hand from his wrist, and turned around, willing herself not to cry, feeling embarrassed and angry. She walked back to the window, pulled back the drapes and stared back into the great black nothingness in front of her. It was apropos. It represented her future.

Lily told him that she didn't love him so softly, but with finality, that it made him incredibly sad, even though he knew it wasn't the truth. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, because he did, he really did, but he wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He had plans! He was leaving this small community and he was going to explore the world! Nothing and no one was holding him back, not even a beautiful brunette with striking green eyes and a heart of gold. Not even this woman that he loved very much.

"Wait for me, Lily," he found himself saying instead.

"For what reason would I be waiting?" she asked, without looking at him. "You aren't making any declarations, or promises. Leave me be."

"Wait for me, Little Flower. Let me go, and I promise I'll come back," he said, selfishly. He jumped off the pool table, and stood directly behind her. His breath was warm on her cheek, his body flush against hers.

"If all you can say is, 'wait for me', well, then I'm sorry, but the answer's no." She turned, though she hadn't much room. He slipped his arms around her.

"I can't offer you more yet," he proclaimed.

He placed a hand behind her head, and one on her jaw. He leaned forward and carefully kissed her lips, a soft, fast, fleeting kiss. He said once more, "Wait for me."

"No. Why don't you stay for me, instead?" she asked. It begged to be asked, but it seemed to make him angry.

He let go of her harshly and walked around the room, stating, "No one understands my wanderlust. My father doesn't understand, because he never wanted to leave the bosom of his parents. My mother doesn't understand, because she was forced to leave twice, once for the Horcrux search, and once when Alice was a baby. Alice doesn't understand, because she thinks nothing exists outside of Whitehall, and even though she's an archeologist now, she's content to stay in Wales with James and the two kids."

"My grandfather said he would disown me if I left after school, and didn't join him and Father in the family business, because it's meant to be mine someday. My grandmother reminds me everyday that I'm 24 years old now, and that in less than six years I must marry in order to have my inheritance. It's all too much for me. I have to leave. I can't even ask you to come with me, and I can't tell you the things you want me to say, but I'm selfish enough to ask you to wait, although I know in my heart that you won't." He looked down, resigned.

She sighed…long and loud. She placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up at her slowly. "I hope your wanderlust keeps you warm at night, and happy, content. I can't wait for you. It's not fair to ask it of me and I won't do it, and it's apparent that you won't stay for me."

He ran a finger down her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't want to break your heart," he declared. Her breathing became shallow, and fast, due to his closeness. She tilted her head, defiantly, to stare directly into his eyes. No matter what happened after tonight, she would always love him.

"I have to go out to my guests," she finally said in resignation. She pushed away from him, but instead of leaving, she turned back to the window. He stepped behind her, molding his body to hers. His arms circled her, and he kissed the back of her neck, moving her hair to the side with his nose, kissing her behind her ear.

She remained impassive, still, unsure what to do. Her hands went up to the cold glass of the windowpane. She said his name, once, in a form of a question. "Sam?"

In that question, she found her own answer. Clarity came to her, like a clanging of a bell. She couldn't make him love her. She certainly couldn't make him admit it even if it were so. But here in his arms, she felt loved at least. That was something. It would be something to remember him by. It might not be enough, but it would be all that she would have. She turned to face him.

He looked at her…his beautiful Lily, the girl that haunted his dreams, filled him with delight, and gave him reprieve from the darkness, because she was nothing but goodness and light. He wanted her, and he wanted to love her as well, but he also wanted to live out his dream of going away, and he wouldn't let her stop him.

Therefore, he wouldn't tell her that he loved her, even though he did. He wouldn't place something like that at her feet, only to walk away from her. However, nothing would stop him from finally showing her that he loved her. Even if they only had this one night, at least they would have this one night, this one memory, this one moment, this final chance – his ultimate reprieve. She called out his name, a question, a plea, and he didn't know how else to answer her but to make love to her.

He pressed her body closer to his, their lips closer enough to kiss. He trailed a row of hot kisses down her cheek, to her neck, across the thin strap holding up her gown, down her arm, and back up, to her heaving chest. He looked back up in her eyes and with a final request he said, "Lily?" It wasn't an 'I love you' nor was it the more selfish, 'Wait for me.' It wasn't even an answer to her question of his name to him.

It was merely a plea…an appeal…an approval…a request for salvation. "Let me love you," he asked.

It was what it was. She nodded twice.

Everything seemed to melt away with his request and her simple acceptance. There was no resistance, only persistence. No guilt for either of them. He brought her to his arms, kissed her the way he had always wanted to kiss her, all the time thinking that she smelled like her name…like lilies of the valley, and something even more pure, like heaven, or sunshine.

To Lily, nothing was more breathtaking, or heart stopping, than the sight of the man before her. It was utter madness to give herself to him two days before her wedding to another man, but she didn't care. They locked the door; stripped down to nothing…they even bared their souls. She was flushed with desire, he was filled with passion. Everything about her was light, and luminescence, flawless and perfect. Everything about him was right, real and rewarding.

He trembled when she first touched him, so tenderly, so sweetly, and so seductively.

They found themselves on the top of the billiards table. Neither would ever know the significance of that, as lips and tongues explored, hands held, breathing exhaled and inhaled, voices quivered, bodies shivered. Finally, his body on top of hers, claiming her, making her his forever, and she tightened around him, holding him closer to her, never once acting as if it hurt, or as if she was afraid. The feeling was exquisite, perfect, and then suddenly their world around them fell apart, shattering around them with a ferocity that neither could contain.

He let out a ragged breath when it was over. For the longest time he merely held her. There was no exchange of conversation. He looked down at her, as she lay upon Flint's billiards table, her head on his chest, his arms tightly around her. She seemed to be sleeping. He kissed her cheek, moved his arm out from under her head, brushed her hair away from her face, and placed his jacket on top of her. Then in an act of utter desperation and selfishness, he left her alone, locked in the room, and he never looked back, and he never said goodbye.

* * *

_A/N: I realize that I said only one more chapter, but this really is finished. The whole thing is back from my beta. She helped me so much with this last chapter. I rushed everything, as I'm apt to do when finishing a story, so with her help, and a bit of clarity on my part, I added more to this last chapter and was able to break it down into chapter 51 and 52, which will be the epilogue. (Come now...did you all really think I would have an odd number of chapters?)_

_To see the poster for this chapter, visit my author's page._

_The epilogue will be posted on Tuesday, I promise! Tomorrow is a rough day for me, because it is my mother's birthday, and it was also the day that my father was told he was dying, so with them both gone now, I always take March 1st off from work, and I have a 'me' day planned. Thanks for everything to everyone! This has been one of the best experiences with a story that I have ever had._

_Thanks to my beta, Kel, and to everyone who has beta'd for me in the past._

_Thanks to everyone who has read and who has reviewed._

_Thanks to those who nominated a few of my stories for the new round of the Dramione awards. I was just informed of that today. I'm not sure what stories were nominated, or what stage the awards are at, but someone emailed me and said they saw a few of my stories on the list, including 'All I want for Christmas' and 'A Date by Proxy', as well as 'A Fourth and Final Week in the Life' and 'A Third Week in the Life'. That's nice and so thanks for anyone who might have mentioned me._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Epilogue: Five Years Later:**

A man sat in the corner of the large library at Malfoy Manor, swirling a drink around a tumbler, watching the ice slosh the amber liquid over the sides of the glass. He took another large swallow and then banged it down on the table by his chair.

Dammit it all to hell…it wasn't supposed to be like this! Here he was, less than a year from his thirtieth birthday, and if he didn't get married before that fateful day he would lose everything he NEVER wanted, but everything he finally realized he held dear. Here he was, back home, back at Malfoy Manor, back in magical London, though he didn't think he would ever return. Here he was, back at the beginning, no longer hiding, and he didn't like it one bit.

He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for his dear old grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, who was probably cursing him from the bowels of hell right now. He was finally back and it was too late to tell the old man goodbye! He was finally back, and his precious Lily was long married to another man. He was finally back, after having missed out on the last five years of everyone's lives, and to top it all off, he was going to lose everything, disappoint everyone, just because he wasn't yet married.

And the reason for all of this? He left five years ago to find himself, and instead he became lost. During those five years he never once contacted a single member of his family, save for his grandmother, and now it was too late to do anything about it. In other words, he was a fool.

So what?

He never wanted to live in Malfoy Manor anyway!

So what?

The old man could have found him and told him goodbye long before he died!

So what?

He didn't want to get married anyway, so why should a little piece of paper, written by a crazy old loon 125 years ago, dictate to him what he should or shouldn't do? Marriage wasn't for everyone! Not everyone married at nineteen, like his sister, and had five little snot-nosed brats, each one brighter and more beautiful than the next! Not everyone fell in love with a woman they had known (and hated) all their lives, and then marry her two months after meeting her again, and after thirty years of marriage was still painfully happy like his dear old Dad and his wonderful Mum. Not everyone married someone stupid that they didn't love, like Lily Potter, nay, Flint, did.

No, marriage wasn't for Sam Malfoy, also known as Scorpius. He wouldn't marry for the sake of being married, or marry merely for convenience; besides, he had not yet met the right woman.

Okay, that was a lie…not the getting married for the sake of getting married part, but the never having met the right woman. He had met the right woman, in fact, he grew up with her, and then watched as she married some git five years ago, damn her all to hell right next to his grandfather Lucius.

Of course, she never knew he loved her. He never told her. He should have, he had his chance on the eve of her wedding to another. She laid her feelings bare to him, two nights before she married, and they finally had their moment together. After years of a painful dance, a will they or won't they scenario, he and Lily Potter made love.

Then he left her after she fell asleep, and the next day he walked away from everyone and everything and acted as if nothing happened and she went on to marry the man she was set to marry.

He was the biggest fool on the face of the planet. He didn't deserve her love back then, and he sure as hell didn't deserve happiness now and if when he turned thirty he lost everything he would someday otherwise inherit, because of his own stupidity, then so be it. It was what he deserved.

He wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for a promise he made to his grandmother. She was the only one who knew how to contact him, and contact him she did, just this morning to tell him that they were burying his grandfather today.

The stupid bastard didn't even have the couth to die when Scorpius wasn't estranged from the man. He had to die while he was still not speaking to the old man, forever leaving Scorpius with pain and guilt.

Forever.

He picked up the glass and drained it dry. He hoped no one would find him in here. The Manor was a big place, so solitude was likely. He didn't even speak to his father when he first arrived. The entire family was standing in the grand entrance, to greet the prodigal son's arrival, but Sam walked right past his dad. Seeing his father reminded him of the fact that he would never again see his grandfather, and that was too hard for Sam.

Thus, he hugged his grandmother, kissed his mother, introduced himself to his nieces and nephews, nodded to James, and clasped his sister's hand. Then without a word, or a question, he threw his luggage on the marble floor and walked down one of the long hallways, so he could be alone for a while. How ironic. _He came home to be alone._ He came back to the Manor, a place that would never be his, to bury his grandfather, a man who at one time meant everything to Sam.

He was such a fool, he thought with a sigh.

He also spied the door opening. Goodness, couldn't everyone leave him in peace? As soon as the funeral for the old man was over he would run away again and never come back, so why couldn't everyone leave him alone? He closed his eyes. Perhaps, whoever it was, would leave if they thought he was sleeping.

He felt someone touch his knee.

A small voice said, "Hi."

Scorpius opened one eye, and then the other. He looked up, didn't see anyone, and then looked down. He saw a curly, dark haired, little boy, about four years old. "What do you want?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing," the little boy said. "What's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

The little bugger held up his hand to Scorpius. Scorpius wanted to laugh at the display of grown-up manners, but instead, he shook the tot's hand, after all, if the little fellow had enough decorum and etiquette to shake hands, then shake hands he would do. "Nice to meet you," the little boy said.

"Charmed," Scorpius mumbled. "What's your name, kid?" He didn't think this tike was one of his nieces or nephews, but he looked familiar for some reason.

"Alexander," the boy said. "You can call me Alex."

"Good to know, since Alexander is such a mouthful," Scorpius laughed. "You can call me Scorpius."

"I can't pronounce your name. It's a hard one. What does it mean?"

"It's a constellation. Do you know what a constellation is?" Scorpius asked.

"Not at all," Alex answered. That made Scorpius laugh. "What shall I call you, since I can't pronounce your name?"

"Don't recall giving you permission to call me anything, but I suppose you can call me Sam if you wish. People used to call me that when I was younger."

Alex kept his little hand on 'Sam's' knee and said, "My father's name is Sam."

"Who the bloody hell is your father?" Scorpius asked, frowning. Who was this kid?

"I don't know him," Alex said. "He ran away from home before I was born."

Scorpius had an uneasy feeling. He sat upright and said, "Where do you live, kid?"

"Here," he answered. "My mummy and I moved here to live with my great-grandfather and great-grandmamma right after I was born."

"Who's your Mum?" Sam held his breath. He already knew the answer.

"Her name is Lily. Lily Potter," Alex said. He climbed up on Sam's lap.

Sam wasn't so shocked at the little bugger's forwardness, as much as he was by what the boy had just told him. Lily Potter? The last thing he knew, Lily was marrying a man named, 'Flint' and she certainly wasn't pregnant! "Tell me this again, kid," Sam said. "You live here, with your Great-grandparents, and your mummy, whose name is Lily, as in, Lily POTTER, right?"

"Yep," the kid said. He reached out and touched Sam's serpent tiepin. "I have one of those. My great-grandfather gave it to me. He said every Malfoy has one."

"Your last name is Malfoy?" Sam asked, still shocked. The little boy was pulling on Sam's tie.

The little boy looked up at him, and without answering, Sam knew it was true. It was his eyes. Just as Harry Potter was always told he had his mother's eyes, this little boy had 'his' Lily's eyes, and dark, curly hair. The curls he must have gotten from Sam's mother. The colour was from the boy's mother, but everything else about him was Malfoy! The rest of him was from Sam!

This was his son.

The little boy smiled at him and answered, "Yes, my last name is Malfoy. My mummy and daddy never married, but granddad Malfoy said that doesn't matter. He said he didn't need anymore grandchildren with the last name Potter. I have five cousins from my Aunt Alice, and they're all Potters." The little boy smiled again.

Sam smiled back. That sounded like something his father would say. Sam cleared his throat and looked around. "Ah, well, little man, I have something to tell you," Sam began. "I'm the 'Sam' who is your father. I mean, what I'm trying to say is, I think that I'm your father."

"Oh, I already know that," Alex replied, crawling off Sam's lap. "Great-grandfather told me so. He's the one that told me to come in here and talk to you."

Sam frowned. He was supposed to be here for the old man's funeral, yet this youngster just told him that 'a dead man' told him to come in here and talk to him. Either the kid was delusional, or Sam was. "When did you have this conversation with your great-grandfather?" Sam asked. Did the kid see 'dead people' like the spooky kid from the Muggle movie, 'The Sixth Sense'?

The little boy walked over to one of the tall bookshelves. He sat on the floor and pulled out a book from a bottom shelf that obviously had nothing but children's books on it. He looked up at Sam and said, "This morning. Everyone lied to you to make you come home. They had a big meeting about it and made something called a plan. The plan was to say that great-grandfather died. They didn't think you would come back any other way. Don't be angry at me or Mummy, though. Mummy doesn't even know about it. She's not home right now."

Sam's head was spinning. "Where is she?" He sat down beside the little boy, and took the book from his hand.

Alex took the book back from Sam and answered, "She's trying on wedding dresses today. She's set to marry a man that she was supposed to marry years ago, but they didn't get married back then. Great-grandfather doesn't want that to happen. He wants you to marry my mummy instead, and make me a real Malfoy." The little boy placed a chubby hand on Sam's trouser leg and said, "Will you do that for me? You don't have to be a daddy to me if you don't want to be. You can just be married to my mummy. I'm fine without a daddy. I've not needed one yet. I have two granddads and two great-grandfathers, and that's enough for me."

Sam felt a lump in his throat by that statement, but instead of commenting on that, he let loose with his anger about being deceived. "They tricked me. The old man, and my grandmother, hell the whole lot of them by the looks of it, tricked me, making me believe he died, for cripes sakes! Even my own mother lied to me!

"Well, I won't be deceived! I won't be lied to! I can't be made to stay here! How dare they try to pull at my heartstrings? And furthermore, how dare everyone hide you from me, and pull you out now as a means of manipulation! I'm leaving here now! The old man will wish he had died for real by the time I'm through with him!" Sam stood up and looked back down at the little boy. The little boy looked up at him, sadly, he thought.

Alex closed the book in his lap, stood, and held out his hand again. "Okay, then goodbye. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but it was nice meeting you, Sam. I guess William Flint will be my daddy after all, like he was supposed to be years ago," he said with his sweet, lilting voice.

Sam was speechless. He was truly without words. He reached down to shake the little boy's hand, but instead, he bent down and picked him up and held him tightly just as he heard a familiar voice out in the hallway.

"Alex? Where are you?" a woman said from the hallway. Sam turned toward the door with Alex still in his arms.

"In the Library, Mummy, and I'm here with Sam."

"What?" she asked, pushing open the door. She stood in the doorway, flushed, shocked and amazed. Holding her son in his arms was his father. A man she hadn't seen in years. "Sam?"

"My stars. Lily." It was her. It was Lily…his 'little flower'. Sam placed Alex on his feet, and the little boy left the room without being told. Sam and Lily stared at each other for what felt like forever, but was closer to ten seconds, when they finally rushed to each other's arms, and embraced.

She backed out of his arms, nervously. "I can't believe you're here."

"I wouldn't have been, but my grandmother Owled me this morning that the old man died," he explained.

She looked distressed, and even as he reached for her again, she backed further away. "If she had written to you to say that you should come home because you had a son, would you have?"

Sam 'felt' the acid in her tone, and with equal sharpness he responded, "We'll never know, will we, since you hid that fact from me all these years."

She looked down at the floor. "You never gave me any indication when you went away that you would have stayed for me." She stared back into his eyes. "Why would I have thought you would have come back for your child?"

"Dammit, Lily!" It was his only response. He had no argument to refute her claim. She was right. "Can we just both admit that we made mistakes? I should never have made love to you and left you. I should have told you that I loved you. I stayed away longer than I should have, but only because I thought all hope was gone. I thought you married another. I thought you loved another. We both have blame to place at the feet of the other, but at this point, I'm tired of blame. I'm tired of lies."

"I didn't know about this lie," she claimed. "I wouldn't have lied to you to get you to come back."

"I know, the kid told me." He reached for her hand, and she let him capture it. He laced his fingers with hers. "He's a beautiful little boy."

"I should have told you about him."

"I know, the kid told me." They both laughed.

"I'm sorry," she stated plainly.

"Not as sorry as I am, Little Flower." That was the hardest truth he would have to admit.

"I wanted to find you so many times."

"I tried hard not to be found."

"I would never have tricked you into returning."

"I know, you're too sweet, this has Malfoy written all over it."

"They just told me about it when I arrived home just now, but they still didn't tell me you were here yet, just what they had told you." She removed her hand from his, but only so that she could place her arms around his neck.

He sighed. He took in her smell. He kissed her cheek softly and explained, "That doesn't matter any longer."

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Do you forgive me?" he replied back.

She smiled at him and said, "Would a simple, 'I love you' explain everything that I feel right now? It says it all."

"And I love you." He felt it was enough. He threw his head back, laughed, and said, "I feel so happy! I have you in my arms, my own Little Flower, and I have a son!" Sam kissed her lips gently, not wanted to tear his mouth from hers, but he had to.

"Yes, you have a son."

"I just said that," he laughed. "He's beautiful."

"I know, he is, just like you," she said, unabashed.

He laughed again. He felt like smiling forever. "No, just like you. Oh, Lily, please don't marry that man. You didn't marry him before, so please, don't marry him now!"

Lily frowned. She placed her head on his chest and softly replied, "Sam, I want a home and a family of my own. You never offered that to me. Don't ask me to wait again."

"I won't. Marry me instead."

"What? Why? To gain your inheritance? A marriage of convenience? I won't do that."

"No, a marriage of love. I love you. Marry me. Let's make a home and a family."

After what felt like forever for her to respond, she answered with one word.

"Yes."

He embraced her fully, kissed her passionately, and knew in that moment that he should never have left. He was right where he belonged. He was home.

Alex Malfoy snuck from the room when his mummy first rushed into his daddy's arms and once in the hallway, he stayed to listen outside the open door along with Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

When he heard his mummy give his daddy a kiss for the first time in five years he smiled up at the older men. His great-grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, picked up the young boy, and held him on his hip. "I'm proud of you, Alexander. You did a very good job. You remembered everything I told you to say, even the part about you not needing him to be your daddy, since you had your grandfathers, and about making Flint your father."

Draco leaned toward his father and grandson and said, "Don't forget, Father, the part about having Alex lie about Lily trying on wedding dresses, and making Flint his daddy, was my idea, not yours."

"Yes, yes, you're brilliant too, Son," Lucius said, rolling his eyes, "but my little Alexander here is the smartest of us all."

"And a wonderful liar. I'm so proud of you, Alex. You are one hundred percent Malfoy," Draco said as he embraced his father and his grandson. He took the little boy from his father's arms and set his feet upon the floor. He patted Alex's bum and said, "Run off to Great-Grandmamma now. Tell her that the wedding will take place as planned."

Hermione walked past the running Alex and patted his dark curls as he ran by. She smiled at Lucius and then took Draco's hand. "Is Lily in the Library with Sam?"

"Yes, and he just asked her to marry him," Draco said, smiling. "See, I told you that lying would work. It always does."

"The truth might have worked, too," she countered. "Do you have the special marriage license that Harry obtained?"

"Right here in my pocket, along with the codicil to the old will, denouncing the marriage before age thirty part, but we don't need to share that with him right now. Best to let him think he needs to rush into this thing, or knowing our son, he might put it off for another few years, and we won't have any more Malfoy grandchildren."

"Yes, we have enough Potter grandchildren to fill to the rafters. We need more Malfoys," Lucius agreed. "It's grossly unfair and off balance."

Alice and James approached as Lucius made that statement. Alice cried out, "I heard that, Grandfather. Shall I tell Ingrid, Andrew, Ian, Allyne and Irene that their great-grandfather no longer loves them because their last name is Potter?" She stomped her foot, right on cue. "Does a name make a person? If that's the case, did you not love me in the beginning, when my name wasn't Malfoy? Did you only learn to love me when Mummy married Daddy?"

Lucius looked at James and said, "Are you going to let your wife talk to me with such impertinence?"

James held up his hands, in defeat, and said, "You helped make her what she is, Lucius, so you shall have to deal with her."

Lucius turned to Alice. He tried to take her hand, but she withdrew it quickly. He sighed and said, "You know you've always been the light of my life, long before your name was Malfoy. Your children mean everything in the world to me, even if they do have Potter genes, and a Potter name, sweet Alice."

Alice huffed. Even James looked perturbed at that statement. "APOLOGIZE! If you don't, I'll tell Grandmother," Alice warned.

Draco laughed and said, "Oh, you're in trouble now, Father."

Alice continued to stand in front of her grandfather, hands on hips, toe tapping, waiting. "Well? If I don't hear an apology soon, I'm leaving, and I'll take all my little Potters with me, and we'll go to '_Potter_land' and live '_Potter_ly' ever after!"

"I'm not sure what that means, and at this point, I'm not even sure what I said," Lucius said sincerely. "Give an old man a break, Alice. Haven't you heard? It's the day of my funeral."

James laughed at that and said, "Speaking of that, does Sam know Lucius is alive yet?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "and he's met his son, and he's just asked Lily to marry him."

Alice turned away from her grandfather, all forgotten and forgiven apparently, and clapped her hands. She jumped into her husband's arms and said, "Oh, JP! How wonderful! Our children and their children will be double cousins, and genetically speaking, they will be more like siblings, even if some are named Potter and some are named Malfoy." She looked back over her shoulder at her grandfather.

James laughed, took Alice's hand and while leading her back down the hallway said, "My sweet Alice, you may explain it all to me later. Let's give them some privacy right now."

Lucius stood firm and said after the pair left, "I didn't get my apology."

Hermione leaned close and reminded him, "You were supposed to apologize to her, not the other way around, Lucius."

"Oh, well, okay," the older man decided. "I'll just go do that now. No reason to have both my grandchildren angry with me. Sam is bound to be angry for us lying about my dying."

"He'll get over it," Draco interjected, "and we'll have a wedding this weekend instead of your funeral. It might not be as much fun, but what the hell." Draco shrugged and smirked. His father huffed and walked down the hallway, away from the pair.

"I do hate that we lied to him," Hermione said to her husband when they were left alone in the hallway outside of the Library. Draco closed the door, to give Lily and Sam privacy.

"Believe me, Hermione, because I alone know what he's feeling right now. He may be upset that he's spent the last four-plus years away from his son, and that Lily was his to be had all these years if he had so desired, but in the end, he'll realize that he should be happy for what he has, not for what he lost." Draco pulled his wife close, and held her in his arms.

"Our son left on his own, and stayed away on his own, so he has no one to blame but himself," Draco continued. "My mother tried to get him to come home many times over the years. She never wanted to betray Lily's trust; after all, we had all promised her that we wouldn't tell Sam about Alex, but no matter what mother wrote to him, Sam would never come home. If lying about my father's death was the only way to get him to come home, I don't care. It worked. He's home, and he's to marry, and his son will have a father, as it should be."

"When did you get so smart?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Goodness woman, thirty years of marriage to you was bound to have some influence on me, don't you imagine?" he said with a laugh. He hugged her. After a few minutes he said, "I knew everything would work out the way we wanted it to. It seems the Malfoys are blessed like that."

Hermione snorted a laugh. She looked up at her husband, still in his arms, and said, "Yes, the universe is odd like that…rewarding the bad for their evilness."

"Exactly," Draco smirked, one brow in the air, a smile close to the surface. "It's an arrogant entitlement, which comes with being a Malfoy. You're one too, you know. You've been pretty blessed these last few years, and now our son will be blessed. He's going to be married, Hermione. Married."

Hermione laughed, hugged her husband tightly, and kissed his cheek. "Another marriage of convenience, huh Malfoy?"

"Whatever you say, love, but I doubt any of our marriages were mere marriages of convenience. I would wager my entire fortune that every single Malfoy since the beginning of time has married for love, or at least since that blasted will was written. I know I did. I know my father and Alice did, and my son shall. Even little Alex someday will marry for love, and we won't have to worry about him marrying a Potter, because he's related to them all."

Hermione could only smile at his comment, and then kiss his cheek again. She said, "Thank you for giving me Alice and Sam, and all the little Potters and Malfoys, and a wonderful marriage, convenient or not."

"No worries, love, because it was very convenient for me, but still, you're very welcome. Very, very, welcome in deed," he said with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*And you're all very welcomed, too!_


	53. Chapter 53

_Very Important Author's Note in the Beginning: This is a special added chapter written for a reader named Amanda. She wrote me that her father-in-law has less than a month to live and she's going through a very rough time, and she has a small daughter, too, so she told me she was able to relate to this story. She said that it has helped her through a rough time. She said that she looked forward to each chapter, as a means to escape, and when the story ended, she cried. I wanted to give her a last little gift, and also, tell her that if my story helped her get through the day, then I'm a happy writer right now._

_When my dad was dying, I had just started reading 'The Bracelet' by Akasha the Kitty and I felt the same way about each update…I felt like they helped me through a rough time. _

_Anyway, I don't mean for this story to get 'overdone', and I know I hate ending on an odd number, but sometimes, readers give us writers as much as we give them, and we want to say 'thank you', too, so…thank you, Amanda, and may you get through this rough time with strength and dignity. Love to everyone else, too. Here's Amanda's chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 53: One Last Chapter, Written for a Father-in-law:**

"Hermione?" Draco called out to his wife of thirty years. He felt for her, his hand reaching over to her side of the bed, where she always was, without fail, for the last thirty years. She wasn't there tonight. He sat up, finally oriented to time and place. The clock on his bedside stand said it was 3:09 in the morning. Hermione was firmly in their bed when they both went to sleep somewhere around eleven. Where was she now?

He looked over to their bathroom. The door was open, the room dark. He placed his feet on the floor, rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, and slipped his feet in slippers, arms in a robe, and shuffled out of their room.

He looked up one side of the hallway, and down the other. They lived in a rather large house that they had built after Alice and James moved into Whitehall, on the hillside the overlooked that house. They called it Riverdale. He knew this house like he knew the back of his hand, which was as well as he knew Hermione.

He didn't need to light any lights to find his way around the dark house at night. He walked down the hallway, his eyes darting into the empty bedrooms, which usually housed one or two grandchildren on weekends and holidays, but were completely empty right now.

He started down the stairs, when he heard a loud thump on the floor above. The attic? Could his wife be in the attic, in the middle of the night, on the night after their son married his long time love?

Draco sighed. Of course she was. That was where his old Pensieve was kept. He placed it there years ago, out of sight of young eyes, and out of their hands, as well. He opened the door, and climbed the attic stairs.

He started over to the table where the heavy stone basin lay, and where his wife stood, clutching the edges of the table. Her shoulders and head were down, as if in prayer, or silent contemplation.

He felt afraid, suddenly, for some reason.

"Hermione?" he asked again. "Are you alright? Why don't you come back to bed? Why are you bothering with the Pensieve at this hour of night?" He reached up and turned on the light, which was nothing but merely an old light bulb, hanging from a wire, with a pull string. The light moved back and forth after he pulled the string.

She didn't know which question he wanted answered first. She turned to face him. "Everything has changed. I feel like our lives are almost over. I don't want things to end without resolving some things."

He laughed. "Oh, Hermione, our lives aren't over. Is this about Sam and Lily getting married today? Listen, love, Sam is almost thirty years old. He's been gone from home for the last five years. What's this really about, love?" He reached for her arm, but she walked around to the other side of the table. He frowned, reached up and pushed the long, single light bulb out of the way, and reached for her across the large table.

He grabbed her hand, and once she was firmly in his grasp, he walked around to her. "Are you menopausal?" he asked.

She looked so indignant for a moment that he almost laughed. Then he almost ducked in fear as she raised her hand, (he was sure to hit him) to reach up for his face. She pinched his earlobe, hard.

"Ouch! I thought you were going to be all loving."

"I thought you were going to be normal, but alas, neither of us got our wish," she returned. "And no, I'm not…okay, actually, I am menopausal, but that's not why I'm sad right now. This isn't even really about Sam, though I was up here looking at memories of him from when he was a baby and then a small boy, and then I looked at memories of Alice, and then I was feeling a bit intrusive, and I looked at some of the private memories you put in there."

"Ah…" he began, only to falter. "Okay. Was there anything good in there? Did I put anything in there that wasn't to your liking, or that made you angry? Is that why you were crying?"

She sighed. "No, most of your memories were sweet beyond the pale, Draco."

"Good. You keep thinking that, while I go over to the Pensieve and clear out some old memories that I'd rather you not see." She glared at him and he said, "Just joking. What's the problem?" he asked, concerned. He pulled her over to an old loveseat pressed up against the wall. He plopped down, and pulled her down beside him.

She shook her head, even as she explained, "It wasn't your memories that made me melancholy. Seeing that we all lied to Sam today to get him to come home and the lie was that your father was dying, and I was being intrusive anyway, I decided to look beyond your memories, and look at some memories of your father's. I remembered that this Pensieve once belonged to him, and I knew he had memories in there, because of the one he put in there of Alice's fifth birthday." She looked down.

He was quiet for a while, reached for her hand again, laced his finger with hers, turned her hand, kissed her wrist, and said, "Are you going to share with me what you saw that upset you so much? Was it something terribly unpleasant? I can't imagine my father would have saved bad memories, but I know he's done some very bad things, some of them even to you, and I know many of them are bound to have upset you."

"No…no," she repeated. "Oh, Draco, I have to admit, I've not liked your father very much over the years, even though he's made up for being a Death Eater by being an exemplarily Grandfather to our children, and their children, but still, I've harbored very bad feelings for him, for so long, which I felt were justified."

"And now what, you know they are, by something you saw in the Pensieve?" Draco asked confused.

"No, the opposite," she explained. She turned, her back to him, and hung her head again. "I might have been wrong in my assumptions about your father. I think he might be a good man after all. I feel badly that we all lied about him dying, and that we even joked about it earlier. You even said it would be cause for celebrating, instead of mourning."

"That was just a joke, and even my father laughed," Draco justified.

"But it wasn't really funny, and later, when your mother told you at the reception to stop joking about it, because he was becoming upset, you made another joke and you said that he was too mean to ever die anyway," she recalled. "You even told her that someday you might mourn him at his real funeral, if and when you ever forgave him for being who he was. I mean, Draco, do you really feel that way?"

He shrugged, but looked pained, and said, "Hell, I don't know, Hermione. Come on, you don't exactly love the man. He's not a saint you know. He wasn't exactly a good father, and yeah, I guess I stand by my statement that I haven't really found it in my heart to forgive the old man for his transgressions yet."

"But who are you to decide if he's repentant? Who are you to forgive, or not forgive? You sound as bad as Sam sounded. You both were making jokes about it, but you two aren't the embodiments of men without sins. Cast the first stone, and all that, Draco," she preached.

"Well, Holy Hermione strikes again," Draco taunted, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Draco reached for her, pulling her arm so that she was sprawled across the loveseat and his lap, her head on his thigh. She threw her legs over the arm of the loveseat. He began to comb his fingers through her hair. "Tell me, holy angel, mother of Sam, what you saw in that Pensieve that changed your mind. I'd really like to know, because frankly, love, I would have to say that for the most part, I've often agreed with you about my father. He wasn't really that good of a father to me, and he wasn't a very good man."

She looked up into his grey eyes. The eyes of her lover, husband, the father and grandfather of her children. The eyes of the man she loved. The eyes of the boy she grew up with, who grew up with a father who had warped beliefs about blood purity. The boy whose father taught him to hate, instead of love. Then she thought of the things she had witnessed in the Pensieve, and she tried to explain.

"Did you know that when you were only three years old, and your grandfather was still alive, your father and his father had a massive fight about Voldemort?" she asked.

"Let me guess," Draco replied, his fingers of his right hand still in her hair, his left hand on her stomach. "Abraxas was saying how wonderful Voldy was, and Daddy dearest was saying, no, no, no, he's not wonderful, he's bloody fabulous."

"No, Draco, don't make light of this," she countered. She pushed his hands away, sat up, and turned her body slightly to face his. "Your father had, had enough, apparently. He said that now that he had a child of his own, and a family, he wanted to protect you from Voldemort, and that he wasn't so sure being a Death Eater was the best way he could protect his family. His father called him weak. He told him that he was ashamed of him. He also said that he would take you away from him and your mother if he ever tried to leave the service of the Dark Lord."

Draco frowned. He had never known that. "I don't remember my grandfather very well, since he died when I was so young, but I never liked the man. What else did you see?"

"The year he switched the Horcrux with Ginny Weasley's book, your mother and he had a colossal row. She wanted to take you away to the continent…France or Switzerland. Your father wouldn't allow it. He even said that he was doing the Dark Lord's bidding for your future."

"And that gave you the warm fuzzies about him?" Draco paused.

"No, you ninny," she argued, slapping his arm hard. "Shut up and listen."

"Sorry, but sometimes you talk so much that it's hard to listen to you," he admitted.

She stared at him, with a look of utter contempt, for a good ten seconds. Finally he said, "I'm sorry. Continue, just don't hit me again."

"Anyway," she continued, (and she didn't hit him again) "they fought terribly, and your mother cried because your father used the same threat on her that his father used years before. He said that he would take you away from her. She finally relented and left him alone. That's when the memory became interesting. Draco, when he was left all alone, he cried. Your father, the big bad Death Eater, Lord Voldemort's right hand man, the man who tried to kill Harry and even me when we were only children, cried, out of…I don't know, regret? Remorse? Fear? Humiliation?

"He wrote your mother a letter and asked her to forgive him, and he said that he had no choice. He did what he had to do to keep his family safe, because the alternative was immediate death."

Draco didn't know how to respond.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I did things, when I was first married to what's his name, which I regret to this day, but I did what I felt I had to do at the time, and everyone has forgiven me. I think it's time I grant Lucius the same forgiveness. Just as I felt I had no other options, and I felt I was doing what I had to do to keep Alice safe from harm and relatively happy, he did the same with his family. Did I have other choices? Probably. Did he? Maybe."

Draco leaned forward, his hands covering his mouth, his elbows on his knees. He felt slightly dazed. He closed his eyes for a moment to think. "As much as you say that these two things make it so that you now forgive him, believe me Hermione, he wasn't a good man when I was growing up. Yes, he's a good man now. Can people change? I hope so, because otherwise, what have I been up to all these years? He's changes, just as I have. He's a good man now, but he wasn't when I was young, and a few little 'rosy-coloured glasses' memories aren't going to convince me of it, but if they've convinced you then I'm happy for you, sweetheart. Now, let's go to bed."

"Draco, don't you see?" she asked desperately. "Your father is a very old man, and we lied to our son today and told him that Lucius was dying, to get him to come home. Thank goodness that was a lie, but someday it won't be a lie. It'll be true. He might die tomorrow, quickly, or he might have an illness, and linger, but he probably doesn't have that long. I need to forgive him, and I need to tell him that, because I know he knows that I have never really loved him like a daughter-in-law should love her father-in-law.

"But even more importantly, Draco, my dear, dense husband, you need to make your peace with the man, and with the things he's done, before it's too late, because after he's gone, all of your regrets will fester and grow and place a strangle-hold on your heart. If not for him, than do it for you."

Draco shook his head and said, "Hermione, don't preach to me. I love my father, is forgiveness really necessary, too?"

She cuddled to his side. "I saw a memory of when you were born, Draco. Lucius held you so carefully. He told you how much he loved you, and how he had so much he wanted to give to you. He promised you that he would move heaven and hell for you, if needed. He said that he loved you from the moment your mother first told him that she was having a baby, but he knew that those were just empty words, compared to how he really felt when he finally held you in his arms."

She looked up at her husband, and touched his face. "This of how you felt when you first held your son in your arms. Think of how you cried the night you realized that Alice was your little girl. Those feelings you felt, is what he felt…for you. If you can't find it in your heart to forgive the sins of a man who has that much capacity for love, then there's something lacking in your, dear."

Draco cocked his head to the side, took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly. "Let me look at these memories myself," he proclaimed. He stood up, walked over to the Pensieve, and looked inside.

He visited the three memories she told him about, and then, on a whim, he visited another.

* * *

_Draco held his newborn son in his arms. His father knocked on the door to the private hospital room at St. Mungo's where Hermione was fast asleep, and then opened the door before being told to come inside._

"_Draco?" he said in hushed tones. "Is your wife sleeping?"_

"_She's out like a light," Draco replied. "Come meet my son, Father."_

"_That's what I was planning on doing," Lucius explained. "I wanted to be the first to hold him, after you of course." He walked over to the chair and stroked the baby's bald little head. "You can tell he's a Malfoy, because he's bald."  
_

"_That will change," Draco said, cocking his eyebrows up and down at his father, and then nodding toward his father's 'crowning glory'._

"_Lord help him if he has brown hair or curls," Lucius mumbled._

"_Sh, father, don't let Hermione hear you say such things. I wouldn't care if he never gets hair. At least he doesn't have a lightening bolt scar on his forehead."_

_Both men laughed quietly and Lucius added, "If I were a praying man, I would say, 'Amen' to that. Give him to me."_

"_He's mine, go get your own," Draco joked._

"_I had my own, and he's a spoiled brat, and I'm thinking of turning him in for another, younger model," Lucius joked back. He took the small baby right out of his son's arms, and then motioned with his head that his son should leave the chair._

_Draco stood so Lucius could sit. "What should we name him?" Draco wondered aloud._

"_I thought it was already decided," Lucius confirmed. "I said it in the lobby early. Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy."_

_Draco winced and said, "I'm not sure you have the final say in the matter. I think Hermione has her heart set on the name Alexander for a boy."_

_Lucius frowned and said, "My heir shall have a name befitting a Malfoy."  
_

"_I'm your heir, Father," Draco reminded him. He sat on the arm of the chair, beside his father and new son._

"_Well, that will change if you don't name him Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy," he affirmed._

"_Fine, but you have to tell my wife," Draco conceded._

"_I will. Unlike you, I'm not afraid of her," Lucius said, rocking the small baby back and forth in his arms._

"_Yes you are, just a bit, admit it. There's only us Malfoy men listening," Draco accused with a smirk._

"_Fine, she scares me sometimes. She's got a shrill that could rival a banshee, and she's amazing at spells and charms and transfiguration. Even when she was a child, I was in awe of her. I still doubt that she's a Muggle-born. I think she's probably adopted. I've been thinking about investigating that for a while."_

_Draco laughed, but when he saw that his father was serious he stopped laughing and he said, "Hermione will kill you for sure if you tell her that. She's not adopted, she's a Muggle-born, and she's probably the smartest witch we know, and she's better at magic than any of us."_

"_Except maybe for Alice," Lucius said with a smile._

"_Yes, except for little Alice." Draco looked over at the bed and said, "Father, I think I'll go get Alice and have her come in here to say goodnight to her mummy, and then Potter or Gingerbread Man Weasley can take her home. Will you be alright in here with the baby?"_

_Lucius raised one eyebrow as a response._

"_Is that a 'yes' eyebrow raise, or a 'no'?" Draco mocked._

"_I didn't drop you when you were a baby, although I'd like to drop you from a cliff right now," Lucius threatened. _

_Draco walked out of the room and left his father holding the baby, and his wife fast asleep in the bed, still recovering from her surgery. _

_Lucius stood, walked over to the bed, still holding his newborn grandson, and said, "Thank you, Hermione. You've given me more than I could ever hope for, with Alice and now with this little one. You've also given me my son back. As odd as it seems, before you came back into his life, he never really had much to do with me. He visited his mother frequently, and on every holiday, but with me, well, I usually had to threaten him to make him come see me."_

"_What I'm trying to say, while you're sleeping and can't hear me, is thank you, Hermione, for being a wonderful mother to my grandchild, a loving wife to my son, and the best daughter-in-law a man could ever have, pureblood, half blood, or Muggle-born. Did you notice I didn't say 'Mudblood'? I don't use that word anymore. To do so would be to degrade a very important person in my life…you."_

_He leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I love you, Hermione."_

_He walked back over to the chair, holding the newborn 'Scorpius' and he smiled at him as he sat down. "I love you, too, Scorpius. Don't get used to me saying that aloud, however. I have a reputation to uphold."_

* * *

Draco shook his head as he lifted it out of the Pensieve. He looked over at Hermione. She looked concerned, at his concerned look. She hopped up from the couch and said, "What? What else did you see?"

"My father…" he began, only to falter. "He said, he, I mean, when you had Sam, he said…he said that he loved you."

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you that I saw that memory, too," she commented. "I think your father put all these memories in here as a lasting legacy of sorts, so we would know what kind of man he really was."

"He said he loved you," Draco repeated, not listening to her.

"I know," she repeated as well.

"He's never even said that to me, at least, not while I was conscious of it. Maybe he said it to me while I was sleeping a few times. I'll have to visit some more memories and find that out later, but the thing is - any man who could love you can't be all bad."

He winked and then smiled at Hermione and embraced her tightly.

"That's what I've always thought, too," she said, referring to her husband.

Draco kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, and pledged, "I promise I'll tell him what he means to me. I won't wait another day. I won't wait to tell him when it's too late, or when he can't hear me. I'll tell him that I love him and that he's a good father, and a wonderful grandfather, and that for everything he might have ever done that caused me pain, I forgive him."

"Life's too short and too precious to let bad feelings exist between you and the ones you love. Everything he's done was done for a reason, right or wrong, but out of love for his family."

"Exactly." Hermione placed her cheek on his chest, over his heart, her arms around his waist. She said, "The decisions each person makes, along with the joys and sorrows they feel in their lifetime, be them poignant, or bittersweet, make each person who they are."

"Do you know who you are?" Draco asked with a crooked smile.

"I'd like to think so," she said. She looked up at her husband. "I'm a kaleidoscope of many things: wife, mother, daughter, friend, lover, woman, and yes, even daughter-in-law. Most of all, I'm the person that I am because of the people around me, and the people whom I love, and who love me in return."

"I was going to say that you were my love, but that works, too."

She smiled. "We'll go see Lucius tomorrow?"

"No, right now." He started to pull on her arm.

"It's too late," she complained.

"No, we'll go right now," Draco demanded. "I don't want to waste one millisecond not telling him how I feel about him."

"But, Draco, it's very early. If we contact him at this hour, he might die of a heart-attack, from fear and worry," she joked.

"First you said it's too late, now you say it's too early. You're not a kaleidoscope, but a confused mess. Listen, if he's liable to die right now, we don't have a moment to waste," Draco insisted. "Take my hand. My wand is in my robe pocket. I'll pop us over there and then we'll come back and perhaps we can make love."

"You're too old to be thinking about sex all the time," she complained.

He smirked, took her hand, and 'popped' them away, thinking that she was crazy. He wasn't too old to think about sex. He might be too old to do it sometimes, but he wasn't too old to think about it.

Okay…now it's the end.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: A brief note as to why will be explained at the end

**Chapter 54: A Prequel and a Proper Ending, Finally (Ending on an Even Chapter)**

Around a small square table outside on the patio of Malfoy Manor, in the middle of winter, with dead leaves twirling around the table legs, and the wind echoing a sad melody around them, four women sat huddled together against the cold. The oldest of the four took a sip of tea, her cup wobbling slightly in her hand. Her granddaughter gave her a poignant smile. She smiled back.

A man approached from a side door, holding a grey wool coat in his hand. He slipped it over his wife's shoulders, pulling her long, curly hair from the collar. He draped it over the wool, slid his hand from the crown of her head to her shoulders, and then kissed the top of her head. "I thought you could use my coat. Aren't you other ladies cold?" he asked the obvious.

"We'll be inside soon, Son," his mother reprimanded.

"Mother…" he began.

She gave him a disconcerting look and said, "You're still my son, no matter your age. You belong to me, so you should listen to me. Go back inside and leave us be."

"Well, these two belong to me," he pointed to his wife and to the blond woman who sat next to her, "and the other one belongs to my son, and it behooves me to tell them that they're going to freeze their pretty little arses off out here."

His wife frowned and said, "Don't be crude, and I belong to no one, Draco Malfoy."

He shook his head and sighed. "Just once, I would like to say something sweet without her getting all fired up about it." He turned around and walked away.

Hermione leaned forward and revealed, "He is a bit sweet, isn't he? Irritating to the end, but sweet."

"I think it's sweet how much you two are still in love, after all these years of marriage," her daughter-in-law revealed. "I hope Sam and I are still in love when we're your age."

"You will be," Narcissa said. "I still love my husband." She looked past the other women with a wistful look on her face, her cheek resting on her hand. Lily took her other hand and gave it a squeeze.

Lily turned back to Hermione and said, "When did you first realize it was love you felt for Draco? I mean, Dad said you hated him for so long, so I just wondered when hate turned to love."

Hermione smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I did hate him at one time. Oh, the good old days." The other women laughed. She leaned forward and said, "To be truthful, there was a brief moment, in fourth year that I had a slight crush on him. It lasted about a week. Besides that, I couldn't stand him in school. He was a spoiled brat. Arrogant, haughty, a right pampered little prince. Sorry, Narcissa."

Again, there was a round of laughter as the oldest lady at the table said, "No, no, you aren't saying anything that isn't true, still to this day, actually." Another round of laughter.

Alice asked, "So when did you discover that you loved him?"

"Oh, it was somewhere between the eight ball and the cue ball, I believe," she said as a joke. Lily and Narcissa looked confused. Alice hid her smile. She had heard this story before.

Lily said, "What do you mean?"

"I think I fell in love with him in the billiard room of Marcus Flint's home the night of a masquerade ball back when we were younger. He didn't know who I was. Being the intelligent person I was, I knew him immediately."

Alice barked out a laugh and told the other ladies, "In addition, Daddy didn't have a mask on, and Mummy did. Tell the story right, Mum."

Hermione gave Alice a reproachful look and said, "You tell it, if you're so smart."

"I will, and I am," she bragged. "Mummy was sad because she wanted me, but her first husband didn't want children, going so far as to have a Muggle vasectomy. Daddy was available and a fine specimen of a man, she seduced him, they had sex on a billiard table, somewhere along the line she fell in love with him, and I was the result. I might have some of the events in the wrong order, but you all get the gist."

Lily's face reddened. She knew a bit of this story, (the fact that Hermione was married to another man when she and Draco conceived Alice), but not the specifics of how Alice was conceived. Narcissa smiled. She too knew that Alice was conceived while Hermione was married to another man, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her was that everything had worked out in the end.

Lily asked, "And you fell in love that night? While making love," she whispered the next part, though no one else was around, "on a pool table?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Truthfully, I wouldn't have been so brave that night, to have followed through if I hadn't thought we would end up together someday. I think I fell in love when he insisted on seeing my face. I kept my mask on, you see. He was so tender and kind, not at all like the little bastard I grew up with," she turned to Narcissa again and offered, "No offense, Narcissa."

"I assure you, none taken, he was a spoiled brat," she laughed.

Hermione continued, "But then I lost my courage, for the first time in my life, and I ran away before I revealed who I was, and stayed away for years. If it wasn't for Ingrid, we might never have reconnected, and none of us would be sitting here together, on this day."

Alice raised her glass of hot cocoa and said, "To Ingrid."

The other ladies repeated that sentiment.

Alice said, "Well, everyone knows I've loved James since I was four years old, but I have my own special little billiard room story that I've never told anyone."

The other ladies looked shocked.

"Details, please," her mother urged.

"Oh, it's not sordid like yours," she snapped.

"Sordid? I take offense at that, Alice," her mother said.

"I meant to say, romantic. It wasn't romantic like yours," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "It was the night we were going to consummate our relationship finally, but then, James thought, and I agreed, that we had waited that long, and we loved each other so much, that it would be sweeter if we waited to marry, and for us, it was the best decision ever. I was the proverbial virgin bride."

Lily looked down at the tea swirling in her china cup. She swallowed hard and said, "Alex was conceived on a billiard table, too, perhaps the same as Alice."

The other three women looked at her in shock, mouths open, with no words escaping. Lily finally looked up. She revealed, "Oh, it gets better."

"BETTER?" Alice shrieked. "You and My brother had sex on a billiard table, and conceived my beautiful little nephew, just like my mum and dad conceived me, and no one ever thought of telling me this?" She looked at her mother, slapped her arm, and said, "Did you know this?"

Hermione slapped Alice back and said, "Of course not and don't hit me!"

"Grandmother?" Alice demanded, "Did you?"

"Whose billiard's table did you say it was?" Narcissa asked Lily, ignoring Alice's question.

Lily let out a little laugh, continued to stare in her cup, and said, "Well, now, that's the weird part. It was Marcus Flint's, just like in Hermione's story." When she looked up the other three ladies looked beyond shocked and stunned.

"NO EFFING WAY!" Alice shouted.

"Seriously. Isn't that weird?" Lily said softly. "It was the night before my wedding to Marcus Flint's son, and Sam was in there, and one thing led to another, but our story didn't end very happy at first, either, sort of like Hermione and Draco's story, because Sam left me." She looked sad.

"But it worked out in the end," Alice said with a smile, her hand coming down on Lily's arm and giving it a pat.

"Yes, but, if Lucius hadn't faked his death two months ago, it wouldn't have," Lily said with a frown. She looked over at Narcissa.

The older woman was smiling. "I have a billiard room story, too. Does anyone want to hear it?"

X~X~X

_Narcissa's heart did a somersault in her chest. Lucius just walked by and he looked at her again. It seemed he was always looking at her these days. He used to regard her as a child, but she knew, deep in her heart, that he now regarded her as a woman. Her heart stopped beating when he looked at her, and she found that she couldn't look away. He was handsome, elegant, fine and poised. She thought he was beautiful._

_He walked over to her and as he approached his stare never left hers, not until the moment he stood in front of her. Only then did he turn to greet her sister first. "Andromeda, you look very beautiful tonight." He took her sister's hand and raised it to his lips. Andy smiled, but it was apparent she wasn't captivated by Lucius' charm._

_He turned to Cissy. He took her hand in his. His thumb rubbed her palm as he spoke. "Narcissa, my goodness, you are no longer a girl. You are every bit as beautiful a woman as your sisters. I believe you're graduating from Hogwarts this year, correct?"_

_Her hand was still in his. She saw nothing but admiration and adoration in his eyes, and she wanted to swoon, but then she thought of how silly that was, so she stifled a grin and answered, "Yes, you know I do, Lucius."_

_Lifting her hand to his mouth, he smiled before it touched his lips. A swift kiss, brief, a mild brushing of lips against smooth skin, then he let her hand fall back down, but kept it in his._

_Truly, he had never looked at her like this before. His eyes were brighter than she ever imagined. They held warmth and softness and a tenderness that she never thought possible. He drew her to the dance floor, neither seeking nor asking permission to dance with her. Drawing her into his embrace, he moved them in time to the music. He whispered in her ear, "Did you know that I planned to announce my betrothal tonight, Cissy? It's time that I marry, and I thought this would be the perfect time to announce it, since most of the pureblood families are here at this Christmas ball tonight."_

_Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to run from his embrace. She wanted to cry. She looked toward the wall, toward her sister, who was watching them intently. Andy could tell that Cissy was alarmed. She started toward the dance floor, but Lucius turned her around so that she faced the opposite way. He said, "Did you hear me, Cissy? I said I was announcing my betrothal tonight. What do you say to that?" She looked up at him, longingly. He smiled down at her._

_She finally found her voice and said, "Let me offer you my best wishes, Lucius. I hope you find happiness. To whom are you becoming engaged?"_

_"Oh, I'm not certain I should tell you before I tell everyone else. We should let it be a surprise, don't you think? You'll find out when I make the announcement later."_

_She wanted to flee from his embrace. He was marrying another. She loved him, and he was marrying another. She had never had a chance with him. He was older than she, was long out of school, and surely he had never even considered her as a prospective wife. Her heart felt as if it was shattering into hundreds of thousands of microscopic pieces and it would never be whole again._

_She tried to leave his hold. He held her tighter. "Put your hand back on my shoulder, Cissy. The dance is not yet over," he ordered._

_"Let me leave, Lucius. Please. I don't feel well suddenly." Truly, she was about to crumble. Still, he held her tightly. She looked up in his eyes. "Please," she asked again._

_"Why?" he teased. "Do you have a pressing engagement to attend? If you do not, then you should finish this dance. When it is over, you can leave."_

_She looked away. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She was stronger than that. This man didn't know that she loved him. He didn't know that she had loved him since she was a little girl. She wanted to tell him. She had planned on telling him tonight, at this Christmas ball, at her Grandparents' house. Now he would never know. No one would ever know._

_"Let me leave, Lucius," she begged again._

_He laughed, and asked her again, "Why? Are you not enjoying the dance? I am. I know that soon I'll be an old married man and I won't be able to enjoy dancing with young single women, so I need to get my fill now."_

_She no longer knew what to say or do. Her feelings were jumbled and melting away as surely as the ice sculptures that graced the buffet tables. That was what she felt like – she felt like ice – cold and melting, soon to fade away._

_He asked her to look at him. He asked her something else as well, but she no longer heard him. All she heard was her own heart beating, out of sync, a rhythm that was foreign, that was a sign of an impending heartbreak. Finally, he took her chin in his hand, pulled her face back to his and just as she begged once again, "Let me go."_

_He said, "Look at me, Cissy."_

_She did, but he didn't._

_She looked at his lips. She thought of kissing them. He had that strange effect on her. She always thought of kissing him, touching him, holding him. She was breathless with the thought of it. She desired him, and just once, she wished we could act upon it._

_However, she was a good girl, and he was to marry another, and she would never get her kiss now._

_And he was often seen as a cruel, bad man. Though her parents admired him, and wanted a connection with his family, and her eldest sister held him in high regard, there were many others who feared him. There were many who disliked him. There were many who questioned his philosophies and his lifestyle._

_Her family hoped her sister Andy would marry him someday, but she never liked him. She warned Cissy against him. She told her that Lucius was cruel, and that he lacked the ability to love._

_Narcissa felt Andromeda served Lucius with a disservice at the time. Now she wasn't so sure. The fact that he held her tightly against him, and wouldn't let her leave, even as he told her he was about to wed another – proved he was an unkind man._

_He was mocking her, taunting her for no reason. He wasn't being noble. He lacked gallantry. He lacked nobility. She was seduced by his charms, looks, and future possibilities. She was bewitched by his blonde hair and silver eyes. All of these things clouded her mind, and she felt weak in the knees. She also felt ashamed that she didn't see him as he really was – a malicious, heartless man._

_She wasn't even aware that the music had stopped and that he was escorting her off the dance floor. He took her out of the stuffy and jam-packed ballroom, down a crowded corridor, and into an abandoned billiard room. He closed and locked the door._

_Suddenly, they were alone. His hands framed her face. "What is wrong with you, my dear? Truly, you look faint. Are you ill? Did someone say something unkind to you earlier? Was someone hurtful or forward with you? Tell me who it was. Tell me now."_

_The tone of his voice shocked her. What was the meaning of this? Did he really not know? HE was the one that hurt her, and was being unkind, and he didn't even know it. She looked up at him and she asked, "Who is your betrothed? You simply must tell me."_

_A shrewd look finally graced his face. He smiled, and his hands moved from her face, slowly, down her shoulders, to her arms. He held her hands. "Oh, Cissy, did I cause this distress? Do you really not know? I thought surely your parents told you about my plans. I was playing around with you, I promise. I can see what you feel for me. I would have to be blind not to know. I thought you knew how I felt, too."_

_"Well, I don't know, do I? You claim to know what I feel for you, yet I haven't a clue how you feel! How can you play around with my emotions like this? Fine, you know that I love you, and apparently, you love another!" she cried. She tried to remove her hands from his, but he wouldn't let go._

_He laughed softly. He brought one hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "Do you think, Cissy, that it is proper for engaged people to kiss?"_

_She continued to frown. "I don't know, and I don't care. Why, are you going to go kiss your intended now?" She pulled her hand from his and started to run toward the door. She reached it, pulled on the handle, and said, "I can't get this thing open."_

_He walked up behind her and pulled her from the door. She turned swiftly, her back to the wooden paneled doorway of the billiard room. He loomed over her and said, "If you loved a man, and consented to marry him, Narcissa, would you permit him to touch you, on your face, perhaps, like this?" He drew the back of his hand down her face._

_"What?" she asked, still confused, bewildered, upset._

_He said, "I really need to know these things, because I don't want to do anything to upset my dear love tonight. Will you help me, Cissy? Help me do everything right? Be my friend, and help me, please." He knew he should put her out of her misery, and tell her that SHE was the one he was planning to marry, but she was smart. She would understand soon enough._

_She looked down and sighed. Finally, she said, "I suppose a touch on the cheek is acceptable, even if you aren't engaged."_

_"How about kisses?" he asked. He took her hand in his again. "Say, on the hand. Do you think that would be permitted?"_

_She nodded. "On the hand, yes, if you're engaged."_

_"Like this?" he asked, raising one of her hands to his lips. He kissed it softly, the top of it; turned it over, kissed her closed fingers, opened her fingers, and kissed her open palm. She shivered and shook._

_"That last one might be a bit too much," she said, breathlessly. She felt like melting against the door. She realized that she had placed one of her hands on his sleeve, and was grasping it tightly. She wondered if she should let it go, or continue to hang on for dear life._

_He pulled on her hand, pulling her toward the middle of the room. He sat against the billiard table, and she stood before him. He said, "Are kisses and embraces considered foolish, or justified, for engaged couples?"_

_He released her hand, only to place his arms around her. He pulled her between his legs. He kissed her right cheek, pulled away, watched her for a moment, and then pressed another kiss to her left cheek. "Well, Cissy? What do you think? Foolish or not? Yea or Nay?"_

_Someone outside the door laughed, and they heard the fall of footsteps as someone ran across the tile floor. The sound caused her to jump away from him, because she thought they were discovered, even though they were doing nothing wrong. She walked around to the other side of the table, picked up one of the round balls, and said, "If you love the woman, and you're engaged to be married, you can embrace and kiss."_

_He stood up, adjusted his robes, and faced her. "That's what I thought. I'm glad you agree." He picked up a ball and threw it in the air and caught it._

_She wouldn't look at him. Her fingers went across the soft velvety felt on top of the table, back and forth. She asked, "When are you planning to marry?" Narcissa picked up another ball and held it tightly in her hand._

_"June."_

_She let the ball drop gracefully from her fingers. She walked toward one of the closed windows. She thought the room felt hot and stuffy, even though it was the middle of winter. She opened the window by rolling the lever around in a circle, to let in some air._

_"You're going to catch your death, its freezing. Come away from the window, please," he asked. He held out his hand to her._

_She remained by the open window. The cold felt good. It reminded her that she was still alive, because for the briefest moments, when he told her he was marrying another, she thought she might die. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Do you love this woman?"_

_"Very much," he answered._

_She turned her gaze away from him and stared back out at the moon, stars and snow-covered land. There was little light in the room. As she held back the curtain, more light spilled in from the full moon outside. The trees were barren, so the light was unfiltered, and it washed her in a soft, white glow. He thought she was never more beautiful. He had never loved her more. He couldn't go on torturing her. In his mind, and in his heart, he vowed to never hurt her again._

_"Cissy, look at me," he pleaded. She did. "Do you really not know? Do you not even suspect a little bit? Have I hidden my feelings so very well? I know I am often seen as a cold, calculating man, but I always feel differently when I'm with you. I feel like the real me. I thought you could see the real me, and what I was trying to say, but all I did was cause you pain. I vow to never do that again."_

_She looked confused. "What are you trying to say, Lucius?"_

_He lifted a hand again and touched her face. His fingertips glided down softly. "It's proper, remember, for an engaged man to touch his intended's cheek." His hand went from her cheek to her arm, down to her hand. He raised it again to his mouth. He placed a long, lingering kiss there upon. "And it's sacred and right for a man who is in love to kiss the hand of the woman he loves."_

_Her heart began to beat wild and free in her chest. Dare she hope? Could it be?_

_She closed her eyes when he placed his thumb under her chin and said, "And nothing and no one could ever stop me from kissing the lips of the woman who will someday be my wife, who will intimately call me husband, and will be the mother of my children."_

_His lips were warm and soft. She could taste elderberry wine on them. She smelled his expensive cologne. She loved that smell. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. She did what felt right and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her slightly, so that she stood on her toes. Her whole body pressed against his._

_The outside world disappeared. The laughter and music from the ballroom ceased. The cold wind from the window vanished while she was in the warmth of his embrace. The world might have stopped spinning for all she knew. The air around her stilled, and her heart missed a beat._

_She wasn't frightened, because the man beside her made her feel safe. His body was warm, large, and all muscle. She forgot everything else, but him. His thighs were pressed against hers. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. His hands were moving around her body. Her hands were twined in his hair. He was a man, she was a woman, and they were sharing a kiss that proved their love. Could anything be more perfect than that?_

_He lifted his head and looked at her with a smile. She placed her cheek on his chest. "I was afraid you were going to marry someone else, and then you would never know how much I loved you," she revealed._

_"I'm sorry to have teased you that way," he said, his hands stroking her hair and back. "I love you. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever, if you want me as well." He cupped her face with his hand, forcing her to look back in his eyes. Then, he lowered his head, kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, and then her mouth. "Will you marry me, Narcissa Black, and become a Malfoy?"_

X~X~X

"What did you say, Grandmother?" Alice asked.

The other three women looked at Alice and laughed. "You're the smartest woman I know, Alice, but sometimes I question your sanity," Lily laughed. "Of course she said yes! You know they got married!"

Alice laughed as well. "Of course! What was I thinking?"

James walked outside, with Sam behind him. He kissed the top of his wife's head and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Alice answered. "Is it time?"

James nodded. He took her hand and helped her from her seat. They walked toward a small stone structure at the edge of the property. Their children ran along beside them.

Sam held his son on his hip, and smiled at Lily, but then he blew out a breath and said, "I guess we should go, too, even though I would give my entire fortune not to go."

Lily stood up, kissed him softly, took their son from him, and led him toward the others.

Draco walked out of the house next. He said to Hermione, "Everyone else is heading down. Should we go, love?" He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders again, and leaned down to look in her eyes.

"You escort your mother, Draco. I'll walk down alone," she said.

"No," Narcissa replied. "It's only fitting that everyone walks with their spouses. I won't be alone. I'll go with Lucius. Go on."

X~X~X

The winter wind blew so hard that it shook the windows and doors of the little stone building where the Malfoy family stood, surrounding the casket of their beloved. A small white flower lay alone on top of the silver casket. It survived the summer, survived the fall, and now met winter with a piercing blow, yet it still survived. The small, white flower whispered to the living…a sweet, low, melody that each and every one of them strained to listen, and if they refused to listen, it would speak to them of other secrets. It would tell them things they would never know on their own.

Outside the small, stone fortress, battles raged on, fortunes were ruined, lives were lost, happiness was won, hearts would sing, and symphonies would play on with dignity. The greatest song of all would be the song that played in each and every heart of the people inside the small edifice. Each heart played a song that when played together, would make up a symphony of the life of the man who died.

The vivid, harsh wind shook the windows again, reminding everyone inside that soon winter would pass away, as lives pass away, and as winter died, it would make way for the vibrant colours of spring. Soon the sun would warm the earth with radiant beams of yellow and gold light. Flowers would bud with anticipation of the rebirth. The thoughts of the young and the young at heart would testify to the renewal of life. Soon, everything dead would live again, and be resurrected, just as the earth was always resurrected in the spring.

But not yet.

Now was the time for sorrow. It was the time for pain. It was the time to cherish the life of the man who lay before them. It was time for memories to come placidly, timidly treading on no one, causing no harm, in silent stillness, listening to each other reminisce of a life that was gone, but not forgotten.

It was a time to cherish a life that acted as a beacon for all the ones that came after it. It was time to cherish a life that was a haven, a refuge, for others when they were worn and weary. It wasn't time for afterthoughts, or remembering transgressions or regrets. It was a time to forgive.

With a strong voice, the man's wife said: "The first moment I saw him, I caught a glimpse of what my life would be like, and I knew it would be glorious. Now I'm alone, and in a way, he's alone. I don't want this kind of life." A tear fell from her eye.

"Someday I'll be able to sit back and reflect on things. I'll see my life as I expected it to be. Sometimes, being his wife, it felt as if I didn't have my own mind. When I was young, I did what my parents told me to do, and when I married, I did what he told me to do. Now I finally get to do what I want to do, and all I want to do is nothing at all. I want to lie down next to him and die. And I close my eyes, but I don't see us as old. I see us as young and effervescent as ever, and I also see that I was always in control of my own destiny.

"Things were never black and white. Things were many shades of grey, with reds and blues and greens thrown in to surprise us. Whenever I would cry at night, he always took my hand, and he always knew the answers. Whenever I was afraid, he was always by my side. Who will take my hand now? Who will dry my tears?

"I don't know where I belong if it's not by his side. The days that pass by me were numbered long before I was born, and they hardly signify. The only thing that matters is that I remember him, and that I love him. I will never forget him."

Her grandson touched her shoulder and said, "We'll all remember him always. It'll be fine. He made sure of that. He shaped all of our lives, in different ways, but he prepared us for this. We'll be fine." He wanted to believe that was true.

He held his wife's hand with his other hand and said, "I know he can't hear me, but still, I want to tell him thank-you. Thanks even for the sorrow and tears, because it means he taught us all how to feel. I remember him once telling me that when I was a baby he used to watch me while I slept. He said he was amazed that his son came from the love he shared with his wife, and that his grandson came from the love born from that love. He said that he could imagine a lifeline from him, to Dad, to me. He said that it felt as if each day that I grew older, it was as if another page from the book of his life was torn and fell away. I never knew what he meant until I had my own son. Now, sometimes I watch my son while he sleeps, and I feel the same way."

Someone stifled a sob.

His granddaughter, Alice, said, "He was always my anchor. With him gone, I feel like I'm set adrift in a lifeboat without an oar. Just as grandmother is my candle. She lights my way home. Mum and Dad are my right hand and my left. I can't function without them, and I need them both equally, and I love them both, equally. My husband is my heart. I wouldn't know love without him. My children are my reason for being. They are the reason I have a soul. They are my living legacy. I would cease to exist without them. What that means is that his life was my life, and my life was his life, and his life continues through me." She hung her head and cried. Her husband reached for her, pulled her to him, and held her.

She continued. "He used to tell me things about my childhood, and funny stories. I know he did many things he was ashamed of when he was a younger man, but the man I knew was an honourable, good man. The older I get, the less I see the bad, and the more I see the good."

Hermione laughed and said, "I still see the bad sometimes, and that makes me feel guilty, but if I had to describe the way I really feel, I would say that I feel as if I'm standing on a ledge. I'm starting to get nervous and afraid, because he's no longer there to pull me away from the edge."

"I'll always pull you away from the edge," her husband said with a twinkle in his eye. To demonstrate, he took her hand and pulled her into his embrace. "I know sometimes I make you want to jump, but really, I'll keep you from falling."

She asked, "Tell us what you feel."

"I feel like nothing will ever matter again," he said sadly. "I feel like my dreams aren't my own. Nothing's broken really, nothing's wrong. Everything has happened the way it was supposed to happen, and I have all of you around me, but I still feel so alone. I'm glad I came over here last month and told him how much I loved him. I'm glad I don't have that regret hanging over me."

"Maybe I'm broken; maybe I'm tattered and torn. Perhaps my cover's just blown, and now I'll have to show everyone what a fraud I am. I can't do this on my own. I can't be the head of the family. I don't even want to be. Maybe I lie too much, and too often. Maybe I cry too much, and too often. Maybe I'm too weak without him. Maybe nothing matters anymore."

A chill crept in the room, under the door, through the windows, bringing with it an awkward bitterness that usually comes from the winter air. The cold chilled all of them to the bone. The day was growing shorter, and soon blackness would envelope the earth. Daytime would soon turn to night, taking with it all of their sorrow, just as surely as the passing of his life took away his kindness and happiness, and made it fall away from grace.

His grandson's wife, Lily, said, "Does anyone have anything else to say before we go back?"

Hermione proclaimed, "Death is something that just happens. It isn't poetic. It isn't justified. It isn't melodramatic. When it happens, the living feel as if they can no longer go on living, while the dead feel nothing at all. No one opens their doors or windows to it, but yet it finds a way in, all the same. Loved ones struggle to understand it, find the meaning behind it, but mostly they're blind to the one final truth.

"Which is: Nothing stays old forever, and nothing lives forever. No one should live in pain, or with coldness and sadness. When death comes, we shouldn't grimace with fear, but rejoice that it's here, because it's the beginning, not the end.

"Death is so quiet, that even if it screamed we would strain to hear it. Love is the only comfort we know. Love is loud. Love is strong. Love beats out of time, to a song that no one knows, but everyone shares. Love is warmth and happiness, but still you have to strain to hear it sing if you have a closed heart. A heart that's afraid is like a life without grace – so everyone must take their chance at love before their hearts turn to stone. Once a heart turns to stone, it's a barren, empty home that cries with a song that is sung by someone unknown.

"As we cry gentle tears that fall from hidden smiles, crushing truths behind fates that know no mercy, we need to remember that a life that is about to fold away is as glorious a thing as a life that is about to start. Love is a looming presence that fills each heart with a memory of a special love. Even with the passing of a life, and a body that grows weaker from the fight, an inner light grows brighter and brighter, because he was truly loved in his life."

No one had anything to say after that. Everyone continued to mill around, children, grandchildren, husbands, and wives. When everyone had gone back up to the Manor but the man's wife, she sat down in a chair, alone, her hand on the smooth wood of the casket as it sat in the middle of the room. Finally, the woman stood, picked up the small, white flower that was on top, placed it next to her heart, and she joined her family back at the house.

Hermione and Draco waited for her by the patio doors. When they saw she had walked safely back into the house, they embraced. Draco kissed her, and Hermione held him.

"They loved each other so much. They had a marriage that was a testament to how all other marriages should always be measured," she announced. "Their marriage shows me that you and I have a wonderful marriage, Malfoy. Absolutely wonderful."

"You are truly loved, Hermione," he said with a wink.

She thought that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Will you miss me that much when I die?" she asked with a sad smile.

He shrugged. "Since I intend to go first, I'll never know. Will you miss me that much when I die?" She acted as if she was thinking hard for an answer. He waited patiently. He finally pinched her. "Well, love? What's your answer? Will you miss me or not? I must know. I can't stand the suspense a moment longer."

"Without a doubt, I would miss you more than I ever want to imagine, Malfoy," she said, and she truly meant it.

"I thought so," he said with a smile. "I mean, I am pretty wonderful."

They laughed, walked inside, and closed the door to the cold, winter wind.

Because, I swear, it was the end.

(*Dedicated to RHM)

* * *

_A/N: My two sisters and one of my brothers and myself went to my parents grave last weekend. It's been exactly four years since my father died and eighteen years (gasp…I lost my mother way to young) since my mother died. We all started talking and commiserating with each other, and I came back and wrote this. THIS chapter was written for me. _

_I had always wanted to write a story to show how Lucius and Narcissa fell in love, since I showed everyone else falling in love. Also, I really would rather end on an even number of chapters. Thank you!_


End file.
